Echoes of the Past
by wolverine99
Summary: Each of us has a past that shapes and defines us. Some pasts are filled with pain and heartache. Can Damon and Elena overcome their pasts to allow themselves a chance at happiness? Or will things from their past resurface to destroy their future? AU/AH Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at an all human story and I will admit that I am very nervous. Not being able to rely on the canon of the show has proven to be a challenge, but I am hoping I put something together worth reading. My goal is to update this story weekly (most likely on the weekends).**

**Summary: Each of us has a past that shapes and defines us. Some pasts are filled with pain and heartache. Can Damon and Elena overcome their pasts to allow themselves a chance at happiness? Or will things from their past resurface to destroy their future?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries stories or characters.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1**

"You're leaving" the blonde whined as she watched the toned muscular backside of a man walk around her apartment looking for clothes.

"Andie" his velvety voice chastised. "I don't do sleepovers. You know that." His ocean blue eyes were full of mirth as he flashed Andie his patented smirk over this shoulder as he pulled on his jeans. "Plus the international markets open soon. Need to go make some money." He saw her face fall in disappointment.

"Anyway, aren't you filling in as anchor for Good Morning New York today?" He stood up, jeans sitting low on his hips, and continued to hunt around for the rest of his clothes that were hastily stripped off as they did naughty things to each on every service they touched in her apartment.

Andie sighed sitting in the middle of her bed clutching the sheet to her chest. "That's all you do is fuck and make money. Isn't that a shallow existence, Damon?"

"I also like to drink" Damon wiggled his eyebrows as he slid his arms into his black shirt and buttoned it over his chiseled chest. Damon sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on his black boots that were ever present on his feet when he wasn't in the office. He would like to wear them every day, but dressing casually as a stockbroker was frowned upon.

Andie reached over and grabbed a tabloid from her bedside table throwing it on the bed next to Damon. He looked over at the cover with his picture standing next to a tall red head and the blaring headline 'Damon Salvatore, Playboy Stockbroker.'

"Don't you want more? Something more than that?" She pointed at the tabloid. She inched closer to Damon reaching out to touch his shoulder. "I could be something more for you. Marriage. Family. I care about you." Damon glanced over his shoulder and could see the desperation in her eyes.

Damon picked up the magazine his back to Andie and glared at the picture of his smirking face fighting the growing anger inside of him. He turned back to Andie his face a mask of indifference and threw the magazine into her lap. "I'm an asshole, Andie. You don't want me." Damon stuffed his wallet into his back pocket and looked around for his cell phone locating it on the bedside table.

"But you'd be my asshole" Andie purred crawling across the bed towards him.

Picking up the phone, he scowled as he saw multiple missed calls and texts. He stuffed the phone into his back pocket. He leaned over putting his hands onto the bed his lips inches from Andie's. She smiled and seemed to be waiting for him to lean in and kiss her.

"If my face wasn't on every God damn tabloid and I worked some mundane job making a middle class wage, would you still want me and the future you think you can give me? Would you still 'care' about me as you put it?" Damon's eyes narrowed and his chiseled jaw clenched.

Andie scooted back on the bed shrinking under his gaze. Her mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish gasping for air before her gaze dropped down. Guilt and shame was evident on her beautiful face.

"Exactly." Damon grabbed his leather jacket and walked out the door without a second glance.

Every woman thinks they know what I want and can provide me some version of domesticated bliss, Damon thought to himself. All women really want is their own picture in the tabloids and a cut of my money. Damon allowed his thoughts to continue to ramble. Drink, fuck, go home, lather and repeat. That is my present and future bliss. Damon flagged down a cab and slunk down in the seat as the cab maneuvered the 3 am barren streets of New York City to his condo on 5th Avenue. Pulling out his phone he listened to the missed voicemails and read the texts. Just as he was about to put his phone away it started to ring. Looking at the phone he scowled seeing the number was the same as the missed calls.

"You have left me twenty voicemails and countless texts over the past few weeks. Take the hint. I want nothing to do with you" Damon growled.

"I don't like being ignored" the voice whined.

"Get used to it." Damon hung up the phone as the cab stopped in front of his building and he hopped out.

Damon nodded to the doorman as he entered ignoring the little smirk on the doorman's face acknowledging Damon's late night activities. Entering his home he looked around at the modern design and sleek lines of the impeccably designed apartment and again the hole inside of him entrenched itself further into his soul. Damon headed into the kitchen and poured himself a shot of whiskey before heading off to bed to catch an hour or two of sleep before he had to be up ready to head into the office.

Damon worked for one of the most prestigious brokerage firms on Wall Street and quickly climbed the ranks in the four years he had been with the company. At twenty-six he was already in a corner office with a view that had Manhattan at his feet. Damon managed to get through his day making his firm copious amounts of money. Looking up at the clock he saw it was almost nine at night. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his blue designer shirt and rolled the sleeves up and rubbed his tired eyes.

"OMG its Damon Salvatore, can I have your autograph?" Alaric Saltzman mocked, hands waving in the air, as he walked into Damon's office and plopped down in the chair across the large mahogany desk as he loosened his own tie. Alaric threw a magazine he had been holding on the desk with a sly smile.

Damon looked down to see his ocean blue eyes and trademark smirk on the cover of GQ magazine as one of the country's most eligible bachelors. "What can I say? I _am_ God' gift." Damon put his Armani clad feet on his desk and stretched out his arms. He ran his hands through his raven locks before linking his arms behind his head wiggling his eyebrows at his best friend.

"You're a dick. First the New York Post declares you one of New York City's most eligible bachelors now GQ declares the same thing!" Alaric just shook his head.

"Look at me. I'm hot, I'm rich, I'm the youngest and most successful stock broker in Wall Street history…what more could a woman want." Damon leaned back further in his chair.

"You never stay with any woman longer than five minutes, you're ego is the size of the state of New York, and you're a workaholic…." Alaric quirked an eyebrow at this friend.

"I think you need to buy me and my GQ declared hotness a drink." Damon got to his feet and grabbed his coat circling the desk and slapping Alaric on the back.

Alaric and Damon hopped into a cab and headed to Taboo, one of a handful of bars and nightclubs that Damon was a primary investor in. Of all Damon's bars, it was the most high end and all of New York's elite as well as elite wannabes frequented the club. The two exited the cab and paparazzi started snapping pictures as they bypassed the long line and headed straight for the bouncer.

"How are you doing Ben?" Damon asked slapping the bouncer on the shoulder.

"Great Mr. Salvatore, thanks for asking. Have a good evening." Ben held the door open, the loud base of the music spilling out the door as Alaric and Damon crossed the threshold.

Alaric and Damon wound their way through the throngs of people. Women's eyes were practically having sex with Damon as he passed through the crowd. Damon stopped at the bar to check in with the bartender.

"That's Damon Salvatore, go talk to him. You look hot tonight." Damon glanced over his shoulder and saw two blondes whispering loudly to each other. They were obviously too drunk to realize he could hear their entire conversation.

"He's loaded; talk about one hot sugar-daddy."

Damon face clouded in anger before he quickly put a smirk on his face. As he made his way to the VIP area with Alaric he purposely walked between the two blondes. "This sugar daddy wouldn't fuck either of you if his life depended on it." Damon said lightly as he brushed passed them without a second glance.

Once they entered the VIP area a waitress was at their side in minutes. "What will be this evening Mr. Salvatore?" The redhead asked reaching out to touch Damon's shoulder and giving him her brightest smile.

Damon flashed a grin back before dropping his eyes to her nametag pinned strategically on her chest so he could stare at her breasts unabashedly. "Well, Callie, a bottle of bourbon for me and the professor over here." The waitress returned pouring two glasses of bourbon and leaving the bottle on the table between them winking at Damon as she walked away.

"To the good life" Damon raised his glass and Alaric clinked his glass against Damon's before downing the amber liquid in one gulp. Damon stared into his glass for a second and with a sigh downed his own.

"So who was last night's conquest. Work or pleasure?" Alaric grimaced as he asked the question.

"Pleasure…Andie Starr" Damon had a chesire cat grin on his face.

"The news lady?" Alaric's eyes shot up in surprise.

"The one and only." Damon grabbed the bottle of bourbon and refilled each of their glasses.

The two sat watching the dancing bodies from the secluded booth and continued to drink. Alaric pulled out his phone and Damon saw Alaric's face light up.

"I have to go make a phone call. I'll be back." Alaric jumped up and walked through the crowd. Damon watched Alaric go find a quiet spot to make his call, assuming it was to his girlfriend by the look on his face. Damon rested his head back against the cushioned chair he was sitting in and closed his eyes. A few minutes later her heard someone sit next to him and a hand grazed his thigh. Bolting upright at the contact, Damon turned to the chair that had been previously occupied by Alaric.

Damon's jaw dropped open slightly at the woman that sat before him. She was dressed in a tight black dress that hit above mid-thigh with her breasts spilling out the corseted top. Her long chestnut hair hung in ringlets around her shoulder and large brown doe eyes held a look of lust and her body language portrayed the carnal desire that was just below the surface.

"Hello lover" she purred stroking her hand up his thigh again.

Damon looked at the woman that once held his heart before she crushed it between her finely manicured nails. "Katherine" Damon said in an acerbic tone his eyes narrowing at his ex.

"I told you I want to nothing to do you with. Never want to see you, talk to you or think about you. Leave!" Damon barked.

"Come on Damon. I've been gone a long time. Let's forget the past and just try and be civil." Katherine crossed her legs and leaned in closer to Damon overwhelming him with the scent of her Chanel NO 5 perfume.

"Fine. I can be civil. Katherine Pierce. The wicked bitch of the west. What brings you back to New York…..marrying some old geezer worth millions in hopes he'll leave you his fortune?" Damon snarked.

Katherine narrowed her eyes slightly, but put a wide smile on her face shifting slightly in her seat. Damon couldn't help but drop his gaze to her chest as she had strategicly positioned herself so he could see down her dress.

"Oh, I recently moved back from LA. I saw you sitting over here and thought it would be nice to catch-up with an old friend." Katherine reached for the bottle of bourbon he and Alaric had been drinking from earlier and filled Damon's glass that was sitting on the table.

Katherine took a sip from the glass before handing it to Damon. "I've missed you Damon." Katherine leaned in even closer to Damon and he sat perfectly still. Her lips curled into a smile and stopped as if waiting for Damon to lean the rest of the way in to kiss her. His gaze never wavering he reached up a foot and kicked the base her chair to pushing her away from him.

"I know my sexual prowess ruined you for all other men, but it's been four years Katherine. You obviously didn't miss me that much. Why are you really here?" Damon sat up straighter holding his drink it front of him as if a shield to protect himself from whatever web of lies Katherine was trying to pull him into.

"I have thought about you every day for the past four years. I'm back for us to be together again. What we had was something spectacular. We were good together Damon. We will be good together again." Katherine looked up at him through her fake eyelashes.

Damon looked at her his eyes full of anger and fury. "No, you don't get to waltz back into my life after four years." Damon jumped out of his chair and stepped back to put some distance between himself and Katherine.

Katherine stood up and stepped in front him. She fisted her hands in his shirt and pulled him into a searing kiss. She pulled back before he came to his sense enough to push her away. "You know we are meant to be together Damon. You haven't had a serious relationship since me. Once you remember how good we were together you'll never want to let me go." Katherine released his shirt running a hand down his jaw with her manicured finger before swaying her hips as she exited the VIP lounge.

"Where the hell happened to you?" Alaric asked as walked up next to Damon a few minutes later. Damon was still standing breathing heavy and Alaric could see the pain written all over his friend's face.

"Katherine happened." Damon dropped into his seat.

"Katherine? As in Katherine Pierce? As in your ex-girlfriend, er, fiancé? She just showed up, what has it been, four years?" Alaric sputtered out his question as his eyes scanned around them.

"She left." Damon crossed his arms across his chest and he saw Alaric breathe out and his body seemed to relax.

"She's been calling and texting me the last couple of weeks. I even saw her at the Starbucks near my condo a couple of times as well as at a charity event or two. Always managed to avoid talking to her though. She called last night and I told her to go to hell. Guess it encouraged her to pay me a little visit." Damon shook his head.

Alaric eyed his friend cautiously. He knew Katherine was a touchy subject and Damon's temper was legendary. He didn't want to send him off the deep end to do something stupid, adding to Damon's long list of stupid stunts he has done in Katherine's name.

"Please tell me you're not thinking of getting back together or having angry revenge sex with her" Alaric groaned.

Alaric refilled both of their glasses and each down their drink in one gulp.

"Not to worry Ricky, but I will go have angry sex with someone else to forget her." Damon suddenly jumped up. Damon headed out without a good-bye to his friend. Alaric just stared having a bad feeling that things would be rough for Damon going forward with Katherine back in town and pursuing him.

Damon weaved his way through the crowd ignoring the looks most of the women were giving him. He needed to fuck someone and he needed to fuck someone now, without having to explain it's just for one night. He searched the crowd and he spotted the perfect candidate leaning up against the bar. Sauntering over the bar he grabbed the girls hand and started pulling out of the bar.

"Damon" the girl squealed as they reached the street and he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"You're coming home with me Jessica" Damon said breathlessly as they headed for a cab. He gave the cab driver the address of the apartment he kept in the financial district, his official hook-up bachelor pad and they headed out into the night.

"Make me forget the things I secretly wanted more than anything." Damon pulled her into his lap.

"That works for me" Jessica ran her hands through his hair. "You can fuck away whatever woman you are running from and I can get my name in the tabloids. I'm up for a part in a movie and getting my name out there may help get me the role."

"Win-win" Damon growled pulling her into an anger fueled kiss. He can't complain about her using him as he was using her to forget the pain of Katherine. Plus at least she was honest about what she wanted from him unlike most women that used him as their personal sex toy to get free publicity since he is common tabloid fodder.

Elena leaned against the door frame of her little brother's room watching him pack clothes into an open suitcase on the bed. Her twenty year old brother was transferring to a new art school across the country.

"You almost done packing Jeremy?" Elena pushed away from the doorframe and walked over to sit down on his bed. She picked up a sweater Jeremy had haphazardly thrown next to his suitcase and folded it for him letting it sit in her lap.

"Yeah this is the last of it." Jeremy looked around taking one last survey of his room. Seeming to be satisfied he crossed over to the suitcase and reached out to take the sweater from Elena. She handed it to him with a sad smile.

"We should get your stuff downstairs. We need to leave for the airport soon." Elena stood grabbing a duffel bag that sat on the floor. Leaving her little brother's room she headed for the stairs with Jeremy following close behind with his large suitcase and backpack. Elena smiled as she passed the family pictures of happier times that littered the stairwell as she descended to the foyer.

"It's only been the two of us in this house for the past four years and before that just us and Jenna since Mom and Dad died. Now it's going to be empty." Jeremy walked through the living room and kitchen his hand ghosting objects as he passed a look of melancholy on his face.

"Look at the Gilbert kids spreading their wings to both coasts. Jeremy Gilbert taking over the west and Elena Gilbert the east" Jeremy smiled as he walked back to stand next to Elena.

"I can't believe you're going to school in California. It's so far away" Elena dropped her gaze to the floor trying to hide the sadness that must be written all over her face. Even though she would miss her brother terribly she didn't want to spoil this chance for him.

"I can't believe you are going to New York to find a publisher for your book. I can't even believe you wrote a book!" Jeremy knocked his shoulder against Elena's. "Do you think Mom and Dad would be proud of us?" Jeremy asked his eyes suddenly full of sadness and grief.

Elena pulled him quickly into a hug. "You've come so far Jeremy. You had a rough time with the drinking and the drugs after they died but you turned things around and look at you now. They would be so proud of the man you have become and so excited that you are following your dream of going to art school. Never think anything different" Elena stepped back looking Jeremy in the eyes holding onto his shoulders. "I'm proud of you too Jeremy."

"Thanks Elena." Jeremy pulled her back into a hug.

"Are you sure about this New York thing?" Jeremy asked as they separate from their hug.

"Not you too." Elena's body seemed to deflate. Everyone was worried about her taking a trip to New York. She had written a book and self published it, but was looking for a publisher to pick it up so it could be widely distributed. Her friends were all worried about her being in a big city and the potential rejection that was bound to come.

"I wanted to come to California with you, but _someone_ wanted to do it on their own." Elena said snidely.

"You're my sister, not my mother. Why not stay here and find some nice guy and get a life? You're twenty-two, but you live the life of a spinster." Jeremy looked down at her.

"Because I can offer such a bright future to the men of Mystic Falls, Jeremy? The future I can provide them isn't what they want. It's better to just not date then to have them leave when they realize our visions for the future are not compatible." Elena shrugged. "Plus it saves me being in this house alone with the town's people staring at me with their looks of pity. I don't know about you but I'm tired of being one of those poor Gilbert kids. I'll be back before you're done with school."

"But New York tends to chew people up and spit them out. I just don't want you to get hurt Elena." Jeremy said softly.

"I know and I appreciate your concern, but someone also has to go check on Aunt Jenna. We haven't seen her in months." Elena turned toward the door Jeremy's duffel in hand ending the line of questioning and they headed out in silence to the airport.

The siblings stood at the security check-in both fighting tears. "Make sure you call Bonnie. She'll worry until she hears from you. I am actually surprised she didn't come with us." One of Elena's best friends, Bonnie Bennett had been dating Jeremy for the past three years.

"We said our good-byes last night. " Jeremy winked. Elena cringed at the meaning behind the wink.

"Make sure you call me when you land" Elena gave Jeremy one last hug before he proceeded through security.

"Yes, mom" Jeremy laughed as he rolled his eyes and walked away with a wave over his shoulder.

Elena watched until Jeremy was through security and she couldn't see him anymore. She walked out to her car and drove back to her childhood home humming to the radio reminding herself that Jeremy going to California was a good thing. He was following his dream and that was all she ever wanted for him. The house was dark when she pulled into her driveway. Entering the house the silence engulfed her. She had raised Jeremy since her parents died when she was seventeen and Jeremy was fifteen. He had been her reason to hold it together and knowing she at least had her brother with her she found the strength to handle getting through each day. Now he was gone and she was reminded that everyone that seemed to come into her life eventually seemed to leave. She was utterly alone.

**A/N: As I mentioned above, this is my first attempt at an all human story so I am will be even more reliant on your feedback to make sure I am on the right track with this story. Too much detail, not enough, characters believable, etc. Plus the more reviews the faster I update! **

**You can follow me on twitter for story updates: wolverine_999**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all those that have alerted and favorited this story already. I appreciate all of the reviews….keep them coming. I think I have responded to all of the reviews so far, but if I missed anyone I'm sorry! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 2**

Two days later Damon walked into _The Grille_, a small pub near Columbia's campus that he owned. He wanted to get away from the fast paced chaos of his other clubs. Spotting Alaric at the bar, drink in hand, he perched himself on the vacant barstool next to his old college roommate.

"Behold, the professor. Don't you have papers to grade?" Damon quipped motioning to the bartender for a drink for himself and another round for Alaric. His best friend was a teaching assistant for an undergraduate class while he finished up his last year of his PhD in history at Columbia.

"It's more fun with a buzz" Alaric joked in return before thanking the bartender as he set the drink in front of him.

"Well most things in life are. Sober's depressing" Damon swirled the contents of his glass before taking a sip savoring the burn in his throat washing away the stress and strain of his long day.

"Haven't seen you in a couple of days" Alaric commented.

"Entertaining new investors" Damon winked at this friend.

"I assume these new investors were woman" Alaric shook his head glancing at Damon with disapproval.

"Women need to invest their money too and these women had tremendous assets" Damon said slyly. Being a stockbroker is to a large degree a sales position. New clients need to be continuously found and wooed. Many women investors or the wives of his male investors often only signed with him only after Damon agreed to a night that would forever ruin them for any other man. It's not what Damon pictured for how he would become successful, but business is business and sex is sex.

After a few more drinks, and a hefty buzz Damon slid off the barstool. "We need a better vintage" Damon slurred looking at Alaric. "I'll go see what I have in the private stock." Alaric just nodded as Damon drunkenly walked away and headed to the back of the bar. He entered the private storeroom next to the office he kept there. He closed the door behind him and turned on the overhead light of the closet sized room containing shelf after shelf of alcohol.

"If I were a bottle of really expensive bourbon, where would I be?" Damon drunkenly mused. As he searched through the shelves the door opened behind him and a petite woman with chestnut brown hair quietly entered and strolled up behind Damon. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his chest.

"Well hellllooooo" Damon said then turned around. Before he could say anything else the brunette reached up and grabbed Damon behind the neck roughly pulling him towards her with one hand. She attached herself to Damon's lips and reached down and started to stroke him through his designer pants with her free hand eliciting an immediate response.

Not able to think in his drunken state he wrapped his arms around the woman and moaned into her mouth angling her head to deepen the kiss as his pants grew tighter under her ministrations. He pulled back for a breath and took a good look at the woman he had been making out with for the past few minutes.

"Shit." Damon scowled at the woman shaking his head to clear the drunken fog from his brain.

"Katherine, what the hell?" Damon tried to step back to put space between himself and his ex-fiancé who, for the second time, had thrown herself at him but she was still tightly gripping him.

"I told you Damon, I missed you." She squeezed and stroked his erection and Damon closed his eyes under her touch. Even after all of these years she knew how to quickly get him hot and bothered.

Damon roughly pushed her away from him his breathing heavy trying to gather his wits. Damon looked at Katherine who stared up at him through hooded eyes a finger grazing across her lower lip. "I have a question. I need the truth, just once. Did you even love me?"

Katherine slowly took a step closer. "You're mine that is _all _that matters Damon." Katherine reached for him again. Damon shook his head in disgust grabbing a bottle from the nearest shelf. He brushed past Katherine a look of surprise on her face as he left her alone in the confined space.

Damon stormed back into the bar and sat down on the stool next to Alaric and cracked open the bottle. He poured a double shot for himself and a shot for Alaric. Katherine sauntered out after and leaned against the bar next to Damon her breasts brushing against his arm.

"You're stronger, meaner, sexier." She leaned slightly to the side and gave a small smile and wave at a gaping Alaric before turning her attention back to Damon.

"There was a time when I would have believed the lies and manipulation Katherine. That Damon is long gone thanks to you. Go find another ex to bother." Damon set the bottle on the bar with a thud.

Katherine reached out and put her hand over Damon's half filled glass pulling it closer to her. "Damon you know we are meant to be. You're not truly capable of loving anyone, we're a perfect match."

Damon glared at her his eyes full of anger and fury. "Whatever I have become is your creation Katherine…stay the fuck away from me." Damon turned around on his stool and signaled the doorman. The tall muscular man stood before Damon in seconds.

"Please escort Miss Pierce out of the bar and she is not allowed back. Ever!" The bouncer put a firm hand around Katherine's arm and Damon turned away from Katherine quickly downing his shot.

"You're mine Damon" Katherine hissed at Damon's back as she was dragged from the bar.

"She's coming on….strong. What's her motivation to suddenly want you back?" Alaric turned around to watch as Katherine was escorted from the bar.

"I'm on the cover of GQ and she suddenly shows up back up in town…..geez I wonder what her motivation could be." Damon rolled his eyes. He downed his drink filling his glass from the bottle and offering some more to Alaric who shook his head no.

"Hey, are you coming to that book thing at the club tomorrow?" Damon asked.

"I have to go with Jenna to pick up her niece at JFK, but I should be there. Jenna and her niece are going out tomorrow night for family bonding time." Alaric propped his elbow upon the bar and leaned against his palm nursing the remains of his drink.

"You are so whipped" Damon chided. "Is the niece good looking?" Damon quirked an eyebrow at his friend.

"Oh, no, no, no. I like having sex on a regular basis with my girlfriend. If I let the infamous Damon Salvatore break her niece's heart then my days of sex are over. Besides I have never met her and I have no clue what she looks like. But from what Jenna says she had a rough past so don't be a dick and stay away." Alaric lectured.

"Geez, you sound like a dad. I was just curious." Damon laughed.

A red head slowly perched herself on the bar stool next to Damon. She gently touched his arm striking up a conversation with him.

Alaric looked at his watch. "I'm off. Those papers from my undergrads won't grade themselves" Alaric said after being ignored as the red head unabashedly flirted with Damon.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow" Damon said distracted as the red head crossed her legs and licked her lips. Damon heard a sound of disgust as Alaric slid off his barstool and walked away.

Katherine's phone started ringing as she walked away from the bar with a huff. She pulled it from her black clutch checking the caller ID.

"What do you want?" Katherine demanded angrily as her heals clicked on the sidewalk.

"I am looking at the newest issue of GQ and see one Damon Salvatore on the cover. Certainly let that one slip away didn't you?" The voice said angrily. "I taught you better than that Katherine. You don't ever sever ties with your whales because you never know when you need to reel them back in."

"Thanks for the advice….mother. Maybe I'm looking for love this time around." Katherine spat back putting her hand in the air to call for a cab.

"Love is for fools" she scoffed. "Landing a rich man is the only way you will be successful in life Katherine. You don't exactly have any marketable skills. Your looks are your only asset and they won't last much longer so use them while you can to land the big payday. That boy was yours, go take what is yours. Go make mommy proud" she said bitterly before hanging up.

Katherine scrolled through her contact list as she sat in the back of the cab. Finding the number she was looking for she brought the phone to her ear.

"Lucy, its Katherine."

"Kat, I heard you were back in town." Lucy replied.

"I need my wing woman. I have one, Damon Salvatore to land. He was mine once and he will be mine again." Katherine scowled as she recalled his rejection from the other night and again this evening.

"Game on" Lucy laughed before Katherine hung up.

Elena Gilbert exited the plane, stretching to remove the kinks from her long flight from Mystic Falls to New York. Straightening her burgundy shirt and smoothing out her jeans, she adjusted her backpack on her shoulders before making her way to baggage claim. She strained her neck looking around for her Aunt Jenna. Elena's thoughts turned to her mother's sister that gave up so much to try and help raise her and her younger brother Jeremy. Jenna was just starting to work on her doctorate when Miranda and Grayson Gilbert were killed and Jenna was named legal guardian. She dropped everything to help raise two teenagers that weren't even her own.

"Elena" she heard and spun around when a strawberry blonde practically tackled her. "I've missed you."

"It's good to see you Aunt Jenna." Elena stepped back to see her Aunt looking at her with a huge smile on her face. Elena looked over her Aunt's shoulder to see a man with brown hair and blue eyes staring at her his jaw hanging slightly open. Elena suppressed a chuckle at his weird expression.

She saw her Aunt give him a weird look and elbow him in the ribs. "You must be Alaric. I've heard so much about you. " Elena stretched out her hand with smile on her face. She watched as his eyes widened a bit in surprise before shaking his head and reaching out to grasp her hand in a firm grip.

"Yeah, I'm Alaric. Nice to meet you, Elena right?" Alaric stuttered.

"Excuse Ric. He hasn't had a drink yet today which causes him to be off kilter." Jenna laughed.

After gathering her bags the three headed out of the terminal to Alaric's car. Elena saw Alaric hanging back as she and Jenna caught up. Despite communicating frequently via e-mail and phone they hadn't seen each since Christmas. Nine months was too long to be apart.

"I thought Caroline was coming as well?" Jenna asked looking around.

"Her dad lives in Brooklyn. She visits every summer so she just extended her visit to help me out with the book signing. She's been here for a while already." Elena explained.

"Any new men in your life?" Jenna wrapped her arm around Elena's shoulder tightly.

"No time for men. Between writing, working and getting Jeremy ready for school things have been hectic." Elena shrugged. Her last two boyfriends hadn't worked out and she hadn't been in a serious relationship in well over a year. Just more people to walk out of her life. She was used to it.

"You saw that new doctor yesterday. What did she say?" Jenna gave her a concerned look.

"Nothing I haven't heard before." Elena gave her aunt a small smile and Jenna squeezed her shoulders her face full of sympathy. She looked over her shoulder and saw Alaric was on the phone. "He's cute. Must better than Logan Scumfell."

"We've been together almost a year…he is definitely a keeper" Jenna winked at Elena and the two burst out laughing.

"Who were you calling?" Jenna asked Alaric once they were settled in the car.

"I, uh, forget to tell Damon something. But he isn't picking up." Alaric stared straight ahead gripping the steering wheel. Elena noticed he seemed tense.

"Oh, probably in bed with some new bimbo" Jenna said flippantly. She turned around to look at Elena in the back seat. "Alaric's best friend, Damon Salvatore, is a man whore. Don't get me wrong though, he's ridiculously hot."

"Don't let him hear you say that" Alaric joked.

"But he can be an ass. He's a heartbreaker. So if tries to make a move on you run for the hills." Jenna laughed turning around to face forward again.

"So what's the plan for while you're here?" Alaric asked glancing briefly over his shoulder at Elena.

"I have a couple of things over the next few days. My friend Caroline somehow snagged me an invite to a party being thrown by a publisher. They are showcasing the books of the authors in attendance. Tomorrow I have a book signing at a really small book store in the Village. Then I am staying on to try and 'drum up business' as Caroline says to get an actual publisher to pick up my book, then I may stay for a while and write before heading back to Mystic Falls. My little brother just started back for the fall semester and I need to be back in Virginia when he is done with school." Elena explained as they drove through the streets of New York.

Alaric carried Elena's luggage up the three flights of stairs to Jenna's apartment. Breathing heavy he flopped down on the couch after setting the bags by the door and immediately pulled out his phone.

"Welcome" Jenna smiled at Elena standing in the middle of the studio apartment. "It's not much but its home."

Elena smiled in return. She was proud her Aunt was almost done with her degree in psychology. Her studies were derailed after her parent's death in a car accident but when Elena turned eighteen she took over care of her little brother and sent Jenna back to New York to finish her degree.

Elena walked around the small apartment. Jenna used some vintage screens to partition off the bed for a make shift bedroom. There was a smattering of furniture, a couch and stuffed armchair. "It's great!"

Jenna and Elena busied themselves getting ready for the evening. Elena put on a pair of skinny black jeans, tall black riding boots, a blue fitted v-neck button down shirt topped off with a leather jacket. Emerging from the bathroom she stopped at the sight of Jenna sitting on Alaric's lap kissing. Elena shifted her weight from foot to foot hoping the pair would remember they were not alone. After a few awkward moments Elena cleared her throat and the pair jumped apart with sheepish grins.

"So where's your party?' Alaric asked as Jenna settled next to him on the couch.

"Some club called Taboo, I think. We're meeting my friend Caroline there in an hour." Elena smiled as she saw Alaric's eyes widen.

"Oh, uh, that's where I am heading tonight as well. We can all go together. I should let Damon know." He pulled out his phone jumping off the couch rushing to the kitchen as Jenna and Elena both gawked at him with curious expressions.

An hour later the three of them walked into Taboo. Elena saw Alaric head straight for the bar while Elena grabbed Jenna's hand and started weaving through the crowd. Elena looked around and saw her blonde friend talking to a man with curly sandy brown hair. As she started to walk over she felt a tug on her arm. She turned around and a smile spread across her face.

"Stefan" Elena exclaimed pulling the green eyed man into a hug. Elena saw Jenna motion that she was heading over to Caroline and Elena nodded in response before turning to catch up with her friend.

"Hey I need to talk to you." Alaric saddled up next to Damon who was leaning against the bar scanning the crowd.

Damon saw his brother talking to a woman. He could only see her profile, but he could see her olive complexion, long chestnut hair and anger immediately started coursing through him.

"Not now Ric. My brother has been cornered by the she-beast. He doesn't know who or what she is. I need to go rescue him and get her the hell out of here." Damon took off in the direction of his brother before Alaric could say anything else. Damon weaved his way through the crowd coming up next to Stefan and the woman he was talking to.

"Brother" Stefan greeted him with a smile.

Damon ignored Stefan's greeting and grabbed the woman and whirled her around to face him. "Katherine I thought I told you…." Damon stopped mid sentence as ocean blue eyes locked on brown and they just stared at each as the world seeming to fall away for a moment. He heard her gasp causing him to break eye contact and his eyes roamed over her body. The woman he originally thought was his ex-fiancé was far from it. This woman was petite and curvaceous at the same time; her outfit hugged all of her curves but still left things to the imagination. Katherine would never be caught in something so conservative. Her breasts were obviously her own whereas Katherine had long ago upped her cup size. Like Katherine, she had long lustrous chestnut hair and brown doe eyes, but where Katherine's expression was cold and calculated this woman's face was open and full of warmth.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else" Damon stammered letting go of her arm. Feeling slightly punch-drunk he turned on his heel and left without another word.

"Sorry about that. That was my brother, Damon." Damon heard Stefan explain.

Damon headed straight for the bar and motioned to the bartender for a drink which was quickly set before him. He downed the shot closing his eyes as the liquor burned down his throat bringing him back to his senses. Alaric was at his side a moment later.

"I think I just met Katherine's doppelganger talking to my brother." Damon said shaking his head.

"That's what I was trying to tell you earlier. That's Jenna's niece. I almost had a heart attack when I went with Jenna to pick her up from the airport." Alaric motioned for his own drink.

"Damnit Ric. You could have let me know sooner. I just about ripped that poor girl's head off thinking she was Katherine." Damon ran his hands through his hair.

"I have been calling and texting you nonstop since I picked her up. You, Mr. Dickhead, ignored me." Alaric shot back.

"I just need this party to finish up so I get the fuck out of here and go home." Damon placed in head in his palm.

"Why I agreed to let them hold a party for authors here, I will never know. Did you know that one of the stupid books is about a human vampire love triangle? That's all we need is another Twilight wannabe" Damon scoffed looking up at Alaric whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Have you actually read the book you seem to have so little respect for?" A voice asked behind Damon.

"No, who would read this kind of drivel?" Damon asked turning around and froze.

"It's actually a story of self discovery to find true love, overcoming stereo-types and what really defines heroism in the face of adversity." The brown haired woman explained. "Oh, I'm Elena Gilbert by the way. The woman you manhandled while talking to your brother and the author of the novel you were just disparaging despite never having read the work." Elena extended her hand with a sarcastic smile.

Damon accepted her hand stifling a groan. Trying to save face he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her hand gently. "Damon Salvatore, the better hotter brother."

Elena pulled her hand back quickly shocked that the simple gesture lit her entire body on fire. "Looks like Stefan was the only one to receive manners in the family." Elena turned on her heal and weaved her way through the crowd as fast as possible trying to escape those eyes and the feeling that came over her from a simple touch.

Alaric slapped Damon on the back. "Thanks for ensuring I'm not getting any tonight you dick. When that story gets back to Jenna I'll somehow be in trouble since you are supposed to be my best friend. These are the times I regret they made us roommates freshman year at Columbia" Alaric gave Damon a hard look.

"Women love me. I'll win her over." Damon watched the brunette beauty walk over to talk to Jenna the two of talking animatedly and peaking over at the bar from time to time. Damon turned to the bartender and ordered a glass of wine and another bourbon. "Watch and learn Ricky."

Damon weaved his way through the crowd to Elena. Damon draped his arm around Elena's shoulders and presents her with the glass of wine. "Please accept my heartfelt apologies. I'm sure your book is a literary masterpiece. This insensitive dick can provide you multiple ways to make it up to you." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Please tell me lines that like that do not actually work. If they do I pity my gender." Elena scoffed walking away.

This girl has fire, Damon thought to himself. Challenge accepted. Damon headed back to the bar to stand next to Alaric. "Damon Salvatore failed to get the girl. Hell must have frozen over." Alaric chuckled.

"Have faith my friend. That girl will end up in my bed." Damon smirked at him.

"Please remember, the girl in question, is my girlfriend's niece. I like having sex on a regular basis. Please don't screw that up for me." Alaric pleaded and Damon just smirked in response.

Elena moved through the crowd until she found Caroline. "Car" she said over the din of the crowd.

"Elena!" Caroline cried hugging her friend.

Elena then noticed Stefan approaching her and she waved at him with a smile. "Caroline, this is my friend Stefan. Stefan this is Caroline." Elena smiled at her two friends. She noticed Caroline started to twirl a piece of her blonde hair around her finger.

"Hi" Caroline said enthusiastically.

"Hi" Stefan said shyly. He then turned to Elena. "Sorry about my brother. Damon is….Damon."

"Don't worry. We sort of had another little encounter at the bar. He insulted my book, passive aggressively propositioned me for sex, I told him off and walked away. Good times with your family." Elena said sarcastically.

"Uh, Damon" Stefan groaned. "Now I am really sorry about my brother. Damon tends to act first think later. Bit of a manwhore. I would advise staying away" Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"Elena there is someone here I want you to meet. He is the reason we got invited to this shindig in the first place." Caroline started to pull Elena away. She stopped and flashed Stefan a wide smile. "It was nice to meet you Stefan."

"It was nice to meet you too Caroline." Stefan grinned back. "I'll see you later Elena."

Caroline and Elena walked through the crowd stopping to introduce themselves to as many people as possible. Elena looked up everyone once and while and caught Damon staring at her and she just shook her head as he seemed to be flirting with a steady stream of woman. Looks like he really is a heartbreaker, Elena thought to herself.

After meeting what seemed like the thousand person that night, Caroline suddenly grasped Elena's hand and started pulling her through the crowd. Caroline stopped abruptly and Elena almost bumped into her friend. Caroline pulled Elena to stand next to her.

"Elena, this is Klaus. We met at a coffee shop. His brother owns a publishing house and when I mentioned my best friend was a writer he was kind enough to invite us this evening." Caroline had a broad smile on her face.

Elena reached out her hand to Klaus. "It's very nice to meet you. Thank you so much for the opportunity to be here."

"The pleasure is all mine, love." Elena was surprised by the British accent. "You remind me of someone." He cocked his head to the side and stared at Elena keenly.

"I have one of those faces." Elena blushed.

Elena and Caroline chatted with the man for a while. She tried to laugh at his jokes and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, but Elena grew uncomfortable under Klaus's scrutiny as his eyes roamed over her body.

After a while Elena felt a set of arms wrap around her and she tensed. Elena whipped around and Caroline looked up in surprise.

"Mason" both girls called in unison grabbing the dark haired man in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"In on business and I ran into Jenna at the bar" Mason motioned over his shoulder to where Jenna was standing. "She dragged me over to see some more familiar faces from Mystic Falls. I can't believe how grown up the two of you are. How is my nephew? I haven't seen Tyler in a couple of years." Mason crossed his arms looking at the girls.

They chatted and caught up on what had been going on in Mystic Falls in the years he had been building his business in Florida.

Damon watched Elena work the room in between flirting with various women throughout the night. After a while he looked up and realized she had been talking to the same man for a while, tucking her hair behind her ear and laughing at his jokes. This was the longest she had spoken to anyone all night. Elena turned slightly and he saw she had been talking to Klaus Mikaelson. The fucking rich bastard is back in New York, Damon thought.

Then another man was hugging her and she was smiling and talking animatedly. The man had dark curly hair was and tall and muscular. He looked familiar and Damon racked his brain to figure out why he looked familiar. It suddenly dawned on Damon, Mason Lockwood. He had made millions in green technology and had just recently come to New York to expand the business he started in Florida. She seemed to be fitting in with New York's elite already, Damon thought bitterly.

**A/N: Our favorite duo is off to a rocky start when it comes to their opinion of each other. I am still nervous about pacing and character development, so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the continued support through your alerts, favorites and reviews. I am doing my best to respond to all reviews, but again if I missed anyone I'm sorry. I really appreciate any and all reviews as they help me know if I am on the track with the story. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 3 **

The next day Elena was sitting behind a table with a stack of her books as Caroline, Elena's acting publicist since she didn't have a real one, fussed around her making sure everything was perfect before the book signing started.

"Exciting to do a signing in New York. Maybe you'll meet some hunky guys." Caroline whispered laughing.

"Not what I'm here for Car." Elena admonished flashing a look of disapproval at her childhood friend. Elena and Caroline had been friends since they were babies and Elena loved that her part of her support team knew her so well; but Caroline could be very pushy especially in the guy department.

After hours of sitting in the bookstore signing a handful of books, Elena was growing tired and she looked down rubbing her eyes. A book was slid under her nose. "Who should I make it out to?" Elena asked sweetly before she looked up and saw the deep blue eyes and tousled raven hair from the night before. Elena froze getting lost in his eyes for a moment before his honeyed voice brought her back to reality.

"Well you could make it out to the eternal stud, but Damon will suffice." Damon smirked down at her.

Elena just rolled her eyes at him before casting a stern glare in his direction. "Thought I would give it a try and judge for myself if it's drivel or not." Damon joked placing his hand on the table and leaning forward slightly. His scent overwhelmed Elena, a mix of citrus, cedar and mint. A very manly smell and Elena had to fight to not close her eyes and inhale deeply.

"Thank you so much for the chance" Elena responded sarcastically. She reached for her pen and signed the book handing it back to Damon. Her fingers grazed his and she felt a jolt of electricity course through her. She pulled her hand back quickly her eyes once again locking on his ocean blue orbs. Why does someone so hot have to be such a jerk Elena thought to herself?

"Hope you enjoy the book Mr. Salvatore." Elena plastered a smile on her face. She was grateful for someone coming up behind him forcing him to take his leave.

"Who was that? He is insanely hot." Caroline whispered as she stacked books on the table.

"Shh. His ego is big enough as it is." Elena couldn't help but check out his chiseled physique in his tight black t-shirt, dark jeans, leather jacket and black boots.

"I'm sorry Elena, but that guy doesn't read the Karma Sutra for inspiration, he _was_ the inspiration for the book. Talk about sex on legs." Elena saw Caroline study his backside as he walked away.

"He's a womanizer Car, only interested in one night stands. I don't do one night stands." Elena gave her friend a glare.

"You need to live a little." Caroline's face softened, her eyes reflecting concern for her brunette friend.

"To much at stake to do one night stands." A look of sadness flits across her face before she regained her composure.

"So speaking of hot guys...any chance you'll be hanging out with that guy, Stefan, anytime soon?" Caroline asked nonchalantly.

"Caroline Forbes, are you crushing on Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked grinning at her friend.

"We'll..." Caroline said coyly. "Okay, I am totally crushing on him and I haven't been with a guy in so long. Help a girl out" Caroline whined and looked at Elena with a pleading face.

"He's supposed to stop by later. You can him ask to have drinks." Elena smiled and Caroline squealed in delight hugging her friend.

"You are _so_ coming with us. You are the buffer friend, we need you. Plus its New York, you need to go out." Caroline put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Elena.

"One drink" Elena acquiesced holding up a finger.

"Where's Jenna? I thought she would be here." Caroline looked around the bookstore.

"She and Alaric went out to lunch with Mason. They wanted to catch up on what each has been doing since they graduated high school. What are the odds we would run into Tyler Lockwood's uncle in New York of all places?" Elena smiled at the person that came up to the table to have their book signed. When they were alone again, Elena looked up at Caroline.

"Thanks for helping with today. I am actually surprised at the turn out. It hasn't been too bad." Elena leaned back in her chair and looked around the bookstore.

"There should have been more" Caroline crossed her arms and huffed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Caroline what did you do?" Elena shifted in her chair to fully face Caroline.

"I may have twisted my dad's arm a bit to use his and his partner's contacts to try and get people down here." Guilt was written all over Caroline's face. "But he didn't do a very good job" Caroline mumbled.

Elena's body sagged at the news that her friend went behind her back to drum up business. Caroline had a clouded look on her face and Elena knew her friend well enough to realize she was mad at her dad. Caroline had no brain to mouth filter so this was bound to spark an argument.

"I just didn't want you to be disappointed if no one came" Caroline said in a rush shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Caroline, I am a self published author; low to no turnout is to be expected. Drumming up business is what we are here for, but we are supposed to be working together. I can handle rejection and disappointment." Elena gave her friend a stern look. "I can tell you are mad at your dad. Promise me you won't get into a fight with your dad over this. Alienating family to protect me isn't worth it, okay?"

Caroline pulled Elena into a hug. "I just want what's best for you. I promise I won't yell at my dad…much." Caroline giggled.

"You're a good friend" Elena sighed pulling back to smile at her blonde friend.

After getting his book signed, Damon walked away and found a small sitting area in the corner of the store. He could see Elena, but he was hidden enough that she wouldn't be able to see him. Damon wasn't sure what even possessed him to come. He had overheard Stefan telling Alaric Elena was doing this small book signing today. After seeing her the previous night he was intrigued by her for some reason and couldn't stay away; despite her obvious affinity for rich men not unlike most of the women he had been with the last few years.

He opened the book and read the inscription nearly laughing out loud

_To the asshat who thinks my work is drivel_

_Happy Reading_

_Elena Gilbert_

This girl definitely has fire. Damon glanced up and was struck by Elena's beauty. He couldn't tear his eyes away and watched her for a while. As the book signing wound down Damon saw her talking to a man with dark brown coiffed hair. Elena laughed as they talked. The man turned slightly and Damon recognized him. Elijah Mikaelson. His family owned a few multi-media companies. The two seemed to be engrossed in conversation and Damon felt bile rise in his throat. Why am I getting so upset over this Damon asked himself.

Damon turned back to the book trying to ignore the two talking. A few minutes later he felt someone standing next to him and looked up and saw none other than Elijah himself before him dressed in a gray blazer and black button down shirt.

"Good afternoon Damon. It has been a long time." Elijah gave him a small nod.

"Elijah, if it isn't my favorite Brit" Damon said sardonically setting Elena's book on the table in front of him.

"She's lovely isn't she" Elijah nodded his head in Elena's direction.

Damon drummed his fingers on top of the book and eyed Elijah suspiciously but decided to bite. "Beautiful face, hot body, smart, seems to have the whole package."

"Quite a resemblance to Katherine" Elijah looked at Damon coolly. And there it is Damon thought to himself.

"I assume you know that she is back in town." Elijah's said in a clipped British tone.

"Oh yes, she already graced me with her presence" Damon replied in a tight tone his lips curled in revulsion.

"I also see that your jackass of a brother is back as well" Damon shot back.

"That's right you and my brother have...history. Katherine and Klaus ended things some time ago. Klaus broke from the family to go out on his own. He has floundered alone, between that and your rise to success; it was no surprise Katherine left him. She fled for New York for obvious reasons" Elijah gave Damon a wicked smile.

"She couldn't find some other rich sap to sink her teeth into" Damon ran his hands through his already mussed hair. "Why did your brother come back?" Damon asked his voice angrier than he intended.

"The rest of the family wanted to leave him out in the cold when his ventures failed. He tore the family apart when he left but my sister, ever his champion, is trying to bring him back into the fold. She doesn't want him to be a lone wolf so to speak, alone in the world." Elijah clasped his hands behind his back and his gazed returned to Elena.

Damon bit back the torrent of retorts he wanted to throw at the dark haired man before him, but decided against it. Elijah wasn't responsible for his brother's actions. Changing topics he glanced at Elena.

"How do even know about Elena?" Damon inquired. She had been in town a day. Word couldn't have traveled that fast about a wannabe author, even one as charming as Elena.

"Klaus met her last night and insisted I come and meet her for myself" Elijah said slowly. "Klaus mentioned Mason Lockwood was seen talking to her. Seems she has a number of powerful men vying for her attention." Elijah locked eyes with Damon and Damon scowled in return.

Elijah looked up and Damon followed his gaze to see his little brother heading in his direction.

"Well I am off. Good day Damon." Elijah nodded his head and Damon gave him a fake salute as he walked away.

Stefan sat down next to Damon. "What are doing here Damon?" Stefan asked in surprise.

"Just came to check out the view." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at him as he turned his attention back to Elena.

"Damon" Stefan groaned. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Came to check out your little girlfriend's book." Damon picked p the book and waved it in front of Stefan's face.

"Yeah, I already heard you offered an opinion on the book" Stefan answered in an acerbic tone crossing his arms over his chest.

"Broody as ever brother." Damon smirked and flipped the book open. "Now I can read it and make an informed decision."

"So what was the deal with Elena last night? You called her Katherine." Stefan looked at Damon with a confused expression.

"I saw last night that you're little friend was making a hit with New York's elite" Damon absentmindedly flipped through the pages of the book and nodded his head at Elena.

"You're deflecting." Stefan just shook his head and sighed. Damon noticed a look of disgust grace his younger brother's features.

"Klaus Mikaelson, Mason Lockwood…I saw her with Elijah Mikaelson earlier." Damon flipped the book over as if reading the back cover. Damon heard Stefan grunt in anger and sink further down in his chair like a petulant child.

"Go ahead. Purge. Get it out, what's on your mind?" Damon rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Mason went to high school with her Aunt and I think her friend Caroline introduced her to Klaus. I know what you are insinuating about Elena. You're so cynical, it's what you think of all women, but she is as far from a gold digger as you get." Stefan took a calming breath.

"She's a decent person Damon and she has been through a lot. I know you have been trying to land her as another one of your conquests. Just leave her alone. I know you're my brother, but she is too good for you." Damon scowled at Stefan as Stefan slapped Damon on the shoulder.

"If she wants to fuck me, who am I to den a woman her heart's desire?" Damon responded forcing a chesire cat like grin on his face hiding the pain of even his own brother having such a low opinion of him. Damon's yet again returned to Elena and he watched her interact with a few people getting their books signed.

"Damon" Stefan demanded and Damon turned to see Stefan staring at him with a look of consternation on his face.

"What?" Damon smirked to hide the fact that he had heard nothing Stefan had said the last few minutes due to his being caught in Elena's thrall. Stop drooling Salvatore. Bed her and forget her he chastised himself.

"Are you still okay with me staying with you for a while?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Move your stuff in whenever." Damon said dismissively.

Damon noticed a man enter the store and head straight for Elena. Damon tried to restrain the anger bubbling inside him as the man when he started talking to Elena. It was the man who Damon held in the highest contempt, Klaus Mikaelson.

Damon started to read the book looking up periodically at Elena. He watched as she started to shift her weight from foot to foot and her eyes seem to dart around the store looking anywhere but at Klaus. As Klaus spoke he inched closer and closer while Elena seemed to inch her away backwards. Her blonde friend was oblivious texting on her phone. Nice friend, Damon thought to himself.

"You might want to go rescue your little friend." Damon pointed his chin in Elena's direction his eyes never leaving the book.

Stefan looked up at Elena and Damon noticed out of the corner of his eye the small upturn of Stefan's lip as his eyes fell on the blonde next to Elena. Stefan turned with a wrinkled brow back at Damon. "What does she need rescuing from?" Stefan asked confused. "She is just talking to some guy."

Damon just shook his head closing the book with a thud. "Look at her body language. She is obviously uncomfortable with the guy. Plus this will give you an excuse to go flirt with the blonde you seem to be interested in."

"I am not interested in Caroline, er, the blonde" Stefan rushed out.

"You know someone their entire life you start to learn their tells Stefan. She's hot, go for her." Damon slapped his brother on the back and shoved him out of his seat.

Stefan slowly left his seat and walked over towards Elena. Caroline looked up and a goofy grin spread across her face as she saw Stefan approach. He gave a small wave as he slowly walked closer eyeing the man Elena was talking to suspiciously and Elena seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at seeing him.

Stefan came up behind Klaus as if in line for Elena. "Looks as if you have another book to sign so I will get out of your way Elena but it was a pleasure to talk to you again. Here is my card. We should get together for a drink or dinner." Elena's extended her hand to shake Klaus's and he reached down and kissed it.

"It was nice to see you again as well." Elena tried to suppress her shudder. Something about the way he stared at her bothered her. Elena couldn't help but notice the salacious look on his face as his eyes roamed her body. She let herself relax once he was out of the store.

Elena gave Stefan a brief smile. "Perfect timing, that guy is a tad unsettling and intense."

Stefan turned to look back to where his brother had been sitting but saw that he was gone. "Huh" Stefan muttered.

"What?" Elena gave him a quizzical look.

"Nothing, just Damon mentioned something about that guy making you seem uncomfortable. He actually sent me over here." Stefan turned back to Elena and shrugged his shoulders.

"Really?" Elena was shocked. She didn't realize Damon was still there and she was surprised at how perceptive he was. She looked around the store but didn't see him.

Elena suddenly heard Caroline clear her throat causing Elena to have to suppress a chuckle. "Caroline and I were thinking of grabbing a drink later. Interested in joining us?" Elena looked from Stefan to Caroline and back to Stefan.

"I'd love to." Stefan smiled widely at Caroline.

* * *

Damon rested his elbow on the bar his cheek in his palm with a sly smile flitting across his lips as he faced an angry looking Jenna.

"You and little Damon need to stay away from my niece. She's not the type of girl to be another notch on your bedpost. She's been through a lot in her life and she does not need the 'Great Damon Salvatore' trying to lure her into bed and breaking her heart." Jenna poked him in the chest as she spoke her eyes alight with anger.

"First of all, Damon junior is anything but little" Damon winked. "Second, the superlative I would chose to describe myself instead of 'great' would be fabulous, mind blowing, or just plain awesome." Damon picked up his drink raising it slowly and grinned cheekily.

"Ugh, you're lucky he's your best friend" Jenna growled at Alaric before jumping off her bar stool.

"Learn to control your woman, Ricky." Damon raised an eyebrow at his friend who was watching Jenna walk away. Damon shook his head in mock admonishment before sipping from his glass of bourbon.

"Nope. She's a keeper just the way she is." Alaric turned back to face Damon with a wide grin on his face.

Before Damon could make any further comment, his phone started to vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the new message.

"Son of a bitch!" Damon growled throwing his phone on the bar.

"Some booty call turn you down" Alaric joked sipping at his drink.

Damon slid the phone over to Alaric with one finger as if he was scared to touch it. Alaric snorted and reached out to pick up the phone.

"Holy Shit!" Alaric's eyes widened in shock. His eyes darted from the phone to Damon and back to the phone.

"Is that…." Alaric gasped again as he continued to scroll through the message.

"Yep" Damon popped the p. "Katherine Pierce in all her bitchy glory." Damon downed the rest of his drink in one gulp and signaled for another.

"So she's resorted to sexting? Does she really think sending you naked pictures of herself is going to make you suddenly want to jump back into bed with her?" Alaric grimaced and slid Damon's phone back to him. Damon picked up the phone deleting the message and pictures before shoving the phone back in his pocket.

"Do I need to worry about finding a bunny boiling on your stove?" Alaric joked.

"Luckily Stefan is the animal lover in the family." Damon nodded in thanks as the bartender placed another drink in front of him.

"Sorry, she'll give up and find someone else's pockets to try and get into. I'm off to go find where Jenna is. Talk to you later." Alaric turned and wandered into the crowd and Damon just raised his glass as a sign of good-bye.

Elena walked up to the bar and leaned both elbows on the bartop waiting for the bartender to come over. She heard a clinking sound and turned her head to see Damon sitting on the bar stool next to her clinking his ring against his glass in obvious agitation. Before Elena could ask if he is okay, the bartender stopped before her with a soft smile.

"Two beers and a coke, please" Elena smiled at the bartender. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Damon look up.

"Miss Gilbert, what brings you out this fine evening?" Damon turned on his stool to face her.

"Mr. Salvatore" Elena nodded in Damon's direction. "I'm here with your brother and my friend Caroline."

"Broody making any headway with blondie? He seems to have a bit of a thing for her." Damon whispered conspiratorially.

Elena looked back in the direction of Stefan and Caroline and saw them close together talking and laughing. Turning back to the bar a smile crept across Elena's face. "Caroline has a bit of a thing for him too."

"You know I have been warned by many to stay far away from you." Elena turned resting only one elbow on the bar her hands clasped together.

"Let me guess. They have warned you to stay away as my prowess in the bedroom is so great that I will ruin you for every other man." Elena noticed he was doing some weird flirty eye thing at her.

"Try again." Elena snarked raising an eyebrow up at him in exasperation.

"Ugh, heartbreaker, womanizer….oh my favorite, manwhore." Damon gave a sarcastic smile. "I live up to the hype, the rumors are all true." Damon picked up his drink and gave a mock toast and downed its contents in one gulp.

"I have been warned to stay away from you as well." Damon smirked at her. Elena met his gaze head on and her breath hitched in fear of what he had been told.

"You have a lot of people looking out for you. You best listen to their advice before the devil incarnate corrupts you." Damon cocked his head to one side and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Elena cocked her head to one side mimicking him, and looked at Damon more closely. There was a pain in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before despite the cocky attitude, the wide grins and smirks; there was an undercurrent of sadness.

"I'm sorry" Elena blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Sorry, for what." Damon gave her a skeptical look.

"Some woman really hurt you. I'm sorry that you were hurt. Please don't give up on my entire gender." Elena reached out and squeezed his arm as the bartender set drinks in front of Elena. She reached out and picked them up and started to walk away.

"Bye Damon" Elena called over her shoulder leaving a stunned Damon staring after her.

**A/N: So Elena and Damon aren't singing each other's praises just yet, but we have had some progresses between them. Please review! Follow me on twitter: wolverine_999 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Your support of this story continues to be amazing and has been keeping me very motivated. Please keep the reviews coming as they help guide where the story goes. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 4**

"Mr. Salvatore." Damon looked up to see his assistant, Anna, standing in the door of his office. "There is a Mrs. Esther Smith here to see you."

A blonde woman in her mid to late forties dressed in a red sheath dress with a plunging neckline breezed into his the office before Damon could even acknowledge Anna. Damon nodded his and Anna quietly closed the door as Mrs. Smith stood in front of Damon's desk.

"Mr. Salvatore, lovely to see you again." She held out a limp hand and Damon circled his desk repressing an eye roll talking her hand and bringing it to his lips. The move always makes women swoon Damon lamented to himself.

"So lovely to see you Mrs. Smith." Damon gestured to the chair next to her and retreated to his own side of the desk. "My calendar indicates I was to be meeting with your husband." The Smiths were old money and were looking for a new brokerage firm. Damon had been angling for months to try and secure them as clients.

Setting her handbag on the desk, Mrs. Smith slowly lowered herself into the chair and crossed her legs. "Oh, Mr. Smith is uncertain of someone so young handling his money, but I insisted on keeping the meeting to see if you have the appropriate skills to handle our assets." She drew a finger across her bottom lip lasciviously. "If I'm convinced, then I will be able to convince him."

Damon saw her pupils dilate and her hand trailed down her throat, across her collar bone before joining her other hand in her lap. Damon fought to maintain his patented smirk as he quelled his disgust. He's good at what he does and it frustrated him every time he was forced to resort to sexual tactics to win business. Steeling himself, Damon launched into his prepared presentation providing an overview of his ideas for how to invest the Smith's money to garner the best returns in hopes of legitimately convincing her he was the man for the job.

"I have a plethora of clients that I've made extremely wealthy even in a tough economy that I can refer you to. You and your husband would be well served by allowing me to handle your finances." Damon leaned back in his chair his hands folded on his desk.

"Oh, I think I need a much more hands on demonstration of what you are capable of." Mrs. Smith ran her hand lightly down her thigh. Seeing a business card holder on Damon's desk she plucked a card and held it between her fingers. "I have a social engagement this evening, but maybe I could schedule another meeting within the next few weeks and you can offer me a more thorough demonstration. Shall I call to set up another appointment?"

"I look forward to it." Damon forced a smile and stood to escort her from his office. Once she had left he closed the door and leaned his head against it. How long he leaned there he wasn't sure, but his anger grew the longer he stood there. He was angry. Angry at being used. Used for sex, for his money, for his connections. Ripping open the door he stomped past his assistant and repeatedly hit the call button on the elevator. He road down to the lobby of his building clenching and unclenching his fists before storming through the lobby and out onto the street. He just needed to escape. Walking blindly, lost in his own thoughts, he felt someone hit his chest and instinctually his arms shot out to catch the person before they hit the ground. Looking down he saw a wave of brunette hair and large doe eyes staring up at him in shock.

"Elena?" Damon asked in surprise setting her upright on her feet. Damon couldn't seem to escape Elena. She had been in New York for two weeks and he seemed to have seen her everyday save a few. She was with Alaric because of Jenna the times he had stopped by his apartment or met up for drinks. She and blondie were with Stefan whenever he tried to hang out with his brother. Much to his chagrin, Damon's thoughts frequently turned to Elena. Her beauty was a given, but he found her smart, witty and when people weren't threatening him to stay he away, he had fun arguing with her.

"Damon?" Elena asked looking over her shoulder.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Damon joked letting go of Elena's arms. He couldn't help but check her out. She was wearing her converse sneakers with black fitted pants, an orange camisole, and black leather jacket that showed just a bit of cleavage and her curvaceous hips and ass.

"Sorry, I should really look where I'm going." Elena straightened the sleeves of her leather jacket and looked over her shoulder again. "I should get going."

"Everything okay?" Damon asked looking behind Elena at the spot she kept glancing at sensing she seemed uncomfortable to see a man walking swiftly in their direction waving.

"Everything is fine." Elena gave Damon a small smile. "I had a meeting with a literary agent and I got a bad vibe from him. He has been trying to catch up with me since I left his office." Elena shook her head with a look of disgust on her face.

"Let's go" Damon grabbed Elena's hand and turned around striding down the sidewalk as the masses of people seemed to part to let him pass. He tried to ignore how good her small hand felt in his.

"Damon what are you doing? I need to go. I promised Stefan I would help him pack. I thought he was moving in with you." Elena scurried to try and keep up with Damon as he pulled her along.

Damon stepped to the sidewalk edge and raised a hand. A cab immediately stopped and Damon pulled Elena inside. Damon gave the cab driver an address and the cab eased into New York traffic and he turned to see Elena staring at him.

"Damon I have to meet Stefan" Elena repeated more forcefully but made no attempt to remove her hand from Damon's.

"Nope, Stefan can keep. I've had a really shitty day and from the sounds of it yours wasn't much better. So we're escaping from reality for a bit." Damon slouched in the back of the cab.

Elena sighed. "Can I trust you? Can I trust you won't try anything?" Damon was amused as he watched Elena narrow her eyes and glare at him.

Damon leaned over inches from Elena's ear. "Your virtue is safe with me, Miss Gilbert."

A ringing sound echoed throughout the cab and Elena reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. Damon snatched it before she could answer it and flashed her a mischievous grin. Damon chuckled as Elena's thin arms seemed to be at all places at once to try and retrieve her phone and he playfully smacked them away.

"Elena's phone" Damon said seductively as he continued to thwart Elena's attempts to recapture her phone.

"Damon? Why do you have Elena's phone?" Stefan asked.

"Elena is in for an evening of Damon engineered fun." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at Elena as she slumped back in her seat like a petulant child smoothing down her hair that had been mussed over her fight for her phone.

"Damnit Damon, what did I say about staying away from her? Can't you keep it in your pants for five minutes? For once think of someone other than yourself." Stefan growled.

"Calm down little brother. So nice to see you have such faith in me." Damon rolled his eyes at Elena. "There will be no inappropriate activities this evening….unless Miss Gilbert begs. Bye Steffie" Damon quickly ended the call before Stefan could offer a rebuttal. The phone started to ring again and Damon turned it off before throwing it back to Elena with a chuckle.

The cab slowed to a stop and Damon handed the driver money. He offered his hand to Elena. "First stop dinner."

Damon and Elena were quickly seated and a bottle of wine ordered. "Thank you for saving me from that creep, but what are you up to Damon? This evening won't end in sex for you. Why would you want to hang out with me?" Elena eyed Damon suspiciously.

"Everyone tells me to stay away from you. I rarely do what I'm told" Damon said in a sultry voice doing his flirty eye thing at her. He didn't have the guts to admit that since Elena's arrival this was the most consecutive time he had spent with any woman since Katherine. It was a refreshing change from the female sycophants that were typically hovering near him.

"So you got me to dinner, now what?" Elena picked up her wine glass and quirked an eyebrow at him over the rim before taking a sip.

"Ask me anything. I'm an open book….pun intended." Elena gave him a skeptical look and Damon smirked at her.

"Okay" Elena placed her finger on her chin, pondering her options for a question. As Elena was thinking they were interrupted by the waitress who came back to take their order. Damon ordered the New York strip steak, bloody, while Elena ordered the roast chicken. The entire time the waitress was at the table she kept staring at Damon.

"Damon Salvatore, right?" The blonde waitress asked.

"In the flesh" Damon quipped.

"My name is Jules; we should get together some time." Jules flashed Damon a huge smile and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She quickly wrote her number on a napkin and held it out to him.

Damon looked up at her with his patented smirk but a cold look in his eyes his hands making no movement from their placement on the table. "Let me guess, aspiring actress or model?"

Jules started to fidget and continued to hold her number out to him. "Actress" she said sheepishly.

"Call me when you've made it." Damon took the napkin from her, crumpled it and tossed it on the table.

Jules flushed a deep scarlet. "You're an ass" she muttered as she turned to speed back to the kitchen.

"I know you love my ass, what's not to love" Damon called after her.

"That was harsh" Elena mumbled her eyes wide at his callous way he just treated the waitress. "You didn't need to humiliate her. She was just trying to ask you out. I would think your ego would love it" Elena said more anger in her voice than she intended.

"To worry about her feelings, means I have to have feelings. Not my style. She wanted one of two things. Get her name in the tabloids for being with the infamous Damon Salvatore or looking for a sugar daddy." Damon said icily his face a mask of indifference.

Elena was stunned for a moment at his words. Elena knew she was naïve about a lot of things in life, but would a woman really use a man like what Damon described? Pondering what she had witnessed of Damon's numerous interactions with woman over the last two weeks; they did seem to do to extreme lengths to catch his attention. Elena blanched at the thought of a woman would use a man just for money or fame.

"Our feelings make us human, Damon. I know you care more than you let on." Elena said simply staring at him across the table.

"I'm a dick Elena. Don't look for redeeming qualities in me." Elena saw sadness in his eyes. "Now where were we?" The smirk returned to Damon's face.

Elena sighed and decided to play along with his question game. "When was the last time you had a serious relationship?" Elena asked spinning her wine glass on the table.

"Oooo…heavy hitter right off the bat. I like your style." Damon picked up his glass of wine and Elena noticed he stared at its contents a second longer than necessary. "Four years ago."

"How long was the relationship?" Elena further quizzed Damon.

"We were together almost a year. We were engaged as a matter of fact." Elena's breathe caught. She was expecting that piece of information.

"Tit for tat, Elena. My turn to ask a question." Damon raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, no. This is for me to learn about you." Elena mouth was set in a firm line. "Anyway, you're ego may not be able to take sharing the conversation."

Damon chuckled at her retort. "Beautify, smart, witty…..stubborn. The picture is becoming clearer Miss Gilbert."

"Have you ever cheated on a woman?" Elena asked fiddling with her silverware ignoring Damon's observations about her.

"Nope" Damon popped the p sound.

"Everyone tells me you're a man-whore, and you've never cheated?" Elena leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms daring with her eyes for him to make her belief that statement.

"I am very honest with the woman I care to share my time with. They are informed up front that monogamy is not my thing. No relationships. No sleepovers. Simple rules for a simple life." Damon smirked back as he poured more wine into his glass and sipped happily.

"So you were cheated on." Elena saw Damon freeze mid sip before regaining his composure.

"I'm sorry. I overstepped. Sometime my mouth gets a head of my head at times." Elena winced at her words and gave him an apologetic look.

"No, it's, uh, fine. Very perceptive. The girl I was engaged to cheated on me one with one of my college roommates as well as part of the crew team, and there may have been a fencer or two mixed in there as well." Elena could hear the lightness in Damon's voice but could see the pain in his eyes.

"And you never tried for another relationship again?" Elena asked slowly.

"Nah, sometimes you have to go with your strengths. I'm the brother woman like to fuck, Stefan is the relationship brother. He'll sweep some woman off her feet, get married and have little Salvatore babies."

"Now, come on let me play too. You know you want to" Damon sing-songed.

"Fine, ask away…I know you are going to do what you want anyway." Elena couldn't help but roll her eyes again.

"So how do you know my little brother? I have never gotten the whole story of how you too are friends or were you 'friends'?" Damon used air quotes on the last word.

"No we were never, 'friends'" Elena mimicked Damon's use of air quotes. "I'm from Mystic Falls Virginia." Elena said simply.

"That's where my dad is from." Damon's eyes widen. "How did you meet there? We haven't been there since I was 7 and Stefan was 3."

"The summer before our senior year, Stefan stayed with your Uncle Zach. He volunteered at the hospital and I met him there. We became fast friends. Since then he has visited once or twice a year and we have kept in touch in between." Elena shrugged.

"Gilbert….you're a founder's kid." Damon had a faraway look in his eyes as if lost in thought.

"Yes, technically so are you and Stefan. My friend Caroline, the one that likes Stefan, is as well. She's a Forbes."

"So how do your parents feel about you being all alone in the big city with just little old Aunt Jenna?" Damon poured more wine into Elena's glass.

Elena froze, her hand in mid air reaching for her glass. She quickly dropped her hand back to her lap debating what to say. She couldn't lie. He knew Jenna and was her aunt's boyfriend's best friend. The truth it had to be.

"My parents past away when I saw 17" Elena said quickly.

"I didn't know. You don't have to talk about it if you don't too." Damon flashed Elena a sympathetic smile.

"No, it's okay. I was at a party drinking with my friends. I got into a fight with my boyfriend and he left without me. I was stuck without a way home so I had to call my parents. It was raining, my dad hit the brakes, we hydroplaned, and went over the side of a bridge. They never made it out of the car, but somehow I did." Elena reached out and smoothed out an invisible wrinkle in the table cloth. She looked up and saw Damon studying her. His eyes had lost their hardness but refrained from showing pity. She thought she saw compassion and understanding.

"You didn't say you're sorry" Elena said quietly.

"No" Damon replied simply.

"The first thing everyone says when they hear about my parents is 'I'm sorry' as if it was their fault. You're the first person not to say it." Elena flashed a grateful smile.

"People mean well when they say it, but it's a hollow sentiment." Damon shrugged.

"You and Stefan lost your mom. Your Uncle Zach mentioned it once." Elena touched Damon's arm.

"I'm not surprised Stefan didn't tell you himself. He never talks about her." Damon had a sad smile on his face. "I had just turned 10; Stefan would have been around 6. She had been sick for a few years….cancer. You never get over losing someone; you just learn to live with it."

Damon and Elena stared at each other, a look of understanding passing between them. The moment was broken as their meals were placed in front of them. Elena noted it was by a waiter instead of Jules.

"When was _you_r last relationship?" Damon pointed his fork at Elena. She could tell he was trying to lighten the mood that had become heavy between them.

"Over a year ago. We had been together less than 6 months, but our visions of the future were different so we ended it." Elena shrugged. "We went to high school together so we're still friends."

"No other boys have caught your eye." Damon popped a baby potato in his mouth.

"I've dated, but things usually fizzle out" Elena said shyly. Elena dated just enough to keep her friends and family from bothering her about being alone, but she was hesitant to take things further. She was reluctant to give of her and body and especially her heart.

"Let me guess, they fizzle after the third date." Damon narrowed his eyes slightly at her. They end after the sex date when there is no sex, Damon thought to himself. The walls are thick and high with this girl, but Damon could sense there was something bubbling under the surface that was itching to break free.

"Good guess. Anyway, my turn. The night we met, when you accosted me" Elena shot him a dirty look. "You called me Katherine. Is there a story there I should know about?" Elena reached for her wine glass.

"You bare a…. striking resemblance to my ex-fiancé." Damon seemed to choose his words carefully.

"Oh" Elena looked at him in surprise. "Oh" Elena's face fell. "So this" Elena pointed between them.

"No, don't even try to insinuate that I am here because of some twisted notion that you are a replacement for my ex-fiancé when in fact, I would rather put my balls in a vice than spend five minutes with her." Damon curled his lip in disgust. "By some miracle I am spending time with despite you looking like her." Damon winked.

"Oookay" Elena shook her head slightly surprised at how raw his hatred seemed to be for his ex even after all this time.

"Alaric said you two attended Columbia together. What did you study?" Elena asked cutting her chicken and taking a bite.

"I did a double major in economics and visual arts." Damon signaled for another bottle of wine turning back to Elena with an impassive look.

"Visual arts? That surprises me." Elena reached for her wine glass and took a small sip waiting to see if Damon would offer an explanation or if she would have to pry more.

Damon cocked his head to the side and studied her for a moment. "I was interested in photography. I considered photo journalism or working just freelance. Whatever venture I tried I wanted to be successful and in the end it all boils down to business, hence the economics degree." Damon explained.

"Do you still take pictures?" Elena asked with a soft smile.

"No, I gave it up a while ago. Sometime life gets in the way and you have to change course." Damon explained matter of factly. Elena looked down at her lap nodding in understanding.

"I read your book" Damon stated.

"And…" Elena waited for his opinion.

"It wasn't drivel." Damon quirked an eyebrow. "I especially like the badass vampire older brother. I could relate to him on so many levels. I'm impressed you choose him to win the girl in the end. The obvious choice was the younger, albeit boring, brother." Damon said amusement in his voice.

"She was craving risk and passion in her life. The older brother provided that. He challenged her, protected her, elicited feelings no one else could bring out in her. He was her forever. The younger brother was the love she needed in order to prepare her for the older brother." Elena explained.

"The heroine's family dynamic was interesting. She was adopted. Her parents were really her aunt and uncle and her uncle was really her biological father. Very Jerry Springer." Damon laughed.

"You pull parts from your real life and parts are purely creative license." Elena dropped her eyes to her lap picking at an invisible piece of lint on her sleeve.

"So where did you matriculate from?" Damon leaned back in chair having finished his meal.

"Oh, uh, I didn't go to college." Elena admitted sheepishly.

"Smart woman like you? Now that surprises me. You seem like the valedictorian, attend mommy or daddy's alma mater type." Damon jested.

"I couldn't afford to go after my parents died." Elena admitted.

"I remember all of the Founding Families being very well off. Your parents didn't have life insurance or anything for you?" Damon gave her a skeptical look.

Elena sighed. "My father was a doctor and he purchased a brand new building shortly before he died to expand his practice. We couldn't sell it in the down housing market. Between that and the bills for my injuries we used their life insurance and my college fund to cover all of the expenses. My parents left me and my brother trust funds, but we each couldn't touch them until we were 22."

"Isn't your brother in art school?" Damon questioned.

"Jeremy had always dreamed of going to art school. He had a rough time after my parents' death. He was mixed up with the wrong crowd…drugs, alcohol. I couldn't bring our parents back, but could at least keep that dream intact for him. I worked to put away the extra money he needed that his college fund didn't cover. He's happy." Elena smiled broadly, the pride evident on her face as she spoke of her brother.

Elena flushed as Damon stared at her open mouth for a few moments. He suddenly seemed to snap himself out of wherever he was.

"So how many sexual partners have you." Damon flashed a chesire cat grin picking up his wine taking a large drink.

Elena chuckled. Whenever the conversation grew too heavy he resorted to sarcasm or sexual banter. Fine, I'll play along Elena thought to herself. "Two."

"Two" Damon said shocked wine dribbling down his chin. "How is that you look like you do, and at the ripe old age of 22, have only slept with 2 men? I assume they were men, right?" Damon's eyes brightened in glee.

"Yes, it was two men. As we have already established, I don't do one night stands, I don't do casual sex. I don't want to end up with an STD or" Elena swallowed slightly, "um pregnant."

"How many women have you slept with?" Elena scrunched her face up in anticipation of the answer.

"Oh, I think I will refrain from telling that number so your opinion of me doesn't sink any lower." Damon chuckled slightly.

"You're not such a bad guy." Elena said quietly.

Damon's eyes widened slightly, his mouth agape in disbelief at her statement before his smirk slid back into place and eyes were again cold. "That shows how little you know me. Well, dinner is done. Let's go do some cheesy touristy shit since it's your first time in New York."

Damon threw some bills on the table, grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her out of the restaurant before Elena could protest.

Four hours later, Damon and Elena walk up to Jenna's apartment building. Elena was exhausted after all the things they had done that evening. Damon dragged her to Times Square where they took cheesy photos, visited Madam Tussauds Museum, took a carriage ride around Central Park and picked up dessert from the Big Gay Ice Cream Truck. Elena never laughed so hard at Damon pretending to be a tourist for the evening.

Elena stood awkwardly at the door digging in her purse for her keys. "This was actually really fun Damon. It erased the crappy day. Thanks."

"Well Miss Gilbert, here you are delivered back home, virtue intact." Damon looked at her smugly his hands clasped behind his back.

Elena watched as Damon leaned towards her causing her breathe to involuntary hitch. Her back was against the door and she had nowhere to go. She then felt his soft lips on her cheek and he stepped back quickly. She was shocked at his sweet gesture and that he didn't take advantage to do something more.

"You're definitely not the worst company in the world, Elena." Damon winked at her before turning on his heel and striding down the sidewalk.

Elena watched for a minute before shaking her head to clear her errant thoughts as she headed up to Jenna's apartment. Womanizer, man-whore, doesn't do relationships or emotions Elena reminded herself as she walked into the apartment. Despite all of this, she had felt more at ease and had more fun than she had in a really long time and she couldn't seem to shake thoughts of Damon.

Damon walked in the door of his condo a smile on his face twirling his keys around his finger. He was surprised at how happy he was. He had spent an entire evening with a woman knowing full well it would not end in sex. Throwing his keys into the bowl near the door he saw Stefan come barreling towards him from the kitchen.

"You have some explaining to do?" Stefan stood his body stiff and a scowl on his face.

"What now?" Damon sighed brushing past Stefan knocking shoulders as he walked past. Damon strode through his condo heading towards his bedroom Stefan close on his heels. "I'm going to bed, Stefan. Whatever has your panties in a bunch can wait until tomorrow."

Damon opened his bedroom door and froze. "Fuck me!" Damon growled before turning to glare at Stefan who was standing behind him.

**A/N: Any guess on what Damon finds in his room? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: When I wrote this chapter it ended up being over 8,000 words so I have decided to split it up and post the first part today. I apologize for not posting yesterday like I promised many of you, but real life got in the way leaving less time to write than I planned. I know I sound like a broken record, but I really appreciate all of the alerts, favorites and especially the reviews. It makes my day when I see items from all of you in my inbox. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**

_You have some explaining to do?" Stefan stood his body stiff and a scowl on his face. _

"_What now?" Damon sighed brushing past Stefan knocking shoulders as he walked past. Damon strode through his condo heading towards his bedroom Stefan close on his heels. "I'm going to bed, Stefan. Whatever has your panties in a bunch can wait until tomorrow."_

_Damon opened his bedroom door and froze. "Fuck me!" Damon growled before turning to glare at Stefan who was standing behind him._

**Chapter 5**

"That's what I'm here for Damon." Katherine said as she reclined on Damon's bed propped up on her elbows. She was wearing a black lacy demi bra that pushed up her breasts creating a deep cleavage line, with a matching thong, garter and stockings.

"Stefan. Out. Now." Damon said in a low menacing tone his eyes trained on Katherine his entire body tense.

"No, Damon. What the hell is going on?" Stefan asked exasperated.

Damon turned and grabbed his brother by the collar pulling him close so they were nose to nose. "Out. Now."

Stefan looked over Damon's shoulder at the scantily clad woman on the bed then back at Damon's angry face. He pushed Damon's hands away. "You owe me an explanation brother" Stefan said before retreating to the guest room.

"Katherine, get the fuck out of my home, now, before I do something we will both regret." Damon rumbled as he shifted to face Katherine again.

"Oh, Damon, I know you want me. I'm here for the taking." Katherine purred raising herself up onto her knees letting her fingertips caress her skin from her shoulder down along her breasts and stomach.

Damon stalked over to the bed placing his fists on the mattress. "If only I had a dollar for every man you have said that too then I would be a very rich man." Damon stood up placing his hand over his mouth feigning shock. "Wait…I am a very rich man." Damon dropped his hand and smirked at her. "There is nothing you can do or say that would make me willingly touch you ever again."

"Oh, really?" Katherine queried as she reached behind and undoing her bra letting it fall to the bed.

Damon just continued to stare into her eyes, his face a stone mask, ignoring her naked body. "How the hell did you even find out about this place?" Damon asked as he stepped away from the bed. Seeing a trench coat on the chair in the corner of the room, Damon reached over and picked it up.

Katherine flashed Damon a wicked grin. "I know all Damon. No detail escapes my attention when I want something."

Damon inwardly groaned as knew this game was far from over for her. He threw the coat in Katherine's face and he felt pleased with himself at seeing her shocked look at his callous action. "My patience is growing thin; get your ass out of my bed, out of my condo and out of my life forever." Damon gestured to the door.

Katherine slipped her arms into the sleeves of her coat and put the bra in her pocket. She stood next to the bed with the coat untied just barely covering her naked breasts. "Now that I have finally met the little brother maybe he would be willing to play since you are such a buzz kill. He's awfully cute." Katherine winked at Damon.

In a blur, Damon stood in front of her, grabbing the labels of her beige trench coat. "You go anywhere near my brother, you even whisper his name and I will end you, understand? I'm not the love sick puppy from four years ago. You wanted me to be a power-drunk douche. Cross me and you will feel the wrath of your creation." Damon released Katherine stepping away from her his breathing ragged. Damon had lived through a Katherine Pierce mind fuck; there was no way he would let Katherine get her claws in his little brother. He had protected him too long to let him be jaded about love and life now.

"Out!" Damon said through clenched teeth.

"God, this Damon is so hot. When you finally come to your senses we are going to be so good together." Katherine slowly walked out of the room cupping Damon's manhood, giving it a squeeze as she walked by him.

Damon slapped her hand away and growled at her. He remained still until he heard the front door slam shut before flying down the hall to the guest room where Stefan was staying. Taking a deep breath and reminding himself that harming his brother was wrong, he barged into the room.

"What the fuck were you thinking letting her in here Stefan? I don't bring women here…..ever. It's the reason I keep the apartment in the Financial District." Damon yelled.

"She surprised me Damon. I opened the door and I thought for a second she was Elena. She just walked in. Who the hell is she, Damon?" Stefan wore a confused expression as he stood toe to toe with his brother.

"That was Katherine, my ex. You are not to talk to her, meet with her, and never let her the fuck back in here. I want you nowhere near her. She's a user Stefan and she will eat you up and spit you out. It's what she does and she's good at it." Damon said bitterly.

"That was the woman you supposed to marry?" Stefan sat back down on the bed in shock.

"Yep" Damon obnoxiously popped the p sound sitting next to his brother his body suddenly feeling weary.

"Why didn't I ever meet her?" Stefan asked.

"Katherine and I started dating the summer I had that internship in California. It was the summer you were pissed and refused to speak to me because I wouldn't let you come along." Damon never had the heart to tell Stefan that their father, Giuseppe, thought Damon was a bad influence on his little brother and sent him to California to separate them.

"That was the summer dad sent me to Mystic Falls to stay with Uncle Zach." Stefan sighed. Damon fought back his anger that was now rising against his father. Giuseppe had never even bothered to tell Damon he was sending Stefan away as well. So sending him to California was as much about being away from his father as well as Stefan.

"Well at least you met the beautiful Elena that summer." Damon slapped Stefan on the shoulder. "By the time Katherine and I were back in New York you were at Boarding School. Things ended just before I graduated." Damon shrugged avoiding Stefan's confused expression.

"Damon that was four years ago. Why is she showing up practically naked now?" Stefan looked at him wide eyed.

"Well, little brother, I am _that_ good. Women can never forget me. The rumors of me ruining women for other men are true." Damon smirked.

"Damon" Stefan said with a serious tone. "She seems very…determined to get you."

"No need to brood brother. You're causing yourself frown lines. Kat was always very determined, but she is an opportunist. I'm the flavor of the moment….money, power, the cover of GQ….that's all she is after. Another richer, albeit less attractive, guy will get his fifteen minutes soon and she'll move on." Damon got off the bed and started to head to the door.

"Katherine looks just like Elena." Stefan said quietly causing Damon to stop in his tracks and turn around.

"So….what's your point Stefan?" Damon crossed his arms and stared across the room at his little brother.

"What kind of sick game are you playing at Damon? Elena is my friend and I won't see her get used as a pawn in some sick revenge ploy to get back at your ex." Stefan glared at his brother.

"Back off Stefan. Elena is not Katherine, she is not a replacement, never could be a replacement for anyone let alone Katherine because Elena is a real human being. Katherine is the biggest bitch in North America and the biggest mistake of my life." Damon didn't realize he was screaming at Stefan.

"This is so typical. Damon does what Damon wants and to hell with whoever gets trampled in the process." Stefan mumbled.

"What is going on with you? If you think I am such a shitty human being why are you living with me and not dad? As a matter of fact, why aren't you in medical school? You were accepted at Johns Hopkins and the school year should have started weeks ago." Damon's arms fell to his sides and he looked at his brother baffled at this attitude and actions of late.

Damon stood staring at his brother as he saw anger and resentment flit across his face. Stefan stood up, sat back on the bed, stood up again and then paced around the room. He was acting like a caged wild animal, but still refused to speak.

"Stefan" Damon said firmly causing Stefan to stop and look at him as Damon leaned against the doorframe arms crossed. "Why aren't you in medical school?"

"I needed time to decide what I want to do with my life. I couldn't do it around dad and I didn't want to be alone." Stefan admitted staring at his shoes.

"What is there to decide? You have wanted to be a doctor since you were 5. You were accepted into one of the most prestigious programs in the country. Future decided." Damon looked at Stefan in confusion. Obviously Damon was missing something.

"Not everyone gets to go off and do whatever they want Damon. Some feel family is more important than living the life of the millionaire playboy." Stefan's voice started to rise. "Some of us put stock in family traditions."

"Fuck, no. You are not seriously considering…Stefan come on." Damon started stumbling over his words in frustration. "Because I bucked the family tradition he wants you to take my place, doesn't he?"

"There has always been a Salvatore in New York heading up the law firm and one Salvatore in Mystic Falls to ensure there is a representative of the founding family. It dates back to the 1800's Damon. Since you refuse to practice law, the burden falls to me. Dad wants me to give up medical school and go to law school instead. Since Uncle Zach doesn't have kids, once I have kids of my own he wants me to raise them in Mystic Falls and split my time between there and New York like Grandpa did." Stefan flopped down the bed and laid down putting his arm over his eyes. "He's letting me take the year off to make an informed decision."

Damon knew what Stefan was going through. Damon had experienced the pressure from their father his entire life to follow in his footsteps and practice law. As the eldest son, it was drilled into him from a young age that generations of Salvatores were lawyers. It was his responsibility to not let the family down by choosing law. Any other profession would dishonor the family. As the youngest son, Stefan was immune to the family pressures growing up. With Stefan on the brink of attending medical school, Giuseppe must have given up on the hope that Damon would change his mind and follow the family tradition by going to law school. Uncle Zach was nearing fifty with no prospect of children so the burden of all the family traditions were being thrust onto Stefan's shoulders.

"It's your life Stefan. Don't let him railroad you into something you don't want. Don't give up on your dreams….once you leave that path it's almost impossible to go back." Damon closed his eyes briefly to fight back the errant thoughts of his own shattered dreams. The weight of the life that could have been weighed more heavily as he grew older.

Damon pushed off the doorframe and headed back into his room. He sat on his bed and was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of Katherine's perfume. The smell made his stomach roll as it brought back memories of their time together. Damon jumped up stripping the comforter and sheets from the bed and taking them to the laundry room for the housekeeper to take care of. The smell still seemed to linger in the room so Damon headed out to the living room to crash on the couch.

* * *

Katherine stood on the sidewalk in front of Damon's building cinching the tie on her trench coat tighter against the cool autumn night. She pulled out her phone and dialed her friend Lucy.

"Katherine" Lucy answered after the second ring. "Why are you calling? The address I gave you for Damon's condo was sound. I slept with one of his co-workers to get the information." Lucy said quickly with a giggle.

"It was his place" Katherine grumbled as she started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Well if you're calling before morning….did Katherine Pierce strike out?" Lucy teased.

"Don't be a bitch. We need to up the game. You need to call plan B." Katherine said.

"That is taking things too far Katherine. You just need to forget him and find someone else." Lucy argued.

"You owe me Lucy. You wouldn't want certain truths to be splashed across the New York Times would you? Might compromise you comfy lifestyle." Katherine threatened.

"Fine, but after this we're even. Understood?" Lucy sighed in exasperation.

"Deal. Good night Lucy." Katherine said sweetly and hung up.

Part of Katherine knew she was playing a dangerous game and she should walk away from Damon especially since she was that one to throw him away four years ago to be with Klaus; but Klaus was a terrible lover and he squandered away his money and business. Who knew Damon would become such rich and ruthless business man. She assumed when she returned to New York she would be able to hop right into his bed. Katherine was shocked at Damon's rebuke and now he was a challenge and Katherine Pierce never backed down from a challenge.

* * *

Damon sat at his desk, his head in his palm. The last couple of days had been excruciating, as he was forced to deal with difficult clients, crazed paparazzi and Katherine's incessant sexting. In between all of that, Damon thoughts continued to drift to Elena. He had seen her a few times since their impromptu evening a week prior. She had actually stopped by his office two days ago with lunch after meeting with a literary agent near his office. It was the only bright spot the last few days and it was causing him to obsessively think of their time together and wondering when he would get to see her next. He had to stop thinking about work. He had to stop thinking about _her_. Picking up his phone he dialed Alaric.

"Come drink with me" Damon whined after Alaric answered.

"No can do. Jenna is sick. I'm fulfilling my boyfriend duty and taking care of her." Alaric sighed.

"She's still sick?" Damon remembered Elena mentioning that she had been spending most of her time taking care of her Aunt over the last few days.

Damon just heard Alaric grunt in affirmation. "You're so whipped. Since you're such a lousy friend and won't drink away my sorrows with me, I'll find someone else to drink with." Damon said grumpily.

"I can't wait for you to finally fall for a girl and watch as you become wrapped around her finger." Alaric chuckled.

"Never going to happen my friend. Never. Again." Damon's light tone turned serious.

"Oookay. I better go, Jenna wants some gingerale. Have fun Damon." Alaric said.

"Whatever." Damon hung up.

Damon tried Stefan and was bounced directly to voicemail. He thought about calling Elena, but one of the things he wanted to do tonight was forget her. Lacking a drinking partner he decided to go to the club and do some paperwork that required his attention. He could just drink alone in his office.

When he arrived at the club, he bypassed the paparazzi stake out at the door screaming his name and worked his way through the crowd toward the stairs in the back that led up to his office on the second floor. He stopped dead in his tracks as he passed the bar shocked to see Elena and Caroline chatting with the bartender. He inwardly groaned as he would never be able to chase Elena from his thoughts now. Might as well make his presence known then, Damon thought to himself. He strode over to the bar and leaned next to Elena.

"Drinks are on the house for these two lovely ladies tonight Slater" Damon said to the bartender.

Both Elena and Caroline turned to the voice. "Miss Gilbert….Barbie."

"Thanks Damon" Caroline said with a wink.

"How are you able to get us free drinks?" Elena questioned.

"You're in my club" Damon smirked as their drinks were set before them. Caroline had some frilly pink concoction and Elena's looked very benign. Damon snatched the glass before she could pick it and sniffed it realizing it was only a coke and he chuckled.

"Tone it down their party girl." Damon set the glass back on the bar.

"Someone has to make sure I get home in one piece" Caroline giggled putting an arm around Elena's shoulders giving it a squeeze before turning back to chat with the bartender about the wonders of New York. Elena just shook her head at her bubbly friend who will strike up a conversation with whoever is around her.

"So that's your M.O., huh? Sacrifice what you really want so others are happy even when you're not?" Damon shot her a knowing look. As he continued to gaze at her she felt like Damon was staring straight into her soul causing Elena to feel exposed and raw. Feelings she did not like.

"I'm here hanging out with my best friend in one of the hottest nightclubs in New York City, what else would I want to be doing?" Elena was not about to admit that Caroline pulled girl code on her to convince her that a girls night was needed. Elena was missing her brother, missing home and would have liked nothing better than to curl up on the couch with a book.

"Keep telling yourself that. Go have fun in the VIP area. I have a standing table reserved for myself that you can use. I'm off to run a business, have fun ladies." Damon waved and turned to walk to his office stopping only to tell the bouncer at the VIP section about Elena and Caroline. He had wanted to escape from Elena for a night and what happens? He runs directly into the girl he desperately needs to get out of his head. My life sucks, Damon thought as he entered his office.

"Man, he has a hot ass. Not as hot as Stefan's but still mighty fine." Caroline leaned back slightly to see behind Elena as Damon walked away.

Elena swatted her blonde friend on the arm. "Caroline!" She admonished, but Elena couldn't help but take a peak herself before quickly picking up her drink and facing the bar.

"I saw that" Caroline whispered in her ear.

"What?" Elena asked not wanting to look her friend in the eye.

"You just totally checked out his ass too." Caroline cocked her head to the side as she looked at Elena. "Are you crushing on Damon Salvatore?"

"No" Elena scoffed taking another quick drink.

"You are. You are attracted to him and his bad boy glory." Caroline squealed clapping her hands together.

"No Caroline. Nothing has happened or will ever happen with Damon Salvatore." Elena said firmly.

"So you have totally given up on relationships now entirely. You won't do casual sex, which I think you are overreacting about, but I guess I can understand your view on it given your particular circumstances. You make it seem like things fizzle out with men, but frankly most other men you leave first because of your whole 'everyone leaves philosophy'. Now you're just giving up before anything even starts?" Caroline raised on eyebrow at Elena. "Are you trying to be alone forever?"

Elena could hear the exasperation in Caroline's voice. It was the same exasperation she heard from her other best friend, Bonnie, and Jeremy and Jenna. Damon was her friend, and he needed to stay her friend despite him invading most of her waking thoughts as of late. She needed Caroline to get off of this topic. She really didn't want to discuss her relationship issues, especially not in the middle of a nightclub.

"Damon is a great guy Caroline. He has become a real friend to me since I came to New York, but I'm here for a purpose. There will be plenty of time for guys down the road. This is supposed to be girls' night and you wanted to drink. Now grab your cosmo and let's go sit and gossip." Elena grabbed her glass and started to head to Damon's reserved table which had two overstuffed leather chairs and a small plush loveseat with a table in the middle.

Once settled in the old friends caught up on each other's lives. Caroline filled Elena in on her budding relationship with Stefan and Elena updated Caroline on the single meeting she had managed to arrange with a publisher as well as handful of meetings she had with literary agents all of which had been dead ends so far.

A couple of hours later, Elena returned from the bar with Caroline's fourth cosmopolitan to find Caroline sitting on the loveseat kissing someone. When Elena drew closer she realized it was Stefan. The couple pulled apart when they heard the clink of glass as Elena set Caroline's drink on the table.

"So I'm officially third wheel" Elena laughed.

"Sorry Elena" Stefan blushed as he scooted away from Caroline putting space between them on the loveseat. "I didn't mean to interrupt girls' night, but the meeting my dad dragged me to ended early and I stopped by looking for Damon."

"Its fine" Elena laughed as she watched her two friends continue to shoot each small smiles.

"Hey, my dad is making me attend this charity function this weekend. We have an extra seat at our table, interested?" Stefan asked looking at Elena.

"I'm going" Caroline added with a smile. "Please go. For me." Caroline pleaded.

Elena didn't want to go and feel like a third wheel again but she couldn't say no. Caroline was looking at Elena with a pleading look in her eyes indicating she needed her best friend at her side. I will need to get details from Caroline on the need to go, Elena thought to herself.

"Fine, I'll go, but I need to find something to wear." Elena hid her sigh that threatened to give away that she didn't really want to go.

"Oh, I have the perfect dress for you." Caroline giggled.

"Elena, do you mind if we go dance for a bit then we can resume girls' night?" Elena saw her friend look longingly toward the dance floor.

"Go have fun. I'll be here when you're done." Elena sat and Caroline gave her a hug.

"You'll be okay here by yourself? There are a lot of creepy guys here tonight." Stefan had a concerned looked on his face.

"I'll be fine Stefan." Elena rolled her eyes and pushed him in the direction of the dance floor.

Elena watched the two dance and hang on each other giving flirty glances and occasional chaste kisses. A little part of her was envious that they seemed so blissfully happy together. Nursing her drink, she felt someone slide into the seat next to her and place a hand on her thigh. Turning quickly in her seat she was face to face with Klaus Mikaelson.

"Katherine" Klaus slurred.

**A/N: Uh, oh. Klaus drunk probably isn't a good thing. Our favorite couple has each other on the brain, yeah!. Please review and let me know your thoughts. I am always open for suggestion on what you want to see happen in the story. Since I split this into two chapters, the next chapter is largely ready to go. It just needs to be tweaked based on your feedback. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a quick update since I had decided to split up the last chapter so it wasn't so long. I will go back to my once a week posting after this chapter. You feedback has been phenomenal, thanks! Happy reading!**

"Katherine" Klaus slurred.

**Chapter 6**

"I've missed you. Why did you leave me?" Klaus slurred. He placed his hands on either side of Elena's leather chair essentially trapping her in place.

"Klaus, I'm Elena." Elena answered her anger rising at being mistaken for this other woman for the second time.

"I want us to be together again, love. I want you, come home with me." Klaus pulled Elena's chair closer so their knees were touching.

"Klaus…Let. Me. Go." It was obvious Klaus was very drunk. Elena felt uncomfortable around him sober, now she was downright afraid of him.

"Don't fight me; I've missed you so much." Klaus leaned in closing his eyes. Elena raised her hand and slapped him across the face leaving her hand stinging.

Klaus leaned back in surprise releasing Elena's chair. She quickly stood. "You're drunk, Klaus. I am not Katherine." Elena said angrily.

Klaus blinked a few times up at Elena. As she started to walk away he stood quickly and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her against him, her back to his front, circling his arms around her trapping her arms at her sides.

"Elena?" Klaus asked. "So close yet so different." He mumbled into her hair inhaling deeply.

"Let me go Klaus and leave me alone." Elena struggled to free herself.

"My own Katherine doppelganger. A perfect replacement." Klaus spun Elena around to face him and looked her up and down. "A perfect replacement indeed." Klaus mumbled.

Elena blanched as she continued to try and free herself from Klaus's grasp. "I'm no one's replacement Klaus, and I am definitely not yours."

"Don't fight me, love. You have that little book you're trying to publish, right? Play nice with me and I will put a word in with Elijah and his publishing house. Please me like she once did and your book is as good as published." Klaus gave Elena a licentious grin.

"Leave me alone Klaus" Elena demanded not bothering to hide the look of disgust on her face.

"The lady said she wanted to be left alone" a deep voice said from behind Klaus.

Klaus turned around while still holding onto Elena's wrist. Elena breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Damon standing before them.

"Damon Salvatore. Our paths cross again. Worried I'm going to steal another girl from you." Klaus quipped pulling Elena to his side.

"Heard Katherine dumped your ass. She finally realized even your deep pockets couldn't make up for what a bore you are." Damon smirked at Klaus. "Plus he's really lousy in bed." Damon whispered conspiratorially looking at Elena.

Klaus released Elena and lunged at Damon throwing a wild punch. Damon easily sidestepped it putting himself between Klaus and Elena. Klaus made another lunge for Damon and Damon landed a sharp blow to Klaus's jaw before wrapping an arm around Klaus's neck in a tight headlock.

"Wrong night, wrong girl to pull this little stunt, Klaus." Damon whispered in Klaus's ear.

"Ahh, Damon. Still looking for someone to love you and not just fuck you." Klaus sneered as he struggled to free himself from Damon's grasp. Elena stood rooted to the spot unsure if she could or should intervene. There was obviously bad blood between these two that went back much farther than her.

"Apologize. Now." Damon demanded as he turned so Klaus was facing Elena keeping him tied up in a headlock.

"She looks like a good lay and I can just pretend she's Katherine. She enjoys the attention, don't you sweetheart" Klaus chuckled as he winked at Elena.

Damon gripped him tighter causing Klaus to yelp in pain.

"Damon, he's not worth it" Elena said gently. "Just let him go." Elena gave him a pleading look. Elena watched as Damon looked from her down to Klaus and back. He pursed his lips into a flat line and huffed out a breath.

"I suggest you thank Miss Gilbert because if it wasn't for her I would rip your heart out" Damon said bluntly as he released his headlock and kicked Klaus's knees out from underneath him causing him to sprawl across the floor, but Damon kept himself positioned between Klaus and Elena. In his inebriated state Klaus struggled to pick himself off the floor.

"You even look at Elena again I won't be this nice." Damon hissed.

Damon looked to the entrance of the VIP section and caught the eye of one of his security guards. He nodded his head beckoning him over. "Get this guy out of here. No need to be gentle" Damon said poking Klaus with his foot. The security team hauled Klaus to the entrance as he yelled out drunken nonsense.

Damon turned around to Elena. "Are you okay?" Damon asked Elena who watched in horror as the security team dragged Klaus through the club and the shock of being manhandled by him was setting in.

Damon looked down at the brunette. "Elena" he said gently stroking her cheek. The gentle touch snapped her attention away from Klaus and up to Damon.

"Are you okay?" Damon repeated. The concern in his eyes and the sound of his velvet voice calmed Elena's frayed nerves.

"Fine. I'm fine." Elena forced a smile on her face.

Damon quirked an eyebrow at her and led her to a chair and gently lowered her into the seat. Before Elena knew it, a drink was quickly placed in her hand and Elena saw that Damon had one too.

"Since your _fine_, you can have a drink with me that so I'm not drinking alone" Damon said sarcastically downing his liquor in one gulp. Elena did the same without flinching.

Damon's eye widened slightly. "Not many women can knock back whiskey without a second thought. You certainly are a conundrum, Miss Gilbert." Elena noted the sense of awe in his voice. The burn of the alcohol focused her mind away from Klaus's rough treatment.

"Where's blondie? Why were you sitting here by yourself?" Damon asked gruffly.

"Stefan showed up. They're out dancing." Elena motioned to the dance floor.

"He thought I was Katherine" Elena said quietly. "Klaus was the guy, wasn't he? The man Katherine cheated on you with?" Elena looked up at Damon her eyes wide with sympathy but she refrained from showing him pity. She hadn't known him long, but she knew enough to know he wouldn't take kindly to being shown pity.

"Yep." Damon reluctantly answered. He motioned for the waitress and ordered a bottle of whiskey. Damon seemed to study Elena and after a few moments took a deep breath and started to speak. "He roomed with me and Alaric our first two years at Columbia. We were as close as brothers. Katherine destroyed our friendship, blew up my life and chose Klaus's trust fund over me." Damon poured each of them another shot after the waitress set the bottle down in front of Damon.

"You're not exactly hurting for cash. Why would she choose Klaus's money?" Elena asked leaning back in her chair.

"I may have done one too many things to piss off my father resulting in my trust fund being taken away." Damon shrugged.

Elena watched a myriad of emotions flash across his face. Anger, betrayal, sadness, grief each present for just the briefest moment. Damon threw back his drink and Elena saw his mask slide back into place. His smirk emerged and the trip down memory lane into Damon's past was over.

"I almost forgot. I put your name on the guest of a party being thrown here next week. It's a wrap party for a movie being filmed in New York, but it was based on some New York Times best seller. There will be lots of literary types there." Damon gave her a wide smile.

"You don't have to do that Damon. I will get this book deal done on my own." Elena didn't need help; she could get the book deal done on her own.

"God you're stubborn. I'm not negotiating the book deal for you. All I am doing is opening a door. It's up to you to do all the hard work once you step through the door. Sometimes it's okay to let people help you from time to time. Martyrdom and stoicism aren't the sexiest of traits." Damon gently chastised her.

"So Katherine…." Elena said trying to change topics but before she could finish asking Damon a question Caroline and Stefan returned to the table. "I leave for five minutes and my brother has driven you to drink?" Stefan said with an edge to his voice pointing at the empty whiskey glasses on the table. Stefan's comment elicited an eye roll from Damon.

"Come on Elena, ladies room." Caroline pulled Elena to her feet and dragged her away.

Once they were out of earshot, Damon rounded on Stefan. "Where the fuck were you?"

"I was dancing with Caroline" Stefan replied.

"You spend all this timing shaping that hero hair-do, but when there is an actual damsel in distress you are nowhere to be found." Damon spit out.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stefan flopped down on the loveseat.

"Why would you leave Elena alone in a club full of licentious men? I found her practically being molested by Klaus Mikaelson." Damon ran his hands angrily through his hair at the stupidity of his brother to leave a young beautiful girl alone in a club.

"She said she would be fine on her own." Stefan retorted.

"Sometimes you are huge asshat Stefan. You think I am the shitty waste of a human being when it comes to women but even I wouldn't have left her alone in a bar full of men that think and act like me just because she said she would be fine." Damon slapped him upside the head and Stefan glared at him smoothing his back in place.

"You helped her?" Stefan asked in surprise.

"I channeled the Stefan hair-do and thwarted the big baddie Steffie" Damon said sarcastically. He nodded his head and Stefan turned around to see Caroline and Elena returning.

"Who's up for some drinking? I bet I can out drink you all." Damon wiggled his eyebrows trying to lighten the mood. Damon was still mad at Stefan for leaving Elena, but he didn't want to argue in front of Elena and Caroline and make Stefan look bad as he could tell Stefan really like Caroline.

"You should challenge Elena. Back in the day, she could drink most guys under the table." Caroline giggled.

Damon pulled out his wallet and opened it up to pull out a hundred dollar bill. He held the money in the air and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Caroline laughing.

"Oh how cute, he carries a condom around in his wallet like a horny teenager." Caroline laughed snatching the condom from Damon's wallet and holding it up.

"Damon junior only comes out to play when his raincoat is firmly in place. There will be no errant Salvatores on my behalf. You would be surprised at what a woman will do to keep a man these days." Damon blanched at the thought and saw Elena and Caroline look at him wide-eyed.

"Or what a father is willing to do to cover up to protect his son." Stefan mumbled. Damon shot Stefan a death glare hoping the girls hadn't heard the comment. Damon looked quickly from Elena to Caroline, but didn't see any difference in their expressions and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Only Steffie will be producing the next generation of Salvatores." Damon said quickly grabbing the condom from Caroline's hand. He put his wallet back in his pocket but kept the hundred dollar bill in his hand.

"Now back to my original thought from before Barbie pointed out the safe sex lesson. One hundred dollars says I can drink you under the table." Damon slapped the money on the table and shot a look of challenge in Elena's direction.

"I don't want to take your money, Damon." Elena shot back crossing her arms in defiance.

"How about this? I win, you go to that party here next week. You win, I take you name off the list and don't mention it again." Damon cocked his head to the side and flashed her a childlike grin.

"Don't over think this Gilbert. Live a little. Come on, you know you want to do" Damon sing-songed.

"Kick his ass Elena" Caroline nudged her friend in the shoulder.

"Deal" Elena responded throwing a smirk back at Damon.

Damon flagged down a waitress who brought some extra glasses. After the first two rounds of shots, Caroline eyes started to droop having already consumed numerous cosmos and Stefan bowed of the drinking to get Caroline home before she passed out in the club. Damon saw Stefan give him a broody glare as he stood up to leave.

"No worries little brother, I'll get Elena home safe and sound. I even promise no funny business, okay daaaad." Damon joked.

"I have a car service here. Use that to get boozy Barbie home." Damon said. Stefan snickered softly as he looked down at Caroline and helped her up.

"Night Elena!" Caroline pulled her friend into a hug. Stefan wrapped an arm around Caroline to stop her swaying steps as they headed for the exit.

"Night" Elena called after them.

"Just you and me now Gilbert. Concede yet?" Damon gave her a genuine smile.

"Nope." Elena slid another shot over to him. Elena downed hers quickly and as Damon knocked his back he dribbled some down his chin onto his shirt.

Elena made a fake pouty face. "Do you need a bib?"

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol" Damon laughed wiping the whiskey from his chin.

"Another round" Elena taunted picking up the bottle and waving it back and forth. Damon sat back in his seat and nodded his head at the shot glasses. Elena filled them both and handed a glass to Damon. They clinked glasses and knocked back the shots.

As they continued to drink they laughed and argued over mundane things. Favorite books, favorite, movies, even favorite ice cream flavors. They continued until the last drop of the whiskey was gone.

"Do you concede yet?" Elena slurred narrowing her eyes at Damon.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. Never has a woman been able to match me shot for shot, but by the fact that you are swaying as you look at me I will call this a victory for me as I am still…raring to go." Damon leaned back putting his hands behind his head wiggling his eyebrows at Elena who started giggling at him.

"Time to call it a night for you, Miss Gilbert." Damon stood up and paused looking down at Elena who was still giggling to herself. "I can't send you home to Jenna like this." Damon sighed. Knowing the paparazzi would have a field day with him dragging a drunk girl out of his club he headed for the back door.

The car service had returned and he managed to usher Elena into the backseat of car without the paparazzi spotting them. He sat unsure where to take Elena. Looking at her in the car as her eyes started to get heavy; he decided to go to his condo. His apartment in the financial district was his hook-up location and Elena was the farthest thing from a hook-up. The car rolled down 5th Avenue stopping in front of Damon's building. Elena had passed out next to him and he scooped her into his arms carrying her inside his home. The feel of her warm body and the mango and vanilla smell of her shampoo was intoxicating. Uncertain if Stefan would come back after getting Caroline home, he carried Elena into his room and laid her gently on the bed. He stripped off his alcohol stained shirt then removed Elena's shoes and struggled to get her out of her jacket. He pulled the blankets over her and just stared down at her. Damon had set out at the beginning of the night to drink Elena out of his mind, now she was passed out in his bed. He gently ran his knuckles down her cheek relishing the feeling of her smooth skin. Why can't I escape this girl, Damon asked himself.

Elena cracked open an eye looking up at Damon. "Stay" she slurred before passing back out.

Damon debated what to do, but his need to be close to her won out in the end and he climbed into bed and watched her sleep ensuring there was some distance between them in the bed in hopes of avoiding her wrath in the morning.

Damon watched Elena sleep a swirl of emotions consuming him. He had never really had a female friend before and it was refreshing, but a voice in his head knew this was more than friendship. The real question was, did Damon want more? Could he let himself feel more for her? He had never let his emotions go beyond the physical attraction to a woman since Katherine. His was at war between wanting her and letting her go to protect himself and her. He always seemed to cause pain to those around him. Tonight was the perfect example. She was manhandled by Klaus because of him and his past.

His past. His fucking past. It's because of his past he was so confused over Elena. Katherine being back just reminded him what he once dreamed to have but wasn't worthy enough to obtain. He was one fucked up son of a bitch and Elena didn't need or deserve his baggage. Damon rolled his eyes at this own thoughts. Stefan was right; she was too good for him. Elena would never choose him anyway so all of his emotional turmoil was a moot point. Who would want an emotional stunted fuck-up Damon asked himself as his body succumbed sleep and he dreamed of Elena.

Elena felt enveloped in warmth and she felt secure and at peace. She snuggled down enjoying the feeling. She cracked open an eye and quickly closed it again as the pain in her head hit her like a freight train. Steeling herself against the pain she again opened her eyes. All she could see what was porcelain skin and a finely sculptured chest. Quickly looking down at herself, Elena saw she was still dressed and breathed a sigh of relief. She slowly raised her head and found herself staring at the beautiful face of one Damon Salvatore.

"It's creepy to stare" Damon said opening his eyes.

Realizing she was still in Damon's arms, one hand on his chest and a leg thrown over top of him, in Damon's bed she bolted upright and scooted over to put some space between them.

"I wasn't staring. I was just surprised to be in this situation. Why am I in your bed? And why don't you have a shirt on?" Elena was glad to feel he still had his pants on.

"Well lushy pants, I didn't really want Aunt Jenna to castrate me for getting you drunk so I brought you back here. I placed you on that side of the bed" Damon pointed to the opposite side of the bed they were sitting on. "But looks like someone migrated over the dividing line in their sleep. I think your subconscious is trying to tell you something" he whispered in her ear.

Elena jumped out of bed and wobbled slightly as her head continued to throb. "There are two aspirin and a glass of water on the nightstand" Damon said as he climbed out of bed and stretched.

"I can go in a little late to work. I'll make you some breakfast." Damon grabbed a t-shirt and headed out of the bedroom.

Elena wandered out after him. She stopped looking around in amazement at Damon's home. It had vaulted ceilings and a wall of tall windows with a beautiful view of Central Park. His furniture was sleek and modern in dark woods and black leather. His walls were covered in photography, portraits, landscapes, black and white, full color, artist collages.

"Wow. This place is amazing. I'm sure it helps win over the ladies" Elena joked as she paced around the large great room taking it all in.

"I don't bring women here." Damon said with a straight face.

"Oh….it's a lovely home" Elena said quietly uncertain how to feel about the fact Damon had just revealed to her.

"Do mind if I take a quick shower? I smell like a bar." Elena fidgeted from foot to foot. Waking up in Damon's bed had her on edge and she needed a few minutes to clear her head and a shower would do the trick.

"Sure. Help yourself to a shirt and sweats from my closet if you want." Damon thoughts automatically went to picturing Elena in nothing but his t-shirt and he stifled a groan.

Elena took a quick shower and wandered into Damon's closet wrapped in just a towel. As she walked to the back where it looked like he kept his t-shirts, Elena tripped and landed on all fours below a row of Damon's dress shirts. Elena came nose to nose with the most beautiful photograph she had ever seen. She quickly grabbed a t-shirt and sweatpants pulling them over her naked body and kneeled down pulling out the photograph. It looked like it was taken in Italy of a group of children playing in a fountain. Droplets of water hung in the air, the sunlight reflecting off of them as if diamonds had been thrown in the air. The rapture on the children's face's actually brought tears to her eyes at seeing such a raw unadulterated moment captured. Elena saw there were more framed photographs each more amazing than the last.

Elena heard a knock on the door and heard it creak open. "Elena, your breakfast is getting" Damon froze at seeing Elena sitting crossed legged on the floor of his closet looking through his photography.

"Did you take these?" Elena asked in breathless wonder.

"They were taken by some asshole photographer" Damon shrugged, but his eyes held a vulnerability that Elena had not seen before.

"Well the asshole has talent. In fact, if he is doing anything other than pursuing photography he should quit his current occupation immediately and pick his camera up again. Especially if he is working a job he hates" Elena threw a smirk back at Damon.

"The photography that did these is dead and buried. Let's get you fed. I need to get to work soon." Damon said brusquely turning on his heel to head back to the kitchen. As he was walking away he caught Elena run a hand gently down the photograph a small smile of appreciation on her face.

Elena put the photographs back before following Damon into the kitchen. Once her breakfast was eaten and the dishes were done Elena gathered her things.

"I have a car downstairs; it can take you back to Jenna's." Damon said as he walked Elena to the door.

Elena turned to face Damon when she reached his door. "Thank for the saving me last night Damon. It's becoming a habit as if late." Elena quipped. "I have a major hangover but I had fun last night. Honestly I didn't want to go out at all last night, but Caroline dragged me there. You managed to salvage a disaster of an evening for me."

Damon reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and Elena's breath involuntary hitched at the contact. "Don't forget out bet. The party is Wednesday. I expect to see you there." Damon did his flirty eye-thing at Elena and she laughed. Damon was already addicted to that sound.

"I don't welch on bets. I'll be there" Elena smiled and walked out the door. As she rode the elevator down to the lobby she realized she missed his company already.

Damon rushed through his shower forcing himself not to think about Elena and walked into his closet to pick out clothes. He stood in the middle of his walk-in closet and spied a black bag he had tucked away on a top shelf years ago. Moving forward he reached up and pulled the bag down and walked into his room and sat on the bed. He stared at the bag he hadn't opened in years as it represented long abandoned dreams. Unzipping the bag he stared down his camera. Damon smiled at the thought of Elena's face, full of awe, at seeing his photographs so unlike the derisive looks from Katherine and his father whenever he showed them his work. He gingerly removed the camera and headed to the French doors that led to a small balcony off of his bedroom. Looking at the view of New York, he raised the camera and started clicking away.

**A/N: If you review you can help dictate part of the story line. I have big plans for Katherine and the depths she will go to get Damon, but what does everyone want done with Klaus? Should Klaus be out of their lives for good since Damon gave him a bit of a shake down or should he come back and cause more havoc for our favorite couple? You, my dear readers get to decide Klaus's fate. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting. For those of you that follow me on twitter, you know I have been suffering from a major case of writers block. Hopefully now that this chapter is posted the rest will flow much better. Thank you for all the reviews and your thoughts on Klaus. There were some really creative suggestions on how to deal with him. Klaus's fate will be determined in a couple more chapters so there is still time to weight in. There are still a few reviews I have not responded to yet, but I promise to catch up this week. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 7**

Elena stood in Jenna's bathroom curling her hair. She and Caroline were getting ready for a charity event at the Museum of Modern Art they were attending with Stefan. They decided on girl time with Jenna as they got ready. Jenna, who for the first time in a week was feeling better, was getting ready to go out for a romantic dinner with Alaric.

"So why am I attending this event again? When Stefan asked the other night you gave the 'I need my best friend' look." Elena turned to look at Caroline who was helping Jenna with her make-up.

"Thank God you know me so well." Caroline looked up briefly flashing Elena a smile.

"So…." Elena arched an eyebrow at her friend waiting for an explanation.

Caroline stopped helping Jenna and turned to face Elena. "I like Stefan, as in _really_ like him."

"As in white knight, riding off into the sunset, like him?" Elena asked and Caroline slowly nodded her head. Elena fondly remembered when she and Caroline went through their princess phase and the man of their dreams would be a white knight that rode off into the sunset with them on a large white horse. The white knight became a joke that stuck over the years when discussing boys gauging the worthiness of boys.

"Full suite of shiny armor" Caroline said with a soft smile her eyes full of joy.

"I'm so happy for you Car, but it doesn't explain why I am about to wear really uncomfortable shoes and be forced to make fake chitchat with a room full of people I don't know." Elena could see Caroline starting to shift her weight from foot to foot and her eyes were full of nervous fear.

"Stefan's dad is going to be there tonight and I have a lousy track record with parents" Caroline said in a rush. "Matt's mom hated me and Tyler's parents only tolerated me because my mom is sheriff." Caroline whined. "You, are on the other hand are every parents' dream."

"So I'm like your wingman"

"Wingwoman" Jenna piped in.

"_Wingwoman_, but for parents" Elena joked.

"Best wingman, wingwoman, ever" Caroline winked before returning to finish Jenna's make-up.

"Soooo, Elena…." Jenna said cautiously. "What's the deal with you and Damon? You seem to be spending a lot of time with the man-whore." Jenna stood to inspect Caroline's make-up application in the mirror before turning to face her niece.

"Jenna, don't call him that" Elena chided.

"Oh, they're just 'friends', right Elena" Caroline sniped as she started on her own make-up.

"You two are the worst. He _is_ my friend and he's actually a great guy when you look past the Casanova bravado. People just seem to like to see the worst in him but he's a good guy" Elena said with more edge in her voice than she intended. Elena had been trying to reign in her thoughts of Damon as of late and Jenna and Caroline weren't helping.

"I've seen him in action and I don't want him to hurt you when there is there is a fire in your eyes again." Jenna reached out and rubbed her hand up and down Elena's arm. "I just worry about you. I haven't seen you this happy since before…" Jenna's voice trailed off. Elena didn't need Jenna to finish the sentence as she knew Jenna was referencing her life before her parents' death.

Elena forced a reassuring smile on to her face to hide the panic that was building within her as her mind became a tornado of emotions and thoughts. Memories of her parents and the accident were brought to the forefront as well as thoughts of Damon and the reaction that her heart and body seemed to have whenever he was near.

A buzzing sound was heard from the other side of the apartment focusing Elena to the present and the event she was preparing for. "That's Alaric. Get a move on girls. I want to see you in those dresses before I leave." Jenna ran out of the bathroom to the front door to let Alaric into the building. She opened the door a crack so he could enter the apartment when he reached the third floor.

Caroline unzipped the two garment bags hanging off the back of the bathroom door. Caroline pulled out her dress. It was an emerald green strapless dress that was fitted through the bust and hips with small pockets and a deep slit in the front. She had been going for an old Hollywood look and pinned back one side of her long blonde mane that was done in barrel curls.

"What you do you think?" Caroline asked spinning around in place.

"Stefan's not going to be able to take his eyes of you all night." Elena smiled as she stepped into her own dress.

"Oh my God. You look fabulous" Caroline squealed as Elena finished getting into her dress.

Elena looked down uncertain at Caroline's choice of dress for her. It was a red dress with a plunging neckline and pleating at the bodice with a deep slit in the front. She had curled her hair pinning her sides back away from her face. She kept her jewelry simple with a silver cuff bracelet and pendant earrings.

"It's not too revealing?" Elena asked with a sheepish look on her face.

"Oh, my God, no. Too bad Damon won't be at this thing tonight. One look at you and Damon would be knocked out of the friend zone for good" Caroline winked.

"Caroline" Elena signed with a perturbed expression on her face.

Caroline held up her hands in surrender. "Just saying. Let's go show Jenna."

"Oh my girls are all grown up" Jenna squealed. She already had her camera out snapping away as Caroline and Elena entered the living room.

"You girls look great" Alaric said. Elena noticed he seemed pale and nervous as he held out Jenna's coat.

"We should get going Jenna. Our reservation is soon." Alaric gave a wave as he headed out the door.

"Have fun you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Jenna said buttoning her coat.

"That means it will be one crazy night" Caroline grinned cheekily as Jenna scowled before walking out the door rolling her eyes.

A short time later, Elena trailed Caroline and Stefan as they maneuvered the red carpet and entered the museum for an event to raise money to support children and the arts. They meandered through the throngs of elegantly clad New York high society. There were high powered business people, politicians, and the occasional actor and musician. Waiters mingled through the crowd in the atrium with hors d'oeuvres and champagne. A large rectangular bar was set up in the center of the room. Elena noticed that on the second floor, which was open to the main floor of the atrium, had photographs on display. Stefan mentioned they were probably pieces from some of the donors' private collections.

"Caroline, Elena would you like anything from the bar?" Stefan asked.

"Wine, thank you Stefan" Caroline answered sweetly and Elena shook her head no.

"I'll be right back" Stefan said with a smile and headed over in the direction of the bar.

Across the room, Damon was strolling through the crowd heading straight for the bar. Opting for a classically cut Armani tuxedo with a black tie, he adjusted the cuffs of his white shirt as he bypassed the waiters carrying trays of champagne as he needed something stronger. He hated attending events like this, but it came with the job as they were great places to schmooze clients as the alcohol and money tended to flow freely. As Damon neared the bar he saw his brother being handed a tumbler of dark alcohol and a glass of wine. Surprised to see his little brother, Damon headed straight for him as he started to walk into the crowd. As Stefan looked to the side he saw Damon and stopped.

"Damon" Stefan said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Damon said grabbing the tumbler from Stefan and taking a sip. "Scotch? Bourbon would have been better."

Stefan gave Damon an annoyed look. "Dad made me come. He's entertaining a new client and wanted me exposed to this side of the practice." Stefan shrugged as he started to walk through the crowd again and Damon followed.

Damon fought back his anger at the pressure being forced on Stefan to join his father's law practice. His father was a powerful attorney representing the rich and famous. Damon's eyes widened slightly as Stefan's words registered. "Dad's here?" This evening is about to turn into a disaster, Damon thought to himself. Neither his brother nor father was supposed to be in attendance at the event.

"Damnit! Look there is something I need to tell" Damon started but the words died on his tongue as he looked up and he swore his heart stopped beating. Damon couldn't take his eyes off of Elena as she approached. She was stunning in a red dress that hugged her curves and enticed him with more skin that he had ever seen on her before. It was such a change from her usual jeans and converse that anyone could have knocked Damon over with a feather.

"Elena?" Damon blinked a few times and regained his composure. "Someone cleans up nice" he smirked.

"Not so bad yourself" Elena retorted. Damon was pleased to notice her checking him out.

"You're here with these two miscreants?" Damon pointed his thumb at Stefan and Caroline who had joined them linking arms with Stefan.

"Stefan invited me. Your dad had an extra seat at his table so I'm a seat filler" Elena joked.

"Damon what did you want to tell me?' Stefan asked drawing his brother's attention away from Elena.

Damon felt his pants growing tighter the longer he was near Elena. He knew he needed a moment to collect himself.

"Let me know grab a drink first." Damon excused himself and headed to the bar ordering a glass of bourbon. Walking back to the group, Damon froze a few feet from them at the sound of a deep voice.

"Stefan, my boy, happy you're here. You can experience a different side of the practice" the man said with a sly grin.

The man had not yet noticed Damon and he hung back a few steps watching the interaction. The man was tall, well built in his early fifties with perfectly coiffed light brown hair, a strong jaw and green eyes. Holding a drink in one hand, he slapped Stefan on the shoulder. Damon groaned internally as he as was reminded yet again that Stefan was the favorite sun and the spitting image of their father, Giuseppe Salvatore.

"Dad, this is my date, Caroline Forbes, and my friend Elena Gilbert." Stefan looked at this father motioning to Caroline and Elena who were standing on either side of him. "Ladies, this is my father, Giuseppe Salvatore."

Damon saw Caroline blanch and start to fidget next to Stefan. He watched Elena's gaze move from her friend to his father and Elena thrust her hand out and offered a firm handshake to Giuseppe. "We are both so happy to meet you, sir. I understand you were born in Mystic Falls. That's where Caroline and I are from. In fact, Caroline's mother is the sheriff."

Giuseppe turned to Caroline with an amused expression on his face. "The sheriff? Then I imagine you can help keep this boy in line and ensure he goes to law school next fall" he joked. Elena winked at Caroline as Giuseppe proceeded to engage Caroline in conversation before turning to Elena.

"Gilbert, I grew up with the Gilbert brothers, John and Grayson. You must be related to one of them?" Damon heard Giuseppe ask.

"Technically both" Elena laughed slightly.

"I seem to recall John not having any interest in marriage or children so I can only assume you're Grayson's daughter? Knowing the Gilberts, I'm sure Grayson and John run Mystic Falls by now." Damon moved to rejoin the group and as he approached his eyes never left Elena.

"Grayson is who I called dad." Damon noticed the sad look in her eyes as she answered, but her face warmed as she looked up meeting Damon's gaze as he stood next to her.

Giuseppe suddenly looked from Stefan to Damon; a look of disgust came across the man's face. "If it isn't my wayward son. Not going to get drunk and embarrass me this evening, are you?" He said in an acerbic tone pointing to the glass in Damon's hand.

"Oh, I can find a way to embarrass you sober" Damon jibed before taking a long drink.

"I don't see a girl on your arm. So where is the cheap floozy that I assume you brought with you as your date this evening? I would at least like to meet whoever you will be plastered across the tabloids with while dishonoring the Salvatore name with some new level of depravity."

Damon saw Stefan and Caroline cringe at his father's harsh words. Opening his mouth to retort, the words died on his tongue as a voice rang spoke out strong and true.

"I'm Damon's date, sir. I find your son to be an honest and challenging man that always acts as a perfect gentleman. I would suggest you spend less time reading tabloids and get to know the real person. By the way, both my Uncle and father passed away. You really should be careful about making assumptions. " Elena moved to link her arm with Damon's and gave Giuseppe a half smile with a look in her eyes daring him to challenge her.

Giuseppe looked from Elena to Damon an angry glint in his eye before turning to Stefan and Caroline. "Miss Forbes, it was a pleasure meeting you. Stefan, I will come find you when our client is here." Giuseppe turned on his heal and disappeared into the crowd.

Damon looked down at Elena dumbfounded with his jaw hanging open. For the first time in his life he was speechless. Elena looked up, her eyes wide a look of shame on her face. "I'm so sorry Damon. My mouth got ahead of my brain again. I just made things worse with your dad."

"Don't apologize. Nothing could ever make our relationship any worse. I can't believe just stood up to him like that." Damon said quietly. She stood up to him to defend me, Damon thought to himself. No one ever defends me.

"I don' like it when people act like bullies. He obviously doesn't know you at all." Elena shrugged with a small smile and then blanched turning quickly to Caroline.

"Oh God, Caroline I am so sorry." Damon felt Elena's body deflate as she looked at her blonde friend.

"That. Was. Awesome." Caroline said in awe. She quickly turned to Stefan. "Sorry Stefan, I know it's your dad and all, but that was so awesome, Elena. That was better than the time you told off Amber for going after Tyler when I was dating him or when you told off Mr. Tanner for picking on the new student our sophomore year regarding that Civil War battle."

Caroline pulled Elena into a hug. "Look at this way. You just made _me_, look like every parent's dream." Caroline whispered in her ear causing Elena to laugh awkwardly.

The group's conversation was interrupted as Damon and Elena's cell phones went off simultaneously. Each pulled out their phone looking at the caller ID.

"Alaric" Damon said.

"Jenna" Elena said at the same time.

"Hi Jenna, everything okay?" Elena asked.

"Hey Ricky, you're interrupting a lovely evening of bad alcohol, bland food, and barbs at my father's expense." Damon snarked into the phone at his friend.

"He did what?" Elena's voice rose an octave causing Stefan and Caroline to turn their attention to Elena.

"Married? As in ball and chain?" Damon's eyes widened and Caroline and Stefan whipped their heads to look at Damon.

Elena twisted the mouthpiece away looking at Caroline. "Alaric proposed at dinner. Jenna and Ric are getting married."

Caroline stepped closer to Elena and said into the phone, "I'm in charge of the bachelorette party. Vegas baby!"

"What a sucker" Damon scoffed before pausing to listen to Alaric. "Well I am a dick; would you expect any less of me?" Stefan cringed at his brother's reaction.

"Fine, congratulations." Damon rolled his eyes. "Dinner is on me next weekend. Stefan, Caroline and Miss Gilbert can all attend."

"I can't believe they're getting married." Elena said when she hung up with her Aunt.

"Sucker born every minute." Caroline and Elena both swatted Damon on the arm. "Ouch" Damon pouted.

Before any more retorts could be thrown out, the announcement was made for dinner. The crowd moved into the lobby where round tables covered in white table clothes were arranged with large floral centerpieces. Damon held out his arm and Elena threaded her arm through his walking slightly behind Stefan and Caroline.

"You know, you telling off my dad, was soooo hot" Damon whispered in Elena's ear and he felt her shiver slightly.

"Damon" Elena admonished and Damon smirked down at her.

Checking the seating chart, Damon saw he was seated at the same table as his father. The only bright spot in the situation was that Elena would also be sitting there. After dinner had been served, the MC for the evening took to the podium and gave a speech over viewing the purpose of the fundraiser and telling the crowd how the funds would be used to support arts programs in public schools.

"We would like to single out a special benefactor for the evening, Damon Salvatore, who in addition to a sizeable monetary donation loaned our featured photographs from his private collection including works from Diane Arbus, Imogen Cunningham, and as well a piece from his mother, who was a patron of the arts before her death." The audience applauded politely.

All eyes at the table turned toward Damon. Once the speeches were finished, Damon stood abruptly and headed to the bar. His father and Stefan followed quickly behind him. Elena and Caroline just watched them walk off unsure of what to do.

The bartender set a drink in front of Damon and as he raised the glass to his lips he saw his father's red and angry face before him.

"Typical. You capitalize on your mother's death to what end? Make yourself look good? Score new clients in your little stockbroker endeavors? Get that Gilbert girl into bed?" Giuseppe spewed out at Damon.

"Yes, Dad. I'm such a callous son that I would use the fact that mom is gone for my personal gain" Damon fired back.

"You're mother would be ashamed" Giuseppe hissed.

"No, what Mother would be ashamed of is you forcing your youngest son to give up on a dream he's had since he was five years old to join your law practice." Even though Damon knew it was inappropriate setting to argue with his father, he could not hold his tongue.

"Well if you weren't such a monumental disappointment and had joined the practice, then Stefan would never need to fulfill the family obligation. This is not the time or place to be discussing this." Giuseppe stormed off. Damon turned to find Stefan staring at him.

"Damon….I….you…." Stefan stumbled over his words. He shoved his hands in pants pockets. "Forget it" Stefan growled before stomping off.

Damon downed his drink and turned around. His eyes opened in shock to see Elena standing behind him most likely having heard the entire exchange.

"You better go check on Stefan. He's really upset. He doesn't handle things with my mother very well and I am the last person he wants to see right now." Damon quickly turned around and headed for the atrium disappearing into the crowd.

Elena went upstairs in the atrium to where the photographs were being exhibited. After searching for a while she stopped a short distance away from the raven haired man that was obviously hurting. Elena watched as Damon gently ran his finger across the name plate below a photograph a sad smile on his face. Elena slowly approached and stood shoulder to shoulder with Damon studying the work. It was a black and white photo of a collection of bald women gathered together holding hands all with looks of triumph on their face. Looking at the name plate, Elena saw the portrait was called 'Survivor.'

"My mom was the one to get me interested in photography. It was my mother's dream to show her work someday" Damon said quietly his eyes never leaving his mother's photograph.

"Why didn't you tell them? Your dad and Stefan?" Elena looked up at Damon to see a mixture of sorrow and pride in his eyes.

"They weren't supposed to be here tonight and frankly it wasn't about them. When I made the donation, they knew I had an extensive photography collection and asked if I would loan out a few pieces for the evening. I asked that they take one of her pieces as well. Her work would hang, even if only for an evening, in one of the most well known museums in the world and be seen by New York's elite. I saw the opportunity to fulfill a dream of my mother's that she couldn't fulfill when she was alive. Maybe in the process atone for being such a lousy excuse of a son and brother." Damon huffed in exasperation.

"Both of them just think I was being selfish, maybe I was. I hurt them…..I always hurt someone." Damon mumbled.

"Damon what you did….it was amazing. You were just a kid when you lost your mother and to remember her dream and honor it all these years later. You gave her a beautiful gift." Elena reached down and clasped Damon's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Someday they'll see you did it out of love. You have a very big heart Damon Salvatore. You should let people see it more often." Elena smiled up at him and gave his hand a tug so Damon could show her the rest of the collection.

The two walked side by side circling the exhibits as Damon explained the different types of photography and talked about the various artists. Elena was impressed by his knowledge and there was a passion in his voice as spoke about the medium that she never heard him use when he spoke about his current job.

Damon stopped abruptly and walked to the railing and looked down to the main floor of the atrium cocking his head t the side as if listening. "What?" Elena asked in confusion.

Turning to face Elena, Damon extended his hand. "Miss Gilbert, may I have this dance?"

Elena looked over the railing and saw for the first time that there were couples moving gracefully around the floor below them. She hesitated for a second, but caught up in the beautiful music that wafted up to them took his hand and gave him a nod of affirmation.

When they reached the main floor, Damon pulled Elena into his arms. He splayed his hand across her lower back and his left hand joined to Elena's right. They started to turn in unison around the floor as if they had been dancing partners for years.

"You're really good at this" Elena commented worrying she would trip over her own feet.

"I have moves you've never seen" Damon said with a wink before releasing his hand from her back to turn her away before pulling her back against his body.

Elena looked up and all she could see was an ocean of blue looking at her, engulfing her with a softness she had never seen in him before. As she continued to stare into Damon's eyes the word fell away fell away and it was only the two of them and the music. Elena was no longer the sad girl that had lost her parents, no longer the girl to be pitied, no longer fragile and in need of protection, she felt a moment of pure joy. They continued on lost in the music, lost in each other. When the song ended and the tempo of the music changed the spell was broken and reality came crashing back to Elena.

Damon took Elena's hand and led her away from the dancing couples, but was quickly stopped by some business associates. Elena motioned that she was continuing on and she rushed back to their table to retrieve her clutch and ran into Caroline.

"I would say you found a knight clad in an Armani suit" Caroline said with a smug smile on her face but it immediately was replaced by a look of concern at seeing her friend's face.

"Elena."

"Don't Caroline" Elena warned. "Tell Stefan thank you for an entertaining evening, but I am not feeling well and need to leave."

Elena rushed away from Caroline toward the main entrance, hopefully to grab a cab before Damon caught up to her.

"Elena" she heard her name being called. Elena stopped and turned around and came face to face with the man she needed distance from.

"Where's the fire?" Damon joked.

"I'm tired. My aunt announced she's getting married, dancing, telling off your dad….made for an exhausting evening." She tried to smile.

"I don't do gratitude often, but thank you for tonight. You're unlike anyone I have ever met, Elena." Elena felt Damon inching closer to her as he spoke and his cool breath caressed her already overheated skin. Elena knew she should turn and leave but again she lost in him and all thoughts fell away.

"What are you doing to me Elena?" Damon whispered.

Damon closed the remaining distance and each felt the jolt of electricity that had been simmering under the surface since the second they met. Elena felt Damon's lips mold to hers and she fought to suppress the moan that desperately wanted to escape her. It was a kiss unlike any other she had ever experienced and her heart and mind warred on whether to continue or pull back. They finally broke apart when each needed to breathe.

Feeling him lean in again, Elena took a step back. "Damon we can't" Elena said but her body betrayed her words as her gaze fell to Damon's lips.

"Can't what, kiss a gorgeous specimen of a man in the entryway of a museum? Because sorry, been there done that" Damon jested.

"Damon I care about you, but this" she gestured between their bodies with the hand still holding her clutch "I can't" she said meekly.

"Damon" a voice called a short distance away.

"Cockblocking son of a bitch" Damon mumbled softly dropping his head down but never turning towards the voice.

"Can't or won't?" Damon queried in a hard tone looking back up at Elena his eyes ice cold.

"Damon don't do this. Stefan is upset and you should go to talk to him."

"Brother" Stefan called in a firmer tone.

"Yes, of course Stefan is hurting. We wouldn't want to hurt little _Stefan's_ feelings." Damon growled.

"Please don't be angry with me." Elena pleaded.

"To be angry Elena, would mean I have feelings. I distinctly remember telling you that I don't do feelings." Damon said coldly turning to walk away from Elena.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Turns out you're not so different after all."

Elena walked quickly out of the museum and the tears started to flow the second she hit the cool night air. The look on Damon's face flashed before her. He had looked so broken. It's for the best, Elena reminded herself. She had to let him go and let him find someone that can give him a future where he will be happy. He'll forget her and move on. After hailing a cab she sat in the back and let the tears continue to fall and the pain of her actions washed over her.

"Pain is good, pain I know, pain is what I am supposed to feel" Elena whispered to herself as the cab pulled away and she tried to forget the feelings for a blue-eyes man that completely blinded-sided her and tried to forget how he had gotten under skin like no one else in her life.

**A/N: I know everyone is dying to know what is going on with Katherine and a few people have raised good questions on why is she so determined to get him back after 4 years. Katherine will start playing more heavily into the story in another chapter or two and I will reveal more of her motivations. You can follow me on twitter for story updates: wolverine_999**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than normal, but there have been a lot of questions around Katherine's motives so I tried to address some that in this chapter. You continued support for this story has been tremendous. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 8

Damon turned around chastising himself for cracking the door on his emotions, thinking that he deserved anything better than being alone. He stalked back into museum not wanting to watch Elena walk, or rather run, away. The bar and as much alcohol as his body could hold was calling his name. Anything to numb the pain of what just happened. Block out the pain of yet again not being enough. Tonight was a reminder of why he didn't let himself feel anything for women, why he only fucked them and moved on.

Stefan reached out and grabbed Damon's arm as he attempted to brush past. "This is _really_ not the time Stefan." Damon growled his eyes on the ground.

"Selfish prick. You should have told us."

"Stefan, I suggest you take your hand off of me right fucking now or Dad will really have something to be embarrassed about when both of his sons are arrested for brawling in the lobby of the Museum of Modern Art." Damon attempted to yank his arm free but Stefan held firm.

"Why Damon? Why did you do it? Why use….her? How could you blind-side me and Dad like this?" Stefan tugged on his brother's arm in an attempt to get Damon to face him.

Damon turned quickly manhandling Stefan by the labels of his designer tuxedo jacket. "Self-righteous as always brother. The_ her_ is your mother and she is my mother too, and I will honor her as I see fit. I could give a flying fuck about how you and Dad feel." Damon pushed Stefan away and decided to leave. Being around people was not the best idea, he needed to drink alone.

* * *

Katherine reclined in her white velvet upholstered chaise lounge. She looked around her Soho apartment appreciating that she was smart enough to convince Klaus to purchase the apartment 2 years ago and have it placed in her name. Flipping her phone end over end Katherine contemplated her next move. Damon up until this point had rebuffed her every advance. Lucy had been a last hope. She ran a call girl service with a very high end call clientele and Katherine hoped Lucy could use some of her clients and contacts to find some dirt on Damon. Anything to force Damon to allow her back into his life, into the circles he ran in, but the supposed bad boy was squeaky clean.

A frustrated sigh escaped as her anger boiled at life's circumstances that always seemed to be working against her, denying her the life of wealth and power she deserved. Before her thoughts turned violent, the phone in her hand started to ring.

"What do you want Lucy?" Katherine practically growled into the phone. Lucy's failure to provide any useful information did not endear herself to Katherine.

"Congratulations. I will never doubt you again. When you say you want something you certainly get it." Lucy said a sense of awe evident in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Katherine asked confused.

"It's all over Page 6. The picture of you dancing the other night with Damon at that charity event at the Museum of Modern art. Hot dress too by the way. Pretty conservative compared to your usual fair." Lucy giggled.

"The way he is looking at you in this picture, wow. I never thought you would get him to move past what you did to him four years ago. He seemed to always forgive the cheating, but the rest, well even I think it was harsh." Lucy continued to ramble as Katherine sat up quickly and pulled the laptop that was sitting on the coffee table closer.

"He never found out." Katherine said absently-mindedly as she scrolled down through the Page 6 website. Half-way down the page, she saw it. A picture of Damon and a woman, dressed in red, entwined in each other's arms dancing. The look that was in Damon's eyes, it was one Katherine had never seen even when Damon was at the peak of believing in love with her. Katherine scrolled through the short article on the event to see the name of the women, but she was unidentified. At the end was a second picture showing the woman's face and Katherine froze.

"I need to go Lucy. I have to go visit my mother." Katherine hung up and threw her phone across the room in anger. Clenching and unclenching her fists she let out a shrill scream of frustration before grabbing the laptop and throwing it in the fireplace, upending the coffee table and clearing the contents of every table in the room.

With ragged breaths, she quickly crossed the room grabbing her handbag. She retrieved her phone from the floor surprised to see that it was still in working order as she had broken the last phone she threw after Damon kicked her out of his home last week. Barging passed the door man into the open air she quickly hailed a cab. As she the cab maneuvered the streets she repeatedly dialed her mother each timing only connecting with voicemail. Exasperated, she threw her phone back into her bag and just stared out the window.

Arriving in front of mother's building she hopped out of the cab and raced up to the apartment. "MOTHER!" Katherine screamed as she entered the apartment slamming the door shut.

Katherine stormed into the kitchen and was disgusted by the empty wine bottles that littered the counter. Moving into the living room her revulsion escalated as there were additional wine bottles and an empty glass on the coffee table. "Mother!"

After searching the entire apartment, Katherine finally found her mother in the master bedroom sprawled out on her bed, passed out, still dressed in her baby blue Ralph Lauren suit. There were scrapbooks spread across the bed. Pages of paper clippings, pictures, a lifetime of accomplishments and events outlined and neatly categorized. Too bad it's not my life, Katherine thought to herself as she flipped through a few pages of one of the books depicting a young teenage girl.

"She's the best of us" Isobel mumbled in her sleep.

Katherine scowled at the comment. "Mother" Katherine said with a firm tone shaking her shoulder harder than was probably necessary.

"Katherine?" Isobel asked groggily.

"You've tracked her all this time? I thought she was an impediment to the life you wanted." Katherine said with disgust flipping closed one of the scrapbooks. Her entire life she seemed to be competing with the ghost of someone her mother threw away.

"Call it genetic curiosity" Isobel said with a cool tone smoothing out her air and sitting up to stare at her daughter.

"Is there something you would like to tell me, mother?" Katherine stood facing her mother hands on her hips.

Isobel looked from the scrapbooks to Katherine and then pushed herself from the bed. She wobbled slightly as the scent of alcohol wafted off her like a cheap perfume. She straightened her skirt and padded into the kitchen Katherine close on her heels. Isobel opened the wine refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of white wine. Silently crossing the kitchen she removed a glass from a cabinet.

"Join me in a glass?" Isobel asked looking over her shoulder at her daughter.

"I think you have had enough for the both of us, as usual, mother. I'll ask again, is there something you want to tell me?" Katherine asked through clenched teeth.

"You didn't tell me that you tried to see you father while in California." Isobel cocked an eyebrow as she filled her glass with white wine. "I assume that little stunt was what got you removed from the Beverly Hills set."

"God forbid, after twenty-four years he might want to see his daughter." Katherine flung the words at her mother. Her father and Isobel had an affair resulting in an unplanned pregnancy, but due to a budding political career her father has never acknowledged her even after 24 years. His wife panicked when she tried to see him worried Katherine's presence would create a scandal ending her husband's run for Governor. She used her clout amongst the California elite to have Katherine ostracized. Ironic, after all the affairs Katherine's had with powerful married men, that an attempt to see her father would ruin her reputation.

"None of your other attempts ever worked why did you think this one would? He's running for Governor, he's even less likely to acknowledge you now. We got what we needed from him. He sent you to the best schools"

"Schools where I was the outcast because to the rest of the world I didn't have a father and you had a new boyfriend every other week." Katherine was gripping the countertop on the kitchen island so tight her knuckles were turning white. She vowed early on she would never again be the nothing all the girls in school accused her of being.

"He gave us money."

"Money that you either drank or gambled away all the while teaching me the virtues of how to land the rich whale." Katherine voice continued to rise as her anger grew.

Reaching into her bag she pulled out her phone and pulled up the Page 6 website. She slid the phone across the counter and Isobel put her hand down catching the phone before it slid off onto travertine tile floor. She picked up the phone and looked at it carefully.

"Now is there something you need to tell me!" Katherine growled.

"I'm always amazed at how identical the two of you are, despite having different fathers." Isobel looked up and sighed at Katherine's angry countenance.

Isobel shrugged. "Your sister is in town. Looks like Elena is trying out big city life."

Katherine picked up the bottle of wine and through it in the sink glass shards ricocheting around the stainless steel surface. "How could you not tell me Elena was in town? And now she has moved in on Damon."

"Sometimes I forget what a nasty temper you have." Isobel said nonchalantly giving an impassive stare at the broken bottle. "That defiantly comes from your father." Isobel picked up her glass and took a sip of wine before continuing. "It's not her fault you couldn't hold that boy. From the looks of this" Isobel slid the phone back to Katherine. "She has won Damon so you best leave your sister alone and go find someone else before your reputation is completely gone in New York if isn't already due to the Mikaelson's exacting a bit of revenge for Klaus."

Katherine growled picking up her phone and stormed out of her mother's apartment without another word. "How do I come in second best to a daughter she didn't even want" Katherine growled to herself as she climbed into a cab to return home. A stable home, two parents, siblings, friends, now Damon. Elena was given the life I never had, Katherine thought. She won't steal Damon and get the future I deserve as well.

* * *

Elena felt herself being dragged down the sidewalk to Taboo. Caroline remembered her bet with Damon to attend a movie wrap party where there would also be some literary types in attendance. Schmoozing and boozing Caroline called it. The last thing Elena wanted was to be anywhere near Damon. She had debated if they could still be friends, but since he had been the center of her almost every thought since that night, most of which were not pure in nature, being friends was most likely out of the question.

"Let's go, Elena." Caroline said urgently as she walked as fast she four inch heals would carry her.

"This is a bad idea, Car. I'm probably not even on the list anymore." Elena said quietly.

"Are you finally going to fess up what happened the other night? You have been avoiding me and Jenna said you are a permanent fixture on her couch in flannel pajamas." Caroline stopped and turned to face her friend.

"We kissed. It's not going to happen again." Elena looked down at her shoes.

"Oh, my god. Was it good?" Caroline asked her eyes full of glee.

"It doesn't matter." Elena shook her head.

"That means it was good." Caroline winked at Elena dragging out the last word, but narrowed her eyes as Elena was still looking at the ground. "Tell the rest."

"I ran." Elena sighed looking up to meet Caroline's gaze.

"E-le-na, why do you do this? You can't run from every guy assuming he'll leave. Admit you like him, come on admit it." Elena groaned internally at the Caroline Forbes tenacity. She was like a bulldog when she wanted something.

"Fine, I admit it. Somehow Damon got under my skin and won't leave, but it doesn't matter because it's not going any farther." Elena put her hands on her hips and stared down her friend. Even though she really liked Damon and she liked the person she was around him she just couldn't take things any further. Focus on her book, fulfill her mom's dream of her becoming a widely published author, and make sure Jenna and Jeremy live out their dreams were her sole focus. Concentrating on herself led to heartache and pain for those she loved. Her own happiness was not a path she was willing to traverse.

"I just wish you would let yourself be happy. Your parents would have wanted you to be happy." Caroline's eyes filled with sorrow.

"Can we just get this over with?" Elena started walking again and let Caroline babble to fill the silence until they were inside the club. Entering the crowd she plastered a smile on her face and did her best to mingle.

Across the club, Damon was sitting in the VIP lounge next to Alaric, already three shots ahead of his friend.

"Can't believe you're fucking getting married. Have you no loyalty to me? This will be the end of Team Badass. You'll only want to spend time with the ball and chain and you'll leave me to drink alone." Damon held out his hand, glass of bourbon firmly in place, and pointed an accusatory finger at Alaric.

"The ball and chain has a name. _Jenna_ and I will be together but I'll still make time for the infamous Damon Salvatore. Team badass will live on, just in a limited capacity. So stop being a pansy ass and be happy for me." Alaric shook his head in fake exasperation.

"Asshole" Damon snarked.

"Dick" Alaric shot back.

"Why do you two have to act like 5 year olds when you're together?" Jenna sighed sitting on Alaric's lap and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm not feeling well so I'm going to head home." Jenna gave Alaric a kiss on the cheek and stood up.

"But before I go. You" Jenna stepped closer to Damon poking him in the chest her eyes filled with anger. "Are a gigantic asshole. I told you to stay away from Elena. But you couldn't, could you? You had to go after the forbidden fruit and now I have her moping around my apartment claiming nothing happened and that she is fine when I know she is far from fine." Jenna said in a huff.

Yet again the bad guy. I may have initiated it, but she kissed me back and she was the one who walked away Damon thought to himself. "What can I say Jenna, I was too much man for her. Can't help it if Elena wanted something different than what I was offering" Damon smirked. The words he spoke may have been true but the sentiment behind the words fed into what Jenna already thought of him….first rate man-whore.

Jenna growled in frustration. "Just stay away from her Damon."

"Okay, time to go." Alaric shot out of his seat and guided Jenna away from Damon. Alaric shot an apologetic look at his friend as he kept his hand on Jenna's lower back to keep her moving to the exit.

As he watched Alaric leave with Jenna the loneliness already inside of him deepened. At that moment of course, he had to see Elena moving through the crowd. She was dressed in high heeled black boots over black skinny jeans and royal blue halter top under her cropped leather jacket. Damon groaned, his life really sucked.

Damon watched Elena meander through the throngs of people and was hit by an urge to pummel every young movie star wannabe that hit on her. He hated himself for watching but couldn't tear himself away. His brain was filled to the brink with a swirl of thoughts and feelings he didn't understand. Obviously he wasn't good enough for someone like her. Fuck and chuck was the extent he knew about being with a woman and he had never wanted more than that, but something about her made him want to stick around even if there was no sex. God what a sap, Damon thought to himself as he forced his eyes away from Elena. An arm circled around his shoulders as he continue his impersonation of Gollum waving between letting her go because he wasn't good enough and wanting to fight for her.

"Mr. Salvatore, how are you this fine evening" a British voice whispered in Damon's ear.

Damon looked up to see a beautiful brunette with jaw length hair cut in choppy layers around a warm face. "Rosebud, my favorite distraction." Damon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Rose circled around his chair to take the seat previously occupied by Alaric. Rose was one of Damon's oldest friends having met in prep school when he bummed a cigarette off of her in the boy's bathroom freshman year.

"Not anymore." Rose held out her left hand and held it in front of Damon. On her ring finger was a large square cut diamond in a platinum setting.

"Trevor finally going to make you an honest woman? I figured he would never move past the best friend stage with you. As much as I detest the idea of someone so lovely falling prey to such an antiquated institution, I guess this deserves a toast." Damon signaled for a round of shots.

"Seems like I have been in love with him for over 500 years, but I never gave up on him. He just had plenty of his own baggage holding him back. But I stuck it out, helped him work through it and here we are half way down the aisle." Rose smiled.

Damon nodded in thanks as the shots were set before them. The two friends and former lovers clinked glasses and downed their shot. "So what brings you to my little soiree this evening?' Damon inquired letting his head flop back against his chair eyes drifting to the ceiling. Once a popular club kid back when they were all students at Columbia, Rose had long abandoned the scene.

"I work for Elijah Mikaelson's publishing house. We published the book the movie was based on so we get to party with young Hollywood. Lucky me." Rose said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Enough about me." Rose placed her hand on the back of Damon's neck forcing his face closer to hers. "Tell me about this girl you haven't taken you eyes off all night." Rose angled Damon's head and he saw Elena immediately.

"Nobody" Damon said shaking his head to make Rose loosen her grip on him and picking up his glass of bourbon.

"She looks an awful lot like Katherine." Rose said cautiously.

"Gee, really, she looks like Katherine? I hadn't noticed that Elena looks like the woman I almost married." Damon said sarcasm dripping off of each word. "I wish everyone would stop pointing that out to me. I'm not blind. I can see the resemblance and it's more than skin deep." Damon ground out before quickly looking back up sighing as his eyes fell on Elena immediately.

"You like her." Rose said in awe.

"No. No I don't. You have to have feelings to like someone. You know me Rose. Feelings and I are a lethal combination. Even if I did like her, the feelings aren't mutual." Damon gripped his glass tightly.

"Well the looks she has been sending you all evening say you are dead wrong." Rose turned to face Damon her head resting against her palm elbow propped up on her chair's armrest. "It's a lie that you can go through life not feeling or caring. Maybe for a little while after a heartbreak you can turn it all off, but eventually the feelings come back. Then all you're left with are the lies you tell yourself so you can _pretend_ not to care."

Damon glanced up again and caught Elena staring at him, but she quickly looked away and shook her head. Feelings or not, I'm too much of a fuck-up for that girl anyway. She could see the hand writing on the wall and was smart enough to bail before I hurt her Damon thought to himself.

"New topic" Damon ordered tersely.

"Since you little friend over there looks like the mega bitch, how about we discuss Katherine. Heard she swooped into town on her broomstick and is making a play for your hot body." Rose said acerbically.

Damon had to chuckle to himself at the vehemence from Rose in regards to Katherine. He forgot they had been friends at one point until Katherine showed her true colors and screwed her over nearly destroying her friendship with her now fiancé Trevor.

"Yep" Damon popped the p sound. "I have my own mini stalker." Damon chuckled into this glass as he finished off the last of the bourbon.

"This isn't something to joke about Damon. You know how Kat is when she wants something. She stops at nothing to get it no matter who gets hurt in the process." Rose placed her hand on Damon's forearm and he looked up to see the concern in her eyes.

"Come on, you know someone richer will come along any minute and I will be but a distant sexy memory." Damon gave her a half smile his eye lids growing a bit heavy as the large quantities of alcohol he had consumed were starting to finally give him a buzz.

"Not this time. Elijah said she was basically kicked out of California. Heard some rumor about one of the gubernatorial candidates out there, but there hasn't been anything in the media and no one is really talking. He just knows the Beverly Hills snobs shunned her and she fled. The taint seems to have followed her to New York. Add to it that the Mikaelson's are shutting her out because of what she did to Klaus. Bottom line she has been cut off from her usual rich and famous inner circles." Rose explained.

"Oh, the horror. She may have to slum it outside the VIP area for a while." Damon put his hands on his cheeks in mock horror.

"Her rep is shot Damon. She is shunned, exiled as it were from the rich and powerful. You don't give a shit about your reputation, never have but the Salvatores, like the Mikaelsons are old money. There is nothing you could do that the snobs of this city wouldn't trip over themselves to ensure they stay in your good graces, even accept Katherine back into the inner fold to be Queen Bee again." Rose said with concern laced through her voice.

"After what she did to me, does she really think I would take her back?" Damon palmed his face as he realized the annoyance that Katherine had been up until this point may grow steadily worse. Rose was right, Katherine was a like a bulldog when she wanted something.

"You know her moral compass was always a little left of center. The Katherine I remember wouldn't have thought she left you for Klaus, but just shelved you for a while. She wants the life of being rich and powerful draped on the arm of someone rich and powerful. You are one of the few she could be content enough to do that with. You're rich, good looking; you wield power in New York without evening trying." Rose explained.

Rose gave Damon's arm another gentle squeeze. "Just, just watch yourself with her. You thought you loved her once and she will try to use that to manipulate her way back into your life. Plus sounds like her temper has gotten worse with time according to some of the stories Elijah told me about her and Klaus." Rose shuddered slightly before she stood and gave Damon a hug.

"I need to go get my mingling quota in so I can get out of here. Now about this girl" Rose motioned her head in Elena's direction, "don't give up on her, Damon." Rose waved as she merged into the crowd.

Damon watched Rose walk away and suddenly felt very tired. Elena's rejection, Katherine's pseudo stalker tendencies, and now Rose's revelations were enough to make him want to crawl into his bed for a week. Time to revisit old coping mechanisms and find someone to fuck. A nice blonde or redhead should be enough to make him forget and move past whatever crap was swilling around in his head. Get laid and go back to the fuck and chuck routine. Damon sighed. Who was he kidding? He had tried to pick up woman the last few nights since kissing Elena, but he never made it passed the door of the bar as he remembered the feel of Elena's lips against his and the feel of her body sleeping curled along side of him. Pushing himself out of his seat, he headed for the back of the bar to sneak out the back door to go and continue to drown his sorrows in the comfort of his own home.

Elena walked to the back of the club toward the restroom. The club was too loud, too many guys were hitting on her, and seeing Damon just made her feel overwhelmed. Walking without really looking at anyone or anything caused Elena to slip on a beer soaked spot on the floor. Before she landed face first on the floor a strong hand grasped her upper arm and righted her back onto her feet. Looking up she stared into the ocean blue eyes that haunted her thoughts.

"Fucking, hell" Damon grumbled under his breath.

"Damon" Elena said wrapping her arms around herself stepping back to put some additional distance between them. Elena couldn't help but let her eyes roam over his body. He was dressed in dark jeans, his black boots, leather jacket and a fitted black henley t-shirt with the top couple of buttons undone showing off some of his porcelain chest.

"Miss Gilbert, I don't bite, unless you ask" Damon smirked stepping closer purposely making her uncomfortable.

"How are you?" Elena looked up at him through her lashes studying his face. She was saddened to see the coldness in his eyes from when she first met him had returned.

"Just dandy" Damon answered his gaze unwavering causing Elena to shift nervously and drop her eyes.

"Damon, about the other night, it's really not you it"

"I don't need the clichés Elena." Damon interrupted. "'It's not you, it's me, let's be friends." Damon said mimicking Elena's voice.

"I've used them all, sweetheart. You know, most at least take the merchandize for a test drive before throwing me back." Damon swept a hand down his body. "You really are a frigid little things aren't you" Damon said coolly stepping even closer to Elena.

"I would never, could never….I care about you, but you don't need to be mean. I'm sorry your feelings got hurt." Elena ran her hands through her hair in frustration. This is why she didn't want to come and risk having an argument with Damon.

"No hurt feelings on this end. Heartless man-whore, remember? Speaking of man-whore, there is a blonde somewhere ready to scream my name. So I should head out." Damon put his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and threw a wink at Elena.

"Damon, stop being a jerk. I'm trying to clear the air and you are being a complete ass." Elena said her voice laced with anger.

"Oh, you love my ass." Damon said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Elena just watched him walk away frustration and anger keeping her frozen to the spot. She fought the tears that burned her eyes, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Damon's retreating form.

"He's worth it." A British female voice said in her ear.

"Pardon me?" Elena said turning to see a short haired brunette standing next to her.

"Sorry, I'm Rose. I work for Elijah Mikaelson." Rose extended her hand and Elena took it with a blank expression on her face. "Damon, he's worth it."

"I'm sorry; I don't see how this is any of your business." Elena said turning to walk away.

"Whatever your baggage, figure it out, because knowing Damon as well as I do, for the right woman, he would be the best thing to ever happen to them. Of course, he could also be the worst, but sometimes you have to roll the dice and take the risk. Think about it Elena." Rose gave her a smile and walked away. Elena was left dumbfounded that a complete stranger would give her advice about Damon and her words caused her to be more confused than ever.

* * *

Stefan walked into his brother's apartment taking off his jacket and throwing it on the first chair he saw. Walking briskly across the living room, he stopped short at seeing his brother passed out on the couch fully dressed, bottle of bourbon in hand. With a deep sigh, he walked over and pulled the bottle out of his hand setting it on the end table next to the couch.

Damon stirred and cranked open an eye. "Brother" he slurred.

"Why are you are you passed out in the living room and not in your bed?" Stefan shook his head in disgust.

"Bed still smells like, her. Elllleeeena." Damon's eyes drifted closed for a second before opening again. "Should have listened. Should have stayed away."

"God damnit, Damon. What did you do?" Stefan started pacing in front of the couch.

Damon groped around above his head and grabbed the bottle of bourbon bringing it to his lips. After a long pull he cradled the bottle to his chest again. "Should have gone…Harvard Law, maybe would be good enough. Maybe Dad…maybe both not think….total fuck-up" Damon slurred.

"To get into Harvard Damon, you would have needed to actually study and go to class. Even Dad couldn't have bought you're way in there like he did with Columbia." Stefan spit out angrily.

"Be nice if not a fuck-up. Be nice to be loved. Mom, no one since her." Damon passed out.

**A/N: So there is a little insight into Katherine and she will upping the anti in her devious plots. Please review. Follow me on twitter: wolverine_999**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow….your response to the last chapter and Katherine's back story was amazing! The development of Katherine has been in direct response from your reviews so keep that feedback coming as you are helping me shape the story. I do need to clarify a couple of things that seem to confuse some readers. Yes, Katherine and Elena are sisters, but they are not twins. They are half sisters each having a different father. In this story Damon is 26, Katherine 24, and Elena 22. Sorry for the confusion. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 9

Damon picked up his phone after the third missed call. Seeing it was Alaric he picked up. "Oh, Ricky, you missed me. You really missed me. Leave Jenna and run away with me." Damon mocked as he stood inside his walk-in closet surveying his wardrobe.

"Ass." Alaric snorted in response. "So are you going to tell me what really happened with Elena?"

Damon walked back into this bedroom, hit the speaker phone button and threw his phone on the bed before pulling on a pair of grey slacks. "Ask your fiancé. She has it all figured out" Damon said bitterly as he walked into his closet to grab a black button down shirt.

"I know what Jenna said and your idiotic response back to her. I am asking _you_ what really happened." Alaric's disembodied voice floated off the bed.

Damon finished buttoning his shirt and started rolling up his sleeves. "I did this new thing with my tongue and"

"Stop being in full dick mode. I'm trying to be a friend you jackass." Damon could hear Alaric sigh on the other end of the phone.

"We kissed. Now it's weird. End of story." Damon sat on the bed to pull on his shoes.

"Sorry Damon. You had feelings for her." Alaric said.

"When did you turn into such a girl and want to discuss 'feelings.' It's me, there were no feelings involved." Damon scoffed.

"You were different with her so there were obviously some feelings there." Alaric threw back.

"Whatever. I'm leaving here in 2 minutes; please tell me you're on your way to the restaurant so I am not stuck there with my brother and Blondie on my own." Damon pulled on his panama style fedora hat and brought his phone back to his ear.

"I'm driving and just pulled in front of Jenna's now. And, Damon, _please_ be on your best behavior. This is a big night for Jenna and me." Damon could hear the nervous tenor in his friend's voice which Damon found weird since he had already popped the question. What was there left to be nervous about Damon thought to himself.

"Me, behave badly, never." Damon said sarcastically. "Don't get your panties in a bunch Ricky; I can play nice when necessary." Damon drawled before hanging up.

Damon headed out of his building and a woman stepped in front of him. Damon's shoulders sagged at the sight. "Seriously Katherine. You have nothing better to do than stalk me."

"You're so angry every time you see me Damon. I just want us to start over. Fresh start." Katherine said softly gazing up at him through her long lashes looking contrite.

"Us ending up on good terms is not exactly on my bucket list Katherine." Damon shot back walking past her to the waiting black SUV, his driver Maddox waiting behind the wheel. Damon wanted away from Katherine as quickly as possible as something was off about her. She was playing the innocent card, all soft words and shy smiles, hands demurely in her pockets. Damon opened the back door of the SUV and climbed in. Katherine grasped the door before he could close it and stared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Damon. I want us to be in each other's lives. Try again to have a life together, the future we always wanted." Katherine cocked her head to the side and gave him another soft smile.

Damon chuckled a maniacal laugh. "You stole everything from me Kat. EVERYTHING." Just as Damon was about to yank the door out of Katherine's grasp he saw a paparazzo emerge from the shadows. With a hard pull, Damon managed to close the door before the camera could even be raised leaving a stunned Katherine alone on the sidewalk. As Maddox pulled away, Damon sent a quick text to Katherine.

_Nice Try_

Damon looked back to see Katherine's arms flailing as she yelled at the cameraman and stomped her feet in her sky high stilettos while her hissy fit rampaged. Luckily Damon saw the camera before he could get any pictures taken. Perception was reality with the upper crust. The pictures would have looked like he had emerged with Katherine from a secret rendezvous at Damon's apartment. Pictures like that would lead most to think the two were together even if the facts were far from it. Rose was right; she was pulling out all the stops to reclaim her previous position. Wonder what real story is behind her fall from grace. Scratch that, I don't a give a fuck what happened Damon scolded himself.

A short ride later, Damon arrived at the restaurant telling his driver he would text when he was ready to leave. As he walked in the front door he glanced back and noticed Stefan and Caroline emerging from a cab. He entered the upscale restaurant and was immediately met with a beaming hostess who seemed eager to be helpful. She straightened he very tight black dress and flashed a huge smile at Damon. "D-do you have a r-reservation?" She stuttered.

"Salvatore" Damon smirked before turning back to face Stefan and Caroline as they entered.

"Broody, Blondie how are you this fine evening?" Damon asked as he nonchalantly leaned on the hostess podium. The hostess touched Damon's arm gently to get his attention and she was all smiles and hair flips as he smirked back at her.

"You're table is right this way." She giggled leading them into the restaurant.

"Such a pig" Caroline mumbled as the trio snaked their way to a secluded table at the back of the restaurant. Damon inwardly groaned as he could already tell how this evening was going to go. Stefan had been mad at him for days first for, as Stefan referred to it, the 'incident' at the museum and then for his drunken comments about Elena. Stefan had been lecturing him non-stop about staying away from Elena, how Damon wasn't good enough, blah, blah, blah. As soon as he saw Caroline's face he knew there was another passenger on the 'let's hate Damon for hurting Elena' bandwagon. Damon had brushed by Caroline on his way out of Taboo after his exchange with Elena the other night, so he was certain she heard the whole thing which he imagined did nothing to endear himself to Elena's best friend. Plus she had probably gotten an earful of his wicked ways with women from his saintly little brother.

Damon sat down at the round table with Stefan and Caroline sitting to his left. Damon opened his mouth to fire a retort at Caroline for her pig comment when Alaric and Jenna come up to the table. Jenna immediately shot an angry look in Damon's direction forcing Damon to roll his eyes. Alaric took the seat to the right of Damon.

"Where's Elena?" Caroline asked.

"Restroom" Jenna replied before turning her attention back to Damon. "No sexual innuendos, snide comments or anything else from you directed at Elena."

"He promises to be on his best behavior around her, don't you _brother" _Stefan glared at Damon.

"Come on everybody; tell me how you really feel." Damon mocked motioning his hand in a 'bring it on motion.'

"Caroline, I know you are itching to take another jab…..go on it will make you feel better." Damon sing-songed.

Caroline opened her mouth, but never got a word out as she saw Elena approach the table. "Everything okay here?" Elena asked concerned at seeing all the furrowed brows and the anger that seemed to be radiating from the table like heat waves off of pavement. She glared briefly at Damon before she sat in the only remaining seat across from him.

"The world has righted itself, you and everyone else are back to hating me." Damon smirked his gaze locking on Elena's. A small ripple of guilt ripped through Damon as he saw Elena open and close her mouth as if to speak then she looked down staring at her fingers locked in her lap hiding the shame that was evident in her eyes. But Damon quickly swept the guilt aside as guilt was a feeling and he was done with God damn feelings.

"How about we order drinks, shall we" Alaric jumped in trying to rescue his friend and salvage the rest of the evening before things disintegrated into an all out brawl.

Damon shrugged at Alaric and looked up catching the waiter's attention. Since it was supposed to be a celebratory dinner he ordered a bottle of Crystal for the table. Everyone sat back in their seats the tension still evident. As the waiter returned with the Crystal Damon eyed Alaric suspiciously.

"Spill teach" Damon noticed that Alaric had been practically bouncing off the walls since he walked in the door of the restaurant. Knowing his friend for so many years, he knew something was going in with him beyond excitement over his engagement or concern over the mounting tension at the table. The waiter filled Alaric's glass and turned to do the same for Jenna. She quickly covered the top of her glass mumbling "no thanks." Damon gave her an odd look, but shrugged his shoulders.

Alaric's face lit up and a smile spread across his face. Jenna's eyes grew wide and her hand flew out to clutch at Alaric's arm. "Ric not"

"We're pregnant!" Alaric practically shouted appearing to not hear Jenna. He pulled Jenna closer and kissed the top of her head. Damon sat shocked for a second before standing up to congratulate Alaric. As he stood he noticed Stefan, Caroline and Jenna's worried expressions falling on Elena. Elena had a smile plastered on her face but it didn't seem to reach her eyes.

"Congratulations" Elena squealed reaching over to hug her aunt.

"Yeah congratulations" Damon pulled Ric into a one arm hug hiding his own astonished and slightly disappointed look.

"Elena" Jenna said softly sitting back her hands on Elena's shoulders the worry etched across her features. Damon and Alaric were watching the exchange each with confused expressions. Damon looked at Alaric raising a quizzical eyebrow but Alaric just shrugged his shoulders before returning to his seat.

"This is a happy day Jenna. It's a happy day" She emphasized pulling Jenna back into a hug. After she released Jenna she picked up her glass raising it in the air. "To baby Saltzman." Everyone picked up their glasses and joined her in a toast.

"Baby Saltzman" they chorused.

"So now we know why you have been sick nonstop lately. So…was this planned or a big oops" Caroline asked sipping her champagne.

"Caroline" Elena whined. "Filter."

Jenna laughed. "Ric did not propose because of this." Everyone's eyes grew wide. "It's what you all were thinking. We just found out this morning about the baby and it was an accident but we both wanted kids anyway so we are just starting earlier than planned." Jenna finished looking back up at Alaric with a soft smile. "But someone jumped the gun on telling everyone." Jenna chided her fiancé gently. Alaric just winked in response his smile a mile wide.

"What will you do about the wedding?" Elena asked after their food was ordered.

"Neither of us have much family, so we thought destination wedding for New Years. All of you guys are invited and Jeremy, who I still have to tell all of this too." Jenna's eyes widened slightly.

Elena reached out her hand covering he aunt's that rested on the table. "As long as you're happy, he will be too." Jenna's body seemed to relax at Elena's words.

The rest of the dinner passed a bit awkwardly with polite conversations and talk of the wedding, but additional conversation on the baby was avoided unless it was instigated by Elena. Very weird, Damon thought it himself.

As the dessert dishes were cleared, Caroline leaned over to Elena. "How about we grab some ice cream and a movie? Something girly." Caroline reached across the table grasping her friend's hand giving it a sympathetic squeeze.

"You leave in two days for Mystic falls. Go, spend time with Stefan. I don't need a babysitter." Elena gave her friend a no nonsense glare, but Caroline opened her mouth to argue.

Elena leaned around Caroline. "You. With Caroline. Gone. Now." Elena quirked an eyebrow at Stefan.

"Are you sure? We can all hang out together tonight and Caroline and I can do something tomorrow." Stefan said gently.

"Just go" Elena said in exasperation. Stefan just shook his head and smiled at Elena then grabbed Caroline's hand pulling her to her feet.

"She's in stubborn mode, let's go Caroline" Stefan chuckled before sending a shy smile at Caroline. After a round of hugs and congratulations to Alaric and Jenna, the two practically ran out of the restaurant.

Elena followed Alaric and Jenna to the front of the restaurant leaving Damon at the table waiting for his credit card when he insisted on buying everyone's dinner. Elena fought the urge to look over her shoulder at Damon and just focused on the back of Alaric's head.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Jenna asked turning to face Elena when they reached the cool night air outside the restaurant.

"Not you too." Elena sighed. "You guys need alone time….to celebrate" Elena wrinkled her noise before giggling at her aunt. "Go to Alaric's, enjoy your alone time together because in nine months those moments are loooonnnng gone." Elena flashed a smile at her Aunt.

"I just don't want to leave you alone. I didn't want my pregnancy news to come out this abruptly. I feel bad and don't want to you to be upset." Jenna looked like she was about to cry.

"Jenna I am so happy for you. This is such happy news, you can't worry about me." Elena turned to a very confused looking Alaric. "Please take her and enjoy the rest of your evening. I'll catch a cab back to Jenna's and I'll see you guys tomorrow. I really am so happy for you both." Elena gave them her Aunt and future Uncle a hug and waved at them as they climbed into Alaric's car that the valet had brought around.

Elena heard the door open of the restaurant open as Alaric pulled way and she turned around coming face to face with Damon. Quickly turning around Elena looked up and down the street hoping in desperation that a cab would be right there so she could avoid having to converse with Damon. Their last exchange had not ended well and Elena was no in the mood for a repeat performance. Story of my life, Elena thought to herself as there wasn't a cab in sight.

An exasperated sigh came from behind her. "I have a car here, let's go. I'll drop you at your Aunt's apartment" Damon grunted.

"I am perfectly capable of getting myself home, Damon." Elena said still staring at the street and avoiding his gaze.

"Never said you weren't capable, but I am not leaving you alone at night on a New York street." Elena felt him grasp her arm and starting dragging her down the street to a black SUV.

"Damon" Elena growled.

"Kick, yell, scream all you but you're getting in this car." Damon opened the back door and pointed inside.

Elena narrowed her eyes and glared at Damon, but reluctantly climbed in and sat arms crossed staring out the window. Of all the possible outcomes for the evening this was one Elena had not planned on. Elena just kept staring out the window trying to think of anything but the blue-eyed man sitting next to her.

"So what was with the simpering looks after Alaric's little announcement. Don't you approve of Auntie being knocked up before marriage?" Damon asked in a snarky tone looking in Elena's direction for the first time since climbing in the car with her.

"It's because….it doesn't matter." Elena said quietly taking a long steady breathe. "I'm ecstatic for my Aunt. If it had been her choice, Jenna would already have kids, but her life was….derailed. I couldn't be happier for my Aunt and Alaric." Elena smiled to herself at the thought of her Aunt finally becoming a mom as her eyes locked on the view outside her window.

Elena really was ecstatic for her Aunt. Jenna had put her life on hold to take care of her and Jeremy. Even after returning to New York, Elena knew her Aunt purposely took on a light course load and no summer classes so she could return to Mystic Falls as much as possible. Dating was a low priority for her.

Steeling herself, Elena glanced over at Damon and saw him tapping his ring against the door in agitation. The passing street lights illuminated his face as they drove and she could see the tension in his jaw. This couldn't have been an easy night for him. Everyone had obviously said something to him about her since her friends and family seemed on a mission to always protect her even if not needed. Guilt washed through Elena knowing he took the blame her actions.

"Why did you do it?" Elena asked softly.

"Do what?" Damon asked with a sigh as he continued to stare out the window.

"Take the blame; let everyone be mad at you thinking you hurt me in some way. Why do you let everyone make you out to be the bad guy and not let people see the good in you?" Elena said slowly.

"Because when people see good, they expect good." Damon turned and stared directly in Elena's eyes. "And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations."

Elena looked directly into Damon's eyes as they darkened slightly as he drank her in. Her breath hitched at the intensity of his gaze and she involuntary inched closer to Damon. She saw Damon's gaze drop briefly to her lips but he remained perfectly still. All thoughts left Elena's mind and she before she could tell her body to stop her lips were on Damon's her hands grasping his broad shoulders. She felt him hesitate at first remaining perfectly still. Then his hands wound into her hair drawing her closer. Their reverie was broken as the car stopped and Maddox announced their arrival.

Elena jumped away from Damon looking anywhere but at him as she groped for the door handle. "I'm sorry" she whispered tears brimming her eyes as she bolted from the car running to the door of her Aunt's apartment building. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Elena silently yelled at herself. By the time she reached the door she managed to fish her keys out of her purse and with a shaking hand unlocked the door hurrying inside.

Damon sat dumbfounded in the car for a second. "Fuck this" he muttered to himself before taking off out of the car after Elena. He reached the door of the building just as it closed and through the glass he could see Elena running up the stairs. He turned and hit every button on the outside of the building and was quickly buzzed in. He took the stairs two at a time and caught the apartment door just before Elena managed to slam it shut. Shoving his way inside he kicked the door closed with his foot and the two of them stared at each their breathing ragged.

"What the hell was that E-le-na?" Damon said through clenched teeth. "This time you can't blame me for this little kissy-kissy session because that was all you." He pointed an accusatory finger at Elena.

"I shouldn't have done it. It didn't mean anything Damon. Please leave." Elena ordered pointing to the door.

"You're a liar Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it. And you're lying to me and most of all you're lying to yourself by denying it. That kiss proves it." Damon stepped closer to her.

"Please Damon, don't do this." Elena closed her eyes and stepped away from him. Memories and emotions Elena had locked away for years were rushing back and the harder Damon pushed her the harder it was for her to keep the dam from bursting.

"Don't do what, ask you to be honest with yourself and with me" Damon demanded.

Elena opened her eyes and there was hard edge to them. "Everyone leaves, Damon. I am just doing the leaving first this time. We'll both be hurt less in the long-run if we just walk away now." Elena said defensively trying to keep her resolve at pushing Damon out of her life.

"Bullshit." Damon threw back.

Elena's widened in surprise at this response. "What?"

"BULL. SHIT." Damon said slowly.

"Some of us actually do you have feelings and I am just trying to protect mine. Everyone in my life leaves and I am choosing to not go through that again." Elena wrapped her arms around herself as if it could protect her from the emotional hurricane that was waging between herself and Damon.

"Do you have everyone convinced of that BS line? 'Everyone leaves.' I actually think you believe the crap that you are throwing at me right now." Damon threw his hands up in exasperation.

"If you really believed that everyone leaves then you never would have befriended me in the first place. You never would have become friends with Stefan after your parents died. Caroline wouldn't still be attached to your hip….you would have pushed everyone away. So again bull shit on your whole everybody leaves theory." Damon said angrily moving into her personal space.

"I can't have kids" Elena said softly out her eyes widening at her confession. "Because of the accident, kids aren't possible."

Damon closed his eyes briefly and took a long breath as if collecting his thoughts. "I gave up on the idea of being a father a long time ago Elena. If you're trying to scare me off….Not. Working."

"Just walk away Damon, please" Elena pleaded.

"I'm a shitty human being that deserves to be alone and someone like you is, well… you're too good for the likes of me, but for whatever reason I just can't seem to walk away." Damon's tone softened as he spoke.

"No dead parents, no other bad stuff in our pasts, no baggage. What would you choose to do?" Damon looked at her trying to tamp down the hope in his heart that someone want him for him and not for his money, his fame, for no other reason than he makes them happy.

Elena just stared at him tears in her eyes and shook her head her gaze dropping to the floor. Damon nodded and gave Elena an apologetic smile raising his eyebrows in understanding. "It's okay I wouldn't choose me either." Damon tucked a piece of Elena's hair behind her ear and brushed his knuckles down her cheek.

Damon stepped back and shoved his hands in his pockets. He opened his mouth as if to say something more then closed it his mouth in a tight smile. Turning on his heel he slowly walked to the door.

Elena's heart sank. She knew pushing him away would hurt her, but never thought it would so profoundly impact Damon. He's so strong; she thought he would just move on without a second glance. But watching him walk away hurt in a different way because he looked so broken and she was the cause.

"It was never you Damon. Please believe me. We all have our baggage and mine just is what it is." Elena finished lamely.

"Yeah, those words offer no comfort what so ever." Damon snarked his hand on the door knob his back to Elena.

Elena never wanted to hurt him, but why he can't he just accept there is no chance at a Damon and Elena together scenario and move on. "What more do you want from me Damon?" Elena's voice rose in anger.

"The truth. I saw your face when we danced. You were happy and I can't describe how that made me feel to know you were happy in that moment with me maybe even _because_ of me." Damon said trying to keep the desperation from his voice. Why he hadn't walked the door already was beyond him. Damon Salvatore was not one to beg, but Rose's stupid words of not giving up were buzzing in his head like a damned mosquito and he was frozen to the spot.

"Because you do make me happy I have to let you go." Elena yelled at him then covered her mouth as if she revealed a hidden secret.

For once in his life, Damon was speechless. Damon blinked at Elena in confusion. "What the hell does that even mean?" Damon leaned forward his head hitting the door with a loud thud.

"Just go, please" Elena pleaded.

"Oh, no sweetheart. You don't throw out some enigmatic statement like that and have me walk out the door. This I really need to hear." Damon turned around crossing his arms as he leaned against the door preparing for a new load of bullshit to be thrown in his direction.

Elena slid down the wall her head on her knees and he body racked with sobs. Five years of repressed feelings and emotions were pouring out and now that the floodgates were open there was no closing them. Elena heard a mumbled "shit" and then an arm snaked around her shoulders and she felt the linen of Damon's shirt press against her cheek. All she could was grip his shirt in her fist as the sobs continued to pour out of her.

"They are all dead because of me. I was selfish and they're dead." Elena said through her sobs.

"Talk to me Elena. Whatever you are holding in has been in there too long" Damon said gently kissing the top of her head.

The memory of that night hit Elena like a freight train.

"_Incoming, one 'on a mission' boyfriend" Caroline whispered motioning with her chin to the space behind Elena and Bonnie._

"_Ugh, I need more alcohol before I face him" Elena grabbed the hands of her two best friends dragging them toward the keg placed short distance away from the bonfire and in the opposite direction from her boyfriend, Matt. The buzz she had wasn't strong enough to deal with him. The three girls trudged through the woods to the keg. Elena chugged a glass of beer and was refilling her glass before Bonnie and Caroline had even taken a sip._

"_Slow down there drunky or we'll be carrying you home" Caroline laughed._

"_Then I don't have to talk about my preplanned future. Attend the same college, graduate, move back to Mystic Falls, get married, save for a house for a year, buy said house, then start having kids. He has it all mapped out." Elena said in exasperation._

"_You can't avoid him forever. He deserves to know how you feel." Bonnie said sternly._

"_Elena" Elena turned around to see Matt approaching and her friends scattered._

"_You've been avoiding me. I want to talk about college and our future" Matt stated._

"_Matt, I love that you think about the future, but why do we have to live by a timetable? We both have dreams of marriage and family and careers but for now can't we just let them stay dreams. We're young, let's just live and let the future happen when it happens." Elena tried to walk away but Matt circled around blocking her path._

"_I'm just working to ensure we have a future together. Isn't what you want? Us together?" Matt asked anger creeping into his tone._

"_Matt, it's a party. Let's save serious discussions for another day. I just want to have fun." The alcohol was starting to kick in and Elena's words started to slur._

"_You're drunk. I can't talk to you when you are like this. I'm going home." Matt said angrily turning to leave._

Elena's sobs finally started to die down as she finished recounting the events of that horrific night. "Because of me just wanting to live in the moment and have fun, Jeremy lost his parents, became a drug addict, Jenna derailed her future all because of me." Elena said in a monotone voice. "I don't deserve happiness when I stole the happiness away from so many. I don't deserve the happy ending to the story, Damon. "

"Wow, are we both fucked up." Damon snorted.

"Very eloquently put Mr. Salvatore." Elena took in a shuddering breath letting her head fall back against the wall.

"Elena, look at me." Damon gently ordered. Elena lifted her head to stare up at Damon. "You know better than most that life is short and it is a precise gift. Your parents died not because you were selfish or cruel, but because fate dealt you a really shitty hand and took them too soon. You think because you lived and they died you deserve a lifetime of misery when it fact you owe it to them to make the most of your life and pull every ounce of happiness you can from whatever time we have." Damon said in a sober tone.

"Why do I feel like I am suddenly in a Dr. Phil episode" Elena chuckled slightly. "Damon this is only the tip of the ice berg with my baggage." Elena admitted.

"I'm not exactly the poster child for a normal well adjusted individual. I'm not proposing marriage here Elena. Let's just take it day by day see what there is between us. Besides, give me five minutes and I will fuck this up and I'll be making you miserable. Not a hint of happiness anywhere" Damon wiggled his eyebrows at Elena.

"You wanted the truth Damon. I do feel something for you but there are so many reasons why we shouldn't go done this path." Elena said resting her head against Damon's shoulder.

"How about this…. go on one date with me and you can list all those reasons out for me." Damon leaned his head against Elena's.

"One date. We'll start with one date." Elena said quietly her heart seeming to overrule her head for the first time in a very long time. Elena knew there were still things in her past that needed to come out, but she tried to not think about that just focus on the here and now.

**A/N: They fought, they cuddled, now a date. Yeah! Click the button and leave a review! Follow me on twitter: wolverine_999**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Real life has been crazy, but updates should go back to a more regular schedule. Thanks again for the reviews, alerts, and favorites for this story. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 10

Damon woke up feeling warm, too warm, with something gripping his arm. Inhaling deeply, the fresh scents of mango, vanilla and a light citrus perfume enveloped him. Instinctually he pulled the warmth closer and felt the grip on his arm tighten in response. Cracking open an eye he found a head of dark hair tucked under his chin and the warmth he felt was due to a body pressed against him. Elena was lying next to Damon on Jenna's couch clutching at his arm as if it was a life preserver. Memories of the previous night flooded back and he remembered Elena crying herself to sleep against him. He then carried her to the couch which was only slightly more comfortable than the floor. Closing his eyes he buried his nose in her hair enjoying her scent and the feel of her body pressed against him. This was the second time he had slept next to Elena. She was the first woman he slept next to since Katherine. Even with Katherine, she had stayed on her own side of the bed unless they were having sex. Katherine wasn't exactly a cuddler.

Just as Damon was drifting back to sleep he felt nails dig into his arm and heard a choking sound. His eyes flew open as Elena started to thrash against him. Her thrashing intensified almost knocking Damon off the couch and he realized Elena was having a nightmare. "Elena" he said loudly gently shaking her shoulder. "ELENA!"

Elena's eyes flew open and she practically threw herself to the other end of the couch, eyes darting around the room obviously in fear. She was pulling air into her lungs in large gasps and her hands were clutching at her throat and stomach.

Putting his hands up in the air Damon approached Elena as if she was a rabid animal ready to strike. "It was just a dream. You're safe at Jenna's" Damon said in soothing tones sitting in front of her but not touching her.

Elena's breaths slowed and she met Damon's eyes and all he saw was fear and pain. "I'm okay. I'm fine" she repeated over and over.

Soothing upset women was not Damon's forte. In fact, if the water works started he usually resorted to sex to make it stop. If that didn't work and a woman needed a shoulder to cry on, there usually was a Damon shaped hole in the door as he flew away as fast as his legs would carry him. Between the emotional onslaught from the previous night and now this, every cell in Damon's body was humming with the urge to run but he couldn't move. It was as if two hands were pressing down on his shoulders keeping him in place rooted to the spot.

"There is no one else here, so it's okay for you to not be fine. I promise I won't let it hurt your stoic reputation." Damon smirked.

"You would think after five years, I would move on." Elena shuddered still flexing her hands at her throat and stomach.

"Some wounds are too deep to ever close." Damon out to know. He was full of more emotional wounds than he could count.

"We can talk about it if you want." Man, Salvatore, you really are turning into a sap, Damon scolded himself. Since when do you want to 'talk' about anything serious?

"I-I remember the car hitting the water and the feeling of drowning then I woke up in the hospital two weeks later." Elena said in a monotone.

"Two weeks?" Damon asked astonished.

"Two week coma. I woke to my parents gone and buried, Jenna on her last nerve and a brother that was well on his way to being a drug addict. Physically I had cracked ribs, a collapsed lung, broken leg, ruptured spleen, and my dreams of having my dad walk me down the aisle and giving my parents grandchildren gone." Elena recited her injuries as if listing items from a grocery list.

The weight of what happened to Elena was heavy in the air between them and Damon could see Elena retreating within herself getting lost in her memories. Since his usual diversion technique, sex, was most likely a no go with Elena he went to his fall back, sarcasm and unabashed flirting. "Show me yours and I'll show you mine." Damon said seductively. "Chicks dig scars and so do guys." He winked. Damon knew joking was probably inappropriate at a time like this but in life you either laughed or cried and he erred on the side of laughter whenever possible.

Damon smiled as Elena burst out laughing running her hands through her hair. He breathed in a sigh of relief that she had laughed and not slapped him. Elena's eyes softened as she seemed to leave the memories in the past for the moment focusing on the here and now. "Yeah, I'll pass on that game."

"Come on, I'll start." Damon pushed his sleeve up above his elbow pointing at a half inch scar on his biceps. "Stefan shot me with his bebe gun when I was 13. Even today he claims it was an accident but I still think he did on purpose. Little fucker." Damon flashed a mock scowl.

Elena sighed and leaned forward parting the hair at the crown of her air. "Five stitches. Jeremy and I were wrestling and I hit my head on the corner of the coffee table when I was 12."

Damon lifted his hair revealing a pink scar in his hairline. "Alaric and I got into a bar fight junior year and someone broke a beer bottle over my head. I don't remember how many stitches it took to close."

Elena pulled up her pant leg to reveal a two inch jagged white scar on her shin. "Caroline was a spotter for one of our cheerleading formations. She lost concentration ogling some football player and I fell landing on rock. I hold it over her whenever I need to give her a good dose of guilt."

Elena continued to laugh and Damon smirked rather pleased with himself that he could make her laugh but also somewhat relieved at the lighter mood. He hadn't run from the heavy conversation but it didn't mean the urge to head for the hills wasn't still there.

Elena heard her phone beep and reached into her purse next to the couch and pulled it out. After reading her text she looked up at Damon. "Jenna is on her way back from Alaric's."

"And that is my cue to leave." Damon stood up straightening his clothes as best as he could looking around for his shoes. Finding them across the room he picked them up and quickly put them on.

"Scared of little ole Aunt Jenna" Elena teased.

"I am not getting in the way of a pregnant woman. I like keeping my balls intact, thank you very much." Damon quirked an eyebrow at Elena.

The laughter died away and Damon and Elena stared at each other uncertain what to do next. It was as if all of the air was sucked out of the room and the tension between them grew thick. They seemed to cross the room in sync meeting in the middle.

"So" Elena drawled.

"Our date" Damon said slowly.

"I have to take Caroline to the airport tomorrow. Dinner, after?" Elena shifted nervously from foot to foot. Damon hid his sigh of relief that she wasn't trying to back out.

"Dinner it is Miss Gilbert." Damon kissed Elena chastely on the lips. Striding to the door he called over his shoulder "I recommend wearing something sexy."

* * *

Staring into the bathroom mirror, Elena finished applying her lip gloss. She and Stefan and deposited Caroline at the airport a few hours earlier for her return trip to Mystic Falls amongst promises from Caroline to visit New York again very soon. Jenna was spending the night with Alaric looking for a destination for their destination wedding, leaving Elena to get ready alone for her date with Damon. Elena was grateful that all prying eyes were gone. The last thing either Damon or she needed was another lecture from their friends or family. Taking a step back, Elena smoothed out her dress. Damon was taking her out to dinner and Elena had decided on a three-quarter sleeve black and white print wrap dress with red peep-toe pumps.

Elena scowled slightly at her reflection. This is a bad idea, Elena told herself. Getting involved with Damon was wrong for so many reasons. There were feelings for him, that was for sure. The electricity between them practically crackled. He made her laugh and forget her past, but that was the problem wasn't it? She had caused so much pain to others she had no right to find happiness in him. Even if she pushed her guilt aside, Damon's a self proclaimed man-whore. Will he just walk away if gets her in bed? Is he capable of more than just a sexual relationship? He hasn't had a relationship since that girl, Katherine, broke his heart Elena reminded herself. He may be too damaged for anything beyond friends-with-benefits. There just seemed to be too many ways this could go wrong and one or both of them will end up getting hurt. Pain for Elena, was something she knew and she deserved, but if this could hurt Damon, that was a different story. It was obvious he had suffered a lot in his life and the last thing Elena wanted was to cause him more pain. Nervously smoothing out her dress again, Elena prepared herself to have dinner with Damon and tell him they could be nothing more than friends.

A beeping sound snapped her out of her thoughts. Heading for the panel next to the door she buzzed Damon into the building. A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Elena opened it to find Damon leaning against the doorframe one foot crossed over the other. One hand was in his the pocket of his leather jacket and the other held a bouquet of blue tulips.

"Beautiful as always, Miss Gilbert" Damon smirked as his eyes roamed over Elena head to toe and he handed the bouquet to her.

Elena drank in his appearance. His raven hair was disheveled in that sexy-without-trying way. He was dressed in pinstriped black pants and a charcoal grey button down shirt and a black leather jacket. Controlling her urge to drool she smiled up at him. "Not too shabby yourself, Mr. Salvatore."

Elena took the bouquet from his extended hand breathing in the flowers' fresh scent. "I love tulips. How did you find tulips in the fall?" Elena motioned Damon inside so she could put the flowers in some water.

"Roses didn't seem to suite you. Tulips are out of season, but I have my connections." Elena saw him do his flirty eye thing at her and she just rolled her eyes.

Once the flowers were in water the two headed out, exiting her Aunt's building, and walking to the black SUV where Maddox was waiting at the open door. As they drove in compatible silence watching the hustle and bustle of the city pass them by. Elena heard Damon groan as the car slowed near the restaurant. Turning to face him she saw him staring out the front of the car. Following his gaze she saw a wall of photographers outside of the restaurant and the sign in front of the restaurant that read Le Cirque. Elena gulped as she saw the wall of flashes capturing all of the people entering and exiting one of the most expensive restaurants in New York.

"Ready to be tabloid fodder? I wasn't thinking about the paparazzi when I set up the reservation. " Damon said bitterly. "Supposedly I am a tabloid favorite, even more so since I did the GQ spread."

"You don't read any of the tabloids?" Elena asked turning in her seat to face him.

"Nope" Damon responded popping the p. "I really don't need to read about all of my fuck-ups in black and white."

Elena could see his jaw tense and he seemed to slump slightly in his seat. I can't imagine having to live under that spotlight and scrutiny where a night of drunken fun could be spun anyway the media saw fit. An idea came to Elena.

"Do you have your heart set on fine dining this evening?" Elena asked with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"No" Damon responded slowly narrowing his eyes at Elena.

"Good." Elena leaned forward and gave a new address to Maddox and continued past Le Cirque allowing them to avoid the prying eyes of the paparazzi.

Elena kicked off her heels and reached into her purse to retrieve a pair of foldable flats that she always keeps stashed in her bag if she's wearing heels. "So much better." Elena smiled flexing her feet.

Elena saw the quizzical look from Damon. "We will be over-dressed for where we are going, but I at least can ditch the heels."

"Why do I feel like I am being kidnapped this time?" Damon quirked an eyebrow at Elena.

Elena just shrugged at Damon with a small smile and they rode the rest of the way chatting about inconsequential things. They arrived at a rundown bar where Maddox quickly jumped out to open the door. Elena noticed his concerned expression as he eyed the seedy building warily. Damon emerged from the car behind Elena and she heard him start laughing.

"Bree's Bar. How in the hell do you know about this place?" Damon asked an amused expression on his face.

"I have been volunteering at program for teen moms while in New York and one of the other volunteer's said this place has the best burger she's ever had." Elena felt Damon put his hand at the small of her back and guide her inside.

"Do you know this place?" Elena asked as they walked through the door.

As soon as the sentence left her mouth Elena heard a squeal. Looking up she saw a women circling around the bar barreling towards them. "Damon fucking Salvatore."

"I may have been here a time or two in the past." Damon smirked at Elena as the woman pulled him into a hug.

"Good to see you Bree." Damon said as the two separated.

"And who might this young thing be, Mr. Salvatore?" Bree asked stepping back and smiling at Elena.

"Elena Gilbert" Elena reached out her hand, but was surprised when Bree pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome to Bree's" Bree said waiving her hand around the bar. The trio headed to the bar where Bree resumed her place behind the bar and Elena and Damon took up places on two open bar stools.

"So how did you two meet?" Elena waved a finger between Bree and Damon.

"College. Bree's dad owns the place. Alaric and I used to hang out here as the pretty bartender never carded us." Damon winked at Bree.

"Because the pretty bartender was smitten with a pair of blue eyes. Eyes that changed my world before they broke my heart" Bree teased.

"I rocked your world" Damon smirked.

"Enough for memory lane. What can I get you two?" Bree leaned against the bar.

"I'll have a burger and a beer, please." Elena answered with a smile. Despite having just met, Elena really liked Bree and felt an instant connection with the woman.

"Same" Damon winked before turning his attention back to Elena.

"Sooooo….." Elena started. In her head she had prepared point and counter points why this could be their one and only date and they should just work at being friends, but now face to face with him all words seemed to escape her.

"Sooooo" Damon mimicked.

Elena scowled at Damon for his mocking tone. "Spill, purge, get out whatever is in that big brain of yours E-le-na."

Just as Elena was about to open her mouth, Bree set their burgers and beers in front of them. Stalling to allow herself time to gather her thoughts she focused on her dinner. Lifting the bun on her burger she removed the pickles with a look of disgust depositing them on the side of her plate.

"What are we doing here Damon?" Elena asked finally with a sigh before taking a big bite of her burger so she wasn't staring into Damon's eyes and getting lost in them. Again.

"Well….right now I am eating your pickles." Damon picked the pickles off of Elena's plate and popped them into his mouth. "Which, by the way, how can you not like pickles? What's wrong with you? Then I am going to eat my burger and hopefully enjoy some nice conversation, and a game of pool or two with the lovely lady next to me." Damon flashed her a cheshire cat grin as he gripped his burger with two hands and took a big bite.

"Damon" Elena chastised.

"What do you want me to say, Elena?" Damon put his burger down and wiped his hands on a napkin. "I don't know what the hell I am going here. The rational part of me says to walk out that door and never look back listening to all of the lectures I have been given about staying away from you. But I like spending time with you. Can we just leave it at that?"

Elena could see the honesty in his face. "No offense, Damon but you are a sexual guy and I can't do a friends-with-benefits kind of thing." Elena took a huge breathe and blushed before continuing. "I have huge hang-ups about sex. You were surprised that I had only been with two guys; well I have only been with one since the accident. I have been close a number of times, but I am so paranoid about pregnancy that I can't go through with it."

"Wait, I thought kids weren't in the cards for you?" Damon asked confused.

"The universe has a sick sense of humor. Getting pregnant isn't the issue, staying pregnant is." Elena put a hand to her stomach absent mindly before continuing. "A piece of metal impaled me in the accident and the resulting damage and subsequent surgeries caused a lot of scar tissue to form. I can just as easily get pregnant as before the accident, but the odds of me carrying a child to term are less than ten percent. The few guys I have come close to being with were frustrated that I wanted to use additional protection when I was already on birth control and we were both disease free. I have lost so many people in my life I can't put myself through a miscarriage. I can only imagine the pain of losing a child like that, and I can't put myself in that position."

Elena blanched, realizing how much she had just unloaded on him, but she just felt so comfortable with Damon that her mouth kept getting a head of her brain. Elena looked at Damon's shocked face and downcast eyes and was surprised at the haunted look in eyes.

"I'm sorry that was totally TMI." Elena said quickly.

"N-no, I'm glad you told me." Damon said in a strained voice before regaining his composure. "I'm not looking for friends-with-benefits Elena. I'm serious when I said I am out of my depth here. If we are being honest and putting our cards on the table, emotions and relationships are not my thing. I can't make promises of romance, heart to heart talks and a happy future" Damon said with all honesty.

"I get the sex hang-up and as Caroline pointed out a couple of weeks ago, I'm a safety first kind of guy." Damon ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't know what I am doing " Damon seemed to mutter to himself.

In that moment, Elena's heart clenched at seeing the lost expression on his face. He really was out of his depth when it came to anything other than, as everyone else refereed to it, fuck-and-chuck. Yet, he had pursued her. He had pushed for this date when it obviously went against his nature and he put himself in a vulnerable state he wasn't used to. The survivor's guilt she harbored screamed for her to get up and walk. That dark part of her said she didn't deserve to be happy and there was a still yet undefined feeling that Damon had the potential to make her very happy. Damon had essentially given up on women, but seemed to want a lifeline to trust again. Could she be that for him? Could she try and show him not all women are users and abusers out for his fame and money, but could want to with him just for him? Her resolve to walk away seemed to be weakening and the voice that told her to run was being quietly being pushed back in her mind and replaced by Caroline's voice saying just go with it and see what happens.

Damon had reached out to her the other night, now it was her turn. "We just take this one day at a time. Two people enjoying each other's company and we just enjoy the moment." Elena gave him an apprehensive smile.

"I can work with that. Why do I feel like we just brokered a deal?" Damon laughed and Elena joined him before going back to work on her burger.

"You know, if all you could do was worry leading up to sex, whoever you were with didn't know what they were doing anyway." Damon said with a salacious grin and wink before taking a bite of his own burger.

Elena nearly choked on her burger at his comment and had to grab her beer taking a large drink as her cheeks flushed scarlet. Damon just grinned at her as he chewed slapping her lightly on the back. When she had recovered she steered the conversation back to safer topics. They spent the rest of the meal talking and enjoying the evening together.

Multiple beers and two rounds of pool later, Bree set a bill in front of them on the bar. Damon reached for it but Elena slapped his hand away. She grabbed it and held it away from him as she dug out her credit card.

"Hand it over, Gilbert. You are not buying dinner." Damon said his lips set in a firm line holding out his hand to Elena.

"Just because you have more money than God doesn't mean you should always pay for everything. I am still mad you paid for everything the whole night _you_ kidnapped _me_." Elena tilted her head to the side and stared at him with a 'don't-even-try-and-argue-with-me' glare and Damon put his hands up in defeat.

"You never cease to surprise me, Miss Gilbert." Damon said. Elena blushed as he seemed to be studying her intently.

"How so?" She asked her expression guileless.

"Most women want the fancy dinner and the expensive night out, but you seemed almost relieved that we ended here, a dive bar, instead of one of the nicest restaurants in New York." Damon said sheepishly.

"I like a nice meal as much as the next person Damon, but I value the company, not the location." Elena smiled up at him.

Damon shook his head in disbelief and pulled out his phone to text his driver to return and pick them up. They drove back to Jenna's and Damon walked Elena to her door.

"Entertaining evening as usually, Damon" Elena smiled as she pulled out her keys and opening the door to Jenna's apartment.

"Yet again, I have delivered you home virtue perfectly intact. I think I deserve a reward for being such a gentleman." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Elena shook her head in exasperation. She took a hesitant step forward and placed her hand on his chest and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Damon raised his hands and gently cupped her face. They broke apart when each needed to take a breath.

"Good-night Elena" Damon said softly.

"Good-night Damon" Elena said stepping back into the apartment closing the door.

**A/N: Not much action this chapter, but I needed a chapter of just pure Delena as Katherine will be coming back in the next chapter! Please review! Follow me on twitter: wolverine_999**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews and support for this story. I have tried to respond to all reviews and I am sorry if I missed anyone. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries stories or characters.**

Chapter 11

Katherine entered the restroom at Nobu. She was doing her best to maintain her appearances and ignore the fact that she was being shunned by those who used to covet her attention; but the repercussions of the Klaus debacle and her attempt at seeing her father in California continued to ripple through the New York elite. Katherine rolled her eyes at the idiot Klaus was in regards to business. He had been a figurehead with no real power as part of the Mikaelson's empire. With a gentle nudge from Katherine, Klaus broke off from his family to start his own company. Two years and millions of dollars later, Klaus was bankrupt and Katherine was out the door. She could put up with Klaus being inconsiderate, brutish, and a terrible in bed, but being poor she would not tolerate.

A group of women entered the restroom as Katherine reached for the handle on the stall. Recognizing the voices, her hand stilled and she remained hidden behind the metal door.

"Guess who called me yesterday?" Katherine recognized the voice as belonging to Pearl, wife of a New York City council member.

"Who?" Katherine internally groaned as that was Tinsley, she was the current Queen Bee of the social scene.

"Katherine Pierce." Pearl responded with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Protect your boyfriends and husbands if she is back in town." The group laughed.

Katherine grimaced at their comments. Was it her fault if their significant others chose to sleep with her? Who was she to turn down their offers to lavish her with money and jewels? They are the ones that chose to cheat while she was merely scratching an itch to be with someone that could provide something of worth. None of them had to endure the hardships she had in her life. An absentee father, an addicted mother marrying and divorcing repeatedly between a slew of boy-toys. She learned early on to look out just for herself.

"Ugh, what did she want?" Tinsley asked.

"She wanted back on the committee for the children's charity fundraiser." Pearl responded. Katherine knew that the charity event was attended by the New York elite as well as a cadre of celebrities and politicians. It was _the_ event of the year and if she really wanted back into the fold, being invited was imperative and helping organize the event would be a huge boon.

"I assume you told her no. We don't need the negative publicity she drags around with her these days. She's become the pariah of New York. No one wants her cheating and backstabbing reputation around." Tinsley commented.

"Did you see Damon Salvatore has been seen more than once with the same woman? I think hell may have frozen over." A girl Katherine didn't recognize spoke up. Hearing Damon's name she stood stock still waiting to hear the rest of their discussion.

"Uhg, please tell me he is not off the market. He is so yummy and I'm finally single. I wanted to take a tumble between the sheets with him and see if he lives up to his reputation. Who's the girl? Some big celebrity I assume." Katherine recognized the voice, but couldn't be bothered to remember the girl's name. She's a no-body on the social latter and not worth Katherine's time.

"Some unknown Elena girl. I saw them at a charity event a few weeks ago and the way they looked at each other when they danced left me hot and bothered. Some pictures of them from few other places since then were just released today. The real kicker….she looks just like Katherine." Katherine almost burst out of the stall ready to start pulling hair at hearing her sister was still seeing Damon, but she managed to reign in her temper so she could keep listening.

"Wow, he is such a catch. I wondered if this girl has actually landed him or if she is just another passing interest. Didn't he used to date Katherine? Must be killing her that a look alike has what was once 'hers'." Katherine could see the girl using air quotes through the crack in the stall causing her to clench and unclench her fists at the audacity of their words. Damon was hers and would be again. Her supposed little sister would not steal the future that was rightfully hers after Elena had gotten the perfect life handed to her. If Elena wouldn't walk away willingly then she would feel the pain and suffering Katherine was forced to endure her entire life, while Elena enjoyed her cushy life.

Katherine saw the gaggle of girls finally leave the rest room and she stormed out of the stall the clang of the metal door hitting the wall echoing around the empty bathroom. She paced around the bathroom her hands tangling in her curls yanking at it in anger. A reflection in the mirror distracted Katherine from her pacing. She stared at the reflection of the woman with the wild eyes and a fistful of brunette hair tangled in her fist as if it was a stranger. Closing her eyes and letting out a growl of anger she took a deep breath and let her cool façade slight back into replace. She smoothed out her hair and dress before heading back to table she was sharing with Lucy.

"Everything okay?" Lucy asked her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Fine. But I think it may be time to meet my little sister" Katherine said coolly with a malevolent glint in her eye.

* * *

Elena woke to the sound of her cell phone buzzing. Looking at her clock she saw it was only 7:45 in the morning. Jenna's morning sickness had yet to let up and she had been throwing up until 3 am. Elena was on hair holding duty last night so Alaric could get some sleep. Elena was more than a little miffed at the early morning wakeup call and blindly reached for the phone without checking the caller ID.

"Hello" she mumbled into the phone.

"You are dating Damon fucking Salvatore!" A familiar voice screeched.

"Caroline?" Elena asked confused rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Damon Salvatore, self-admitted man-whore, and my best friend, Elena Gilbert, are dating and I had to read about it. Eleeeennnnaaaa." Caroline whined.

At Caroline's last statement, Elena sat upright quickly. "Care, how do you know about us? On a side note, Damon and I are not dating. We go on dates. There's a difference." Elena felt the panic rising. She and Damon had taken great care to avoid the paparazzi and hadn't wanted to tell friends and family as everyone has a negative opinion about them spending time together.

"There are pictures of you all over the internet. TMZ, Page 6, you name the tabloid there is a picture of the two of you" Caroline said with a huff. Elena wanted to remind Caroline that at one point she was all for Elena enjoying time with Damon and didn't always feel this level of disdain towards him, but Elena realized that would be immature. Her friends were just trying to protect her.

Elena scrambled up pressing the phone between her shoulder and ear grabbing her laptop. As Elena booted up the laptop nervously tapping her foot Caroline kept peppering her with questions.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with him. Have you slept with him? Was it good? I bet he was good. Oh God, Elena, are you in his bed right now? How long has this been going on?" Caroline words spilled out faster as she went.

"Caroline!" Elena said in exasperation. It was too early and she was too tired to deal with a full on Caroline Forbes interrogation. "We've been hanging out for the past few weeks. Going on dates. I am not in his bed. We are not sleeping together."

"Is he sleeping with anyone why you two go on dates?" Elena heard a different voice ask.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked in surprise.

"Caroline has us on speaker phone. _Is_ he sleeping with anyone?" Bonnie asked and Elena could hear the concern in her voice. Elena smiled slightly to herself appreciating her friends' trepidation.

"I don't know Bonnie. I haven't asked and he's not volunteering. And before you start judging, I am channeling Caroline's words of wisdom and trying to take things day by day and be in the moment."

"Uhg, Caroline" Elena heard Bonnie chastise.

Elena started surfing through websites and gasped as she found images of herself and Damon from the past three weeks. There were pictures of them from the charity event when they first kissed, running together in Central Park, entering his building together, exiting Jenna's building, and even a picture from two nights ago when they went to a nightclub opening of one of Damon's clients. They thought they were being careful by entering separately to avoid being photographed together. There weren't supposed to be any press inside so they thought they were safe. As Elena stared at a picture of a smiling Damon as she whispered something in his ear, Elena realized they were wrong. The headlines ranged from 'Damon's new Flavor of the Week' to 'Guess Who Eloped.'

"We're just worried you're going to get hurt in all of this. We can never get you to date and now you are dating a New York gigolo." Bonnie sighed.

"Please stop referring to him in derogatory terms. You don't even know him. Just….just trust me. Neither one of us have any illusions of this being our happily ever after." Elena ignored the snorts of derision from her two friends. Elena felt bad keeping the news from her best friends but it was hard enough to let herself go out on a date with Damon. She didn't need the added pressure of everyone asking if they were in a serious monogamous relationship. The answer Elena gave Caroline earlier was true that she and Damon went on dates, but nothing more. Damon said serious relationships and feelings weren't his thing so Elena avoided the topics like the plague. Elena and Damon never looked father than the next date.

After Elena hung up with Caroline and Bonnie the panic set back in as she remembered Damon never read the tabloids but Stefan did so Damon was bound to get another lecture from Stefan. The last thing she wanted was for there to be more tension between the brothers who seemed to run so hot and cold with the each other. Elena didn't want to be the reason for them to fight yet again. After having lost so much of her own family she knew how important family bonds were.

Elena found Damon in her contacts list and quickly dialed his number. "Good morning beautiful." Damon drawled into the phone.

"We have a problem" Elena said her voice tight and strained.

"Let me guess. A certain blonde chatterbox called you asking 'Why or why are you being seen around New York with such a hot and sexy stud of a man?' If I guessed right do I get a prize?" Damon quipped. Elena rolled her eyes at his comments as she rested her head in her palm. It was still early in the morning and she already had a tension headache. Heading over to her dresser with the phone pressed between her ear and shoulder she pulled out her running pants and windbreaker. She needed a run to clear her head.

"Jenna is going to freak….she is not your biggest fan. Wait…you don't read the tabloids, how do you know we are all over them? And how did we even get all over them? I thought we were being careful." Elena huffed in exasperation.

Being from a small town like Mystic Falls, she was used to people knowing all about her business but being plastered all over the internet, that was a different story. The whole stalkerazzi, paparazzi thing scared her to no end. At a few of the events she had attended she was appalled at how they hounded Damon barely giving him enough room to breathe. The headlines made her feel like she and Damon were doing something cheap and tawdry when in truth, their interactions were _very_ PG.

"I woke to Stefan smacking me in the head with one of the tabloids. Took every ounce of self control not to beat him up like the little bitch he is sometimes. Did you know we got married in Vegas? God, I hope Elvis presided over the ceremony. Always had a soft spot for the King." Damon joked.

"Damon" Elena moaned. Elena was now scared to leave the house. Would there be photographers waiting outside Jenna's apartment? Would they be following her around from now on? Elena could only groan.

"It will blow over, Elena. Some celebrity will get drunk, get into a fight, get a DUI or all of the above and we will be yesterday's news." Damon's voice was gentle and soothing.

"I hope so." Elena said in a petulant tone pulling on her running shoes.

"Since we are outed, how about I take you out to dinner tonight. We can go any-where you wa-ant?" Damon said in a teasing sing-song tone.

Elena couldn't help but smile at his teasing. "I can't tonight. I need to man-up, or woman-up I guess, and face Aunt Jenna." Elena asked as she pulled on her running shoes.

"Uhg. After today, I have client meetings every night this week." Damon moaned.

"Friday?" Elena asked.

"It's a date. I'll pick you at 7." Damon said seductively. "I may be around for lunch if you find yourself with some spare time in the middle day this week."

Elena laughed as she could picture him doing his flirty eye thing on the other end of the phone. "I'll try to pencil you into my busy schedule. Bye Damon." Elena hung up and shoved her phone into her windbreaker and zipped the pocket closed.

Elena couldn't help but smile at his teasing and flirting. People can say a lot of things about Damon, but he knew how to have fun and could make her laugh like no one else in her life. He was actually a really good listener and he loved to argue, he definitely brought out Elena's argumentative side. They seem to be able to argue over anything from whether or not Han Solo shot first in Star Wars to state of the European financial system. She felt more comfortable with him than anyone else she had ever been with.

Elena peered out the window and saw no photographers on the sidewalk and breathed a sigh of relief. Jenna was still sleeping so she left a note letting her know that was going for a run then grabbed her iPod and headed out the door. Once on the sidewalk Elena did a quick stretch and was lifting her ear-buds to her ears when she heard her name.

"Elena? Elena Gilbert?" Elena turned around and froze at the woman standing before her. She looked like a designer version of herself. Skin tight black pants, a blood red sequin top and cropped leather jacket with stiletto ankle boots. Same olive skin, same brown hair and eyes. The woman's face was identical to her own, except for her lips being a little fuller, collagen maybe. Her breasts were defiantly bigger and her hair was curly instead of straight.

"Are you Elena Gilbert?" The brunette asked again with a smile.

"I-I'm sorry, do I know you?" Elena managed to stammer out still shocked at looking at a pseudo carbon copy of herself.

"No, but part of your DNA does." The brunette laughed lightly her eyes alight with humor.

"Excuse, me?" Elena stepped back shocked at her words.

"Sorry, too soon to joke. You were adopted, correct?" The smile never faulted from the woman's face and she took a step forward.

Elena could only nod her heard and she watched the woman extend her hand out. "Isobel is your biological mother? I'm Katherine Pierce, Isobel's daughter. And your older sister."

**A/N: Uh oh….what is Katherine up to now? Please review! Follow me on twitter: wolverine_999**

**I am looking for a new Beta. If anyone is interested in being a beta for me or can recommend a beta please PM me. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I apologize for the long delay in posting, but this is an extra long chapter to make up for it. I was gone on vacation, but I am back now and will go back to my normal weekly updates. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 12**

Elena's world started to tilt. A sister. Her mother. These were things she had fantasized about, but never thought she would ever experience in real life. She opened her mouth to speak but no words would emerge, her brain stunned her into complete immobility.

Katherine tilted her head to the side with a small smile. "I'm sorry this must come as quite a shock. I know it was and still is to me." The softness in Katherine's voice and face relaxed Elena a bit, but there was something in her eyes that she had seen briefly that raised alarm bells. It retreated before it could take root as Katherine stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. Instinctively Elena wrapped her arms around the woman, her sister.

"Would you like to go grab a cup of coffee?" Katherine asked stepping back.

Fighting back her tears, Elena could only nod her head in acceptance of her sister's offer at first. Taking a shaky breath, she offered a watery smile. "I'd like that."

The two nearly identical brunettes walked side by side in contemplative silence to a coffee shop near Jenna's apartment.

The sisters stared at each other over their coffee. So many questions were whirling around Elena's mind she wasn't sure where to start. "How long have you known about me?" Elena asked tentatively.

"Just a few days. From what little mother told me, I was only 2 when you were born. I don't remember any of that time. Isobel saw your picture in the tabloids recently. It prompted her to call me in California and she confessed that I had a sister and she was in New York. I hopped on the first plane here. All my life I felt like something was missing and I always wanted a sister. I couldn't wait another second to meet you as soon as I found out you existed." Katherine brought her coffee slowly to her mouth, her eyes focused on Elena.

"Did she know where I was all my life?" Elena asked quietly.

"I just know that she put you up for adoption and when she saw the picture of you she recognized you right away since we look so much alike." Katherine sighed looking down at the table.

"So you don't know why she gave me up?" Elena asked trying to hide the sadness and hurt from her voice. Ever since she learned she was adopted she had wondered why she was given up and seeing that she had an older sister, made the situation even more confusing. Her mother had kept her first child, yet gave up her second. Old questions were still unanswered and new ones just added to the list.

"No, I am afraid that I don't. I imagine that is her story to tell." Katherine gave a half smile of sympathy.

Elena noticed Katherine start to shift uncomfortably and her eyes dropped to the table. "Is there more…. more that you need to tell me?"

"I am not sure how to tell you this." Katherine took a large breathe still staring at her coffee cup. "Isobel mentioned that you had been seen pictured with Damon Salvatore. You should know…..Damon and I were involved previously." Katherine finally looked Elena in the eye her face seemed to be filled with pain and regret but her eyes were cold.

"In fact, Damon and I were engaged." Katherine just stared into Elena's eyes. Brown eyes meeting brown eyes. Elena sucked in a breath. Katherine Pierce, her sister, is Damon's Katherine. The woman that broke his heart and for all intensive purposes destroyed him for any other woman.

"I'm sure you have heard horrible things about me" Katherine interjected before Elena could form a response.

"You don't know me and have no reason to trust me, but there are always two sides to every story so I would hope you could listen to mine before condemning me. I only want Damon to be happy and if he is happy with you then the fact you are my sister makes me ecstatic." Katherine said sweetly. Warning bells triggered in Elena again but she pushed it aside. This was her sister, she deserved to be heard.

"I don't know much of the story to be honest. Damon just had mentioned that you, um, had cheated on him…..with Klaus." Elena started bouncing her leg up and down under the table, the vibrations causing some loose sugar on the table to dance around. She was nervous of the confession she had to make to her newly discovered sister.

"I should tell you that I met Klaus, he was drunk one night in a club and mistook me for you. He wants you back." Elena admitted sheepishly.

"Klaus and I recently ended things. Or I should say, I ended things. He was very controlling and he wanted to go back into business with his family who treated him horribly, who in turn treated me horribly. I had to walk away before I lost all sense of myself." Katherine shrugged slightly with a sad expression.

Elena reached out and squeezed Katherine's hand and Elena felt her tense slightly before relaxing. "I'm so sorry. I don't have much experience in the relationship department but I can imagine how hard it would be to leave someone you love." Elena gave her sister a sympathetic smile not releasing her hand.

"I loved Damon. Someone like him you never forget. Smart, funny, powerful. He made me feel like I was the center of his universe, but he is also a broken soul. You probably notice that Damon's bad boy persona causes him to be the blame for anything and everything with his friends and family. When things fell apart for us the blame seemed to fall on me and I let it. For once he needed to not be the bad guy and I loved him enough to take that burden from him." Katherine leaned back and tugged slightly on her hand but Elena held fast. Sometimes telling painful truths were eased by the touch of someone who cared and Elena wanted to do that for her sister to ease the vulnerability she seemed to be exuding.

"Damon doesn't trust easily. I was blessed to earn that trust in time, but he is also a man that doesn't forgive easily. When he feels the trust has been broken he walks away. No second chance, no explanations. He felt I broke his trust with Klaus and things ended on the spot. I was never given the chance to explain or give my side. I was thrown out into the cold so quickly I had no one to turn to but Klaus, who was also exiled from Damon's life. Eventually we fell in love and were together until recently." Katherine looked out the window of the coffee house, appearing to be lost in her memories.

"What caused Damon to walk away?" Elena braced herself for her sister's response. She schooled her expression and focused on keeping an open mind and continued listening without judgment.

"He found me in bed with Klaus." Elena sucked in a breath.

"But it wasn't what it looked like. One of Damon's friends, Rose, hated me. She and Damon had a friends-with-benefits relationship before he met me. Looking back, she was probably in love with him. I mean who wouldn't love Damon." Katherine chuckled slightly. "Rose hated me from the second we were introduced. Just after Damon proposed, I went to a party. Damon was planning to go late so he asked Klaus to take me so I wouldn't be alone. I knew better but I accepted a drink from Rose. The next thing I remember is waking up in a bed half dressed next to a passed out Klaus and Damon screaming. He stormed out and by the time Klaus and I made it back to Damon's apartment all of my stuff was in the hall and he refused to answer the door or his phone. I tried for weeks to talk to him but he refused. I stayed with Klaus because I had nowhere else to go. When Klaus said he was leaving for California I went too as there was nothing keeping me in New York. Damon refused to see me, the tabloids were hounding me, all of our mutual friends thought I cheated on him." Katherine continued to stare out the window and Elena's heart hurt for her seeing the pain in her body language.

"We were never able to prove it, but we think Rose spiked both mine and Klaus's drinks and used her friend Trevor to get us into bed. When I ran after Damon I saw Rose hovering nearby gloating."

Elena gripped Katherine's hand harder. "I'm so sorry. For both you and Damon. The events from then scarred both of you deeply." Elena saw the look of surprise fleet across Katherine's features.

"I know I have no reason to ask this, but I would like to have a chance to talk to Damon. Neither of us ever had closure from that night. That event always seemed to hang over my head with Klaus and from what I hear about Damon I think it lingers over him as well. Only after we both have closure will he be able to hear that we are sisters. Can you trust me to wait to tell him I am back in New York? Now that I know you are my sister I can't leave. And we need to wait to tell him that we are sisters until after I have a chance to speak to him. Damon is so skittish about woman using him, if we aren't careful about breaking the news he would never forgive us. Can you do that; keep this between us until after I speak with him?" Elena could hear the pleading and tremble in Katherine's voice.

"The fact that we are sisters is going to kill him. He is going to feel betrayed and like he was played." Elena took in a shaky breath.

"If I can meet with him and explain what really happened, the hurt from the past can go away. We can forge ahead and the news of us being sisters will carry no ill will." Katherine explained.

Part of Elena thought this was too big to hold back from Damon. Wouldn't Damon be hurt more the longer they waited to tell him, Elena asked herself. Elena looked at Katherine. She had to believe Katherine had his best interests at heart and all of their time together, almost getting married, meant Katherine knew Damon much better than her. Elena had to trust that Katherine was putting them on the right path to help Damon heal from the past and minimize any pain he might experience now.

"Ok, I'll wait until you talk to him but please make it soon as I don't think I can keep this from him for long." Elena said quietly rubbing her finger along an imaginary crack in the table.

Elena was so numb when she walked out of the coffee shop that she missed the malicious grin that spread across Katherine's face as the two parted ways an hour later. Elena managed to make it back to Jenna's apartment numbly putting one foot in front of each other. The second the apartment door closed she heard her Aunt's bellowing voice.

"ELENA MARIA GILBERT. You are dating Damon fucking Salvatore." Jenna stood hands on her hips across the apartment. Jenna opened her mouth to say more but stopped at seeing Elena's blanched expression.

"What did that bastard do to you?" Jenna crossed the room and pulled Elena into a hug.

"I-I have a sister. I just met her." Elena whispered still standing perfectly still. "Isobel had another daughter."

Jenna stepped back and eyed her niece warily. "I can't believe you have a little sister."

Elena could feel the tears sting her eyes but fought to keep them at bay. "She older. Isobel kept her, but gave me away."

"What?" Jenna led Elena over to the couch.

"I really was a mistake" Elena whispered.

"Oh, Elena, Miranda and Grayson were blessed you came into their lives. You were _not _a mistake." Jenna just held her niece while she cried offering words of comfort.

Elena was tempted to tell her aunt exactly who sister was but held the information back. A foreboding settled over Elena. As much as she had dreamed and fantasized about finding a biological family, the timing of it and the potential impact on others in her life seemed to have more downside than upside at the moment. She wanted to give her sister a chance at the closure she needed the last four years. Seeing Damon and the demons he carries, he needs the closure as well, but keeping this from him, even in the short term seemed like a mistake. He would walk away for good, Elena could feel it. As scared as she was to be with Damon at first, the idea of him walking away for good scared her even more. The fear of him being gone overpowered Elena as the feelings Damon elicited in her were stronger than Elena realized. No, no, no I cannot fall for him, this was never supposed to be serious Elena chastised herself as her Aunt continued to comfort her. But that selfish voice in her was screaming to wait and enjoy the time left with Damon because once the truth came out he would want nothing to do with either her or Katherine ever again.

Elena sat fidgeting in the restaurant across from Damon. It had been almost a week since she met Katherine and had been holding back the truth from Damon that she was Katherine's sister. She and Katherine had been texting each other often and due to Damon's schedule she hadn't been able to meet with him yet. Elena tried to avoid Damon all week but he wore her down about meeting him for lunch so she had stopped by mid week but had Stefan in tow. She wanted to tell him the truth, but she wanted to respect Katherine's wishes to get the closure she needed with Damon now that she back in New York, then they could break the news to him that they were sisters.

"Everything okay? You look like you had too many red bulls" Damon teased as she continued to fidget in her seat.

"Fine. I'm fine." Elena mentally kicked herself. Damon already could see through her when she said she was fine.

"Caroline is coming to New York next weekend and she has been calling constantly excited to see Stefan again." Elena said quickly to counter the suspicious look Damon was giving her.

"Oh boy, blondie will be back. Maybe little brother will dial back on the brooding with her in town" Damon said sardonically.

Elena watched Damon's hand as he turned his cell phone end over end on the table. Suddenly the motioned stopped and Damon groaned. Eyes darting around the restaurant Elena's fidgeting grew worse thinking Damon had uncovered her secret.

"Uhg, I'll be right back." Damon said rolling his eyes and dropping his cell phone on the table. "One of my clients is at the bar and he gets very testy if I don't acknowledge him when we are in public. I'll be back shortly."

Elena watched him stride across the restaurant and an older gentleman leaning against the bar nodded his head in Damon's direction. He motioned to the bartender and shoved a glass in Damon's hand. Elena flashed Damon a small smile as he peaked over his shoulder and made a face at her before turning his attention back to his client. Spinning her wine glass by its stem Elena just kept staring at the table.

Katherine watched the scene from across the bar. She wanted to gag at how cute the two of them acted around each other. Convincing Elena that she had only just returned to New York and she had Damon's best interests at heart by keeping their true relationship a secret was too easy. A mournful look, a wavy voice, even a little sniffle and Katherine had Elena eating out of the palm of her hand. She could have asked Elena too do anything and she probably would have done it. As Katherine watched Damon make googly eyes at Elena, obviously her little sister had kept her word and said nothing yet to Damon about their sisterly bond, but looking at Elena's jittery body language, Katherine knew she was about to crack. Time to enact phase two of her plan and destroy any and all trust between the two of them.

Striding across the restaurant, Katherine stood behind Elena and placed a hand on Elena's shoulder. Her little sister looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened at the sight of Katherine presence. Katherine hid her smirk at seeing fearful brown eyes dart to the bar where Damon was still deep in conversation. Jumping to her feet Elena faced her sister.

"Katherine?" Katherine's circled her arms around Elena and was surprised by how quickly Elena returned the gesture squeezing her tightly.

Elena started to pull away but Katherine held on pulling her into a tighter embrace as she saw out of the corner of her eye Damon approaching the table.

"What the hell is going on?" Damon hissed through clenched teeth.

As the two women broke apart, Katherine could see Elena's eyes widen in guilt and sorrow. Katherine couldn't keep a smirk from playing across her lips as she turned to face Damon.

"I see you met my sister, Damon" Katherine stated before Elena could get a word out. Elena tensed next to her and Katherine wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder pulling her in close.

"Sisters?" Damon sputtered out. His eyes darted from Katherine to Elena who was wringing her hands in front of her and staring at the floor.

"You and Katherine are sisters?" Damon asked incredulously.

"Damon, I can explain" Elena said quietly finally raising her eyes to meet his.

"You never bothered to tell me?" Damon was gripping the chair in front of him so tight his knuckles were white.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you. Please let me explain" Elena pleaded reaching out for him, but he stepped back to avoid her touch.

"Shame on you Damon, dating sisters. Isn't there some male honor code you are violating or is this some secret fantasy being with sisters. I'm all in and we might be able to persuade little Elena here to play too." Katherine flashed a lascivious smile at Damon wrapping a piece of Elena's hair around her finger.

"Shut up Katherine" Damon said dismissively his eyes never leaving Elena. Katherine mentally high-fived herself as Damon's reaction was exactly as she predicted and his anger was directed solely at Elena.

"Damon, please, sit and I can tell you the whole story." Elena pleaded again tears spilling down her cheeks.

"You're good. This little rouse must have made big sister proud. Even getting to know my brother first, very smart. But the pièce de résistance was the story about the dead parents. That was total genius, bonding over our dead parents." Damon growled.

Elena's hand flew to her mouth as tears poured down her cheeks. "Stay the fuck away from him. I never want to see you again." Damon growled and grabbed his leather jacket from the back of his chair before storming out of the restaurant.

Elena collapsed into her chair and looked up Katherine. "Why? You knew telling him like this would hurt him." Katherine rolled her eyes at Elena's naiveté. She had led an even cushier life than Katherine had originally thought if Elena thought this was real pain. Damon's a big boy and was more upset that his ego took a hit from being duped than being hurt by Elena.

"Means to an end, dear little sister. Damon is mine and you were trying to take what is mine." Katherine glared down at Elena her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"Damon is not an object to be possessed. He is a person with feelings that you just hurt badly." Elena chastised.

"Look who is pointing fingers. I didn't force you to withhold the truth from Damon. You did that all on your own." Katherine leaned down almost nose to nose with Elena. Hearing Elena's breath hitch, Katherine knew her point was made. Elena could carry the guilt of what happened with Damon and it should cause her to stay away.

"I assume the story you told me about you and Damon was a lie" Elena whispered.

"There were extenuating circumstances that caused me to leave Damon back then. Damon is _my_ future, not yours. We may share DNA, but we will not share Damon. You were just a temporary, inferior copy of me." Katherine stood back-up and ran her hand down her skirt to smooth out any wrinkles.

"Have a good evening, little sister." Katherine said lightly before walking out of the restaurant to execute the next phase of her plan.

* * *

Damon walked around the streets of Manhattan aimlessly. He repeatedly chastised himself for being so stupid. All women were users. Why did he think Elena was any different? He thought those innocent smiles and sassy comebacks were real. He thought she was real and didn't want anything from him but him. Sisters with Katherine fucking Pierce, the woman who destroyed him and never had an ounce of remorse over it. What would Elena have done to him given the chance? No woman since his mother had ever really cared for him. They all cared for his money, the fame or the great sex but never really him. He was a body they used for a short time, took what they needed and then threw him back.

The irony was having been used so often in his life; he had turned into a user himself. Damon had lowered himself to do some horrible things. He had slept with clients to keep their business, kicked women out of his bed once the sex was done, made women feel cheap by allowing them to be a one night stand. Even when he tried to be the good guy, he managed to be a bastard and hurt someone. He tried to be honest with women that he didn't want any more than sex yet they still called him a scoundrel. He tried to protect his brother from the users in hopes Stefan could experience love and not live in isolation like himself, yet he was the evil big brother. He tried to follow his dreams like his mother instructed him only to be a disappointment of a son to his father. Maybe the universe was paying him back for being such a dick.

Elena had all he'd been thinking about for weeks. He loved spending time with her. She had a great sense of humor, was fun to argue with. Damon really thought she saw past the looks and the money and really saw him, but obviously it was all a front. The two of them got along so well that he had been petrified that this non-serious, one date at a time thing wouldn't be enough for her and she would push for something more. Damon wasn't sure if he could have handled that. At the same time he hadn't want to lose her either. It was all a moot point now. He just had to add Elena to the long list of woman who had used and abused him, but he had to give her credit. Not since Katherine had he been so totally fooled. Guess it makes sense that they're related. Now the resemblance makes sense.

As Damon continued to walk he realized he less than a block from home. He debated if he should continue on home or hop in a cab and go to the nearest bar. He walked a little further and saw Stefan exiting the building. Walking toward his brother he heard the voice that would haunt his dreams for a long time.

"Stefan." Damon watched Elena emerge from a cab calling out to his brother. Stefan stopped when he saw her, tears streaming down her face. Damon instinct was to go and comfort her, which was odd since he hated comforting women, but he had to remind himself that this girl was a fake and a liar.

"Elena what's wrong? It was Damon wasn't it?" Nice brotherly support, dickhead, Damon thought to himself as he watched the scene play out before him neither seeing him.

Elena shook her head but a sob escaped into the night. "I'll kill him. I knew he would hurt you. It's what he does. He hurts any woman he comes into contact with" Stefan said angrily. "I'm not letting him get away with it this time." Stefan reached out to pull Elena into a hug but she pushed him away. A move that surprised Damon.

"Stop it Stefan. You're his brother yet you're always the first to condemn him" Elena said with a watery voice.

"You're sobbing in the street, Elena. Don't even try and pretend he didn't do something to hurt you. I've seen weepy women show up on Damon's doorstep before," Stefan ran a hand through his hair. They show up hoping the water works will guilt him into extending their time together, but Damon was immune to the tears, except for the woman in front of him; but he was fighting to stay strong and let her wallow in her sadness.

"I'm sobbing in the street because _I_ hurt Damon. Again." Elena took in a shuddering breath.

"Elena, don't cover for him." Stefan said with a sigh.

"Stefan, stop it. Damon is a great guy once you see past the façade and as his brother you should know that better than anyone. For whatever reason you just keep seeing him as the bad guy, when he is a great brother that would do anything for you. I messed up and really hurt Damon. He was furious when he left the restaurant. For once just be a supportive brother and be there for him." Elena pleaded.

Damon was shocked at hearing Elena defend him to his own family…again. Damon was growing more confused by this girl. She had no idea he was standing there and had no reason to take the blame or defend him. Anger, stick with anger Damon chided himself. You are pissed at this girl and she needs to be gone. But why does part of me still want her? Damon internally groaned.

"What could you have done that was so bad?" Stefan asked trying again to pull Elena into a hug and this she let him.

"Damon's ex, Katherine, is my sister and I didn't tell him" Elena admitted.

"How is that possible?" Stefan asked stepping back and gripping Elena's shoulders.

"I don't have time to explain now. I want to be gone before Damon gets back. Me being here will just make things worse." Elena reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone and handed it to Stefan. "Damon forgot his phone. Please give it to him and tell him….tell him I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt him."

Stefan just nodded and turned around heading back into the building. Elena looked up the length of the building before turning on her heal and froze at seeing Damon.

"Oh, God….Damon" she said breathlessly.

"What part of I never want to see you again didn't you understand Elena?" Damon spit out.

"You have every right to be mad, Damon. This is not how I wanted things to turn out, but I can't change the fact that I am related to Katherine. I hope sometime soon you'll let me explain. I just want you to be happy Damon and if that means never seeing me again, I will respect that. But I hate to think I lost you forever." Elena gave Damon a sad smile.

"Have fun trying to fuck up someone else's life." Damon gave a dismissive snort and turned his back on Elena hailing a cab. Now he really needed a drink.

After a short cab ride, Damon walked into the bar and his shoulders sagged at seeing Alaric sitting on a bar stool. Damon stomped to the bar and plopped down on a stool and growled out his order to the bartender.

"Who pissed in your corn flakes?" Alaric snickered. "You and Elena having trouble in relationship department?"

"I am not in a relationship with Elena" Damon snapped.

"You are so in a relationship with that girl. You have spent time with no one else except Elena. I haven't seen you look at another woman in weeks. When was the last time you even had sex?" Alaric turned on his bar stool to face Damon raising an accusatory eyebrow at his friend.

Damon paused at the question. He realized he hadn't slept with anyone since the night before he kidnapped Elena for dinner. That was over a month ago. That girl really did a number on him.

"My sex life is none of your business. And I am not in a relationship." Damon grabbed his glass from the bartender roughly and took a sip. He was already pissed and Alaric was adding more fuel to his fury.

"Deny it all you want." Alaric chuckled taking a sip from his own drink.

"Elena is my bitch of an ex's sister. My life is that shitty that I was screwed by not just Katherine, but her baby sister as well." Damon raked his fingers through his hair and dropped his head onto the bar top.

"Fuck me" Alaric mumbled.

"No thanks, let's keep your love for me unrequited" Damon said a low growl escaping.

"Please tell me you did not unleash the usual Damon Salvatore anger fueled response." Alaric groaned.

Damon rolled his head to look at Alaric. "Sisters Ric. Do I really need to justify my response when Elena is Katherine's sister? And why the fuck didn't you tell me about this. You have been with Jenna for a year."

"You ass, Elena was adopted." Alaric closed his eyes and shook his head.

Damon bolted upright. "Adopted?"

"I don't know all the details, but Jenna said Elena was adopted when she was a few days old. Biological father is dead. If Katherine is her sister, then there is a good chance that Elena just found out. I've told Jenna about Katherine. If she knew Elena and Katherine were sisters, she would have told me." Alaric explained.

Damon groaned. Now he felt guilty for the horrible things he said, but he was still angry. The look on Elena's face at the restaurant indicated she had known before tonight about Katherine. How long had she known and why didn't she tell him herself instead of him stumbling into the secret at dinner.

"I can see the wheels turning. Maybe she was waiting for the right time to tell you. Maybe she was scared to tell you because she knew the news would hurt. That girl has a heart bigger than Manhattan and couldn't bear causing a fly misery." Alaric took another sip of his drink. "Apologize, let her explain. Admit the two of you are in a relationship, living the fucking dream."

"Give me your phone." Damon held out his hand not meeting Alaric's eye. Alaric smiled and hand it over. Damon typed out a quick text and handed it back. "I asked her to stop by tomorrow morning to talk. Happy?"

"Very" Alaric said with a grin.

"I'm still not in a fucking relationship with her." Alaric kept smiling at Damon's comment.

Damon finished off his drink and motioned for another. He thought he was confused before, now his head felt like a jack hammer was going off in it. Adopted. She defended him. She's Katherine's sister. Even if it was only a day, she withheld the fact that she and Katherine were sisters. She's beautiful and sexy as hell. He wanted her….bad. Thoughts of her beauty and sex were not helping.

Damon and Alaric continued to drink in silence. Damon glanced up and saw two girls across the bar deep in conversation. One of the girls was tall with mocha skin and long dark hair. Something in the back of Damon's mind was on high alert but he didn't know why so he turned back to his drink. A few minutes later a tall blonde was standing next to him with two shots in her hand.

"Hi, I'm Emily" the blonde said with a smile.

"Listen, tonight is not a good night. I'm just going to finish my drink and head home. Alone." Normally sex solved all of Damon's problems, but the last thing he wanted was to be anywhere near another woman right now.

"Hey, I get it. But my friend over there has been hassling me all night that I'm too chicken to talk to a hot guy. Can you just do a shot me with, help me save face?" The blonde shot a look across the bar and Damon followed her gaze to the dark haired woman he noticed earlier. She reminded Damon of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it. He turned his attention back to Emily who seemed to be fidgeting and looking at her friend nervously.

"Fine, one shot then you skedaddle. Got it." The blonde handed over a shot of Damon. She raised her own shot and they clinked glasses before downing the liquid and grimacing at the burn.

The blonde gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek before walking around the bar meeting up with her friend. As Damon took another sip of his own drink he saw the two girls leave.

"I'm heading out. Please don't stay here and get drunk by yourself, okay." Alaric said standing up and slapping Damon gently on the back.

"I'm heading home when I finish this." Damon held up his half full glass in the air. "That okay, Dad?"

"Ass." Alaric said walking out of the bar.

Damon stared back at his glass trying to not think about Elena or Katherine or the cosmic joke that was being played on him. As he continued to stare the glass in front of him grew fuzzy. Damon rubbed his eyes realizing how tired he felt. He took another sip of his drink and felt the room spin causing Damon to grip the bar to steady himself. Damon finished off the last of his drink and slammed his glass down on the bar and rubbed his eyes again. Need to get home to bed, Damon thought to himself. He stood and swayed slightly on his feet. Racking his brains Damon tried to think how much he had to drink. He had a drink at the restaurant before all hell broke loose and he thought he only had a couple of drinks here, but he felt drunk. Tossing some money on the bar he stumbled outside managing to hail a passing cab. Flopping into the backseat he closed his eyes. As Damon gave the cab driver his address he felt hair tickle his chin. Prying his eyes open he looked down and saw a head of brunette hair leaning against his shoulder large brown doe eyes staring up at him.

"Elena?" Damon slurred.

"Yes, Damon. Take me home."

**A/N: I am behind on responding to reviews but promise to get to them all. Jenna and Alaric will be getting married in a few chapters. I am looking for suggestions for a destination for their nuptials. Send along your ideas. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Go ahead…throw virtual rotten tomatoes at me. I deserve it. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but I took a little break from writing as my family unplugged from all media for some bonding time. But now I am back! Thank you again for the continued support for this story. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries stories or characters.**

**Chapter 13**

Damon cracked open an eye and quickly shut it as the light streaming in through his window made him feel like a white hot poker had just been shoved into his eye. He felt hair brush against his chest and immediately was confused. Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times and realized he was in his bed at home. Looking down he saw brown hair fanned across his chest. Realizing he was not alone, he awoke to his worst nightmare and bolted up in bed.

"What the hell?" Damon exclaimed seeing the olive skinned woman that graced his bed for the first time in years. He looked down at himself and realized he was naked. Naked in bed with Katherine. Naked in bed with a very naked Katherine.

Katherine propped herself up on her elbow and ran a hand up Damon's naked thigh causing him to flinch and pull away.

"How did you get in here Katherine?" Damon jumped up and found his pants on the floor yanking them on and buttoning them hastily.

"Oh, don't tell me you have forgotten last night already lover. The sex back in the day with you was always phenomenal but you have definitely gotten better with age." Katherine sat up letting the sheet fall revealing her bare chest, a lascivious grin on her face. Damon looked around the floor and found Katherine's dress. He picked it up and clutched in his hand unconsciously balling the fabric in his fist.

"I wouldn't fuck you Katherine if you were the last woman on Earth. Try again." Damon racked his brain trying to remember what happened the previous night. He remembered being at the bar with Alaric, having a couple of drinks, talking to a girl so her friend would leave stop making fun of her. There was something familiar about the friend, but for the life of him he couldn't remember why. Everything after that was a complete blank. He didn't remember leaving the bar or how he got home.

"Oh lover, we did more than fuck. It's been so long since I heard you scream my name. Just thinking about it gets me hot all over again." Katherine ran he tongue over her lips.

"If we fucked then do your little walk of shame and get out. I don't know how you got me in this position but I want you out of my life for good" Damon was nauseated at the scene. How could he have been so stupid by falling into bed with Katherine? Sleeping with the woman that used him, took away his future, and tore his family even further apart was the worst decision he had ever made in a long list of really bad decisions. His blood boiled in his veins both at the fact that yet again Katherine was manipulating and controlling him as well as his inability to think with his brain instead of his dick.

"You and I aren't made for the white picket fence, house in the suburbs life, Damon. We are cut from the same cloth. True love and all that romantic bullshit isn't for us. We need power and control. We take what we want and never look back. If someone gets hurt in the process, we accept it and move on. I want us to be together again and by what happened last night you certainly want me." Katherine stepped off the bed and stood in front of him her hand grazing across his bare chest moving closer so they were breathing the same air.

"Whatever we once had you destroyed. I once thought we could have been something wonderful Kat, but you rejected the life I wanted to give you." Damon was fighting to not let four years of anger loose and do something he could never take back.

"There are thousands of rich men in this city. Go find another one of them to play your little games with. Maybe you should go have another meeting with my dad. It was certainly profitable for you four years ago." Damon hissed shoving Katherine's dress at her forcing her to step back. He had to give Katherine credit, she didn't even blink at the revelation that he knew she had taken money from Giuseppe Salvatore fours ago to disappear from Damon's life. Even at the tender age of 20, Katherine had been cunning; she tried to play all the angles to maximize her payday. She only cashed his dad's check after realizing Damon's trust fund was being taken away.

"I didn't leave because of your father's money Damon. Things had run their course between us and I moved on to Klaus. He…"

"He had a trust fund you could live off whereas my father had taken mine away. You destroyed any chance of a future for us four years ago" Damon interrupted.

"No one ever rejects me Damon. You know we are meant to be. The sex last night proves how good we still are together." Katherine ran her hand down between her breasts looking up at him through her lashes.

"Leave. Now." Damon growled. The room started to spin as he watched Katherine pull on her dress before sauntering to the door. Damon had to close his eyes and reach out for the nearest wall to steady himself.

"See you again soon lover" Katherine smiled over her shoulder as she opened the door.

Damon's head snapped to the door at hearing Katherine's cackle. Standing on the threshold hand raised as if about to knock was Elena. Damon had completely forgotten he had sent Elena a text the night before to come over to talk about the previous night. He just stared at her in her skinny jeans, chucks, and purple v-neck sweater. Even in her simplicity she was beautiful.

"Hello, little sister. You've missed all the fun. But I imagine you're a little prudish to have taken part in our activities from last night." Katherine leaned against the door frame arms crossed a chesire cat grin on her face.

"Elena" Damon groaned taking a couple of shaky steps forward.

Elena held up her hand stopping Damon. "I know I hurt you last night, but this is how you handle it? By sleeping with Katherine? Actually, don't answer, don't say anything." Damon watched her take a shaky breath and stiffen her spine. "We're not together; we never committed ourselves exclusively to each other. So I don't need an explanation. I had hoped to come here and talk to you about last night. Maybe work things out."

The guilt over-whelmed Damon in that moment. Most girls would yell, scream, cry, call him every name in the book. Not Elena. She stood there strong as could he, head held high, her gaze never wavering from Damon's. In that moment, Damon realized what a phenomenal woman she really was and he didn't deserve her. Elena thinks she doesn't deserve a happy ending after what happened with her parents. She's dead wrong. That girl deserves rainbows, and unicorns, and all the romantic crap you see in chick flicks. She deserves a man that puts her first and foremost, makes her feel like she's the center of their universe, makes her feel like the strong beautiful woman she is. Elena doesn't deserve an emotionally stunted, self-centered asshat.

Damon had said horrible things to Elena the night before and now just slept with her sister. Katherine's right, he didn't know how to be with anyone without hurting them. Better to force her to leave now before she is too attached. Before he causes permanent damage to her.

"What can I say Elena, once a man-whore, always a man-whore. Me plus alcohol, results in this" Damon said motioning with his chin at Katherine. "Drunken hook-ups are what I live for. I told you right from the start I don't do commitment." Damon forced a smirk onto his face and he hoped it looked real. He was surprised at how much it hurt to push Elena away and from the look on her face it was hurting her too. But he knew this pain was miniscule compared to what he would do to her if he let himself get further involved with her.

"Of course, if you want to be fuck buddies, then come on in; otherwise I think we're done" Damon forced out.

"You don't have to be this guy, Damon. This isn't the real you" Elena said quietly.

"That's where you're wrong, Elena. This is the real me. I was only pretending with you. Thought that's what it would take to land you, but I see now it was all a waste of time." Damon clenched his jaw forcing the words out hating the bitter taste they left on his tongue.

"Run along now Elena. I'm here now. No need for the inferior copy." Katherine said with a sly grin.

"Watch your tongue Katherine" Damon growled. He mentally kicked himself. The words defending Elena had flown out of his mouth without thought, but he was supposed to be pushing her away not making her think he cared. Even though in reality, he did care, more than he should.

"I don't need you to defend me Damon." Damon almost broke at the hateful glare Elena shot at him. "You and Katherine have history, I get it. If this is what you, if she is what you want…. I hope you are both very happy." Elena said quietly before turning on her heal and walking down the hall.

Damon started to feel nauseous again and the room started spinning.

"She's a barrel of fun." Katherine said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Now that the dead fish is gone, shall we have some more fun?" Katherine started walking back over to Damon.

"Was this your grand plan, Katherine? Make sure Elena caught us together?" How could Katherine hate he sister so much as to want to her hurt her? Damon understood sibling rivalry, but setting out to intentional hurt a blood relative like this was unconscionable even to his slightly askew sense of morality.

"It wasn't part of my plan, but I will say it was a nice bonus." Katherine winked at Damon.

"Leave now or I _will_ call building security and have you hauled out of here. Is that clear enough where I want things to go between us or do I need to draw you a picture?" Damon needed her out of the apartment and out of his life before he resorted to violence and started trashing his own home to keep him from causing Katherine bodily harm.

"I'll leave for now Damon. But mark my words, there will come a point where you won't be able to push me away and you will be begging me to stay as I will be everything you want. And you will see _me_ as your future." A mysterious smile crept across Katherine's face before she flung her long brown hair over her shoulder and sauntered out of the apartment.

The second the door closed, the dizziness Damon had been fighting finally overcame him and he collapsed to the floor. He crawled into the bedroom unable to stay on his feet. As he crawled along his hardwood floors, Damon started to panic about having slept with Katherine. Once in his bedroom, he looked around and saw the used condom in the waste basket next to the bed. He breathed a huge sigh of relief. At least he won't have to worry about surprises down the road. Continuing his journey he managed to make it to the bathroom before emptying the contents of his stomach repeatedly for almost an hour until he had the dry heaves. Damon again tried to remember exactly how much he had to drink at the bar. He couldn't remember the last time he was this sick and hung over. In all his years of drinking he had never blacked out before. He laid down, the coolness of the tile soothing his overheated skin as the room started to spin again and he closed his eyes welcoming the blackness that enveloped him.

A sharp sting rang across Damon's face and he thought he heard someone calling his name from very far away. A second sharp sting had him putting up a weak hand up in protest. The third sting was accompanied by the sound of skin slapping skin.

"Come on sleeping beauty, wake up." Damon pried open one eye to see a very scared looking Alaric towering over him. Alaric reached down to slap Damon again, but Damon caught his wrist.

"Don't do that again" Damon said his voice thick from lack of use.

"Thank God, I was about to call 911." Alaric crouched down to take a closer look at Damon.

Damon tried licking his lips that felt dry and cracked and he had a horrible case of mouth pasties. Something cold was pressed into his hand and he saw it was a bottle of Gatorade. He had never been so happy to see a drink in his life. Lifting his head slightly, the liquid hitting his tongue was like manna from heaven.

"What prompted this bender? It's been a long time since I had to take you to the ER for alcohol poisoning." Alaric took away the empty bottle and handed Damon another.

"I wasn't on a bender. How much did I have to drink last night?" Damon asked rubbing the heal of his free hand into his eyes and trying to decide if he had to throw up more.

"You fall off the face of the Earth for two days and you're asking me how much you had to drink last night?" Alaric asked incredulously.

"Two days? I just saw you last night at the bar." Damon's brain was in a complete fog. He could tell by the light coming in the bathroom window it was early evening. He couldn't believe he been in and out of conscious for an entire day. The whole Katherine Elena debacle seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Damon we were at the bar two days ago. I've been calling and texting you. I was starting to worry you were dead." Alaric disappeared from the bathroom and reappeared a cell phone in his hand. The phone landed on Damon's chest and when he glanced at the display he saw numerous missed calls and texts. The date caught Damon's attention and he sat up quickly as the room spun around him. Collapsing against the glass door of his shower he just stared wide eyed at Alaric. Nothing made sense. He blacked out the night he slept with Katherine and he alternated between passing out and throwing up for what he thought was a day but was actually two full days.

"You look like shit, Damon. You really haven't been drinking since I saw you at the bar? You've been passed out here in your bathroom?" Alaric asked.

Damon could only nod in affirmation.

"Drink that" Alaric motioned to the bottle Damon was still gripping tightly. "You're obviously dehydrated. I had a hell of a time waking you up. Are you sure we shouldn't take you to the ER just in case?" Damon could tell Alaric was really worried he was going to keel over and drop dead on him. Damon couldn't blame Alaric for worrying. His friend had been forced to make more than one trip to the ER to ensure Damon didn't die from alcohol poisoning. The majority of the incidents were in the aftermath of Katherine four years ago.

"No doctors. Just get me up." Alaric reached out a hand and hauled Damon to his feet. Falling slightly to the side Alaric pulled Damon's arm across his own shoulder to take some of Damon's weight as they shuffled out of the bathroom.

"Where in the hell is your brother?" Alaric asked suddenly. "If I hadn't come by…."Alaric let the end of this sentence go obviously uncomfortable with what could have been the final outcome of the situation.

"During one of my lucid moment I vaguely remember a rumble of disgust and slamming doors." Damon shrugged his shoulders s if it didn't matter when it in fact mattered a great deal. He had yet again disappointed his brother. The body count of hurt and disappointed people was piling up over his hook up with Katherine.

"Let's get you into bed." Damon froze and started shaking his head furiously. He didn't want to be anywhere near a bed he had shared with Katherine, even if it had only been one night. The smell of her would be all over that bed and he didn't need a reminder of his stupidity.

"Couch, not the bed" Damon ordered.

Alaric stopped his forward momentum and glared at Damon. "What did you do?"

Letting out a sigh, Damon dropped his eyes to the floor. "I slept with Katherine after I left the bar" Damon admitted.

"Of all the stupid things I have witnessed you do…." Alaric growled. "You promised no angry sex with her."

"I feel shitty enough about what happened, so save the lecture. I don't even remember it. I remember being at the bar and then woke up in the morning naked next to an equally naked Katherine. I have no clue what happened." Black outs, killer hangover, losing two days. Damon didn't realize he had signed up for his own version of The Hangover. What the hell happened? In a way it didn't matter because the end result was he thought with his dick and fell into bed with the one person he swore he would never be with again. In the process he hurt someone he really cared about so what does that say about the type of man he had grown into….a first class dick Damon thought to himself.

"What about Elena?" Alaric managed to get Damon to the plush leather couch in the living room. Damon closed his eyes and tried to ignore Alaric's question, but a smack on the leg forced him to look at his best friend. There was no ignoring the expectant look on Alaric's face.

"She stopped by as I was kicking Katherine out." Damon rubbed his eyes, the tension of the mess he caused giving him a headache.

"Wish I could have witnessed her tearing you a new one" Alaric snorted.

"I wish she would have yelled. She was calm, said we weren't together and I didn't owe her anything." Damon groaned at the memory of all the hurtful things he said to her to make sure she walked away and never looked back.

"You sabotaged yourself even further didn't you?" Sometimes Damon hated that Alaric knew him so well.

"Everyone told me to leave her alone. That she deserved someone better than me. Well everyone is right and I needed her to know that too."

"You didn't think maybe talking to her, letting her make her own decision was the better course of action." Alaric shook his head in exasperation.

"I slept with her fucking sister, Alaric. I'm about as low as they come. She would have realized that eventually. I just sped up the process." Elena moving on and hating him was better for her. Even though it had hurt him to do it, pushing her away had been the right thing to do.

* * *

Elena trudged up the stairs to her Aunt Jenna's apartment. It was day ten post Damon and she had been attempting to keep herself busy. Miranda Gilbert dreamed her daughter would one day be a famous author and Elena was refocusing herself on making sure that happened. It was the least she could do for her parents. So she had been pounding the pavement in hopes of getting a publisher to pick up her book. When not begging for meetings, she locked herself away at the library writing. Caroline had arrived a few days prior but she had been avoiding her texts and calls. In fact, Elena had instituted a complete media blackout eve since Katherine started sending pictures of her naked with Damon the day after Elena caught the two together. The only calls she picked up were from Jenna in case there was a complication with the pregnancy or from her brother. Elena avoided all newspapers, tabloids and the internet. The last thing she needed was to see pictures of Damon or worse yet pictures of Damon and Katherine together. Opening the door to the apartment she stopped at seeing Caroline and her Aunt sitting on the couch with expectant looks on their faces obviously waiting for her to come home.

"Welcome back to New York Caroline. Sorry we haven't caught up yet, but I've been busy with the book and I figured you could use the time with Stefan." Elena crossed the room to the kitchen avoiding their concerned expressions. She hadn't talked about catching Damon and Katherine together or that her sister was Damon's ex so she didn't know how much they knew. Rummaging around the fridge she heard footsteps draw closer.

"How much longer are you going to avoid talking to us about the man-whore sleeping with his ex who also happens to be your sister?" Jenna asked.

Elena internally groaned. Her Aunt's question showed that they knew the whole story. "What is there to talk about, except its freakily small world. What are the odds I am the long-lost sister of the ex-fiancé of the guy I went on a couple of dates with." Elena tried to roll her eyes as if it was all a big joke, but deep down it just hurt. It hurt that her sister had used and manipulated her. It hurt that Elena and Damon hit a bump in the road and to hurt her he slept with Katherine. It hurt that she cared way more for Damon that she realized and now they done before they ever really got started.

"Elena, its okay to be upset about this. Damon is the king of jerks and I am tempted to go kick his ass. Stefan would help. He hasn't spoken to Damon since that night." Caroline gave her a sympathetic smile.

"No one needs to kick his ass and I'm fine with everything. We were never officially together. He moved on, I've moved. End of story." The tears that Elena had been keeping at bay since the morning she found Katherine and Damon stung her eyes threatening to fall.

Jenna circled around the breakfast bar and pulled Elena into a hug. "Sometime you forget we've known you your entire life Elena. For once let yourself hurt and lean on us."

"Really I'm fine. And I don't need a long dissection of what happened, okay?" She raised her chin and put her hands on her hips signaling the conversation was done and her Aunt stepped back.

"Fine, moving on. What do we know about bitch-face and bio-mom?" Caroline quirked an eyebrow at Elena.

"Katherine is my older sister. Her mother is Isobel. Good, bad or indifferent she's technically family." Elena left out her personal thoughts of her sister being manipulative, selfish, and unrepentant if anyone got hurt in the crossfire of her schemes. Of course Elena couldn't help but think the apple didn't fall from the tree. Her own selfish actions costs lives and she hurt her family and friends deeply. Talk about nature verses nurture Elena thought to herself.

"I hate seeing you like this. I was hoping Damon would be different with you. He seemed different, but he hurt you anyway…obviously very deeply" Jenna said with a sigh.

Elena started walking around Caroline and Jenna. "Have to love karma." Elena heard two very distinct sharp intakes of breath and she realized she uttered her thought out loud. Turning around she saw two very stunned women staring at her.

"What do you mean, 'have to love karma'? How does karma play into the fact that the Don Juan of 5th Avenue broke your heart? And don't even try and deny it, I know he broke your heart" Caroline said angrily crossing her arms in front of her.

"Doesn't matter. I have to get ready to go to the book store for the book signing and do my reading." Elena tried to scurry off to the bathroom but Caroline stepped in her path. A determined Caroline was a force to be reckoned with and Elena had the feeling she was about to experience hurricane Caroline.

"I'm pulling the best friend card and demanding to know what you meant."

"Just drop it please" Elena pleaded not meeting Caroline's steely gaze. Caroline was smarter than anyone gave her credit for and she was very perceptive. Elena's emotions were so close to the surface that if Caroline took one look in her eyes she would unravel everything Elena had buried for five years.

"I'm so stupid." Caroline rasped and the floodgate of tears Elena had been holding back opened up. "I believed your shtick 'everybody leaves.' You don't leave them first because you think they'll eventually leave, but because you think you deserve to be alone and miserable. You bend over backwards for the rest of us foregoing your own happiness." Tears started to slip out of Caroline's eyes. "I never saw it before. I'm a really shitty friend."

"You're not a shitty friend. I've acted selfishly in the past. Did what I wanted not caring who I hurt in the process and it cost lives and all the rest of you have paid the price for my selfish actions." Elena knew she was cornered and part of her just couldn't fight to keep these feelings inside anymore.

"Elena" Jenna said softly wrapping her arms tightly around her niece. Seconds later Caroline joined the hug. "Your parents would never want your life to be one of loneliness and sorrow. You and Jeremy meant everything to them and their only wish was that you be happy. You can't live your life thinking you owe some kind of dept to the universe. If you want to honor your parents then fulfill their wish and do whatever in life makes you happy." Jenna took in a large breath slowly exhaling. "Even if being with Damon is the thing that makes you happy" Jenna said begrudgingly.

Damon proved he wants nothing to do with me, so Damon Salvatore as my happy ending, not going to happen Elena thought to herself.

"Well, what would make me happy is to get ready for my bookstore appearance, then go to the bar and get really drunk. Caroline can help with the drunk part and Aunt Jenna, you can be the responsible parent to be and make sure we make it home in one piece." Elena plastered a smile on her face.

"Done" Caroline giggled and the three broke apart to get ready for the night.

A short while later, Elena was sitting in front of a handful of people sitting in folding chairs who had shown up at a very small bookstore to hear her read a passage from her book. Elena closed her novel after reading for a while. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the bookstore door open and a head of black hair swiftly exited the store. Before Elena could go and follow someone approached her to sign a book. Stop seeing him at every turn Elena chastised herself. After signing a few books the small crowd dispersed and Elena started to pack her things into her bag. Caroline was waiting for her as they were due to meet up with Stefan, Alaric and Jenna at a bar down the block.

"You have talent Miss Gilbert. You're story is very intriguing." Elena eyes shot up surprised to see Elijah Mikaelson standing before her. Since meeting him her first few days in New York she had been trying to get an appointment with his publishing company but had been rebuffed on multiple occasions.

"Th-Thank you." Elena stuttered trying to regain her composure. "I tried to create something that would entertain but at the same time write characters that people can relate to."

"I'd be interested in discussion your novel more." Elijah reached into his pocket and pulled out a card handing it to Elena. "Give my office a call and set up time for us to talk. My assistant will be expecting your call."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Elena briefly scanned the bookstore she was in. It was a small store, it seemed to be no bigger than her living back in Mystic Falls and it was geared toward independent authors. It wasn't the type of place to draw a large crowd, but these were the type of places a no name author could get a reading and a small book signing.

"How did you know I was reading here today?" Elena's curiosity was peaked.

"One of my editors, Rose mentioned it and insisted I come hear your work. I must be off. I look forward to our meeting Miss Gilbert." Elena remembered meeting Rose in a bar after she and Damon fought. Damon had later explained that the two of them had been friends since high school. Elijah turned and strode out of the store and Elena had a renewed hope that she may finally make some headway and make her mother's hope a reality.

"Ready?" Elena turned to see Caroline, all blonde hair and bubbly personality bouncing on her feet ready to go.

"Let's go." Elena and Caroline walked down the street side by side and entered a small upscale pub with a large mahogany bar in the center. The pub was filled with quiet tables and booths with an atmosphere that was light and airy, a perfect place to hang out and chat with friends. They quickly spotted Jenna and headed to her table. As they approached the table, Elena noticed Stefan and Alaric standing by the bar. Their arms were gesticulating widely and they were obviously arguing.

"What's going on over there?" Caroline asked motioning to Alaric and Stefan.

"Alaric has been waiting to corner Stefan for over a week. He kind of bailed on a, um, on a friend, but luckily Alaric stepped in to help" Jenna said her eyes shifting around not looking Caroline or Elena in the eye.

"A friend, huh?" Elena eyed her Aunt suspiciously. "I may not want to have a heart to heart about Damon but I can handle hearing his name. I'm a big girl. He's Alaric's best friend and Stefan's brother. His name is bound to come up and everyone doesn't need to think I am going to collapse into some weepy mess." Elena sighed, dropping into an empty chair next to Jenna.

"Sorry, I'm not sure what happened, but Alaric has been pissed at Stefan saying he abandoned his brother when he was needed." Jenna shrugged her shoulders indicating that was all she knew.

Elena hid her curiosity. The relationship between the Salvatore brothers was an odd one. It was definitely a love hate relationship. None of my business, Elena reminded herself. Turning away from the arguing men her attention refocused on Caroline and Jenna. Hearing footsteps approach, Elena turned in her seat thinking it was a waitress when she saw the editor Elijah had mentioned.

"Rose." As Elena addressed Rose, out of the corner of her eye she saw Stefan and Alaric approach their table.

"So you gave up on him?" Rose said one hand on her hip and the other holding a rolled up newspaper that she pointed at Elena in an accusatory manner.

"Um, I wouldn't say catching Katherine doing the walk of shame out of Damon's apartment giving up on him" Caroline snarked. Elena's heart warmed knowing her friend always had her back.

"And you" Rose turned her attention to Alaric stepping closer and smacking him up the side of the head with her rolled up newspaper. "How could you let him go back to that succubus?"

"He's not back with her. He had one discretion then tossed her out on her ass." Alaric folded his arms over his chest and glared at Rose. Elena inwardly cringed. She really didn't need all of the details of what happened with Damon and Katherine.

"Well this suggests they are hot and heavy again." Rose tossed the paper she had been holding onto the table and it unfurled revealing a picture of Damon and Katherine together.

"Shit" Alaric closed his eyes after glancing at the picture.

Elena looked gown and became transfixed by the image. Heaviness pulled at her heart from the reality of her sister getting exactly what she wanted. Damon. The picture had been taken of the two them sitting on a couch in a coffee shop. Their backs were to the window and only their profiles were visible. Damon's left hand was splayed across Katherine's back between her shoulder blades. The look of passion they were sending each other was unmistakable. Taking deep breathes to keep the tears at bay; Elena kept staring at the image as everyone argued around her about Damon and Katherine. Tilting her head to the side, Elena stared more closely at the picture eventually picking up the paper and bringing the image closer.

Elena suddenly slammed the paper down on the table causing all eyes to turn towards her. "My life is one step away from a bad reality show."

**A/N: Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Just want to send out a huge thank you to my new beta **_**oftheseaandintothewinds**_**! She's the reason I am posting on time. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 14**

All eyes were focused on Elena because of her sudden outburst. Turning the paper around, she pushed it towards Stefan who was standing on the opposite side of the table.

"Elena, don't torture yourself by looking at this stuff. " Stefan grimaced as he looked down at the picture.

"It's not him," Elena said looking around at everyone at the table.

"Elena, that is definitely Damon with Katherine." Stefan gave her a sympathetic smile.

Elena grabbed Stefan's left hand and held it in front of his face tapping his large ornate ring with his initial in the center. "You never take this off. The summer I met you, I used to joke that the day I saw you without this ring would be the day you burst into flames in the sun. Your brother is no different. Those rings are practically a part of you. Look at the picture." Elena watched as all eyes dropped down and each face changed as they noticed what Elena had seen. The hand splayed across Katherine's back, the hand on which each brother wore their ring, was ring-less.

"Holy shit, how did Katherine fake a picture with Damon?" Caroline asked, looking up with a confused expression on her face.

Alaric snatched up the paper from the table and brought it closer. "Son of a bitch. Marco, the little bastard."

"Who's Marco?" This time it was Jenna with the confused expression. Elena was starting to get a headache from all of this. What was her sister up to? How was she able to manipulate the media to accomplish whatever scheme she had on the go?

"Damon had a couple of missteps publicly a little over a year ago. The media was hounding him even worse than they have since the GQ stuff came out. A lot of celebrities used body doubles to throw off the media…bait and switch so-to-speak. Damon somehow found Marco, who fit the bill of his body double. Close up, you can easily tell the difference, but from a distance or in profile…no one is the wiser. Damon let him go recently because Marco was showing up at clubs and pocketing the appearance fees in Damon's name." Alaric sat down heavily in a chair next to Jenna.

"So Katherine found this Marco guy and managed to get pictures of the two them into the papers, and everyone thinks its Katherine and Damon being a happy couple. The socialites must be tripping over themselves to bring her back into the inner circle," Rose sighed.

"Why hasn't Damon done anything about this? Unless he really is seeing Katherine again, he must know that these pictures aren't of him." Caroline motioned to the paper.

"Damon never reads the tabloids. Ever. Plus he's been avoiding everyone since I found him passed out in his bathroom last week." Elena saw Alaric shoot a look of disgust at Stefan.

Stefan grabbed Elena's hand. "He still slept with Katherine. Her faking some pictures doesn't change that fact." Elena grimaced at the memory of the pictures of a naked Damon and Katherine, bodies entwined, that her lovely older sister had sent her repeatedly.

"Stefan, he remembers nothing of that night. Give the guy a break," Alaric chastised.

"I won't sit by and let him hurt another one of my friends. I refuse to defend his deplorable actions just because he's my brother. I won't have another Lexi situation on my hands." Stefan said angrily putting his knuckles on the table and leaning forward. Caroline looked at her and mouthed 'who's Lexi?' Elena shrugged her shoulders and shook her head having no clue who Stefan was referencing.

"That was almost 5 years ago. You really need to talk to Damon instead of brooding over events which you clearly don't understand. Someday Stefan, you'll realize Damon was the one who was protecting you all along even when he was thrown to the wolves." The two men glared at each other, their usually peaceful demeanors gone for the moment.

"Let's hold off on the pissing match, shall we, and focus on the problem at hand." Rose's voice broke the staring contest between Stefan and Alaric and Elena breathed a sigh of relief, worried things had been about to come to blows.

"Why doesn't Damon remember?" Rose prodded.

"I found him passed out two days after I saw him at the bar, right after he found out about Elena and Katherine being sisters." Alaric nodded his head slightly in Elena's direction.

Elena dropped her gaze when Rose turned to her, and then back to Alaric, eyes wide in shock.

"The rest of the night's a complete blank for him after I left him the bar."

Rose's eyes screwed together in contemplation. "But he's never"

"I know," Alaric finished Rose's thought.

"Do you think…." Rose stepped closer to Alaric.

"Yep"

"Did you say something?"

Elena watched the quick exchange that occurred between the obviously old friends as they seemed to be completing each other's thoughts and sentences.

"Yep" Alaric nodded in response.

"Didn't believe you, right?" Rose's shoulders dropped slightly in defeat.

"Nope."

"Please stop speaking in short hand!" Jenna said throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Sorry, old habit." Rose smiled sheepishly. "You had to figure out quick plans to get yourself out of the kind of trouble we used to get in back in the day."

"Katherine has been known to play pharmacist in the past. I mentioned this possibility to Damon, but he is denial that it was a possibility. He would much rather make himself the bad guy and assume he did the worst." Alaric's gaze drifted to Elena and sympathetic smile tugged at his lips.

"You really think she would drug him?" Caroline asked, blanching at the possibility.

"Wouldn't put it past her," Rose said. Elena noticed the pained expression on her face and Elena had a feeling there was more that Rose was keeping back from her, but those were secrets for another day.

Everyone grew silent and snuck looks at Elena not knowing what to do or say next. Rose finally broke the silence. "I should probably go. I think I have officially set off enough bombs for one evening," she attempted to joke. "Alaric it was good to see you again. It's been too long." Rose kissed him quickly on the cheek and turned to walk away.

A heaviness descended over Elena, very different from the lightness she felt when first she entered the bar excited at getting a meeting with Elijah. Remembering Elijah, Elena recalled that it was Rose who had orchestrated him being there. Elena turned in her seat. "Rose!" she called.

Rose slowly turned to face Elena. "Thank you for convincing Elijah to come tonight. How did you know I would be reading?" Elena held her breath waiting for the answer, part of her knew what Rose's response would be even before she gave it.

"Who do you think told me and convinced me to come, sitting in the shadows watching you the whole time?" Rose gave her a knowing look and walked away. Elena let out the breath she'd been holding and rubbed the ache in her chest. Damon, who said he was done with her, went out of his way to help her. Damon, who she thought willingly slept with her sister, might have been forced into it.

Elena rose to her feet, mumbling an excuse about having a headache and needing to be alone. No one made a move to stop her. When she reached the sidewalk she took a few deep breaths and realized she was trembling; her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. The door to the bar opened and before she could glance back Alaric was standing next to her.

"He pushed you away on purpose. He thinks he is the bad guy in his own story. No one ever wants him just for him and his judgment isn't always the best when he tries to do the right thing. His actions and words may be all wrong at times, but his heart is always in the right place. He's my best friend…all I ask is that you do right by him. Don't give up even when the road gets a little bumpy." Alaric said softly. He reached out and gave her a one arm squeeze then retreated back to the bar before Elena could answer.

Elena closed her eyes briefly. No matter how much she tried to deny it, he called to her, called to her soul in a way no one ever had before. Jenna and Caroline were right, to honor her parents she needed to live again and find some happiness. Maybe that's the right way to atone for her parents, by living the life they gave her to the fullest. Damon had pushed her at the beginning just to go on a date with him, forcing to face her feelings, not letting her retreat within herself like she had done for the last five years. Walking away from him now just seemed wrong. Now it was her turn to push and fight him to face what his true feelings were. Putting her hand in the air she hailed a cab with a new determination to force Damon to see that she really did choose him. She just hoped he would choose her back.

* * *

Damon exited the SUV in front of his building. He had Maddox drive around aimlessly for the last hour hoping to get his mind off of Elena. She had consumed his every waking thought since Alaric slapped him awake over a week ago. Standing on the curb, he was happy to see there were no paparazzi around. He had effectively managed to avoid them since the whole Katherine debacle, only leaving the house to go to work, where he was putting in fifteen to eighteen hours a day to keep himself occupied. Taking a few steps forward, he saw her. Elena emerged from the shadows of his building and stood before him, her beautiful face open and inviting.

"Why?" Elena asked, her doe eyes looking at him innocently as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. The wind picked up and a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance; Elena's scent of vanilla and citrus hit his nose. Damon had to brace himself to not rush over and pull her into his arms.

"That is a very open ended question, Elena. Why? Why do women love my fine ass? Why am I so well hung? Why is a girl I brushed off hanging out in front of my building like a stalker?" Damon narrowed his eyes at Elena, but she just tilted her head and glared right back. Man, this girl is a spitfire, Damon thought.

"Or the real question of why….Why did I sleep with Katherine? The answer is simple. Because I can, little Elena." Damon hoped beyond hope she would get fed up and storm off soon, because this jerk routine was really hard to maintain around her. Elena's eyes just seemed to pierce through all his walls until he felt raw, exposed, and his sarcastic wit was providing little cover.

"Why did you send Rose to my reading?" Damon forced his mask to stay in place as he faced Elena and tried not to react to her question. Damn Rose and her meddlesome ways.

"She's a friend with benefits. She needs to find new authors to keep her job. I threw one her way in hopes she would throw something else my way." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at Elena and flashed her a wicked grin.

Elena just slowly shook her head. "Maybe you did it because you care Damon. You put on this bad boy front, but deep down you care."

"I care so much that I fucked Katherine. I. Fucked. Your. Sister." Damon ground out through clenched teeth that he felt might snap at any moment. He saw Elena flinch slightly at his words and he hoped he was finally getting through to her.

"Not willingly." Elena quirked an eyebrow at him straightening herself up to her full height. Obviously she had been conversing with Alaric. He had thrown out that theory to Damon since the night was a complete blank and Damon had never before in his life blacked out despite some nights of _very _serious imbibing. Damon wasn't buying it. He's definitely low enough of a human being to sleep with the sister of someone he thought he cared about. That was Damon in a nutshell, jerk extraordinaire.

"There is no good in me sweetheart, stop looking for the buried heart of gold. All that's in here is cold and dead," Damon said sardonically thumping his chest. Another crack of thunder echoed, closer than the last. Not wanting to get rained on Damon quickly strode towards his door slowing only when he reached the protection of the awning. Just as the doorman opened the door he called over this shoulder. "Go back to Mystic Falls, marry some local, join the founder's council, and live a happy life!"

Another crack of thunder roared directly overhead and the downpour that been threatening was finally upon them. Assuming Elena would leave now that it was raining, he made a step towards the open door.

"You're such a coward!" Damon heard Elena call out. He turned to see her still standing in the middle of the sidewalk, rain soaking every inch of her.

"What?" Damon asked incredulously.

Elena reached into her bag and tossed a newspaper at Damon's feet. Damon saw what looked like a picture of himself and Katherine together romantically. Doubting his own vision he picked up the now wet paper and was baffled by the image.

"How?" Damon asked his voice probably barely audible over the sound of the pounding rain. Elena still hadn't budged an inch, even though she was thoroughly soaked.

"Katherine used Marco. She's manipulating us both, to what end I don't know, but she's manipulating us nonetheless." Elena wrapped her arms around herself and Damon ached to go to her and envelope her in his arms, but no matter what Katherine had done, he's still the wrong man for someone as pure and big hearted as Elena.

"Katherine has always been the puppet master, but it doesn't change my feelings." Damon needed to get away from her. The longer Elena stood before him, the weaker his resolve was for her.

"You're scared! You've been burned and you don't know how to trust. You push everyone away, but I know you feel something for me because there is _no way_ this feeling is one sided! You can't let Katherine convince you that you are all wrong for me!" Elena pleaded.

"There's no convincing needed Elena. I am wrong for you." Damon ran a hand through his hair. Why wouldn't this girl just give up on him like everyone else does?

"Don't you think I'm scared too Damon? I've been running from my own life for five years. Pushing everyone else to live, breathe and be happy while I sit on the sidelines. I should let you push me away, but there is a part of me that thinks it would be the biggest mistake of my life to not explore whatever this is between us." Elena pulled her jacket tighter around her shivering form.

The jerk façade, which was already as thin as a veil the second he saw Elena, completely crumbled. Elena's words broke right through it as well as almost every wall he had erected around himself for most of his life, but he didn't know how to feel for anyone else. He didn't know to be in a healthy relationship with anyone. All Damon could think about was in the end he would hurt her. Somehow, someway he would hurt Elena and he couldn't live with himself if that happened.

"I-I can't Elena. I don't know how to do this. You deserve someone that isn't en emotional infant. Just walk away. Please. All I do is hurt people. I don't want to do that to you." Damon let his gaze drift away from her to the ground.

"I'm not asking you to let me in all the way Damon. I'm not asking for happily ever after. I'm just asking for you to try and we'll see where this takes us." Damon could see the hope in her eyes.

He stood rooted to the spot. They stayed like that for a long time, Elena's rained soaked body still, waiting; yet Damon didn't approach. He watched her sigh and slowly turn and walk down the sidewalk that was quickly being covered in puddles further drenching her already wet chucks. Damon felt physical pain as she left, a pain he didn't understand but he desperately wanted to go away. Seeing her walk away lit a fire inside Damon and took off at a run. Grabbing her gently by the arm he spun her around, the surprise evident on her face.

Gently cupping her face, Damon searched her eyes, looking for any traces of doubt before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. The rain continued to fall around them but neither noticed the storm or the wind. They were lost in each other, lost in the moment as their lips molded against each other.

Finally breaking for air, Damon pressed his forehead against Elena's. "I hope you don't live to regret this," Damon said just loud enough for Elena to hear her.

A flash of light caused both of them to turn. A photographer was standing a few feet away a wide grin on his face. Elena buried her head in Damon's chest. Wrapping a protective arm around Elena he moved her quickly toward the entrance of his building.

"Make sure you get the names right this time. Damon Salvatore and _Elena Gilbert_!" Damon called over his shoulder.

"You know pictures of us are going to be all over the internet in five minutes, right?" Elena said nervously.

"I do and I hope the pictures make Katherine gouge her eyes out," Damon smirked as they walked through the lobby, leaving wet footprints in their wake.

* * *

Katherine rolled off the raven haired man, leaving him naked in her bed. Striding to the bathroom she pulled on a purple silk robe cinching it at the waist.

"Time for you to go!" Katherine called over her shoulder as she reached the doorway of her luxurious bathroom. She needed Marco to leave when there was the least likelihood of paparazzi outside. The pictures she had planted in the media were taken at distances and angles that capitalized on the similarities between Marco and Damon, but a spontaneous photograph taken at the wrong angle could blow the entire rouse. The pictures were really meant to keep Elena from pursuing Damon again, as well as to start laying the ground work for the next phase of her plan. When she was done, Damon would beg her to stay in his life.

Katherine started the water in her marble shower. It was near 1 am in the morning and she needed to get to ready to go to some after hours parties with Lucy. One of the benefits of her media blitz was invitations to parties she would have been excluded from a few weeks ago.

Marco appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, his denim jeans hanging low as he pulled a royal blue t-shirt over his head. Katherine eyed him with appreciation as he seemed to know his way around the bedroom and provided a decent distraction while getting her ducks in a row for Damon. "When will I see you again?" Marco asked a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Soon" Katherine responded with an enigmatic smile. If things went as planned in a few weeks Damon would be in her life permanently. The boy toy could then be cast aside in favor of someone who could offer her so much more.

"The next time we're, uh, together, can you use my real name? I don't mind the occasional role playing game, but constantly hearing you call me Damon is starting to give me a complex," Marco admitted sheepishly.

Katherine walked over to him, sashaying her hips slightly. "You are with me because I allow you to be and I will call you anything I want."

Marco sighed and nodded before walking out of the bathroom. A few minutes later Katherine heard the door close and she was alone in the apartment. Standing below the steaming water, she couldn't help but smile at how well things were coming together. She only needed one more piece of the puzzle as a back-up if her first option didn't pan out.

After getting dressed in a red lace covered mini dress, Katherine took the short cab ride to Lucy's apartment. Letting herself in with the key Lucy gave her, she heard water running. Lucy was still in the shower. She knocked briefly on the bathroom door to let Lucy know she was there then returned to the living room. Sitting on the coffee table was Lucy's laptop.

"Perfect," Katherine said to herself.

Angling herself so she faced the bathroom door in case Lucy emerged, Katherine booted up the laptop. She searched through various files until she found the one she was looking for. Opening the file, she scrolled through the list of names, Lucy's client list for escort business. Politicians, athletes, CEOs, actors, there were some dirty, dirty men in New York. She finally found the name she needed.

"Hello Jonas Martin. You and I, dear doctor, will become great friends." Katherine smiled noting down his contact information before powering down the laptop.

A short time later, Lucy emerged in a black cocktail dress and the two women headed out for the night. As Katherine and Lucy maneuvered through the crowd at the party, Katherine noticed odd looks and whispers.

"What the hell is going on?" Katherine asked Lucy.

"I don't know. I'll go get some drinks and see what I can turn up." Katherine watched Lucy work her way through the crowd as Katherine continued to mingle.

A few minutes later Lucy was quickly making her way through the crowd a concerned look on her face. "Let's go." Lucy grabbed Katherine's hand and started to pull her toward the exit.

"Lucy, tell me what's going on!" Katherine hated being manhandled and Lucy was definitely keeping something from her. Katherine was the secret keeper, not Lucy.

"We just need to leave." Once they were on the street, Katherine's phone started to buzz. Opening her phone she noticed there were a number of mentions in her Twitter feed. The first item was a link to Page 6 and Katherine opened it.

Katherine saw Lucy make a grab for her phone, but Katherine managed to dodge her while the article loaded. Katherine froze at seeing the picture and headline.

_Elena Gilbert the 'It Girl' for Damon Salvatore_

"It's done Katherine. He's with Elena. Move on. There are plenty of men in the city or go elsewhere, Atlanta, DC, Miami" Lucy offered.

Below the headline was a picture of Damon and Elena kissing in the rain. The anger coursing through Katherine caused her body to shake. Katherine screamed into the night and Lucy started walking away not wanting to be anywhere near Katherine and the impending tantrum. Taking off one of her high heeled stilettos, Katherine smashed it into the hood of nearest car leaving dents and scratches as Katherine repeatedly rammed her heal into the BMW that was taken the brunt of her anger. The car alarm screamed into the night drowning out her screams.

"Elena will regret ever thinking she could cross me and take what is mine!" Katherine growled.

**A/N: Please review! Follow me on twitter: wolverine_999**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: You, my lovely readers are awesome. The reviews you leave make my day and I appreciate every one of them as well as those that are following and favoriting this story. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 15**

Elena entered the condo and after hearing the soft click of the door, she felt drops of water hit her neck followed by Damon's warm breath.

"Stay with me tonight," Damon whispered, running his nose along her neck and wrapping his muscular arms around her.

Elena slowly turned in his arms and her breath hitched as she looked into his darkening ocean blue eyes. They were exploding with lust and passion, and it was all directed at her. No man had ever looked at her with such intensity and need. The realization of how much Damon wanted _her_, Elena Gilbert, caused all of her blood to rush south and her muscles to involuntarily clench in delicious anticipation of what was about to happen with the beautiful man before her.

"Yes," she whispered and with that one word Damon clasped her tighter against his chest and brought his lips to hers causing her to gasp in response. Damon took full advantage of her open mouth and his tongue slowly entwined with hers. His kisses were overpowering and if they were any indication of what was yet to come then she might not remember her own name in the morning.

When Damon finally broke the kiss so they could each take a much needed breath, Elena opened her eyes to find Damon had traveled them all the way into his bedroom. Elena laughed to herself imagining the wet trail of footprints they probably left throughout the condo.

Damon walked over to his bedside table and picked up a remote. He turned on the gas fireplace and the once dark room was awash in an odd contrast of light and shadow. Then he turned on the stereo and Silversun Pickups wafted out through the speakers strategically placed around the room.

Elena watched as Damon toed off his boots and Elena mirrored his actions, pushing off her wet chucks. Stalking back to Elena like a predator, Damon stopped before her. He slowly slid off Elena's leather jacket letting it slide to the floor and Elena reached up to the top of his black shirt. Her hands started to shake as she tried to undo the buttons.

There was no doubt Elena's body wanted Damon. The shivers echoing through her were not from her wet clothes, but from a primal need to connect. But her brain on the other hand, functioned in its own zip code, country, planet. She had been so confident standing before him in the street, but her stupid brain was rehashing all of her old doubts and fears. Her thoughts immediately drifted to consequences of getting pregnant and losing a child, Damon someday wanting kids and leaving her, or not measuring up to the multitude of women he has been with before her.

"Stop," Damon said, softly stilling her hand. "Be in this moment, with me." Elena was amazed at how well he had grown to know her in such a short time. Few people could read her so well as to know how wrapped up she was in her brain and that her thoughts were running faster than Usain Bolt in the hundred meter dash.

"You're on something, I'll use something, we're double covered. Nothing is going to happen. So turn this off." Damon tapped her lightly on the forehead a broad smile on his face. "Just feel! Let me lose myself in you and let me take you with me. I think we've earned it."

As Damon spoke one arm remained wrapped around the small of her back and the other lightly traced up her arm grasping at her neck and tilting her head to the side as he placed feather light kisses along the column of her throat. Elena tried to quell her thoughts and control her rapid breathing. Damon's words held no recriminations for being overly cautious or being too uptight about sex. The few times she had come close to being with someone it had not ended well as the men had not been patient or understanding of her worries and fears.

Damon moved his attention to the other side of neck and it send chills down her spine. "Nothing else matters but what you want and what makes you feel good." He whispered into her ear.

After a minute, he murmured in her other ear. "Tell me you want this. Tell me you want me."

"Y-yes" Elena responded. Damon's voice was hypnotic, brushing aside her dark thoughts and fears. The fire he ignited in her seared through the cage that held the wanton woman at bay, freeing the sensual side of her that she had long buried. Feeling a sense of bravery and desire, she freed Damon's shirt from his jeans and ran her hands up his sides, feeling the rippling of his smooth skin over his taught muscles. The evidence of Damon's desire pressed against her. Elena made a small undulation of her hips to create some much needed friction for both of them. She couldn't help but feel slightly pleased with herself when she a growl deep in Damon's throat followed by a whispered "Fuck!"

Damon ripped off his shirt and Elena's shirt and bra quickly followed. They landed on the bed and Damon blazed a trail of open mouth kisses across her collarbone and down the valley between her breasts as he popped the button of her jeans. He rose above her and tugged, removing the garment quickly as if it offended him. In Elena's current state, the jeans were definitely offending her as they posed an additional barrier between them.

Damon stared down at the beautiful girl before him. She was wearing only little black lacy boy shorts and they were the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. He couldn't explain it, but he had never wanted a woman so bad, ever. The fantasies and dreams had been a nonstop companion to him since the day he met Elena in the bar. Seeing her now in the flesh put his extremely vivid imagination to shame. His dick screamed to bury himself in her immediately and not stop taking her until the sun came up, but he had felt her nerves and her fear when they first started and now he was focused on making her forget. Making her realize what sex was supposed to feel like, something her previous partners had never given her.

Damon lowered himself on top of her, kissing her deeply. "You are so beautiful," Damon mumbled against her lips, before traveling farther down her body. A moan escaped from her as he twirled his tongue around one nipple while massaging her other breast; her body arched off the bed and into his touch. _Everything about her body is perfect_, Damon thought.

"Do you know what you do to me? How long I have wanted you?" Damon continued his slow exploration of her as he kissed his way down her torso. His hands skimmed the top of her boy shorts and he felt her tense as his finger grazed the scars from her car accident.

"No" Elena admitted breathlessly.

"I have wanted you since the second I met you in the bar" Damon murmured in between kisses.

Pushing the top of her panties just below the small scar on the left side of her abdomen, he ran his tongue over it before turning his attention to the longer one across her lower stomach. Damon admired her scars; they were a symbol of her fighting spirit. She shuddered and moaned even louder and he lavished attention on her scars.

Moving down the bed, he kissed her thigh as he pulled her panties down her long shapely legs. He gently spread her legs wider to accommodate the width of his shoulders. Damon gently moved his tongue over her wet heat and Elena bucked up slightly in response. He used his hand on her stomach to keep her still as he explored her with his tongue.

"Oh, Damon," were the only coherent words Damon could understand, and he couldn't help but smirk against her skin before continuing to massage her clit with his tongue. Damon could feel his control slipping but he was determined to put her pleasure before his own. He gently inserted a finger and then a second resulting in a cry of ecstasy from Elena. She clutched the sheets with one hand and moved her other to twist into his hair. He continued to pump his fingers inside her quickening the pace while massaging her clit in more frantic circles. Feeling her walls tighten around his fingers he continued his ministrations and watched the waves of pleasure wash across her face, while she repeated his name like a prayer. Damon thought there was nothing more beautiful than Elena's face in the throes of passion, eyes clamped tight, mouth slightly parted as she let her orgasm wash over her, her body shuttering and convulsing with her release. As she came down from her high, he worked his way back up her body.

As he drew level with her, Elena pulled him down into a deep kiss. Her hands skimmed down to the top of his jeans, popping the button and snaking her hand inside. Damon hissed as her small hand wrapped around him. He saw her eyes grow wide.

"How did I know you would go commando?" Elena joked, before nipping at his neck.

"Less clothes means getting to fun time so much quicker." Damon smirked down at her as he tried to not lose it like a teenage boy while she stroked him. Elena released him to push his jeans down his hips and Damon kicked them the rest of the way off, letting them fall to the floor. Reaching into his bedside table, he grabbed a condom sheathing his immense girth before moving back up to settle between her legs, his erection at her entrance, and his arms on either side of her head holding most of his weight.

He searched her eyes looking for any additional signs of apprehension. He didn't want her to regret their first time together. Seeing only brown doe eyes filled with desire, he slid inside her. She gripped his shoulders, their eye contact never wavering. He stilled inside of her, allowing her to adjust to his size. She lift her hips encouraging him to move and he set a slow steady pace fighting the urge to fuck her senseless.

Damon's pace slowly increased. "Fuck, Elena" he groaned at how good she felt around him.

She was so tight and wet for him. He felt like a teenage boy that could only last 2 minutes, but years of practice had taught him to maintain his control. Moaning, Elena dug her nails into his shoulders. They quickly found a rhythm, sensing what each wanted as if they had been lovers for years. The music and the sounds of their heavy breathing echoed off the walls as they brought each higher and higher.

Damon could sense the fluttering of her walls and her eyes were scrunched tight. The need to stay as connected as possible overwhelmed him. "Elena, look at me" Damon whispered. Brown eyes locked with blue and Damon felt an odd sense of homecoming consume him.

"Just let go Elena. I'm right there with you," Damon said between panting breaths.

His words seem to be her undoing. "Oh God Damon!" Elena cried as her orgasm washed over. Damon called out her name at the same time, releasing simultaneously with her.

Damon dropped his forehead to hers, their breathlessness pants mixing as each tried to recover. The orgasm Damon experienced was the most intense of his life. He already knew Elena was different than any other woman he had ever met, but he now knew he was in deep, deep trouble because of her. He was scared and exhilarated all at the same time over the beautiful woman below him.

Rolling to their sides, they entwined themselves under the covers. "That….we…wow," Elena managed to get out.

"I've rendered you dumb….told you I had moves you had never seen." Damon smirked burying his face in her hair as he pulled her tighter against his chest.

"Normally I would smack you for your arrogance, but you officially made my limbs not functional so I reserve the right to smack you at a later date." Elena sighed in, what Damon hoped was, contentment.

"If you let me do that to you again, very soon, I will let you smack me." Damon lightly bit her shoulder causing Elena to chuckle as she burrowed deeper into her pillow.

Damon woke up as hair tickled his nose. His eyes flew open in panic that Katherine was in his home again. Then memories of the night before flooded back. Elena in the rain, being with Elena for the first time, and a second and a third before they both finally passed out from exhaustion. Inhaling her scent of vanilla and citrus he listened to the steady rhythm of her breathing and for the first time in a long time he didn't feel alone. He felt accepted and at peace. _I hope I can be what she needs and I don't completely fuck this up_, Damon thought as he drifted back off to sleep.

Elena emerged from Damon's room freshly showered in jeans and a fitted turtleneck that Caroline had luckily left in Stefan's room. She found Damon sitting on the couch, a phone in one hand and his laptop in the other. His hair damp and disheveled from the shower they had shared and he had pulled on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve black t-shirt that hugged his muscular chest. His bare feet were propped up on the coffee table as he furiously typed on his laptop. He finished his phone call as Elena crossed the room.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"E-mailing my lawyer. He is going to have a field day with these pictures in the tabloids Katherine planted. He has been bugging me for years to pay more attention to the tabloids and sue for some of the inaccurate stories they have run about me. Now is his chance. He'll demand a retraction and if they don't comply they'll be making a legally induced contribution to a charity of my choice." Damon flashed Elena a wolfish grin.

"What will Katherine do when that happens? She'll be humiliated." Elena felt torn over Katherine. She had hurt them both so badly, but it was still family. Ever the optimist, part of Elena hoped they could someday move past their rocky beginning and have a relationship. She sat down on the couch, turning to face Damon with one leg tucked underneath her.

"I don't give a shit about she does." Damon set the laptop on the table then sat back heavily, letting his head rest against the back of the couch, while staring at the ceiling.

"How are you even related to that woman?" Damon asked as he let his head roll to the side so he could look Elena in the eye.

"Before I tell that story and reveal the final skeleton in my closet, I need to apologize. I never should have waited to tell. I never should have listened to Katherine." Launching into the story of how she met Katherine and her need for closure before telling Damon about them being sisters, Elena was wracked with guilt for giving Katherine the opening to manipulate them.

Damon sighed. "She lied right from the start. She's been back in New York for months and has been honing her stalking skills. She even got in here a couple of times. Once because Stefan, the wonder boy, let her in, and the other time she convinced the security team downstairs she was my girlfriend and wanted to surprise me." Damon said with a disgruntled sigh. "I unceremoniously kicked her out both times."

"But how are you related?"

"Isobel, Katherine's mother, is my birth mother" Elena admitted squirming slightly on the couch as the thoughts and emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

"I found her…Isobel, here in New York." Elena didn't know if she should be excited or angry at the prospect of meeting her birth mother and had yet to reach the emotional level she needed to reconcile her feelings and figure out what to say to the woman that gave her up.

"She left you. She sucks." Damon gave her a half smile and Elena couldn't help but smile in return.

"When I was 18 I found out I was adopted. When I decided to clean out my parents things, I never expected to receive the shock of my life." Elena just shook her at head at the memory. Her life had already changed so much with the death of Grayson and Miranda, but then to find out she wasn't really their daughter almost sent her off the deep end. As she found out the whole truth, it was so shocking she only let Jenna and Jeremy know the whole truth.

"My biological father spent some time in New York. He met Isobel, they had a brief affair and he returned home. Isobel gave me up for adoption. I never imagined she already had a daughter she was raising. I always just figured she was too young to be a mom and gave me up." Elena felt Damon's hand circle around her own and she was comforted by the warmth.

"Do you know who your biological dad is?" Damon asked quietly.

Elena looked up at him, not able to hide the pain in her eyes. "The man I grew up thinking was my Uncle John was my biological father. My adopted dad and my biological dad were brothers." Elena watched as Damon's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Pretty Jerry Springer, right?"Elena snorted.

"So the main character in your book…." Damon asked hesitantly.

"Yep, based on me. Write what you know." Elena shrugged trying to keep her composure.

"How did you find out the truth?"

"I found a letter amongst my parent's things." The memory of finding that letter and reading its contents was seared in her brain.

_Dear Elena,_

_I am writing this to you now as I don't know if I will ever have the strength to tell you the truth in person. A woman showed up on my doorstep today. I briefly lived in New York and was deeply in love with her at that time. She arrived announcing that we had a daughter together that she gave up for adoption. She never intended to tell me, but since she had learned that my own brother had adopted our daughter she thought I should know. Ten years I have watched you grow up, never knowing you are mine. I can see you playing outside now with your parents. Grayson and Miranda are wonderful and I could never deprive them of the child they raised and loved nor could I tear your world apart by trying to take you away from them. Know that I wish with all my heart I could have raised you, but I am blessed that I know you and will continue to watch you grow into the beautiful successful woman I know you are destined to be. I may call you niece, but my heart will always call you daughter._

_All my love, John_

"He lived with that secret until he died. The letter was sealed when I found it. I don't even know if my parents knew he was my biological father." Elena could feel the tears starting to form, but she fought them back. If she started she would never stop.

"What happened to him?"

"He died when I was fourteen. He basically gave his life for mine." Elena sighed, the sadness of the loss still weighing on her.

With a heavy heart Elena relayed her story to Damon. The events of that day haunted her. The screech of tires, the smell of burnt rubber, the flesh of her hands tearing open as she hit the pavement, and a sickening thud.

She had stayed at Caroline's past curfew and was running to get home as fast as her fourteen year old legs would carry her. The house blurred by as she ran down the sidewalk as she had focused solely on how much trouble she was in for being late. She missed the headlights weaving in front of her until it was too late.

A drunk driver had been weaving down the road and hopped the curb onto the sidewalk she had been walking down. Blinded by the headlights and in shock at the impending impact Elena froze until she felt herself hurdling to the ground out of the way. The world slowed down as the car came to a stop and Elena picked herself off the ground. A few feet in front of the car lay her Uncle John, his body twisted in an unfathomable angle.

"The neighbors said he was sitting on his porch when they saw him leap over the porch railing racing towards me. He pushed me out of the way and the car hit him instead of me. He never regained consciousness and he died the next day." Elena bit back the sob that wanted to escape. Knowing now his rescue attempt was to save his daughter made the pain more intense even as time marched forward.

"Another instance of me being selfish and someone paying the price. If I hadn't been late for curfew…" Elena let the sentence hang in the air.

"Elena," Damon admonished as he pulled her into his lap. Elena watched as he searched her face and opened and closed his mouth obviously trying to find the right words to say. He pulled her into a slow lingering kiss. In the time Elena had spent with Damon, she quickly learned that Damon often communicated with the physical especially when in emotional situations. Elena was happy he finally chose to say nothing, as there were no words that could offer any real comfort and somehow his touch was more meaningful in that moment than any words he could have offered.

Elena finally broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. "Are you sure you want to take a chance on me? Jerry Springer Show family, can't have kids, sister from hell" Elena chuckled lightly to hide her nervousness that all of her past baggage would be too much for him.

"My family is not exactly Leave it to Beaver. About the kids…I said before kids won't be a part of my future. As for Katherine, I feel like I should be the one apologizing. For whatever reason she wants me back in her life and she now see you as an obstacle to that. Katherine is ruthless when it comes to eliminating obstacles." Damon sighed running his thumb across Elena's cheek.

"Promise me something" Elena asked and Damon nodded in ascent as he stared into her eyes.

"Whatever happens between us, it's because of our own decisions and choices. We don't let Katherine dictate what happens between us."

"Deal. Katherine has stolen too much in my life already. I won't give her anything else" Damon said his voice heavy with sadness.

Elena suspected there was much more to the Katherine and Damon saga that had yet to be revealed. She wanted to ask him questions, but things between them were too new. Damon needed to reveal when he was ready and her pushing him wasn't going to get his secrets out any faster. She just had to be patient.

**A/N: So there it is….Delena is official. Woo hoo! Leave me a review! Follow me on twitter for story updates: wolverine_999**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for your continued support of this story. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 16**

"He's humiliated me! I'll be ruined!" Katherine screamed as she stood in her kitchen surrounded by shards of glass from the wine glasses she had been hurdling to the floor for the past fifteen minutes. Papers were scattered around the kitchen counter. The headlines screamed:

_Has Elena Gilbert Tamed Wall Street's Playboy?_

_Liar Liar Katherine Pierce_

_Socialite Katherine Pierce Fabricated Salvatore Relationship_

"The pictures recently published were of Katherine Pierce and an unnamed man, not Damon Salvatore. His office has released a statement, 'Mr. Salvatore has no relationship with Ms. Pierce. He is currently in a relationship with Elena Gilbert." Katherine made a gagging noise after quoting one of the articles.

She had been fuming for days as paper after paper printed retractions regarding the pictures she had released to the media. Each article furthered the perception of her being a gold digger. She had officially become the new pariah of New York.

"What did you expect would happen, Katherine?" Katherine whipped her head around in a fury forgetting Lucy had been sitting at the breakfast bar in her kitchen sipping a glass of wine while she had her tirade. "Maybe it's time to move on. Dallas, Atlanta, Miami. Cities all filled with beautiful and rich men ripe for the picking."

"Move on? And let _her," _Katherine picked up a random paper with Elena on the cover and shook it in Lucy's face, "this mousy nothing of a girl win? No!"

"Why does it have to be Damon? Just choose someone else. There doesn't have to be a winner or loser in all of this." Lucy set her wine glass down in vexation.

"She got everything that should have been mine. She doesn't deserve to get the future that I have earned. My plan goes forward and I'll make sure Elena is out of the way somehow," Katherine said darkly.

She had been working on Damon for weeks and was close to reeling him back in when Elena showed up on the scene, disrupting all of her efforts and stealing a future Elena did not earn. Katherine was disgusted of Elena's perfect life that Isobel had kept such masticulous track of over the years in her little scrapbooks. Two loving parents, a little brother that adored her, head cheerleader, straight A student. When Katherine left home at 18, she was glad she wasn't confronted by those scrapbooks on a regular basis anymore, allowing her to be blissfully ignorant of any more of Elena's life events. She imagined Elena probably graduated first in her class and went to some snobby Ivy League school paid for by mommy and daddy, who visited her on a regular basis. Now, in New York, she's probably working some dream job and trying to get her happily ever after with one of the most powerful men in the city, the man Katherine already had in her sights. Elena wouldn't even know what to do with someone as powerful as Damon. She would be sappy enough to think she should be with him because she loves him. He doesn't need a love sick fool for a partner, but rather someone equally potent on his arm. By Damon's side, Katherine would rule over the elitist snobs that looked down on her and she would never want for anything again. Once she made sure little sister was out of Damon's life for good, she would enlist the help of the esteemed Dr. Martin to help finish her plan to ensnare Damon.

* * *

The unusually warm October sun beat down on Damon's face as he laid, eyes closed, on a blanket in Central Park. Fingers laced on his chest, he turned his head slightly, sending a smirk at Elena who was on her stomach, reading a book. She absent mindly played with the ring on his finger, occasionally looking up with a shy smile. It had been almost two weeks since they decided to attempt a relationship, his first real relationship since Katherine. The papers had all printed retractions and the press hounded them for days, but they were easing up as other scandals drew away the unwanted attention. Damon was happy the media was backing off a bit, as it had been overwhelming for Elena to be under so much media scrutiny.

They had been spending almost all of their free time together and Damon liked the ease he felt around her. Other women he had encountered were just concerned with appearances and being in the _right_ spot with the_ right_ people. Elena seemed content to just be with him, no matter where they were or who they were with. Today was the perfect example. They were in Central Park because she wanted him to teach her about photography and they spent hours exploring the grounds with Damon showing her how to identify subject matter and frame a good shot. No one had ever been interested in his photography, not even his own father. This was all a new experience and Damon actually really liked it. He was also ecstatic about the sex. For someone that was so uptight and nervous their first night, Elena had definitely turned out to be a wildcat in the sack once she moved out of her own head.

Feeling a vibration in his pocket, Damon pulled out his phone, quickly reading the message. "My assistant is texting me. I have to RSVP for the children's charity fundraiser. It's a masked ball. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me?" Damon did his flirty eye thing that Elena secretly loved.

"I don't know," Elena drawled. "I may need to trade up for such an important event."

"I think I can make it worth your while." Damon rolled on his side and nipped at Elena's shoulder, eliciting a giggle.

"Well…when you put it that way, how can a girl refuse?" She winked at him, playfully pushing him away.

"Are Stefan and Caroline going?" Elena tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Probably, I assume Stefan will be representing the firm. But luckily, Daddy Dearest usually skips this event." Damon was relieved he wouldn't have to deal with his father, but groaned at the thought of dealing with his brother and Blondie all night. Stefan still wasn't speaking to him which made living together quite uncomfortable.

"Can I ask you something?" Elena put her book away and rolled onto her back mimicking Damon's position. Her voice was hesitant as Damon texted his assistant back and the tone made him nervous.

"You ask, I tell. I'm easy like that," Damon quipped.

"Why do you have such a contentious relationship with your brother? Stefan isn't talking to you. He's not even talking to me right now. Which will make tonight's dinner interesting." Elena said sarcastically.

Damon groaned. He forgot that Stefan was meeting Caroline's dad for the first time tonight. Caroline wanted a buffer so she was making Elena go, which meant he had to go as well. Why Caroline would want to complicate an already tension filled evening with fighting brothers was beyond him. A fun awkward evening with his little brother sucking up to his future father in law. Great. A weird pang hit Damon in that moment, as he realized he would never have a meet the parents' moment with Elena and that fact filled him with sadness. He tried not to focus on that thought and returned his attention to her.

"I hate that I'm the reason the two of you are fighting. Katherine brings enough family drama into our lives; I don't want to be the cause of anymore." Elena reached down and grasped Damon's hand.

"He just wants to protect you. I don't have the best track record with women, and he's scared I'll hurt you. Since you seem to have chosen the dark side, he's licking his wounds waiting in the wings to swoop in and be the hero. Comes with the hero hair," Damon said flippantly. Stefan's intentions were honorable, but it would be nice for his little brother to have some faith in him for once. Couldn't he see he was really trying with Elena?

"Who's Lexi? Stefan said he didn't want another Lexi situation on his hands." Elena rolled on her side to towards Damon her eyes full of hope that there would be answers forthcoming.

"Shit!" Damon gripped the bridge of his nose feeling his whole body go rigid. Part of him had hoped that there was no lingering damage from the whole Lexi incident. The brothers had never spoken about it and despite numerous fights and tension filled moments over the years they had also shared some good times. Looking back, any time Damon even sniffed near a female friend of Stefan's, the fights started just like now. Damon had just turned his back to Stefan's grudge, ignoring the damage done to their relationship. The whole Lexi incident was another attempt by Damon to protect Stefan, but yet again failing miserably.

"Lexi was a couple of years older than Stefan, but they were friends. He thinks I slept with Lexi. I…I wanted to protect him and things spiraled out of control. Lexi and my dad told him their own version of what happened and he believed them." Damon huffed out a breath.

"Seeing you with him, you would never intentionally hurt him. What really happened?" Damon was shocked at Elena's question. He was used to everyone assuming the worst, never giving him a chance to explain his side or perspective. This girl constantly surprised him.

"You already know that our dad is a lawyer. He represents very powerful people. Politicians. Athletes. Actors. Musicians. There was always someone famous at the house, parties to attend, people to entertain and woo. The mayor of New York is my godfather for fuck's sake. People wanted to be a part of our world. I am a jaded bastard when comes to people, especially women. But Stefan was sweet and innocent and I wanted him to stay that way, avoiding all of the mistakes I made. I wanted him have healthy relationships with women; ride off into the fucking sunset. Something I knew I was too cynical and unworthy to ever have for myself." _Why did I just say that_, Damon chastised himself. Damon couldn't face Elena. He probably just lobbed the relationship grenade that was about to blow up in his face and send her screaming for the hills.

Damon felt a hand on his face. He reluctantly turned looking in her eyes and saw no reproach or sadness, just concern which seemed to be directed at him. "Keep going," she urged.

"Stefan was starting to date and I think Lexi was worried she would get shut out. A friend of a friend overheard her telling her brother that she wanted to seduce Stefan and get him to want her as girlfriend instead of just a friend. Make it so she was guaranteed to stay around him and his money. She didn't love him; she was just wanted to use him. I intervened. Told her I knew what she was up too and to leave Stefan alone." Damon reached out and tucked a loose strand of Elena's hair behind her ear. "And…. I may have not said in exactly the nicest way or in the most appropriate setting." Damon smirked at the memory.

"Surprise, surprise she was not a happy camper. A month later, dear old dad shipped me off to California for an internship and sent Stefan to Mystic Falls. Stefan wasn't speaking to me because he thought I went to California without on him on purpose. Lexi chose that time to strike. Spread stories that I slept with her and she was pregnant with my kid. The rumor mill was churning with stories of me fleeing to California to shirk my duties as an expectant father. My father paid Lexi off to make things go away before anything hit the media and could sully the Salvatore name. My father never believed me when I said I never touched her and neither did Stefan. I never figured out how she convinced them she was pregnant and then surprise, no baby ever materialized. I tried to talk to Stefan, but he ignored any and all attempts at contact and I eventually realized it was for the best. If me being the evil womanizing brother left his faith in women intact, then it was worth it. He stayed friends with Lexi for a while, but then she ironically actually got pregnant and married this guy Lee. Stefan eventually came around and started speaking to me again. Brotherly love and all that shit made him reach out, I guess. But as you've witnessed, when it comes to women he immediately freezes me out. There were a few that tried to dig their nails into him after Lexi. I managed to dissect them out of his life. The rumor of me sleeping with them usually was enough of a deterrent for Stefan. And there have been a girl or two that I actually slept with." Damon turned his head back to stare up at the sky, placing his arm over this face.

"It's not right to let him think so poorly of you when you were just trying to protect him. Talk to him." Elena encouraged.

"Maybe it's my penance for the poor way I have treated women." Damon snorted.

"You said you were jaded about women. Why? Was it Katherine? Something else?" Damon knew these questions would be asked eventually. He was at a crossroads. Does he crack the vault of his secrets revealing a part himself that he hates? The part of himself that makes his father look at him with disgust? He could tell Elena about his sorted introduction to sex and women, jumping in with both feet to this relationship or he could keep running from his past, letting it continue to warp and twist his perceptions. He could easily retreat behind his walls, risking nothing except the woman before him who was the first person to look at him without judgment or scorn.

Damon suddenly sat upright and jumped to his feet. "Let's go back to my place. I need alcohol to have this conversation." He reached down and pulled Elena to her feet. They walked out of the park hand in hand hailing a cab. The ride was silent and the tension increased as the two rode in the elevator up to Damon's condo.

Elena took off her coat and placed it on the couch. Damon stalked over to the bar, pouring two fingers of bourbon, downing it quickly and pouring a second glass. He moved to the couch, sitting down heavily, the glass resting against his leg. Elena sat down next to him.

"Damon you don't have to tell me anything today. You'll tell me when you're ready." Elena curled her legs underneath her.

"I lost my virginity when I was 14. She was 22." Damon heard the sharp intake of breath. He decided a quick decisive stroke was the best way to get this conversation started.

"That's….wow." Damon couldn't look up at Elena. He could imagine what she thought. Disgust, loathing, disappointment. None of it would be new, those were the feelings his father shunted onto him his whole life. Giuseppe never let him live his young sex life down, even now that he was an adult.

"She was a paralegal at my dad's office. Even as a teenager, women flirted with me. I was used to it. It was innocent attention and it wasn't like Giuseppe was father of year doling out attention and affection. I had been home a few times from boarding school and dad had me at the office, grooming me to take over the practice started young. Lanie, was, well she much more aggressive about the flirting then the grayed haired secretaries I usually encountered. I was 14, horny as hell and I thought I was God's gift to have a hot 22 year old obviously wanting me. When I was home for Spring Break, she showed up at the house, claiming she had some papers for my dad to sign. Giuseppe was, of course, out for the evening and Stefan was off doing whatever 10 year olds do. She convinced me to give her a tour of the house and when we reached my bedroom, well I don't need to go into detail about what happened."

"You were underage. How could she be with someone so young? Did anyone know?" Elena said a look of horror on her face.

Damon took a deep breath and let his head fall back against the couch. "My dad eventually found out. A big case he was working on wasn't going well. He grew suspicious that information was being leaked. He eventually ferreted out the leak….me. Lanie snuck into dad's office after we had sex, stealing papers and passing them to opposing council for a hefty sum."

"Did he press charges against her? Being a lawyer he should have had all connections to put her away." Elena's face took on a fierceness, like she wanted to travel back in time and protect 14 year old Damon or kick someone's ass in his name.

Damon snorted. "No, Giuseppe didn't press charges. That would mean he actually cared about his son more than his precious reputation and practice."

He finished off his drink and pushed himself off the couch for a refill. "She never wanted to be with me, just had sex with me to get what she needed." Damon admitted, staring off, lost in his memories for a moment before shaking himself out of it and returning to the couch. He let his head fall back on the couch and he covered his face with his arm, feeling disgusted with his past actions.

Damon felt Elena pull at his arm and he eventually let it drop into his lap. He turned to face her, his face void of emotion. "He wanted to avoid the scandal that would ensue if he pressed charges. I was a weakness to him and others could exploit it if word got out. He fired her and threatened prosecution if any word leaked or he saw her near me. Dad sent me back to school and limited my visits home for a while. Unfortunately for me and dad, Lanie wasn't the first or last to me use to get to him. I wasn't good at much growing up, but disappointing the old man…I was a master at it." His dad blamed him for being too trusting and naïve. He fell blindly into those women's beds as a teenager thinking they cared for him, but in the end he was just s sex toy, a means to end and they cared nothing for Damon as a person.

Elena cupped Damon's cheek and he leaned into the touch. "You're dad's an ass."

Damon couldn't help but let a bark of laughter escape. Such a simple statement, but coming from Elena who could forgive any and all transgressions, it spoke volumes.

"He should have protected and supported you like you did for Stefan. He made you feel shame for trusting her, when it's her that should be ashamed of herself for taking advantage an impressionable teenage boy. And your father should be ashamed that that he failed you as a parent, putting himself before his own son." Elena grew gruffer as she spoke; her anger was peaking. Damon didn't mean to get her riled up, but he thought she was awfully cute when angry especially since the anger wasn't directed at him.

"At least she was hot and even at 14 so was I," Damon quipped. Elena's hand stilled briefly on his cheek and she shot him a look indicating this was not an appropriate time to joke. Damon finished his drink; the alcohol was helping keep his emotions at bay.

Damon reached out and caressed her cheek. "You wanted to know why I have trust issues. From my first sexual experience, I was a sex toy. Revenge against ex-boyfriends, stealing legal documents, publicity in the tabloids, invites to celebrity laden parties….I was the man for the job. Tends to warp your outlook on people." Damon shrugged.

"I can't undo your past. I know how much the pain of past events ripple throughout our life and effect the decisions of today. But I promise you, I'm would never hurt you like that. I would never use you in any way." Elena smiled softly at him.

"I know," Damon gave a wan smile in return. His head knew Elena was different than all the women in his life before her, but his heart needed to play catch up. He shut his emotions off for so long and he just hoped Elena would be patient enough with him to figure out the morass that was his feelings.

A few hours later, Elena left to go back to Jenna's and change before heading out to help Caroline with dinner. Damon wandered into Stefan's room. He sat in Stefan's leather chair, his boot clad feet up on the desk, flipping through Stefan's journal. He had to chuckle to himself. Stefan had kept a journal practically since the kid could hold a pencil. Damon received their mother's love of documenting life through the lens while Stefan took from her the need to document memories through pen and paper.

An angry moan drew his attention up to the door and an fuming Stefan filled the doorway, arms crossed. If they were in a cartoon, steam would probably be coming out of his ears.

"Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many…adjectives," Damon smirked, holding Stefan's journal in the air. Stefan stomped across the room, ripping the journal out of Damon's hands. Damon just shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan stepped back eyeing him warily.

"Can't I come visit my little brother and see what he is up too?" Damon waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Spill, Damon, what do you want?" Stefan growled, obviously losing patience.

"So touchy." Damon put his feet on the floor and leaned forward, his body stiffening. "Stop giving the silent treatment to Elena. You want to be pissed at me, fine, but she doesn't' deserve it and it makes her feel like it's her fault you and I are whatever we are." Damon waved his hand between himself and Stefan.

"What are you really doing with her Damon?" Stefan tucked his journal back on the shelf, next to the previous volumes he lined up chronologically, keeping his back to his brother.

"I'm trying with her Stefan," Damon gritted out through clenched teeth.

"You don't do relationships, Damon. You use women and discard them. Mom would be so disappointed." Stefan turned quickly, his eyes practically glowing with hatred.

Damon leapt from his chair, pinning Stefan against the bookcase, books clattering to the ground haphazardly.

"What the hell Damon?" Stefan struggled to break Damon's hold on him, but years of being an aggressive big brother paid off and he kept Stefan immobile.

"Tell me how you feel about Caroline," Damon ordered.

Confusion flashed across Stefan's face and he halted in his attempt to escape Damon's hold. "What?"

"Tell. Me." Damon ordered again.

"I l-love her" Stefan admitted as he resumed his attempt to free himself from his brother's grasp.

"You can picture it with her. Marriage, the 2.4 kids, a white picket fence, even the fucking dog, can't you? A future where you're happy with the woman you love?"

"I'm not ready for any of that." Stefan retorted.

"But you can see it with her." Damon could see Stefan's eyes soften and he imagined Stefan was picturing what his future could be with Caroline.

"And Caroline feels the same? You know she's with you for _you_ and not for your money or dad's connections?" Damon pushed harder against Stefan, desperate to hear his answer.

"Caroline loves me and she could care less about everything else," Stefan said indignantly.

"Good." Damon let his grip loosen. Stefan being open and wanting a family and the happy ending means that Damon did his job. Part of Damon knew that their mother would be disappointed by many of his actions and decisions, but seeing Stefan happy meant he was doing his job. All he had to do was make sure Stefan made it to medical school and he will have fulfilled his promise. His mother made Damon swear to look out for Stefan and make sure he had a happy life. Even if Stefan has to hate him for it, he would fulfill his promise to his mother.

Damon strode out of Stefan's room and a few seconds later, he felt a shove from behind as he tried to cross the living room.

"Don't ruin this for me." Stefan brought his hands up and shoved Damon in the chest.

Damon gave him a tight smile and looked down at where Stefan had touched him. Brushing at his shirt lightly, he looked slowly up at Stefan. "That's your free pass little brother. Don't touch me again."

"You're going to do something stupid. Elena's going to get hurt and hate you. Caroline will take Elena's side and I'm stuck in the middle having to choose between my brother and the woman I love. You've caused us to fight more than once on how you've treated Elena so far. You just ruin things Damon! You do whatever you want and leave the rest of us to clean up your mess. I'm done." Stefan's face contorted with anger.

"Like I did whatever I wanted with Lexi?" Damon asked icily.

"Exactly like Lexi. She was my friend you ass and you just used her and left her like she was nothing! Dad and I were there for her. You just walked away." Stefan shoved Damon again, forcing him to take a step back.

"I warned you about touching me," Damon smirked. He purposely kept his voice cool, enjoying watching his brother squirm. He moved towards Stefan, circling his waist and tackling him to the ground. The force caused the brothers to slide across the hardwood. The fact that Damon was slightly stronger than Stefan, combined with the element of surprise and his sudden impression of an NFL linebacker, he managed to land on top. Damon straddled Stefan, using his knees to trap Stefan's hands at his sides. He cuffed Stefan upside the head as if he was a small child. Damon really wanted to punch his lights out, but he tried to have some pity for his brother and not force him to meet Mr. Forbes with a dismantled face.

"So tell me, dear little brother, what did I do to Lexi?" Damon fought to keep Stefan in place as he continued to writhe beneath him.

"Dad said you got her pregnant and walked away. He had to clean up your mess, taking care of medical bills and giving her money because you were too irresponsible to be a father." Stefan spat out.

"And you believed his story without ever talking to me. You believed the man that once paid off a woman to leave me. The man the rode me my entire life, treating me like I was the biggest disappointment he had ever seen. The man that protected his own reputation instead of his son's." Damon leaned forward so he was practically nose to nose with the younger Salvatore.

"You didn't think to try and talk to the brother that had been there for you your entire life. The brother that threatened the entire Varsity Football with death, if they even considered hazing you when you were a freshman. The brother that took you to your first concert. The brother that gave up many Saturday nights, playing every video game under the sun so you wouldn't be alone." Damon pushed himself off of Stefan, who scrambled to his feet fists clenched.

"You how much of a sharer I am so here's the truth you obviously don't give a shit about. Lexi wanted to sleep with and use you for your money. I intervened so you wouldn't have to feel what it was like to be used. I never had sex with her. She was never pregnant with my kid. Dad didn't help her out of the kindness of his heart. He paid her off so she would go away and not cause a scandal." Damon turned on his heel and stormed out of the living room to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He left a stunned Stefan, staring at the space he left, not sure what to think or do.

Damon flopped down on his bed; fingers laced together covering his eyes. Stefan drama was exhausting and all he wanted was a lot of alcohol and to sleep for a week. The door to his room creaked open and Damon couldn't suppress the groan.

"Why? Why did dad lie?" Stefan asked softly from the doorway.

Damon huffed in exasperation but remained in the same position with his eyes covered. "Dad didn't lie. It didn't matter whether or not she was pregnant. Just a whiff of a scandal, even if later proved unfounded, was tantamount to career suicide in his eyes. It was easier to make the situation go away then let the truth come to light after all the lies played out in the media." Damon was so done with this conversation.

Damon heard Stefan cross the room and felt the bed dip. Minutes ticked by without a word from Stefan. Damon moved his arms and lifted his head. Stefan was just staring across the room. Damon's head flopped back onto the bed and he let the silence linger, creating its own presence in the room.

"What else have you protected me from?" Stefan asked quietly. _Everything_, Damon wanted to retort. But for once he held back his sarcastic comment.

"I'm the big brother, Stefan. It's my job to do what is necessary to protect you, but you got screwed, because I'm pretty lousy at it. I always end up hurting you." Damon closed his eyes at how often he screwed up when it came to his brother. Maybe Stefan was right; his mom would be disappointed in him.

"I'm sorry." Stefan sighed. "You were always alone, weren't you? You looked after me, but who looked after you?" Stefan turned toward his brother, his face full of guilt and shame.

"Okay buzz kill Bob, let's not start throwing a pity party. No need for a Hallmark moment. Don't you have a future in-law to meet?" Damon playfully shoved Stefan in the back.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I have to deal with meeting Caroline's dad and eating Caroline's cooking for the first time. This night could be a disaster on so many levels." Stefan gave a half smile as he stood up.

"Oh, my God, Stefan made a joke. The world is coming to end," Damon mocked as he slowly rose to his feet.

Stefan's face grew serious and he fidgeting from foot to foot. "Damon…"

"Brotherly bonding moment over Stefan." Damon pointed to the door. Stefan started to walk out of the room when he turned back to Damon and pulled him into a hug. Damon was momentarily stunned before he slapped Stefan quickly on the back. Stefan let his brother be and quietly left the room.

Stefan was right about Damon feeling alone most of his life. The women, the booze, they only numbed the loneliness. With Elena he didn't feel so alone, which made her the one person that could truly hurt him. She was breaking down his walls left and right. He didn't want to think of the future, or what exactly he was feeling for her. He wasn't ready for that yet, but at the same time he didn't want to lose her from his life either. _Please don't let me fuck this up_, Damon pleaded with himself.

**A/N: Dirty laundry aired….maybe now Stefan won't be such a jerk anymore. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Real life has been really hectic and my writing had to take a backseat for a while. I am back to my regular schedule now. The action is picking up and I am excited for the rest of the story to unfold. I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter; they are not my beta's fault. I did a major rewrite after my beta reviewed and didn't want to delay any longer getting this posted by having it reviewed again. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 17**

"How are you feeling pukey?" Damon asked as he entered Jenna's apartment. He crossed the room to the couch where Elena was curled on her side. He lifted her legs and sat down next to her letting her feet rest in his lap.

"I kept breakfast down today." Elena rolled onto her back so she could face Damon. Elena had been sick for three days not able to keep anything down. This was the first day she could tolerate anything in her stomach, which was good because being homebound was driving her crazy as she wasn't the type of person that could easily sit still.

"How is Stefan feeling?" Elena asked.

"Boy wonder was fine the day after eating the cesspool that Caroline called dinner." Elena grimaced. She and Stefan had both gotten food poisoning from Caroline's dinner and from the sound of things he had gotten off much easier in terms of the illness. Caroline had wanted to impress Stefan with a nice dinner when he went to her meet her father, but it backfired when everyone but Caroline and Damon got sick.

"Caroline's friendship is definitely in question" Elena quipped sardonically. Caroline had never been known for her culinary skills. She only passed home economics in high school because she was paired with their friend Bonnie who could create magic in the kitchen.

"Next time when I say to stay from the chicken, someone might want to listen to me." Damon sing-songed as raised his eyebrows at Elena. Elena had been trying to be a good friend and try everything that Caroline had made. _This was steep price to pay for friendship,_ Elena chuckled to herself.

"She's dating a full blooded Italian; she needs to learn to take advantage." Damon snickered.

"I don't think she'll be going anywhere near a kitchen for a while. So Stefan's culinary skills will come in handy so she doesn't starve." Elena laughed lightly.

"Did you get the meeting with Elijah set up yet?" Damon asked.

Elena nodded. "The first week of December. It was the first time he had an opening in his schedule." The meeting with Elijah's publishing house was an almost two months away, but she was happy to at least have a chance to meet with him. She had to remember to send Rose some flowers for helping her even though it was at the request of Damon.

"Are you going to be up for this masquerade thing tomorrow? We can skip if you're not feeling well," Damon asked rubbing his hands up and down Elena's calf.

"I feel better today and should be fine by tomorrow. Caroline took care of the dress shopping for me." Elena gave a sigh of relief. Caroline was always much better at choosing clothes for events like this and she loved to shop. The fact that she was able to shop for two dresses instead of one made her day and it saved Elena the exhaustion of a Caroline Forbes shopping extravaganza.

"She dragged Stefan with her shopping. It gave me great joy picturing him being dragged from store to store having to hold Caroline's purse." Damon flashed a wicked grin and Elena laughed at the visual as well. He must really like her if he subjected himself to shopping with the shopaholic blonde.

Damon got up off the coach and wandered into the kitchen. He came back a short time later with a bowl of soup and glass of gingerale. Elena sat up taking the item with a grateful smile.

"Action or comedy…I will not be suckered into another chick flick like the last two nights." Elena laughed at Damon's mock look of disgust. Since she had seen sick he had indulged her by watching the Notebook and the Vow.

"Action" Elena said in between spoonfuls of chicken noodle soup.

"300 it is…I get blood and guts and you get scantily clad men. Let it never be said that Damon Salvatore isn't a giver." Damon flashed a wolfish grin and Elena just shook her head at Damon's antics. She watched him carefully as he sat down and the movie began to play. It was hard to think how hard she fought against Damon at first and now, there was no about it she was falling for him. She just had to be patient and hope someday his heart would heal enough to feel the same about her.

* * *

Caroline and Elena stood near the bar each holding a glass of champagne. Elena smiled as she watched as Caroline nervously twirled her elegant mask in her fingers like a baton. Caroline looked amazing in a knee length form fitted gold gown with a matching gold mask framed in white feathers.

"I'm so sorry about making you sick." Elena patted her blonde friend on the shoulder having heard her apologize about a hundred times in the last few days. "I feel even worse that you were sick so much worse than everyone else."

"Joys of not having a spleen." Elena shrugged and Caroline smiled in return. The car accident that killed Elena's left her severely injured. Internal bleeding resulted in the removed of her spleen making her more susceptible to illness.

Caroline's gaze was drawn across the room and Elena followed suit. "The boys seem to be getting along better." Caroline motioned with her champagne glass at Damon and Stefan who were standing across the room talking to a group of people. Elena couldn't help but admire Damon in his well tailored Armani tux. He paired the tux with a crisp white shirt, onyx cufflinks, a black tie and simple black mask. The black mask made his blue eyes shimmer like sapphires and she had to snap her jaw closed to keep herself from drooling.

"Yeah they had a heart to heart and seem to be reconnecting." Damon had told Elena about their tussle and talk about Lexi. Stefan apologized and Elena was happy that the brothers were getting along better. Elena was still staring at Damon when he suddenly looked at up. He smirked at caching Elena's attentive gaze. Damon winked at her and she blushed sending him a smile.

Caroline elbowed Elena and she quickly looked at her friend. "Stop having eye sex with him." Elena turned an even deeper shade of red at Caroline's comment and took a quick drink of her champagne to cover-up her embarrassment.

"So have you told him you love him yet?" Caroline asked flashing Elena a knowing smile. Elena almost choked on her champagne. She was admitting t herself that she loved Damon, those words weren't ready to be said out loud.

"I-I'm not" Caroline held up her hand stopping Elena.

"I don't want to hear it. That man is just as head over heels about you as you are about him. I've known since the two of you danced at the last charity event we attended that you're in love with him." Caroline raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Elena. _Damn perceptive friend_ Elena groaned.

"It's too s-" Caroline put her hand up again.

"If you say it's too soon I am going to start telling Damon embarrassing stories from cheer leading camp." Caroline smiled a cheshire cat grin.

"Those are in the vault Caroline!" Elena's eyes widened at the prospect of Caroline telling stories of the idiotic things they did in their youth. Elena huffed out a breath in exasperation at her pushy friend. "Fine, I'll admit out loud I love him. But it is _way_ to sooner to tell him. He's skittish enough about relationships, making that admission will make him run for the hills."

Elena couldn't help but sneak another glance at Damon. This time he was openly staring at her ignoring the women competing for his attention. He started making faces at her when no was looking obviously bored with the conversation going on around him and the women's flirtatious advances. Elena couldn't help but giggle at his antics. Elena had known after they had danced that she was falling in love with Damon too. She had once asked her mother how she would know when she found the ONE. She said the ONE would feel like her other half. They make each other strive to the best versions of themselves. Damon didn't see her as someone to feel sorry for, but a confident independent woman and being with him made her feel the same about herself.

Caroline laughed slightly next to her looking from Damon to Elena. "You two are impossible." Caroline shook her head. "I've told Stefan."

"Caroline Forbes...really?!" Elena pulled Caroline into a hug.

"Aaaawwww...puppy love, so cute" a voice drawled from behind and the two girls broke apart coming face to face with Katherine. She was wearing a skin tight lace covered black dress high a plunging neckline and a black cat mask.

"Katherine, I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight," Elena said her eyes darting across the room to where Damon had been standing but he was no longer there. Elena turned her attention back to Katherine and plastered on her most conciliatory smile.

Elena felt Caroline step away from her. "Not so fast blonde. Wouldn't want you to miss the show." Katherine's words halted Caroline in her tracks. Elena could only presume that Caroline was trying to go and find Damon. Elena's eyes narrowed at Katherine wondering what devious scheme Katherine was unfurling tonight.

"Trying to fit into Damon's world," Katherine said in an almost bored tone motioning around the room with her hand.

"Katherine, we're sisters. I don't want to fight. Can we put Damon aside and try to build a relationship just between us?" Elena asked trying to keep the look of hope off of her face. Ever since finding out she was adopted she had dreamed about finding her biological family so despite Katherine's belligerent attitude, Elena hoped to break through and form a lasting sisterly bond.

"Not interested, little sister. I'm only here to protect what's mine." Katherine tossed her long curls over her shoulder and sent Elena a glaring look.

Elena closed her eyes fighting her disappointment and attempting to control the retorts that threatened to roll off her tongue. This was not the place to cause a scene or have a heart to heart with her sister.

"Katherine" Elena began in a warning tone but she was stopped when a group of women engulfed them.

"Katherine Pierce" a tall statuesque blonde in a form fitting red dress said.

"I thought current," she paused dramatically, "_life events_ would have made this low on your list of priorities for attendance" the blonde said with a snide undertone to her words.

"It's an event for children, how could I stay away" Katherine flashed a wolfish grin around the group of women.

Elena cringed at the exchange as it was obvious there was no love lost between her sister and this group. They were obviously bating her about the tabloid scandal she caused when she planted pictures to make people think she was involved with Damon. Katherine was holding her own, but Elena felt badly for her sister as she could see the group was poised to gang up on her.

"You're Pearl, correct?" Elena said holding her hand out to the dark haired woman in the center of the group.

"Yes" she responded simply taking Elena's hand in a weak grip. Elena fought the urge to roll her eyes. She detested when women didn't shake hands properly.

"Katherine was just telling me about all the hard work you put into planning this event as the head of Board that will benefit from tonight's fundraising efforts." Distraction, it was a tried and true method. Hopefully directing the conversation back towards them would get them to stop being catty towards her sister and Katherine wouldn't have a reason to retaliate. They may be at odds, but Elena a loyalty to defend family. Thank goodness Elena had pumped Damon for information about the event so she knew that the proceeds for the ball would support disadvantaged children around the city, funding temporary housing, food and education programs and counseling for at risk youth. His overview had also included a description of the socialites that sat on the Board and planned the event. Elena ignored Katherine's eyes lowering in suspicion and kept her focus on Pearl.

"And you are?" Pearl asked her eyes roaming over Elena.

"Elena Gilbert."

"Oh, the girl that managed to take Damon Salvatore off the market….you have to tell us your secrets to land such a catch." A brunette in the group piped up a wide grin on her face.

"Yes, little sister." Katherine emphasized sister. "Tell us how you managed to land the man I almost married. Tell us how you managed to steal him away from your older sister when she was on the verge of having him back in her life?" Katherine let her eyes scan over the group before dramatically landing back on Elena so all eyes then turned in the same direction.

Elena forced herself to stand upright. Obviously her attempt at building good will with her sister was in vain and Katherine was out for blood regardless of an audience being present. Plastering a fake smile on her face she turned to face Katherine.

"I'm sure no one wants to hear about your or me." Elena turned back to the group. "Tell us more about the good things you have been able to do with the money you raise."

"Oh no sister, Damon is one of the most eligible bachelors in New York. They are all eager for the details on how you ruthlessly pursued him despite knowing I wanted a chance to reconcile with him. He was my fiancé after all. Isn't there some cardinal rule about not dating the same man as your sister? Shame on you Elena." Katherine admonished before looking back at the group her face contorted as if in pain.

Elena's smile showed her discomfort and she learned closer to Katherine. "Katherine, my private life is private. We are at an event for children and that is where our focus should be this evening." Elena straightened and her gaze drifted over to the other women who were momentarily stunned into silence before quietly murmuring their agreement.

The look of hatred across Katherine's face was unmistakable. But any attempts at a retaliatory comment were silenced by a male voice.

"Good evening, ladies. May I steal my date away from your lovely company?" Damon asked a wide smile on his face and his gaze locked firmly on Elena.

"But of course" Pearl responded her eyes darting from Elena to Katherine before landing back on Damon. He reached out his hand to Elena and she took it quickly.

"Congratulations on such a successful event" Elena said before following Damon way from the crowd onto the dance floor.

Damon pulled Elena into his arms and started moving her expertly around the dance floor. Her body relaxed in his hold. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding

"You okay?" Damon whispered in her ear. Elena inhaled deeply, breathing in Damon's scent which calmed her frayed nerves.

"How much did you hear?" Elena asked a sheepish look on her face.

"None. I looked over and you were white, then I noticed the mega bitch and moved in for the rescue."

"My hero. She just threw me by trying to air dirty laundry in public," Elena sighed.

"It's one of her favorite tricks." Damon shook his head in disgust. Suddenly his eyes softened as he looked down on her.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look this evening?" Damon whispered before twirling her away and pulling her back against him.

Elena let out a breathy laugh as she collided with Damon's hard chest. He always managed to make her laugh to matter how poorly she felt. "You did but, I'll take the compliment again." Elena was grateful again for Caroline's good taste and love for shopping. Caroline had outdone herself with this dress. She found a charcoal gray strapless dress that showed off how figure to perfection. The bustline was covered in leather matching her venetian style mask with leather piped details.

"You mingled, you past the socialite gauntlet, and you were accosted by a psycho family member. I say you earned an early exit. Shall we get out of here?" Damon asked huskily kissing Elena lightly on the neck.

Elena had to fight the moan that threatened to escape. "Sounds perfect. Let me just run to the ladies room and I will meet you out front."

Damon pulled Elena closer, his hand splayed across her lower back, and leaned in giving her a soft lingering kiss. He broke the kiss and whispered "hurry" against her lips.

Elena gave him a flirty wink and walked away. As she hurried through the main lobby, she felt a hand wrap around her upper arm and yank her behind some large potted plants. The force was strong enough to almost knock her off her sky high stilettos. When Elena regained her balance she sighed in exasperation at seeing Katherine. She tried to walk away knowing Katherine was about to force another confrontation.

"Nice little show dear Elena. Trying to suck up to the socialites already?" Katherine sneered.

"You had your fun…you aired out family history for everyone…time for me to leave." Elena just stared into Katherine's eyes trying to not be intimated by her sister.

"You're such a naïve little thing. It's pretty pathetic actually. Do you really think you can be what Damon needs? Can you handle the powerful man that he is and what he represents to this city and high society of New York?" Katherine asked her fingers digging in deeper into the flesh on Elena's arm causing her to wince.

"Katherine, it's time to stop this. I'm dating Damon. I'm sorry you two have history, but we started things before I even knew about you. You're my sister and I would like to have a relationship with you, but all of these games and evil ploys need to stop!" Elena said trying to extricate her arm from Katherine's hold.

"Damon is mine and it's time for you to walk away so he and I can move forward. I have what he wants and needs." Katherine took a menacing step forward encroaching even further into Elena's personal space.

Elena just rolled her eyes trying to block out Katherine's words. "You will end things with Damon and you will end it tonight." Katherine flashed a wicked smile causing Elena to freeze.

"No" Elena said defiantly. "You have everything going for you….good looks, well educated. You don't need to play these games to find someone."

"I take what I want Elena. You have what I want. Plus your fun to play with," Katherine laughed.

Elena had enough of her sister and whatever new scheme she was trying to enact. Elena hadn't been able to free herself from Katherine's ironclad grip. Recalling her self defense lessons Damon encouraged her to take after the Klaus incident at the bar, she grabbed Katherine's thumb bending it back towards her wrist. She pulled hard enough to force her to let go but Elena made sure she didn't seriously hurt her. Katherine squealed in pain and released Elena's arm. Taking advantage of her arm being free Elena started heading towards the exit planning to wait for Damon outside.

"Go ahead and leave….I'll just to have release the information I have on Damon Salvatore's great love to the tabloids. Like her brother being a drug addict which would make him a hit with all of his friends in California. Or maybe I will make sure someone leaves a little surprise for him for when the cops raid his apartment after an anonymous tip." Elena whipped around to see Katherine rubbing her thumb a smug smile on her face. Elena started to panic. Her brother had worked so hard to recover from his past drug use. He left that life behind and Katherine was threatening to end all of the progress he had made.

"Or maybe I can release the pictures of little Auntie Jenna that her former boyfriend took of her. I do believe those pictures would violate the morality clause of the schools code of conduct. Or the piece de resistance, the full story of your biological father," Katherine said taking a slow step towards Elena with each word.

Jenna's ex had been an egotistical jerk that took naked pictures of her without her permission. Those pictures would humiliate Jenna and could get her kicked out of her PhD program. Elena almost started to hyperventilate at the thought of everyone in her home town finding out the truth about John and Grayson and their real relationship with Elena. She didn't want any of their memories to be tainted by a scandal.

"H-How?" Elena stuttered.

"You'd be surprised what a good PI and a little money can dig up these days." Katherine smirked.

"What do you want?" Elena asked her voice barely audible.

"Hand me your phone, unlocked." Katherine demanded holding her hand out. Elena reached in her clutch pulling out her and phone and typed in her password. Then she reluctantly handed it over.

Katherine snatched it from Elena's shaking hand and started typing chuckling darkly to herself. "There, you have now officially broken up with Damon." Katherine tossed the phone back at Elena with a triumphant flare.

"Leave. Now. I see you anywhere near Damon and if I find out you had any contact with him even via his brother or your little blonde friend, those stories will be in the media before you can blink." Katherine spun on her heel disappearing back into the crowd.

With her only thoughts of protecting her family, a family she had already caused a lifetime of pain, Elena ran without looking back. Elena hated the idea of running. She hated that Katherine had the upper hand again, but at the moment she saw no other choice.

Elena looked down at her phone to read the message Katherine had said:

_The confrontation with Katherine tonight has shifted my priorities and I need my family to come first. She was with your first love and it's a betrayal of our sisterly bond to be with you. Please understand that I just want you and her to be happy. Please don't contact me and let me move on and focus on repairing things with Katherine. E-_

Elena had to hand it to Katherine. It sounded like a message she would have actually sent herself. But did she really think Damon would fall for a sudden break-up when they were just having a romantic spin around the dance floor? Of course not and that was the point. Elena would fight to stay away from Damon, frustrating him. His fatalistic nature would cause him to assume the worst and he will feel like he was being played yet again forcing a confrontation. Then Katherine would have the excuse to go after her family. She gets to hurt Elena and create a vulnerable Damon that she can prey upon. Elena groaned knowing she was yet again being played by Katherine. She wanted to go find Damon, fight for him, but couldn't risk Katherine's retaliation. Her family had through so much because of her; she couldn't let their good names be dragged through the mud. Heading for the exit, Elena fled the venue into the night.

After wandering around for almost two hours, ignoring the multiple calls and texts from Damon, Caroline, Stefan and even Jenna she found herself at a coffee shop. She didn't want to go back to Jenna's and face the interrogation that was bound to come and she didn't know where else to go. Sitting in the corner with a cup of tea Elena closed her eyes finally let the tears start to flow.

"Finally you stopped moving. You girls complain about heals, but men's dress shoes aren't comfortable either." Elena opened her eyes to see a smirking Damon standing in front of her arms crossed over his chest. His hair was even messier than usual, most like from him running his hands through it. He had ditched his suit jacket and his tie was loosened with his sleeves rolled up.

"How did you find me?" Elena whispered her eyes darting around the coffee shop.

"Alaric made us download that Find a Friend App for our phones…..have to love Apple providing us a built in lojac for wayward girlfriends that pretend to break up with their boyfriends after being threatened by long lost sisters." Damon plopped down in the chair next her.

"Damon you need to leave. NOW!" Elena jumped up and started heading from the door. Knowing Katherine, she probably started following Damon the second after she sent the text.

Damon grabbed Elena's wrist. "We promised no Katherine induced break-ups, remember? You're a woman of your word and too stubborn to cave into Katherine. Maddox is outside. We are going back to my place and we'll figure this out."

"No! Katherine already threatened me if I'm seen with you again. She threatened my family Damon. I can't risk hurting my family. You need to leave now." Elena twisted her hand breaking Damon's hold and headed for the exit.

Elena stopped short when Damon managed to get himself in front of her. The tears started flowing harder as her fear peeked at the pain her family would be subjected to when those stories were released.

"I won't let her hurt you or anyone else. Come home with me," Damon whispered stepping closer.

Elena could see a flash of vulnerability and pain in his eyes as he searched his face. She didn't want to add to the pain and heartache he had already experienced at Katherine's hands. Yet by playing into this scheme she was doing exactly that and Damon deserved better. The idea of being apart from Damon made her feel like her heart was being ripped from her chest. Damon was right, they had promised not to let Katherine be the reason things ended. She needed to not be a movie cliché and let things end without them at least talking. Hopefully they could just do it under the radar. Sighing, Elena nodded her head and Damon pulled her out to the car.

By the time they reached the condo, Damon's body was almost thrumming with anger. Elena had told him what Katherine had done during the charity event and the threats she levied resulting in the text message break-up. His head nearly exploded when he saw the bruises on Elena's arm that Katherine had caused. Elena grimaced as Damon stormed through the condo ripping his tie the rest of the way off heading back to his bedroom muttering under his breath his thoughts on Katherine.

"Son of a bitch!" Damon called and Elena raced the rest of the way to his bedroom skidding to a halt at the sight before them.

Elena saw Katherine laying on Damon's bed like she didn't have a care in the world. Her face fell slightly when her eyes fell on Elena, but then her grin returned and she started to laugh.

"How did you get in here Katherine?" Damon ran his hands through his air in anger.

"The front desk staff is so helpful when your girlfriend forgets her key." Katherine winked moving into a sitting position on the bed. Her gaze moved to Elena.

"I thought you and I were meeting later, little sister. Time for sisterly bonding and all. I will have to make a call and get our plans started sooner since you are here." Katherine said lightly pulling out her phone.

Damon was across the room before Elena could utter a response and the phone was smashing into the wall.

"No need for subtly. I know you threatened Elena's family." The vein in Damon's neck was pulsing as he tried to contain his anger. He let out a slow deep breath as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Even if Elena and I broke up, do you really think I would take you back after what you did?" Damon said through clenched teeth.

Katherine stood and stepped towards Damon. "You know we could rule this town together. Klaus was a mistake. I have regretted it every day." Katherine reached out to place a hand on Damon's chest.

Damon grabbed her wrist before she could touch him and threw her hand aside stepping back closer to Elena. "I could care less about Klaus. Do you think there could ever a future for us after what you did?"

Katherine started to roll her eyes and scoff at Damon. "The name Emily Bennett ring any bells?" Damon's eyes filled with pain as he uttered the name. Elena nearly gasped out loud as she watched the color drain from Katherine's face.

Katherine backed away her eyes darting from Damon to Elena and back to Damon. "You don't know anything," Katherine whispered.

"I know it _all _Katherine. If one story makes to the media, one false accusation is made, one negative thing is said about Elena, her friends or her family, I will let every paper know of your transgressions." Damon growled.

Katherine just shook her head her eyes wide. "Let's see how the socialites treat you after they learn your dirty secrets. See if you can land an eligible bachelor anywhere in North America after people find out what you stole from me." Damon stepped further away from Katherine turning to give her a clear path to the door.

Katherine picked up her clutch and strode to the door her eyes downcast. Damon and Elena followed her to the door. She paused as she reached the front door and she seemed to straighten her spine and turn back to face them. "She told you she loves you yet?" Katherine asked a wicked glint in her eye. Damon froze mid-step. Elena groaned internally, Katherine was finished with her games.

"Get out!" Damon bellowed.

"Just remember that someday very soon you will realize I can provide you with the one thing she can never give you. Then you'll be all mine. See you again soon, lover." Katherine cackled as she slammed the door on her way out.

Damon kept his gaze on the floor and stormed over to his bar and poured himself a drink which he downed quickly before pouring a second. Elena couldn't help but wince as Damon gripped the crystal glass tightly hurtling it against the wall glass shards flying around the room.

"Hey. Damon." Elena rushed over and grabbed Damon's face between her hands. She could see so much pain and anger in his eyes. She desperately wanted to know what really happened between Damon and Katherine four years ago. It was obvious their exchange had dredged up painful memories for him.

"What did she do to you?" Elena whispered stroking his cheek.

Damon pulled away from Elena. "I need to go."

"Damon" Elena pleaded softly closing the distance between them.

"I'm not a good person to be around like this Elena." His body was still vibrating in anger from his confrontation with Katherine.

Elena knew she couldn't let Damon leave and shut her out of whatever he was going through. If he left now, he was going to do something stupid out of anger. Elena wouldn't let him go down the destructive paths he had traversed in the past.

Elena positioned herself between Damon and the door just as he done earlier at the coffee shop. Damon closed his eyes in exasperation and tried to side step but Elena managed to maneuver to again his bock his path.

"You're staying Damon. You're angry. When it comes to Katherine I get it. Talk to me," Elena said standing her ground.

"There's nothing to talk about. Your sisters a bitch and I need a drink. Alone!" The dance continued as Damon tried to get past Elena but she managed to block him each time.

Elena continued to try and talk him down, but none of her words seemed to be reaching him and his anger seemed to be growing. Desperate for a way to reach him, she launched herself at him. She kissed him with everything she had cleansing her own hurt and anger from the evening hoping it could do the same for him. Elena pushed him so he was flush against the wall. Damon was unresponsive at first seeming to be shocked at her aggression. When Elena ran her tongue across Damon's bottom lip demanding entrance he responded with equal fervor. He pulled Elena tighter against him as the kiss intensified.

"You're not leaving" Elena said as she trailed kisses down his throat. The kiss was meant to be a distraction, but as always their need for each other intensified.

"You're so fucking stubborn" Damon moaned as he tore the zipper down on Elena's dress letting it fall to the floor. Elena kicked it to the side as she tore open Damon's shirt buttons flying across the room. Damon pushed off the wall grasping Elena's thighs and she wrapped her legs around him. Elena started kissing Damon again as we walked them to the bedroom until she felt her back press against his bedroom wall.

He kissed down her chest freeing her breasts from her strapless bra and took one into his mouth. Her body arched in pleasure as the heat bloomed through her body. Snaking a hand between their bodies, Elena undid Damon's belt and pants taking him in her hand.

"Shit Elena" Damon growled undulating his hips into her firm grip.

Holding her upright with one arm, he snapped her thong throwing it aside. He thrust two fingers inside of her pumping into her with a steady rhythm. Elena could feel her muscles clenching already and they had barely started. She felt starved for him like never before.

"Damon, I need you now." Elena moaned her breaths coming in pants as Damon continued to rain kisses across her chest and collarbone.

He kissed Elena roughly and never breaking the kiss leaned over retrieving a foil packet from the open nightstand next to him. Damon held it out and Elena quickly tore open the package and sheathed him. He entered her slowly giving her time to adjust. Elena dug her nails into Damon's back and she felt his body his muscles strain and contort fighting to maintain control.

"Let go Damon" Elena said repeating what he said to her their first time together. Neither one of them needed slow or gentle. Their emotions were too raw and scattered.

"Fuck!" Damon groaned as he set a punishing rhythm staring into Elena's eyes grasping her hips tighter.

Elena could feel the crescendo of her climax overtake her like a freight train as she moaned Damon's name in ecstasy. Her release triggered Damon's as he called out her name and shuttered against him. The two stayed frozen against the wall staring at each breathes coming out in short pants. Damon's eyes roamed over her.

Damon staggered a few steps back collapsing on the bed with Elena on top of him. "I will take your anger management techniques any day." Damon smirked up at her.

"And he's back" Elena retorted.

Elena ran her hand through Damon's hair and gently down his cheek as she saw the anger flare in him again. "Thank you for defending me and my family against Katherine. Whatever you threatened her with obviously brought up some bad memories for you. Do you want to talk about it?" Elena asked quietly as she watched Damon lightly trace the bruises Katherine left with a grimace on his face. She was surprised Katherine hurt her physically, but Elena tried to ignore her sister's action as there was no lasting damage and she hoped the games would end now that Katherine had bested again.

"I-I can't. Someday maybe, but not now. I'm sorry." Damon closed his eyes taking long cleansing breathes.

"It's okay. Whenever you are ready, I'm here." Elena smiled as he opened his eyes to look at her again. He smiled in return but there still an underlying sadness in his eyes. He pulled Elena closer to him and she snuggled against his chest Elena was tempted to confess her love out loud, but she didn't want to overwhelm him. She needed those words to be said on her terms and not Katherine's.

The pair eventually crawled under the covers and Damon pulled Elena's body tightly to his own. He eventually felt her breaths even out and he stared at the ceiling willing sleep to take him. He looked down at Elena and smiled at the beauty in his arms. He was so lucky to have met her. She was the only person that could have stopped him from storming out into the night and done something stupid and wreckless. She seemed to be healing many of the wounds of his past, but there were still some wounds even this amazing woman would never be able to heal. His thoughts sifted through his memories of his time with Katherine and the pain and heartache she brought into his life. Damon quietly slid out of bed, careful not to disturb Elena and padded into his closet. He reached behind a stack of t-shirts with a shaky hand and removed a white envelope. He sat cross legged on the floor twirling the envelop in his hands before setting it in front of him. He ran his hand gently across the surface lost in the memories he tried to bury deep. In a fury he picked it up attempting to tear it half and destroy its contents, hoping the pain would be obliterated with it. With a sigh, he smoothed it out as he has done many time in the past placing it back in its hiding spot before returning to bed.

**A/N: I know many of you want to know what is going with Katherine and Dr. Martin…tune in next chapter and things will be revealed!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: There is no excuse for the long delay in getting this chapter out….real life was more hectic than usual lately. Hopefully you have not given up on this story, I will get better with the rest of my updates. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 18**

Katherine walked into Lucy's apartment smirking at the knowledge that her plans were moving forward and things were falling into place. In just a few weeks she would have everything she wanted, Damon would be hers and Elena would be alone, heartbroken, and on her way back to small town America. Katherine found Lucy in the living room staring at her ipad.

"Good evening Lucy." Katherine said, an icy tone in her voice, as she sat down in the winged back chair across from the couch Lucy was lounging on. "Do you have something to tell me?"

Lucy sighed in exasperation. "Everything you've tried has back-fired and they're still together. I'm getting worried at how obsessed you are at breaking these two up and claiming Damon. He wants nothing to do with you and there are plenty of others out that would be just as great a catch. The whole point of going after Damon was to restore your reputation. Your reputation is shredded…over a man. Face it Katherine, you're not going to come between them. Their coupledom is so saccharine sweet." Lucy made a gagging sound. "The press has even nick-named them…Delena." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"Things would have ended a month ago if I had been allowed to carry through with my threats against Elena. I had her out the door because she wanted to protect her precious_ family_." Katherine sneered at the word family. Katherine's couldn't decide which she wanted more at this point, Damon outright or denying her sister any happiness with Damon. Elena had been handed a lifetime of happiness and there was no way Katherine could let her claim the ultimate prize of a happily ever after. The ultimate fuck you to her sister would to live the life of power and wealth that Elena was trying to steal. Elena didn't even understand the rules of the game she was playing in attempting to steal Damon, but Katherine was an all-star and always won.

"Someone told Damon about what happened four years ago and I know it wasn't Emily Bennett, she would have lost her license if she told anyone." Katherine glared at her friend.

"I have no idea how Damon found out. For the thousandth time, it wasn't me" Lucy said in a pleading tone. Katherine kept her face pinched slightly in anger at her friend, but internally she was smiling. Lucy knew what happened to people Katherine deemed having wronged her. Lucy's fear of retribution would work to Katherine's advantage.

"Damon finding out has forced me to change tactics. Elena is weak. I have been applying pressure trying to force her to break. She's not made to be with a person like Damon. Now, do you have the information or not?" Katherine said with a stern glare.

Lucy held out a piece of paper between two fingers, her body sagging in disgust. "Here's where they'll be tonight. Nothing a few dollars won't buy you."

* * *

Damon sighed as the blonde next to him yapped in his ear. "I'm waiting on my girlfriend. So… not…interested. Bye-bye" Damon said dismissively turning back to his drink as the blonde walked away huffing in annoyance.

Damon glanced over at Alaric and saw him looking wildly between Damon and the window behind them appearing to stare at the sky. "What?" Damon asked defensively.

"Damon Salvatore just turned down a hot girl. Damon Salvatore just admitted to having a girlfriend. I was looking to see if pigs were flying." Alaric flashed Damon a shit-eating grin. "You could at least have been a little nicer about the rejection." Alaric joked motioning to the blonde that was now angrily pointing at him as she talked to her friends. Damon recognized her; she was a model and had just been announced as the new face of Burberry or was it Gucci. Didn't matter, he wasn't interested and it actually felt good to be focused on one woman. Felt good to say out loud he had a girlfriend. They were moving the relationship at a snail's pace, each getting used to be in a relationship. The panic he felt whenever he thought about relationships was still there but he seemed to be burying it deeper and deeper as he grew more comfortable being with Elena.

Alaric pulled out his phone and moved it through the air and a whipping sound crackled around the bar. Damon groaned, he had down loaded the whip app on his phone when Alaric started dating Jenna constantly teasing him about being whipped. Now it looks like Alaric was looking for payback, but today was not the day for it. Something was going on with Elena and she wasn't talking to him about it. She jumped every time her phone buzzed and she seemed tense whenever they were out on the street. The media had dialed back quite a bit so he couldn't imagine it was the paparazzi that were stressing her out so much. He asked repeatedly if everything was okay, but always got a smile that didn't reach her eyes and an 'I'm fine' response. He was learning that dealing with the ever changing temperament of a solitary woman was part of a relationship. In the past if a woman's mood didn't suit him, he just walked away. Sticking around, dealing with the ups and downs was a new and challenging experience for him. At least, Katherine was leaving them alone. He was handling the unease with Elena, but if Katherine was still breathing down their necks he most likely would have pulled a full retreat. It had hurt to dredge up the past to threaten Katherine into compliance, but if it meant she was out of their lives then it was worth it.

On top of if his concerns over Elena, that of that he was in a foul mood because today was the day Damon dreaded more than any other, his birthday. No one, not even Alaric, ever remembered his birthday. He didn't even bother telling Elena about it because he didn't need the pitiful looks from her when no one else remembered or even worse trying to force people to celebrate a day they could care less about.

Damon snatched the phone from Alaric's hand and held over his glass of bourbon. "Unless you want to buy a new phone, cut it with the whipped shit." Damon glared at Alaric daring him to call his bluff.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Alaric quipped.

"Just envisioning your unfulfilling sex life and it causes me great sorrow" Damon sniped.

Damon immediately felt guilty for his harsh comment when he saw Alaric's scowl. He knew he had a bad habit of lashing out at people when he was upset or hurt. Knowing he did it and stopping it from happening were unfortunately two different things. Ignoring the daggers being thrown at him from Alaric, Damon decided to change topics.

"Where have you been lately? You used to practically live at Jenna's now when I stop by for Elena you guys are never there." Damon took a sip of his drink as he saw Alaric's eyes widen in surprise.

"Elena didn't tell you?" Alaric asked.

"Tell me what?" Damon asked shifting on his bar stool to face his friend.

"Jenna has been living with me for the past 3 weeks. There have been vandalism problems at their building. Graffiti, broken windows, broken front door. With Jenna pregnant I don't want her around that. She doesn't need the stress and I can't take the chance of her getting hurt." Alaric explained.

Before Damon could ask any further questions a pair of arms wrapped around Alaric's neck and his face lit up. He turned and planted a kiss on Jenna's lips before leaning over and kissing her stomach which was finally protruding slightly as she started her second trimester. A pang of jealousy hit Damon that he quickly pushed aside as he saw Elena scoot around the happy couple to lean against the bar next to Damon, a mysterious smile on her face. Damon filed Alaric's revelation away for future discussion with Elena. Maybe the issues at Jenna's apartment had caused her to be so tense, but why wouldn't she admit what was going on to him?

"Ready for dinner?" Elena asked grabbing his hand and pulling him off the bar stool. Damon pulled on Elena's hand playfully and she fell into his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and righted her back on her feet.

"Now I'm ready," Damon smiled trying to shake off his foul mood.

The two couples climbed into Damon's waiting SUV and sped off to the restaurant. Dinner passed amicably with good conversation, gentle teasing about Jenna's growing baby bump and Alaric's paranoia about everything Jenna does. Damon chuckled at how over protective Alaric had become. Gone was his college drinking buddy that caused fights and passed out in the bushes more times that Damon could count. He was replaced by a guy that was going to be a great father. Dinner ended with the typical argument between Damon and Elena over who should pay. Damon let Elena win this round as he wasn't in the mood to fight her stubbornness. His temper was on a short leash as it was and he didn't want to pick a needless fight.

"What now?" Damon asked as he stood on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant. He was in the mood to go home alone and drink himself to sleep so he was secretly hoping everyone was going to call it a night.

"There is a little gallery on the next block. Caroline mentioned that there is a photography exhibit there that is fantastic." Elena started walking down the street without waiting for a response and Damon quickly followed. _Guess my drinking alone plan isn't going to pan out_ Damon sighed.

"Who's the photographer?" Damon kept close tabs on the art world, his one way to keep in touch with the career he once wanted to pursue. He hadn't heard of any new shows opening in New York.

"Some unknown talent is all she said." Elena said as her phone buzzed. She scowled as she read the text message. Taking what seemed like calming breath that Damon found strange, she typed a text before grinning up at him a playful glint in her eye.

They stopped in front of what looked like an old warehouse. The paint was a bit faded on the front and the glass was frosted with muted lighting shining through. Damon pulled open the door letting everyone else walk in a head of him and when he finally entered his vision tunneled in on the small group of people staring at him.

"Surprise!" They all shouted in unison. Damon looked at the group confused seeing his brother, Caroline, Rose, his assistant Anna, and a few other friends all huddled together with Jenna and Alaric. Elena wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to the group. Damon numbly walked forward and the group parted revealing a large camera shaped cake sitting on a table lit with candles.

"Happy birthday Damon" Elena whispered in his ear and kissed him on the cheek. He knew he must look like an idiot just staring with his mouth open, but he was very confused at what was happening around him. Everyone was here for him, for his birthday? As he felt himself being pulled forward he heard people singing happy birthday. When he heard his name as part of the song it finally hit him that this was a party for him. This must be what had Elena so on edge recently, planning and keep the party from him. He breathed a sigh of relief that he had weathered the relationship storm.

"You have Elena to thank for this little shindig. Now, make a wish." Stefan smiled at his older brother motioning to the candles on the cake. The intricately designed cake was made to look like an SLR camera and it was perfect in every detail. The cake style seemed odd, but seeing as the party was being held in a gallery maybe it made sense.

Damon blew out the candles without making a wish. He learned long ago not to wish for things because it usually ended in pain and disappointment. Enjoying the happiness of the here and now was all he could focus on. Knowing that Elena had taken the effort to throw him a party certainly made him happy erasing the frustration he had felt earlier at the bar.

"Ready for your gift?" Elena asked suddenly looking apprehensive.

"You didn't have to get me anything. This" Damon motioned around the gathered group "is more than I can ever ask for. And I need to find the culprit that squealed it was my birthday." Damon shot his brother a mock glare and saw the guilty look on Stefan's face before turning back to Elena. He couldn't believe she had gotten him something. Damon was still getting over the shock that she even knew it was his birthday, but this was Elena who could inveigle what she wanted out of people by her stubbornness alone.

Elena nodded at Stefan and he walked over to a screen that had been set behind the gathered group that Damon hadn't noticed when they first walked in the gallery. When it was removed, Damon looked around the gallery for the first time. The room was painted white with high ceilings and exposed pipes and ductwork giving it that industrial feel. Large portraits were mounted on the walls and some were suspended in the center of room almost as a room divider. Damon was almost as intrigued to see who the new photographer was as to see what Elena had gotten him.

"Come on" Elena said pulling Damon forward passing people as they dispersed through the room to enjoy the photographs. Damon watched her the entire time he trailed behind her his curiosity peaking at what she had gotten him. Suddenly Elena stopped and looked up at him nervously.

"Happy Birthday Damon" Elena said as she grabbed his arm and turned him to the side. Damon's eyes widened in shock as he was staring at a portrait of children playing in a fountain, the water droplets captured as they hung suspended in the air. He was staring at a portrait of a scene he had witnessed on a trip to Italy his senior year at Columbia. A portrait he had taken. He turned to Elena confused.

"You made your mom's wish come true and I thought you deserved the same." Elena smiled nervously at him.

"How…." Damon was at a complete loss for words as he looked down the wall and saw photograph after photograph of his own work hanging there for everyone in the room to see.

"Caroline's dad. A friend of his owns the gallery owed him a favor. Caroline planned the layout. I borrowed from the collection in your closet. Stefan even found some pictures that were in storage at your dad's. I haven't even seen those yet," Elena said in an excited tone.

Damon was still in shock listening to all the effort everyone went through for him. During one of their many late night conversations Damon had admitted he would have loved to have been good enough to show his work publically, but those dreams died a long time ago. Elena had remembered his late night confession and made it a reality. Damon felt like he had been hit in the chest. All the fears he congratulated himself on burying, came rushing back full force as he realized he was falling for Elena and the landing as he knew from experience was painful. He was more scared than he ever had been that he would somehow screw this up and left heartbroken and alone…again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get your work shown to a more prestigious audience like you did with your mom's work." Elena was wringing her hands and shuffling from foot to foot and Damon realized he still hadn't said anything. He was just too overwhelmed to speak. No one ever took his interest in photography seriously, thinking it was just a stupid hobby. After everything with Katherine and his father cutting him off from his trust fund, he abandoned his dreams of photography needing to find a way to support himself. Wall Street came easy to him and eventually become as rich as possible became an obsession as a fuck you to both Katherine and his father.

"Thank you" Damon whispered moving to look at Elena. He tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek tenderly. His photography was him in the raw in a lot of ways and having it on display was very daunting especially on top of his realization about how he felt for Elena. Being vulnerable to anyone was something Damon fought against. His father had drilled that lesson in at a young age. Emotions were a weakness not to be tolerated. Elena had fought to break down all of his wall and defenses, caring so deeply about his ideas and dreams like no one else in his life. He was scared shitless. The desire to run rebuild his walls and hide his true self from the world was overwhelming. Taking cleansing breathes; he focused on the here and now trying to keep his panic attack at bay.

"This is the best thing anyone has _ever _done for me." Damon could tear his eyes from Elena. She never ceased to surprise and amaze him.

"It was a joint effort. Let's go take a look at this new photography talent" Elena teased.

They wandered through the gallery hand in hand, Damon explaining where he was for each shot and what he was trying to convey. Damon was surprised as people came up to him throughout the night saying how talented he was and he should look to sell his work. As they reached the far side of the room Stefan and Caroline joined them. When they reached the last set of photographs Damon saw Stefan stiffen slightly.

"These are the photographs you picked out Stefan?" Caroline asked giving him a sympathetic smile. Damon was confused by his reaction. He turned to take a closer look at the photographs. He didn't recognize them.

"Where did you get these Stefan?" Damon wondered why Stefan would choose someone else's work to mix in with this own.

"These are yours. There were mixed in with… m-mom's. She labeled everything so I knew which were yours." Stefan said looking down at his feet. Damon was touched by his brother's action. Like their father, Stefan never spoke about their mother. He just tried to ignore the fact they lost her so young. For Stefan to have gone through their mother's things must have been extremely painful for him and to know that he did for his older brother was the greatest gift Stefan could have given him.

"Thank you little brother." Damon pulled Stefan into a one arm man hug and Stefan let out an uncomfortable chuckle. The brothers broke apart at hearing Elena's excited voice calling out to Caroline.

Damon studied the image before him. "I took this just before she got sick." Damon said, barely audible. "Mom decided I had progressed beyond just a point and shot camera and let me start using her SLR camera. I was playing with the camera taking pictures of Stefan. I didn't know she kept any of them." Damon couldn't keep the sadness from his voice. He really missed his mom and how supportive she had been of everything he and Stefan did.

Before Damon could sink into a melancholy over his mom or started freaking out about his feelings he started looking around the room and sighed in relief at seeing a bar. "Who's up for a drink?"

Elena excused herself to grab drinks for herself and Damon. Elena was happy that Damon seemed to appreciate the party, but he was uncharacteristically quiet and fidgety. Elena hoped the drink would snap him back to his usually snarky self. Caroline tagged along with her as she crossed the room. Elena could tell that Caroline had something to say so she stopped mid stride and looked at her friend expectantly.

"I think you need to tell Damon about Katherine," Caroline said louder than Elena would have liked.

Elena glanced around and saw Damon was listening to a conversation between Stefan and Alaric and Jenna was sitting across the room talking with Rose. Relieved that no one heard Caroline's outburst, Elena grabbed Caroline's arm and dragged to towards the front of the gallery.

"There's nothing to tell plus this isn't the time or place to discuss Katherine," Elena said emphatically.

"You've been avoiding the topic forever. I'm heading back to Mystic Falls in a couple of days and I need to know you're going to be okay. You've shut down your twitter account because of threats; you haven't touched facebook in weeks. I know you have changed your cell number three times which I'm baffled how Damon hasn't noticed that." Caroline just shook her head in exasperation.

"I'm on his speed dial. I just reprogram the number and he never notices." Elena responded with a dismissive wave of her hand. Katherine had been harassing her ever since the night she tried to force Elena to end her relationship with Damon. It had been over a month of twitter threats, horrible texts, and photo reminders of the night she most likely drugged and slept with Damon. She had been leaving Damon alone and Elena could see the relief in Damon and having his pseudo stalker ex out of his life. Katherine was her sister so she would figure out to deal with her and leave Damon out of it.

"Elena, I'm just worried about you. She shows up everywhere you go when you're not with Damon. Frankly, it's disturbing how she is keeping tabs on you. Deep down you know she is behind the stuff going on at your apartment too. Otherwise you would have told Damon about it. She has driven your pregnant aunt away from her home." Caroline glared at Elena causing her to drop her eyes to the floor. Elena felt horrible that Jenna felt unsafe in her own apartment. There was no indication who was doing the vandalism, but the buzzer on their apartment as the only one that was ever broken and the heaviest paint was over Jenna's name. She hoped Katherine wasn't involved but deep down she was very worried her sister was doing everything she could to terrorize her into breaking up with Damon.

"Katherine has bought a one way ticket to crazy town and I'm worried she'll do something more drastic." Caroline suddenly pulled Elena into a hug. The worry evident in her body language as she held onto Elena for dear life.

Elena stepped back and sighed. She rubbed her temple wincing at the pain radiating through her head. "See she's even affecting your health. This is the third headache you've had this week." Caroline stood facing her friend.

A commotion by the door distracted both girls and they turned in that direction. Fear of Katherine attempting to ruin Damon's birthday prompted Elena to convince one of the bouncers at Damon's club to keep an eye on the front door. Elena glimpsed his silhouette, arms flailing around through the frosted windows. Hurrying outside she stopped dead in her tracks at seeing her worst fear. Caroline comically ran into the back of Elena at her hasty stop and swore under her breath as she saw what Elena had been staring at….Katherine.

Anger hotter than the sun burned through her at the audacity of Katherine's obvious attempt to ruin what should be a special day to Damon.

"I'll take it from here Ben," Elena said in a clipped tone as she marched over to her sister.

"Elena, what a surprise to see you," Katherine gushed a smirk on her face.

"One way ticket to crazy town," Caroline mumbled loud enough for Katherine to hear.

Katherine's face darkened and she lunged at Caroline. Elena instinctively stepped in front of Caroline and caught Katherine's wrist her expression turning from hatred to shock. Katherine was looking for a public scene and Elena refused to play into her sister's ploys anymore.

"Done!" Elena exclaimed. Never relenting on her grip she pulled Katherine away from the front of the gallery as Caroline scurried back inside.

"Excuse me." Katherine said crossing her arms over her chest glowering at her younger sister.

Elena wanted to laugh at Katherine's attempts to be intimidating. She had been subjected to weeks of exhibitions of Katherine's stalking capabilities and she refused to take any more. She had given Katherine more chances than she deserved and the games and pain she was creating had to come to an end.

"No more phone calls, no more pictures, no more manipulation of the media. It all ends here and know." Elena said each word slowly to emphasize her point.

"Or what?" Katherine said in a haughty tone.

"Or nothing. I'm am not threatening and manipulating. I am stating a fact….you will leave Damon and me alone."

Katherine laughed as she placed hands on her hips and took a menacing step closer. Elena never let her eyes waver from her sister's and made sure to stand tall. "You're attempts at getting me to back off are pitiful, Elena. You must tap into Damon's damsel in distress fantasy with how weak you. Damon is mine and you won't ever win this game little girl."

"He's not a game, Katherine. He's not a prize to be won. He's a man with feelings and dreams all of which you are completely ignorant of." Elena fought to keep herself from screaming at Katherine. She couldn't understand how Katherine could say she wanted someone so much but care for them so little at the same time. Damon had in no uncertain terms said he didn't want Katherine, yet she was desperate for him when she could probably have any man she wanted.

"How can you even dream of being what a man like Damon needs? Damon needs a pillar of strength at his side….and a hell cat in the bedroom." Katherine poked Elena in the chest as she spoke.

"You have no right to talk about Damon's needs when all you've done is hurt him. I love him and won't let you hurt him again!" The vehemence in Elena's voice actually caused Katherine to step back and a slight tremble could be seen in her body.

A flash of light illuminated from down the sidewalk behind Katherine causing both women to look in that direction. A photographer stood taking pictures of the women as they argued on the sidewalk. As he continued to take pictures he shouted out, "Katherine, care to comment that you just want Damon Salvatore for his money? Elena, are you really in love with him?"

Katherine stepped closer to Elena hissing in her ear. "Did you get what you wanted, humiliating me in the press yet again? Don't think this over, not by a long shot….sister." Katherine turned on her heal and stormed down the sidewalk pushing the photographer to the side causing him to follow with a barrage of questions.

Elena turned slowly her head hanging low. Elena's intent had been to end things once and for all and despite being defeated in the moment, Katherine saw it as a continuation of her sick game of which Elena was unwilling participant. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that a crowd had gathered on the sidewalk. As she looked up her eyes locked onto Damon's who was frozen in place Alaric and Stefan's hands on him as if trying to hold him back. By his astonished expression she realized he had heard her confession to Katherine. If there was ever a time to make Damon want to run, this was it.

"Damon" she said softly hoping to assuage his fears and keep him from bolting for the hills.

At saying his name, Damon felt everyone around him scatter away like rats from a sinking ship. It was an apt metaphor as Damon felt like he was drowning in fear. She loved him. She said the words out loud. Elena walked carefully towards him gently taking his hand and pulling him to the car that someone had wisely called when the argument between Katherine and Elena waged in the alley.

Damon silently followed Elena sliding into the seat next to her as Maddox maneuvered the car into traffic. Damon was rarely speechless, but this evening seemed to be frequently rendering him mute. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and feelings. Pride at Elena standing and up and taking Katherine down a few pegs. Worry that Katherine will do something drastic in retaliation. Surprise that someone like Elena could love him. Fear that he won't be able to give Elena what she needs.

"I assume you heard what I said to Katherine." Elena said quietly looking up at him.

Damon could only nod at her looking down at the adjoined hands.

"Katherine seems to have a knack for ruining moments for us." Elena tried to laugh. "I wish the first time you heard those words I was directing them at you, but it doesn't make them any less true. I…I love you."

Damon opened his mouth, then closed it clenching his jaw unable to force out any words. _Say it back you fucking asshole_ a voice in Damon's head screamed. His fear of being hurt, or worse hurting Elena, engulfed and paralyzed him. He raised his eyes pleading with Elena to understand his silence.

"I don't expect you to say it back Damon. I just wanted you to know how I feel. You just need to feel however you want to feel whenever you're ready to feel it," Elena said gently squeezing his hand in comfort.

_Stop being a little bitch and say it_ the voice continued to egg him on. "I'm sorry" Damon whispered letting his head dropped back onto the seat disgusted with himself. He felt more for Elena then he had for any other women in his life, yet he was a spineless jerk unable to say three little words. This beautiful creature admitted she loved him, overcoming all of her own baggage in the process. Yet he was letting his own baggage hold him back and Elena, being the most caring person in the world, accepted it with any contempt or malice. _Instead of whatever derogatory headline will be in the papers about Katherine tomorrow, the headlines should really read 'Damon Salvatore is a Pussy' _Damon sighed. Needing to break the silence and relying on the distraction technique he had been employing all evening, Damon's conversation with Alaric came back to him.

"When were you going to tell me about the vandalism at the apartment?" Damon looked down quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh crap" Elena muttered under her breath.

* * *

Katherine had been fuming when she got back to her apartment storming around breaking anything she could get her hands on. The calendar on the refrigerator caught her attention and her plans came flooding back to her overshadowing her immediate anger.

A short time later, Katherine picked up her phone and dialed the number she had been holding onto for weeks, waiting for the right time to use it. As she stared at two pink lines she knew the time had finally come to move her plans forward and claim Damon as her own, but first she needed the means to ensure he would never leave.

"Dr. Jonas Martin." A man's voice said with an authoritative tone.

"Dr. Martin, this is Katherine Pierce. I am looking for a doctor and heard you are the best. I was told to trust no one else with helping to bring a new life into the world." Katherine cooed into the phone.

"I appreciate the compliment Miss Pierce, but I am not accepting new patients at the moment. I have more patients then my schedule can handle." He chuckled lightly.

"Sorry to hear that. I was so looking forward to you being there for every heart beat, ultra sound and, of course every _favorable_ test result." Katherine annunciated each word slowly. She studied her fingernails coolly letting her words linger as she waited for Dr. Martin's response letting him draw his own conclusions from her words.

"As I said, I am not accepting new patient at this time," Dr. Martin said curtly.

"I almost forgot, Lucy sends her regards." Katherine said sweetly.

"L-Lucy?" Dr. Martin asked stuttering.

"Yes, she and I have been friends for ages and she tells me _everything. _I understand that the two of you are currently in a…._business_ relationship." Katherine smiled to herself as she knew she now had Dr. Martin under her thumb. He would sell out his own mother to keep his secret from the world that he uses the service of call girls on a regular basis. The fact that he regularly paid for sex would keep the socialites from claiming him one of the best obstetricians in the city and bolstering his bank account.

"I'm sure I make room for one more patient." Dr. Martin said quickly. "I am leaving the country first thing in the morning, but can fit you in when I am back in a few weeks."

"I think we are going to have a great working relationship Dr. Martin." Katherine hung up grinning to herself at how easy this was. Damon would be hers before she knew it. She just had to make sure Elena was fully out of the picture because Katherine refused to share. She refused to allow Elena even a piece of her future and would do anything to make sure she was out of the way.

**A/N: I already have most of the next chapter written so the next update will be faster. Please leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries stories or characters.**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 19**

Damon stood next to his king-sized bed and ran a hand down Elena's cheek relishing the feel of her soft skin. He was already dressed in his gray pin-striped suit ready for work, but he wanted to have breakfast with Elena before he left. The stress of the Katherine situation had been giving her constant migraines which were so intense she often skipped meals. Everyone in Elena's life, including himself, had been begging her to go to the doctor to get checked out, but Elena being Elena dug her heals in and refused saying she was fine. Despite the stress of Katherine, their relationship had been growing stronger every day. Elena didn't seem to resent that he was an emotionally stunted idiot unable to utter the words Elena could so easily say. Her 'I love you's' were said with a sincerity and passion he never thought would be directed at him. Finally Damon wasn't alone and for the first time since his mother died he felt loved.

Damon went over to the curtains and opened them letting the light flood the room hoping to shake away some of the gloom as this was a big day for Elena. "Rise and shine, lazy bones. Today is your big meeting with Elijah." Elijah Mikaelson owned a publishing house and had agreed to meet with Elena to discuss the book she had written.

Damon heard Elena groan and saw her wince as the light hit her eyes. Damon wanted nothing more than to take way the stress and anxiety that was plaguing her. After finding out that Katherine had basically been tormenting Elena, anger raged in him like never before at Katherine and also a little at Elena for keeping something so monumental from him. Once his anger at Elena subsided, his protective instincts were on high alert when it came to her. Mix in his guilt over not being able to say 'I love you' after her heartfelt confession and he had been an overbearing ass when it came to Elena. He wouldn't be surprised if she at some point kicked him to the curb for smothering her, but until that happened or the Katherine situation resolved itself, she was stuck with him.

Katherine had gone too far in whatever game she was playing. The time of threats was done, now he needed to take action despite Elena's protests to the contrary. Damon had suggested a restraining order but Elena shot the idea down almost immediately, but of course Damon didn't listen. He was going behind her back to get a restraining order against Katherine put in place. The process was slow despite his contacts in the DA's office. He has had to bite his tongue numerous times as he runs into roadblock after roadblock to get things in place reminding himself that some of these people were pulling strings on his behalf. Using his contacts he finally managed to get Elena's phone records showing the onslaught of texts, phone calls and voicemails Katherine had sent Elena and he hoped this was the final evidence needed to move things forward. The whole Katherine situation was frustrating and he was even more aggrevated that Elena had hid it from him for so long. His thoughts drifted to the conversation the night of his birthday on the ride home.

"_When were you going to tell me about the vandalism at your apartment?"_

"_Oh crap!" Elena muttered."Uh, never." Elena looked up sheepishly at Damon. Damon realized she had been trying to shield him, but luckily Alaric let him in on Elena's secret. Thank God for their bromance._

"_Fuck, Elena. Alaric moved Jenna out weeks ago and you're going back to that apartment…alone. I know you are a self sufficient woman, but this is just being reckless. No one should be alone when there is a high chance of getting hurt." Damon couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. It had been an emotional evening for him, an evening that made him feel completely out of control. He was deflecting his real emotions and latching onto the one he knew best….anger._

"_No one's going to hurt me Damon," Elena scoffed. "It's just random vandalism. No harm no foul. So, I have to repaint Jenna's door and ask the superintendent to fix the buzzer. I'm fine," she said soothingly as if talking to a child._

"_Damnit, Elena! This is your safety we're talking about. What else has been going on that you're not telling me? You've been tense for weeks. I thought at the gallery it was just the stress of keeping the surprise party a secret, but after what happened tonight with Katherine, there's more going on isn't there?" Damon ran his free hand through his hair in frustration before pinching the bridge of nose._

"_It doesn't matter; things with Katherine should be done now. She's my sister and I'll deal with it." Elena turned to look out the window trying to end the conversation._

"_It's my past with Katherine that is driving her, finishing the sick game she started between us years ago. I don't want you or us to be a casualty of what she may do next." Damon huffed out a breath. "Because with Katherine, even when you think you win, there is always a counter strike." Damon said softly._

"_That's where you're wrong Damon. Her game has become just as much about my past as well as yours. Her motives are no longer just about you anymore. It's about both of us." Elena admitted._

Damon snapped back to the present as Elena started to crawl out from under the covers grumbling about coffee while he hovered over her. "I made breakfast…you didn't eat lunch or dinner yesterday. Again," Damon chastised.

Damon headed to the kitchen as Elena shuffled along sleepily behind him. Damon caught the small smile on Elena's face as she looked down at her plate when she sat down at the breakfast bar causing a sense of pride to swell in him. He made her favorite breakfast, a broccoli, ham, mushroom and goat cheese omelet. He may not be able to say the right words, words she deserved to hear, but he hoped his actions partially made up for what he couldn't say. He even prepared her coffee the exact way she took it, a dash of milk and two sugars. Damon was racing around to finish getting ready for work so he wouldn't be late for a meeting, but he didn't fail to notice that Elena was only pushing the food around her plate and not actually taking bites. She made a good show of looking like she was eating, but she didn't fool Damon. He needed to find a way to get her mind off of Katherine and onto to taking care of herself.

"Let's do a celebration dinner tonight after your successful meeting." Damon said grabbing his bag and travel coffee mug.

"We don't know if it will be successful yet." Elena took a sip of her coffee.

"Celebration dinner. Tonight." Damon braced himself for Elena Gilbert stubborn mode, but was surprised when she just smiled and rolled her eyes. It was a small victory but he would take it.

"If you want to go out, I need to pick up a dress from Jenna's. The few clothes I have here are too casual. I'll meet you back here for 6 after I pick up a change of clothes" Elena tried to avoid Damon's gaze. Damon narrowed his eyes at her as she seemed to sway slightly in her seat. He took a step forward worried she was about to faint but she righted herself quickly. She shook her slightly and quickly turned her attention back to her food forcing a bite into her mouth. At least she was finally eating, but Damon was still worried about her. Knowing he had to pick his battles he decided to wait to the evening to broach the subject of the doctor with her again.

"Nope" Damon said popping the p. "Come back here and I'll go with you back to Jenna's. We've talked about this Elena. No going there alone. Maddox is on call today. He'll be downstairs to take you to your meeting. Just text him when you're done with Elijah and he'll bring you back here," Damon said striding to the door. He wasn't letting her wander around New York alone and he wasn't going to argue with her about it. He just needed to get to work and once his meeting was done make some more calls to get the restraining order finalized, then maybe he could let up on the protection detail.

"Damon," Elena called with an exasperated tone.

"Running late. So I'll see you here at 5 and we'll head to Jenna's together. Bye!" Damon called as the door closed not giving Elena a chance to argue. As he rode down the elevator he scrubbed a hand through his hair sighing at the knowledge he would need to keep on Elena's location throughout the day and be prepared to leave work early. He had a feeling Elena would ignore his warnings and try to head to the apartment on her own.

Elena growled in frustration as the door slammed shut, irritated at Damon's presumptuous nature. She knew he didn't think of her as a weak little girl, but at the same time he was too protective and smothering sometimes. As in right now. Nothing will happen if she goes back to Jenna's apartment for ten minutes to grab a dress and shoes. She planned to go there and be back before he got home from work. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Trudging through Damon's home to the bathroom, Elena rummaged around his medicine cabinet until she found the one thing helping her survive lately, the Tylenol bottle. After downing two pills she crawled back into bed to sleep for another couple of hours before she had to get ready for her afternoon meeting with Elijah. Her migraines had been so bad that even the idea of doing anything other laying in bed in the dark caused her stomach to roll. Damon had been hounding Elena to see someone about the migraines, concerned that she was hardly eating lately. Elena just assumed the headaches stemmed from lingering stress over Katherine, who was still sending texts and voicemails, as well as nerves over her meeting with Elijah about her book.

Elena woke just after noon, her head feeling slightly better. After showering and forcing some toast down, she dressed in a tailored black pant suit with a white cowl neck silk shirt underneath. Heading out to the street she nodded to Maddox as she climbed into the back of the waiting SUV, off to hopefully fulfill her mother's dream for Elena to be a published author.

Sitting near the reception desk at Mikaelson publishing, Elena's nerves were in high gear. This was the closest she had been to any real attention for her book and she just hoped she didn't blow it. Her leg was bouncing as she looked around the spacious offices. Plush leather couches and high priced art work adorned the reception area in front of large glass doors which lead to a long hallway of offices. A tall, modern looking reception desk awaited the stream of people that flowed in and out of the office. As Elena looked around a familiar face was leaning over the reception desk talking to the blonde receptionist and Elena froze. She quickly picked up a magazine pretending to read in hopes he wouldn't notice her.

"Elena Gilbert." Elena cringed at the droll voice. Resigning herself to her fate she put down the magazine and Klaus Mikaelson was standing before her.

"Mr. Mikaelson" Elena answered curtly.

"So formal, love. I see you have tamed the wild Salvatore brother if I am to believe the press." Klaus stepped closer to Elena's chair a smirk playing across his face. Elena felt her skin crawl as Klaus drew near.

"I'm not discussing Damon with you or any other topic. I'm here to meet with Elijah. So there is no reason to take any more time from your busy day hanging out in reception," Elena bit back. If their last encounter wasn't enough to never want to speak to Klaus again, then knowing the pain he had caused Damon ensured she would never wanted to spare Klaus any time or attention.

"I've heard all about Katherine wanting Damon back. Katherine doesn't take kindly to competition and I'm sure she's going for your jugular. Maybe two hurt souls could find a way to comfort each other." Klaus reached out to touch her but Elena scooted across the couch out of his reach.

"Klaus!" Elena turned to see Elijah's stoic persona staring daggers at his brother.

"Brother," Klaus said smoothly standing up to glare back at this brother.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for your journey? Packing up your office, saying good-bye to your staff. Kol and Rebecca are expecting you home soon as well." Elijah's body was rigid and his tone terse. Elena couldn't help but let her eyes flicker from one to brother to the next. The tension was radiating off the brother's in waves and Elena wondered what caused the obvious rift between them.

"I was having a conversation with the lovely Miss Gilbert." Klaus turned his attention away from his brother back to Elena. "It seems as if our time is at an end as my brother is determined to spoil all of my fun. Remember my offer of an evening of ….comfort….still stands." Klaus grabbed her hand quickly and placed a gently kiss on it before she could snatch it away from him. He then strode away brushing shoulders with Elijah as he passed. Elena breathed a sigh of relief as his form disappeared through the glass doors and down the long hallway to an office a few doors down.

"I apologize on behalf of my brother both for today and the unfortunately altercation from a few months ago at the bar. Klaus will be leaving the country soon to handle our business affairs overseas." Elijah held open the glass door motioning for Elena to go first and the two strode down the hall towards his office.

"I'm sure you'll miss your brother." Elena smiled politely at Elijah. She knew _she_ wouldn't miss Klaus, but she missed her brother Jeremy everyday while he across the country in California. To be separated by an ocean would be unbearable.

"He's my brother, so the family will miss him, but getting as far away from New York and away from Miss Pierce is the best thing for him right now. Katherine has a way of casting a spell over men, she then tears out their souls and destroys….relationships." Elijah offered a sad smile as they entered his office.

Elena gave a small smile in return and she understood that at some point Elijah must have been ensnared by Katherine and from the icy looks the brothers sent each other, their relationship had suffered. Does Katherine's trail of lies, manipulation and pain have no end?

"I believe we have a book to discuss" Elijah said in his cool British tone.

An hour and a half later, Elena exited the building and stood on the street a mixture of emotions flowing through her. Her discussion with Elijah left her at a crossroads in her life and she had to think carefully which direction she wanted to take. Elena pulled out her phone to text Maddox, but slid her phone back in her pocket deciding to walk. She needed to clear her mind and it was a nice day despite being nearly winter. As she walked down the sidewalk, engulfed in the hustle and bustle of New York, she let the crowd propel her forward as she was lost in her thoughts. She should be feeling happiness and pride but instead a sense of foreboding hit her like a slap in the face. She couldn't explain why she left like the proverbial shoe was about to drop, but her past taught her that with the good the bad was always just a breath away.

Elena approached Jenna's apartment checking over her shoulder every few minutes. The unease that had settled over her when she left the meeting with Elijah hadn't lessened. She almost turned around to head back to Damon's to wait for him to accompany her to the apartment. Elena quickly chastised herself. She had been on her own a long time and didn't need any one holding her hand when nothing was going to happen. Trudging up the stairs, grateful that her headache seemed to have ebbed to a dull ache she put the key in the lock. As soon as she opened the door she felt her hair being pulled painfully and before she could stop it, she was pushed into the apartment and slammed face first into the wall next to the door as it slammed shut. Her self-defense lessons instinctively kicked in and she twisted and dropped to her knees ignoring the searing pain in her scalp. Throwing a swift punch, Elena hit her intruder in the gut causing him to step back with a grunt of pain releasing her hair. Elena took advantage to scramble around him to get to the door. She managed to get the door open an inch before the intruder slammed it shut. Elena turned to run to the bathroom hoping to lock herself inside. She only made it a few steps before she felt her legs kicked out from under and she sprawled across the floor.

"Stupid bitch" he grunted reaching out and snagging Elena's ankle hauling her closer to him. He dodged her frantic kicks as she was dragged across the floor her nails clawing at the floor. She flipped onto her back and her movements stilled when the man, dressed all in black with his face covered by a ski mask, elbowed her sharply in the ribs. The air rushed from her lungs and her brain fought the panic and fear that threatened to consume her.

"Hold still or the pain really starts beautiful." The intruder wrapped a hand around Elena's throat lifting her off the floor and slamming her back down. A sharp pain radiated through her skull and tears immediately formed in her eyes. Elena started to mentally chastise herself for being so stupid and coming to the apartment alone after all of Damon's warnings.

"I finally have you alone. That boyfriend sure is a possessive. Not a very healthy relationship if you ask me. Now let's have a little chat, shall we" he growled as he straddled Elena who was clawing at his hands as he slowly continued to squeeze her throat.

"Stop! Please!" Elena managed to get out in a rasp.

"Such an innocent little thing. New York isn't the place for you. That boyfriend isn't the man for you. I suggest you leave the city and head back to whatever podunk town you came from. Or I may have to find you to have some real fun." He leaned closer and inhaled deeply as he ran his nose along her throat, and Elena's fear spiked as she felt his warm breathe on her face. Elena knew she had to fight. After all she had been through in her life she wasn't going down without a fight.

The intruder lifted Elena's head up using the tight grip he had on her throat and slammed her head back onto the hardwood floor. "Have I made my point clear?" Black spots flashed across Elena's eyes, but she willed herself to stay conscious. She drew her knees up and simultaneously bucked her hips while throwing a punch into his throat. The sudden impact caused him to loosen his grip on Elena's throat and her body movement caused him to fall to the side. Elena scrambled up, but her attacker recovered quickly, too quickly for Elena to make it more than a few steps across the room before she was again on the ground. An arm circled around her neck pulling her into a sitting position pressing her back against a broad chest as the choke hold tightened.

Elena fought for air struggling to free herself when the door handle to apartment started to rattle. Both Elena and her attacked seemed to freeze at the sound.

"Don't think you pulled a fast one on me Gil….bert" Damon's voice faltered as he strolled through the door his smirk quickly fading at seeing the scene before him. Elena felt a sense of relief at seeing Damon before her fear resurfaced at the sudden appearance of a gun in her attacker's hand while his other arm tightened the choke hold on her. She fought to reach the gun as he aimed it straight at Damon's heart. As the world closed in, the last things she heard was a gunshot and a painful grunt from Damon as the blackness overtook her.

**A/N: Please leave a review. Follow me on twitter: wolverine_999 **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: There were a number of guest reviews for the last chapter. Sorry I couldn't respond directly, but I appreciate all of the comments. I made a quicker update for this chapter since I left you all with a cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 20**

Blackness. Elena felt lost in a sea of blackness, buffeted and pulled away from the light and warmth she craved. Fighting to surface she willed her body to obey only to be betrayed time and time again. Focusing only on her eyelids she struggled to open them but even they refused to obey her commands. Straining for anyway out of the dark she heard voices as if very far away. Elena started to panic as memories flooded her mind. Intruder. Damon. Gun shot. She strained her ears to listen since it was the only faculty working.

"Shit Sage that hurts." Elena immediately recognized Damon's voice and a sense of calm descended over her at him being alive.

"Suck it up Salvatore. This would have been easier if I could have done this in the ER. There, done you big baby." A women's voice responded in a sarcastic tone.

"Great bedside manner," Damon grunted. Elena wanted to call out to him, but the voices started fade and she felt herself being pulled under.

Voices penetrated Elena's consciousness again and she was uncertain how much time had passed. She again focused on the voice willing her body to wake up.

"God damnit it Daniel. Pull a judge out of bed if you have too. My girlfriend is in the fucking hospital because of her. This needs to get done now or do I need to call my father? That's what I thought." Elena struggled to open her eyes. Damon sounded so angry and she wanted to comfort him and see for herself that he was okay.

Elena's eyelids flicked open briefly before involuntarily closing. Every muscle in Elena's body hurt. She took in a large breath to try and focus her efforts to be back in the world, but pain radiated throughout her chest causing her to moan.

"Damon, she's waking up." Elena recognized her aunt's voice. Elena felt fingers brush against her cheek and she fought to open her eyes again. "You're in the hospital Elena, but everything is going to be fine."

Elena focused her eyes as Damon's worried face came into view. She scanned his body quickly and her eyes grew wide when she saw blood all over his shirt and his eye was bruised and swollen.

"Are you okay?" Elena rasped wincing at the pain in her throat that matched the pain in her chest.

Damon chuckled slightly holding a straw to her lips. "I should be asking you that question. How are you feeling?" Damon brushed the hair from her face as she took a long sip of water enjoying how the cool water soothed her throat.

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered fighting the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry as she didn't deserve to be sad when everything that happened was her fault. "I should have listened to you."

A smirk rolled across Damon's face as he looked down at Elena. "What was that? Is someone admitting they were wrong and I was right?"

Elena couldn't help but chuckle at his expression but grimaced as pain shot through her chest again. "Don't make me laugh, it hurts." Elena's hand moved to her ribs.

"Then say the words….Damon is always right and should be obeyed in all things." Damon leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers. "You scared me. Seeing him choking you then you unconscious on the ground...don't do that to me again." He caressed her cheek and Elena leaned into his touch letting it sooth her like a balm.

Elena tried to sit up but the pounding in her head forced her to lay back down. Was there any part of her body that didn't hurt? The bed started to move into a sitting position and she looked over to see Jenna with the controller in her hand. She gave her a wan smile and turned her attention back to Damon.

"What happened? Why are you covered in blood? How long having I been out?" Elena scanned him again looking for injuries other than the black eye.

"Hours, it's almost midnight" Jenna responded. Elena looked up at Damon waiting for an explanation of what happened after she fell unconscious. Damon seemed to understand her desperation for answers and quickly launched into the story.

"You managed to keep the asshole from killing me. You had a death grip on his gun hand and it threw off his aim." Elena saw his eyes change from worry to gratitude and dare Elena hope, love. "He and I had a bit of a tussle. Jenna's coffee table was a casualty." Damon shot Jenna a sheepish grin. "My crash landing bought him enough time to get away. I at least managed to wrestle the gun away from him so hopefully we can prints off it." Damon settled down into the seat next to the bed and Elena saw him wince.

"And the blood? There was someone in here earlier treating you wasn't there?" Elena knew he was hiding an injury. She distinctly remembered hearing a gunshot and him grunt in pain before she blacked out.

"We're both safe that's all that matters." Damon said quietly.

"Damon!" Elena turned her head and noticed Stefan sitting in the corner for the first time. "She needs to know what happened!"

Elena turned with a horrified expression to Damon who was glaring at his brother. "She just woke up from being unconscious, so the gory details can wait. Butt out little brother!"

"The _she_ in question is right here!" Elena turned her attention to Stefan. "Is he okay?"

"Damon was shot. A friend of the family, Sage, is a doctor in the ER. She came and stitched him up while we waited for you to wake up." Stefan explained.

"Y-you were s-shot?" Elena struggled to sit up again reaching out to Damon. Guilt overwhelmed her. If she had just listened to his warning. If she had just trusted her instincts that were screaming at her that something was wrong, none of this would have happened.

"It was through and through. No permanent damage, except for Jenna's area rug. Which may now a little bit of blood on it. Add that to the list of things I owe you" Damon smirked at Jenna. "Nothing was hit, except my pride" Damon shrugged nonchalantly. Elena saw the grimace earlier, she knew he was in pain and the guilt inside of her continued to grow.

"How did we get here?" Elena asked.

"Someone must have heard the fight or the gunshot and called 911. By the time I pulled my phone out to call for an ambulance for you, the police were already busting through the door. They just missed catching the guy in the building." Damon grimaced obviously mad that their attacker evaded the police.

"Katherine?" Elena asked afraid what his answer would be. She wanted to believe her sister would let things go and maybe someday they could have a relationship, but that hope was quickly dying. Could her own sister be capable of inciting such violence against her and Damon?

"She's being taken care of. The police are questioning her and if they can't pin this on her, a restraining order is being drawn up as we speak." Elena started to open her mouth, but Damon continued on quickly. "I'm not listening to any arguments on this. We've played this your way too long and now she tried to hurt you," Damon said firmly.

"If someone hadn't interrupted me, I would have agreed with you." Elena shot him a mock glare. "You got hurt. We need to keep her away by any means necessary."

"Now go get yourself cleaned up and get some rest." Elena tried to shoo him away.

"I'm not leaving you," Damon said firmly.

Elena opened her mouth to protest, when a man in his mid-forties with short blonde hair and glasses entered the room. His long white lab coat billowed around him as came to a sudden stop next to the bed, a medical chart in hand.

"I'm Dr. Graham. I heard our patient was awake." He smiled gently at Elena. "I need the room cleared except for immediate family, please. You can come back during visiting hours."

Out of the corner of her eye, Elena saw Damon open his mouth to protest, but she put her hand on his arm. "Stefan take him home and make him get some rest." Elena turned her attention back to Damon. "I'll see you in the morning. You need the rest just as much as I do." Damon sighed and Elena knew she had won him over. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll be back first thing." Damon strode out of the room with Stefan on his heels.

The doctor approached Elena and started poking and prodding her consulting her medical chart frequently.

"How is she?" Jenna asked a slight tremor in her voice. Elena felt horrible for worrying her aunt so much especially when she was pregnant. Yet again her pride and selfish actions resulted in causing pain to those she loved. When was she going to learn?

"She's in good shape considering the nature of the attack. She has a severe concussion, bruised ribs, and severe bruising at her throat. Nothing is broken and no permanent _physical _damage_." _Elena appreciated that he noted the physical damage wasn't lasting but his sympathetic smile belied the knowledge that the mental scars created would be forever.

Dr. Graham consulted the chart again and moved back to the bed palpitating Elena's abdomen. "Are you having abdominal pain or cramping?" Dr. Graham looked her straight in the eye obviously wanting a truthful answer.

Elena shook her head no confused by his question as she didn't remember being hit in the stomach. "We had to run a few tests before we could send you for x-rays and an MRI." The doctor let out a long breath obviously stalling and Elena braced herself for horrible news.

"One of your tests came back positive. Were you aware that you're pregnant?" At the question, Elena's world imploded in on itself. She was so careful, practically making herself into a nun, before she met Damon, so great was her fear of getting pregnant knowing it would only end in tragedy.

Elena immediately turned to look at Jenna who's eyes were already filled with tears. The tears started to well up in her own eyes but she fought them back. She had faced death before and needed to stay strong and prepare herself for when she lost the baby as she knew it would eventually happen. The universe was finally exacting its revenge for what she did to her parents by allowing to get pregnant, giving her the promise of motherhood only to rip it away from her at some future undetermined date. Jenna started to stroke her hair and she tried to stay calm with long slow breaths.

"I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy" the doctor said gently making notes in his chart.

Jenna sighed and moved her eyes from her niece up to the doctor. "She was in an accident when she was 17 and told she wouldn't be able to carry a baby to term. The questions you just asked, is she having a miscarriage?" Jenna's voice had dropped to a whisper by the end almost afraid to ask the question. Elena's body shuttered trying to contain the sobs that were desperate to escape her body. Her brain felt like it was on overload as she tried to comprehend mourning someone she didn't even know existed until two minutes ago and someone she most likely would never get to meet.

"So far she is not showing any signs of a miscarriage but I will page the on call OB and order an ultrasound. We'll know more after the ultrasound. I'll get copies of her old medical records as well." The doctor started writing in the chart again an Elena looked up at Jenna.

"Don't tell him. He doesn't want this and I don't want him to know." Elena rolled over onto her side her back to Jenna and the doctor. She refused to trap Damon into something he didn't want and she didn't want him to stay with her out of obligation or pity. Wanting him to stay with her would be selfish and she needed to learn from her mistakes and let him go. Katherine somehow derailed his life four years ago and Elena refused to allow it to happen again because of her.

Elena's body and mind started shutting down lost in her sadness and feeling of emptiness. Jenna may have tried arguing with her but she just stared at the wall. All she could see were images of little girls with long wavy hair the color of the blackest night and eyes the color of the ocean being chased by little boys with chocolate hair and eyes screaming in delight under the bright sun. Images of the little boy or little girl she would never get to hold in her arms or kiss away their tears. The world around her pulsed with activity, Jenna making phone calls, nurses streaming in and out but Elena was oblivious to all of it. The only thing she responded to was the water she was constantly being forced to drink.

How much time passed, Elena had no idea but she remained curled in a ball, her knees tucked to her chest and her had absent mindedly rubbing her stomach. The only indication that time had passed was the light chasing away the dark of night that she could see through her window. Suddenly a face was directly in her line of vision smiling kindly at her. Elena broke from her daze to see a woman in her mid thirties sitting next to the bed with long wavy brown hair and a white lab coat over blue scrubs.

"I'm Dr. Meredith Fell. I hear congratulations are in order" she said with a chipper tone.

Elena looked over her shoulder at Jenna at hearing the name Fell which is the last name of one of Jenna's ex-boyfriends. "No relation" Jenna quickly interjected a sigh of relief clearly evident in her voice.

"I received your records from Virginia. Looks like there was substantial scaring so we'll do an ultrasound to see how things look and give you a due date. How have you been feeling recently. Nausea, appetite changes..."

"I've had severe migraines the last couple of weeks and I tend to get nauseous with them. But I have been under a lot of stress lately." Part of Elena hoped maybe they were wrong and she wasn't really pregnant because she didn't have any morning sickness like Jenna.

"More severe headaches are common in pregnancy, from the date of your last period I would put you at about eight weeks but we'll know for sure after the ultrasound." Dr. Fell made some notes on her chart as another younger woman walked into the room pushing an ultrasound machine.

"We were so careful, how did this happen" Elena mumbled into her pillow.

"Have you missed any birth control pills, used antibiotics, been sick at all recently?" Dr. Fell prodded gently.

"I take my pill religiously. I haven't been on any antibiotics in the last year and we used condoms." Elena froze as a memory hit her of a disastrous dinner. _Ugh Caroline._ "I had food poisoning. I threw up for 3 days straight but I took my pill every day."

"Your body probably didn't have time to process the pill if you that violently ill. As for the condoms, they're not one percent effective either." Dr. Fell just shrugged as she motioned for Elena to lay on her back.

"Did you drink all the water I ordered? Saves us having to do a trans-vaginal ultrasound which everyone hates." Elena just nodded in response as her hospital gown was raised and a cold, jelly-like substance, was placed on her belly. Elena closed her eyes as the technician placed the ultrasound wand on her belly and started moving it around. She didn't want to see that the baby was already gone. Elena felt Jenna stroke her hair again and could hear her sniffling next to her.

"Elena, open your eyes. You want to see this" Elena already recognized Dr. Fell's soothing tones.

Elena reluctantly opened her eyes and saw Dr. Fell pointing at the monitor. "That...is your baby." Elena slowly focused on the monitor and the bean shaped spot near Dr. Fell's finger. Her baby. The tears she had been holding at bay for hours broke free no longer held behind the dam she created by sheer will. She had dreamed of being a mother. Seeing evidence that the dream could be a reality yet knowing her body would eventually betray her and take it all way broke her heart. She covered her face with both hands as her sobs continued to echo around the room.

She felt her hands being pulled away and placed on her still exposed stomach. "Look at me" Dr. Fell said in a soft but firm tone.

"No pregnancy is guaranteed, but this is _your_ baby." She squeezed Elena's hands that were still on her stomach. "This little one managed to evade two forms of birth control and shows no signs of distress despite his or her mother being brutally attacked. I can't make any promises of the outcome, but I will say that this baby wants to see the light of day and I will do everything in my power to make that happen." Elena hiccupped as she tried to control her sobs letting Dr. Fell's words provide a small comfort.

"Figures her kid would be stubborn from conception." Jenna sat on the bed next to Elena wrapping an arm around her shoulders giving them a squeeze. Elena chuckled slightly wiping her tears.

"Is there a chance I could actually carry the baby to term?" Elena knew better than to let herself hope, but she had to ask the question.

"You are high risk, but I've seen patients with worse medical histories deliver healthy full term babies." Dr. Fell picked up Elena's chart and started making notes. "I'll keep you here for a few more days for observation. The greatest risk at this point is placental abruption, where the placenta detaches from the uterus. I won't put you on complete bed rest but you will need to control stress. Frankly, I think being confined to a bed will only exacerbate your stress levels." Elena gave the doctor a small smile. She obviously was very good at reading people. Bed rest would drive Elena crazy, but she would be willing to do it if meant a better chance at avoiding a miscarriage.

"No carrying anything heavier than your purse. Light exercise, walking or yoga are okay. Sex is fine as long you are not experiencing any pain. Two days per week you should try and be off your feet as much as possible." Dr. Fell continued to review instruction regarding diet, rest, vitamins, what to do if she experienced cramping or bleeding. Elena continued to take long deep breaths as she tried to stay calm as she processed all of the information being thrown at her. She knew she was being quiet and should be asking questions, but her brain hadn't full accepted everything that was happening yet.

"I'll come check on you tomorrow, okay?" Dr. Fell exited the room.

Elena became lost in her thoughts again. Jenna tried unsuccessfully to broach the subject of Damon, but she refused to discuss it. She knew she had to leave New York. Damon never wanted this, and she wouldn't make him mourn a child he didn't want. If things progressed to the point where she may carry the baby full term then she would tell Damon. She would never do to him what Isobel had done to John, but hopefully after some separation it would absolve him of any obligation to her or the baby. She wanted to make sure she didn't derail his life any further.

Damon and Alaric showed up as soon as visiting hours started. The worry on Damon's face was evident and Elena returned the sentiment as she searched his face for any sign of discomfort.

"How are you feeling?" Damon kissed her forehead gently sitting down in the empty seat next to Jenna.

"I feel better" Elena tried to smile at Damon hoping he wouldn't notice the tear tracks she was sure marred her face. He cocked an eyebrow at her as he wiped his thumb across her cheek. "Still sore but better" she admitted. Hopefully the pain would be enough of an explanation for her tears and she wouldn't have to explain any further.

Elena turned her attention to Alaric. "Can you take Jenna home, please? Being up all night isn't good for her or the baby." Jenna opened her mouth to protest, but Alaric pulled Jenna to her feet.

"Come on prego, time to put you and junior to bed. We'll come back later." Alaric called over his shoulder as he dragged Jenna towards the door. Elena shot him a grateful smile. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to Jenna's or the baby due to the stress of the current situation. She noticed the glare Jenna shot her that screamed 'TELL HIM!' But she ignored the looks.

Damon took her hand and caressed it gently and Elena relished the contact knowing she might not be able to feel it for much longer. Once she was released from the hospital she knew she had to go back to Virginia. Conversation was minimal as Damon was waiting on word from the police and DA regarding Katherine. Elena appreciated that Damon was slightly distracted otherwise he would have been able to read the emotions all over Elena's face.

The exhaustion of recent events started to weigh on Elena and her eyes started to feel heavy. As Elena fought sleep, she saw a young women enter the room. Her sleep deprived brain was not fast enough to react and before she could say anything to stop her, the girl held out her hand and placed two small pictures on the table next to the bed. The table that was practically under Damon's nose.

"I forgot to leave your ultrasound pictures for you earlier. Congratulations Miss Gilbert." The girl turned on her heel and left the room quickly. Damon's eyes immediately dropped to the ultrasound pictures and Elena could only imagine the look of fear that crept across her face as the look of shock stole over Damon's.

"Ultrasound?" Damon whispered as he looked into Elena's eyes. His gaze then moved to Elena's stomach. "Are you..." Elena thought she saw of joy in his eyes, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone confusing Elena. He said he never wanted this.

"Yes." Whatever Elena thought she saw, now there was only sadness and anger contort his face. Elena closed her eyes not having the courage to face him. She didn't want to see his anger directed at her for bringing the idea of baby into his life when it was the one thing he didn't want.

Elena heard the chair scrape against the floor and Damon's shoes squeak on the linoleum floor as he paced the room. "Not again, not again" Damon muttered softly to himself. Suddenly the footsteps stopped.

"We're you going to tell me?" Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Eventually" Elena said softly.

"Eventually...that's fucking fantastic, Elena." Damon practically growled. "How the hell did this happen?"

"I'm going back to Virginia" Elena blurted out. Elena finally looked at him and saw his body in fury. Elena had to remind herself that this was the best for him in the long run. It broke Elena's heart to see him so upset and she could the war waging inside him. Probably fighting to stay out of obligation or run for the hills.

"What?!"

"It's better this way Damon. You live your life and I live mine. I need to do what's best for the baby. I need to be where my family is and they are back in Mystic Falls." Elena fought back the tears trying to console herself that she was doing the right thing by letting him go.

Damon slammed his hand into the wall and Elena flinched at the sound. "The best thing for the baby is to be nowhere near me. Did you get what you wanted Elena? Pregnant with a Salvatore? How much is this going to cost me in nine months when this kid is born?" Elena could no longer hold back the tears as his words pieced her heart and soul. He would hurt now, but she would legally release him from obligation to the baby and he would be better off in the long run. Damon stormed out of the room and Elena was left with more tears and a broken heart.

* * *

Damon somehow managed to make it home, the pain and rage intermingling driving him straight to his bar. He didn't know what to think. Was everything about their relationship a lie? Was she just scared because there was a high likelihood she would miscarry? At the thought of her losing the baby, he could barely swallow past the lump in his throat. Wounds never fully healed were being ripped wide open, paralyzing him despite his heart demanding he go back to fight for Elena . Elena pregnant. Pregnant with his kid, but she didn't want him involved. Foregoing the glass he picked up a bottle of whiskey and started chugging straight from the bottle. He felt lost and empty. He was ready to admit he loved Elena and was going to tell her, but his plans were ruined by the attack. Now he was alone, yet again. Once the first bottle was drained he grabbed a second and stumbled into his bedroom and found himself in his closet. With the bottle held tightly in his left hand he started ripping shirts off of the shelves with his right until there all empty, leaving only a solitary white envelope on the middle shelf. Damon stared at the envelope cradling the bottle of whiskey to his chest eventually picking up the envelope with a shaking hand. The pain of four years ago mingled with today as he sank to the floor and continued to pour alcohol down his throat to drown out the pain.

**A/N: Please leave a review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I received a number of "guest" reviews for the last chapter. I couldn't respond directly, but THANK YOU! Thank you for the continued support for this story. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 21**

Katherine yanked out a disposable cell phone she had tucked away inside her purse and punched in the number of the man whose neck she wanted to ring. She had worked too hard to let some hired hand disrupt her plans without facing her wrath.

"What?" A angry voice growled through the line.

"What the hell happened? You were only supposed to rough up Elena, Damon was off limits. You managed to send both of them to the hospital!" Katherine spat out her temper frayed and her nerves shot. She just spent hours being interrogated by the police with her lawyer by her side regarding the attack on Elena and Damon. During the questioning she found out Damon had been shot and she nearly lost in front of the police. Her genuine shock worked in her favor lending credibility to her claim that she had nothing to do with what happened to them. Always a planner, she had an airtight alibi for the time of the attack. Klaus had used enforcers for some of his more questionable business deals and was never shy about conducting business in front of her. Katherine contacted Paul, a career enforcer that Klaus used often but luckily never met Katherine. To protect her innocence, her only contact with Paul had been via disposable cell phones and she paid him from one of Klaus's accounts he rarely used, but Katherine still could access. Pays to snoop and find passwords for emergencies such as this. Klaus would never miss the ten thousand dollars she paid Paul to scare Elena out of New York.

"The bitch was feisty, had to be a little rougher to get my point across. Then the guy showed up out of the blue. He's not dead, be grateful" Paul said flippantly.

Katherine cursed and continued to berate him as she stomped down the sidewalk into the hospital for her appointment with Dr. Jonas Martin. There was a slight worry in the back of her mind that both Elena and Damon getting injured would bring them closer together, but working with Dr. Martin would give her an ace in the hole. Damon would never let go when he found out she's pregnant with his child. She took every precaution and planned this down to the smallest detail. A regimen of injections helped increase her egg production for when she could have Damon in bed. Even with the help of the rohypnol, Damon wasn't as compliant at the peak of her ovulation as she would have liked so she included Marco in her plans. Plus the extra nights she spent with him increased her chances of getting pregnant. Marco's looks were identical to Damon's to ensure the baby would pass as a Salvatore if needed. Dr. Martina's role was to take of questions of paternity so the results were in Katherine's favor. Soon Damon would never be able to deny her and he would want her like no other.

Upon entering the hospital, Katherine spied an orderly scanning her from head to toe. A few flirtatious comments and the promise of meeting up after his shift secured her an insider to gather information on Damon and Elena's condition. She needed information to know how much damage control she needed to put into play due to Paul's botched attempt to run Elena out of town. Satisfied the orderly would text her soon with the needed information, she sauntered off to find Dr. Martin's office.

Katherine walked up to the receptionist with a large smile on her face as she saw the pieces of her plan falling into place. "Katherine Pierce for Dr. Martin." Katherine gloated internally as she imagined Elena's face when Damon left her to be with Katherine as they started their family together. One of the nurses brought her into an exam room and Katherine prepared herself to do whatever was necessary to ensure Dr. Martin cooperated.

An hour later Katherine left the doctor's office and wandered in a haze through the hospital corridors, Dr. Martin's words echoing in her ears. _There's nothing I can do to help you. No amount of bribery or threats will change that fact. _All of her well crafted plans were disintegrating before her eyes.

The door to Katherine's apartment loomed in front of her and she had no clue how she had gotten home. As she entered her apartment a ping from inside her purse alerted her to a new text message. Functioning on autopilot as she shuffled down the hall to her bedroom she pulled out her phone letting her purse fall its contents scattering across the hardwood floor. With stilted movements, she glanced at the text message freezing in place as the words swam before her.

_Damon Salvatore minor gun shut, released._

_Elena Gilbert concussion, held for observation pregnancy complications._

Katherine dropped the phone on the floor and stumbled to the bathroom her eye twitching from the pain spiking through her head as if a railway spike had been jammed into her brain. Her plans were ruined. Her chance at Damon was ruined. The life she deserved gone, stolen by a sister that stole from her time and time again. She received the things Katherine deserved, loving family, friends, the world laid at her feet without ever having to lift a finger. Elena never had to face life without a father, living in a world her mother bought their way into which never accepted her.

Klaus and all the other men she let seduce her never made her feel like she fit in the upper echelon of society, she was always made to feel the imposter. With Damon, the socialites accepted her without questions as they knew Damon could easily squash them with a single word and she craved that feeling of power and dominance. Now all of that was going to go to Elena who didn't deserve any of it. A scream tore from her throat echoing around empty bathroom as she attempted to release the anger before she marched back to the hospital and took care of Elena herself.

"What has you in such a tizzy?" Katherine whipped her head around to see her mother standing at the entrance to her master bathroom, a glass of wine elegantly placed in one hand.

"You're precious little daughter got herself pregnant" Katherine dropped her gaze back to her hands that were grasping at counter so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"So she accomplished what you couldn't...tsk, tsk Katherine. Looks like your sister is a natural at getting what she wants. What have you got to show for all of your efforts to ensnare Damon?" Isobel let out a wicked chuckle before taking a large drink from her glass.

Katherine's arms trembled as she fought to restrain her desire to let loose her anger and betrayal on the woman that gave birth to her. Her vision zeroed in on the pregnancy test that she had taken not so long ago, having kept it as a reminder of how things were falling into place for her. Now it was a just a reminder of her crumbling world Her mother's mocking words only deepened the hole she felt like she was falling into. The hatred for her sister burned through her veins fueling the need for revenge and to reclaim what was rightfully hers.

Forcing a smile onto her face, she took up the pregnancy test in her hand and held it out to her mother. Isobel's eyes widened at seeing the positive pregnancy test. "You trained me better than you thought. Congratulations, you'll be a grandmother soon as I welcome in the next generation of Salvatore."

* * *

Alaric and Stefan walked into Damon's corner office and saw him staring out the window at the Manhattan skyline. "What the hell Damon?" Alaric slammed the office door closed with a loud bang.

Damon didn't even flinch at the sound. He just reached back and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels off the corner of the desk. He took a long pull from the bottle then let it rest against his chest not acknowledging the presence of his brother or best friend.

"You leave Elena alone and scarred in the hospital and you're sitting here drinking. This is a dick move even for you." Alaric ran his hand through his hair and just stared at the back of Damon's chair tapping his foot impatiently.

"I begged you to leave her alone, Damon. But as usual you did what you wanted. Now when the going gets tough you run" Stefan practically growled.

After a few minutes of silence Alaric slams his hand on the desk. "Wake the fuck up Damon. You're going to be a father," Alaric yelled.

"Elena isn't Katherine Damon. Whatever happened four years ago has you running scared now." Stefan said his tone softening.

"And this proves she isn't Katherine." Alaric tossed a bundle of papers over Damon's shoulder so they landed in his lap. Damon scanned the documents. They outlined that Elena would not seek any financial support from Damon at any point in the child's life and in exchange Damon gave up all parental rights. Damon sighed his feelings at war within him. He felt even worse for the things he said in anger to Elena at the hospital. He knew she wasn't a gold digger and the pregnancy was never a means to trap him; but he also angry at her attempts to so quickly cut him out his own child's life.

Tossing the papers onto the desk his defenses went up as he addressed his brother."I'm not running. I'm living every man's dream. Rugged good looks. More money than I can spend. Girls dropping their panties at my feet. And all the alcohol I can consume." Damon held the whiskey bottle up in the air in a triumphant gesture his back still to Stefan and Alaric. He stared out at the view he once coveted as a low level grunt at the firm. Now staring out, separated from the sights, sounds, and people of the city, the view seemed to be just be another reminder of how alone he was. Elena didn't want him, she didn't even want him to be a father to his own kid, a kid that may never be born.

"How can you be such a callous asshole?" Stefan said, his voice laced with disgust.

"She doesn't fucking want me! Do you know what it's like to have the woman you love faced with the choice to either be with you or be alone as a single mother...then chooses to be alone. She doesn't want me in the kids life. She wasn't even going to tell me she was pregnant. I found out by accident and two seconds after I did she was telling me she was leaving New York. She was going to 'live her life' which is code word for go fuck yourself if you ever think you are going to be a father to _her_ baby." Damon voice was low despite the anger coursing through him. It was taking every ounce of self control not to destroy his office or pummel one of the men standing across the desk from him. Damon turned his chair finally facing the pair.

"Trust me, I am plenty pissed at Elena right now too, which I may have expressed at some point." Alaric had a sheepish look on his face. "I don't what the hell she was thinking trying to keep it from you, but you've never been shy about saying you didn't want kids. By running away from her, you are proving her right that you want no part of her being pregnant." Alaric gave Damon a sympathetic look. He appreciated his friend in that moment, especially since he probably had to endure the wrath of Jenna for standing up to Elena in his defense.

Damon looked down at the bundle of legal papers in his lap and noticed the ultrasound picture clipped to the front. He ran his hand across the picture and small smile crept across his face as pride and love caused his heart to beat in his chest with a renewed rhythm.

Alaric's eyes widened. "You want this kid." Alaric said in awe. Alaric snatched the picture from his hand.

Alaric held the picture in Damon's face. "You want this kid, yet you're letting Elena walk away. What the hell is really going on here Damon? The Damon Salvatore I know takes what he wants. The Damon I know would have done his flirty eye thing, flashed a stupid smirk and had Elena melting in five seconds flat if he really wanted something. Yet here you sit, getting piss drunk." Alaric crossed his arms, his posture demanding answers Damon wasn't sure he was ready to give.

"He's letting his past eat him alive and kill any chance at a happy future." Stefan uttered softly staring at his brother, his face hard.

"You don't know anything Stefan," Damon bit back.

"So the fact that Dad had one of your girlfriends followed four years ago….I believe the PI's tenure was nine months. That has nothing with why you are sitting here drunk when you could be comforting the woman you love." At Stefan's statement Damon breath caught wondering how much his brother and father knew about what happened four years ago.

"Did you ever wonder why I lost my trust fund back when I was still at Columbia?" Damon's gaze returned to Manhattan skyline as he heard Alaric and Stefan settle into the chairs opposite his desk.

"I just figured the long line of things you did to piss off daddy-dearest finally caught up with you. What does that have to do with you abandoning the mother of your child? If Jenna sees you, pregnant or not, she _will_ kick your ass," Alaric growled.

"Kat was pregnant. That's why I lost my trust fund. According to Dad it was the last straw in the long of irresponsible transgressions against the Salvatore name." Damon almost chuckled at the silence that followed his statement. He seemed to have a knack for silencing a room.

"That's why? Dad never would say why he cut you off." Stefan sighed shoving his hands in his pockets.

Damon felt guilty at Alaric's silence. He never told his best friend about what fully happened four years ago. Damon swiveled his chair to face his friend.

"I-I never knew," Alaric stammered. "I don't remember Kat being pregnant." Alaric slumped further down in his seat.

"We never made it past the first trimester. Never made it to the point where we told people." Damon took another long pull from the whiskey bottle.

"I think you've had enough." Alaric reached out snatching the bottle away from Damon who offered no protest.

"So because you and Katherine lost a baby you're going to abandon Elena now?" Alaric asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not father material Ric." Not anymore, that was made abundantly clear to him. "I vowed I wouldn't do it again. Elena was never supposed to get pregnant. She's got some fucking medical condition that makes it unlikely to carry this baby to term." Damon looked from Alaric to Stefan and back to Alaric, hoping that his impending fatherhood would make him understand his plight.

"I-I can't Ric. I can't go there again." Damon dropped his eyes in shame. "Losing that baby four years ago was the worst pain I've ever experienced."

"Do you think it's going to hurt any less if she loses that baby while your wallowing at the bottom of a bottle, Damon?" Alaric crossed his arms and glared at Damon.

Alaric had a point. That baby was his. If they never get to see him be born, the pain will follow him to ends of the earth. Sober, drunk, alone, or with Elena, the pain will find him.

"Elena more than anyone deserves a happy ending, Damon. Why an asshole like you is part of that happy ending is beyond me" Stefan rolled his eyes at his big brother "but you have to try and hope that she gets it. Plus I will make one kick ass Uncle. What kid wouldn't want to be born and meet me?" Stefan gave a crooked smile.

"Oh my God, Stefan cracked a joke. The world must be coming to an end." Damon bit back sarcastically. His chest ached. It had ached since the second he left that hospital room. The second he walked away from the woman he loved and the child he wanted more than anything in his life. The time for letting his past echo through his soul and ruining his at happiness were done.

* * *

Elena sat in the graveyard in front of the headstones of her adoptive parents. The cold winter breeze ruffled her hair and she like to think it was the presence of her parents that she missed every second since the accident. She placed a bouquet of lilies on each grave before reaching under her shirt and rubbing at her still flat stomach.

"There's a chance you're going to be grandparents. I never thought I would get to tell you that news. I'm scared to this do this on my own. I'm scared this will end in more heartache. I had given up hope that I would ever have a chance at being a mom. I only hope that I can be half as good a parent to this little one as you were to me and Jeremy. I love you and miss you both so much." The tears were flowing down Elena's face. She always had imagined being a mom with own mother by her side to offer guidance and advice. Doting grandparents to lend a hand when it was needed. A house full of laughter, love and surrounded by lots of family, but things didn't look like they would work out that way.

She wiped her tears and stood up brushing the grass from her jeans. She turned and took a few steps staring at her feet before looking up. Her breathe and steps faltered at the site before her.

"Damon" Elena breathed out new tears springing to her eyes. He stood before her, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans that hung low on his hips his leather jacket open despite the chill in the air.

Damon pushed himself off of the gravestone he had been leaning on and strode forward stopping directly in front of Elena. He dropped to his knees before her and Elena thought she saw tears brimming his eyes. He tentatively reached up and placed his hand under her coat on her stomach causing a shiver to run down Elena's spine at the intimacy of the gesture. He ran his hand across her flesh before leaning in to kiss her stomach lightly.

"Please forgive me" he whispered against her skin. Whether it was meant for herself or the baby she wasn't sure. Damon looked at up Elena his eyes full of regret and sorrow. "This baby is a miracle and I want to share this with you." Damon dropped his gaze to Elena's stomach again. "I love you baby and I will love you with every fiber of my being like I love your mother." Elena's breath hitched as she stared down at the man that had the power to crush her heart and leave devastation in his wake. He said the words she longed to hear fall from his lips for weeks. Their eyes locked and Elena raised her hand to touch Damon and she saw the hope in his eyes. She balled her hand into a fist and let it drop to her side shaking her head furiously side to side. A sob escaped her throat and she ran around Damon to her car. _He doesn't want this. He never wanted kids and I won't trap into something he doesn't want_ Elena thought to herself as she ran.

* * *

Damon found Elena on the porch swing in front of her house a blanket wrapped tightly around her legs. Climbing the steps slowly he gently sat next to Elena causing the swing more vigorously under his weight.

"Just go back to New York Damon. You never wanted a family. You told me yourself. I can do this on my own. I won't trap you into something you don't want, that's why I drew up the papers. It's better for the baby if you leave now instead after the baby is born." Elena just stared off into the distance not looking at him.

Damon reached into his pocket pulling out the white envelope he hidden in his closet. He ran his hand across the surface fighting back the pain he knew would come when it was opened. Staring straight ahead he brushed Elena's arm as he held the envelope out to her. He felt Elena take it from his hand and he continued to stare into the distance.

"Open it" Damon ordered softly. He heard the tearing of paper and he felt like his heart was being torn open at the same time. He heard her slide the contents out and he braced himself for the last of his skeletons to be revealed. He knew he had to tell the story he didn't even have the heart to fully tell Alaric and Stefan when they found him drunk in his office.

"It's an ultrasound picture. You're giving me _back_ the ultrasound picture?" Damon could hear the sadness and disgust in her voice.

"Look closer," Damon said softly as he leaned forward placing his forearms on this knees linking his hands.

"Why is this ultrasound picture from four years ago?" Elena asked in confusion as she stared at the image.

"That's my kid or was I guess. That picture is all I have left of him." Damon dropped his head taking a deep breath.

"What?" Elena whispered.

"I was 22 about to graduate from Columbia. Kat and I had been together almost a year when she got pregnant. She was only 20 but I knew we could make it despite being young. I always told myself I never wanted kids. My role model of a father was such an ass and I was a monumental screw up. What kind of father could I be? But the second she told me she was pregnant, all I felt was joy. I wanted that baby more than I had ever wanted anything in my life. Within a minute of her telling me she was pregnant I proposed. I could see a family, I could see myself as a father. We waited until she was just over 8 weeks to tell my father right after that ultrasound was done. My father was furious. Said I had yet again disgraced the family. No one as irresponsible as me should ever reproduce. I tried to explain to him that I had already proposed and we would be getting married. I was due to receive my trust fund when I graduated, but he cut me off on the spot." Damon saw Elena run her hands over the ultrasound picture gently and he smiled at the soft gesture.

"Kat begged me for weeks to go talk to him. But I knew my father would never relent plus I was too proud to beg. I never really loved Kat. I was in love with the idea someone wanted me, that someone believed in me. I thought she saw the past the money and notoriety and saw a person. She knew all the right buttons to push. I was better than my dad, could do anything. The Salvatore firm was too limiting, it would be a stepping stone to bigger and better things she always told me" Damon scoffed at his naiveté back then.

"When Kat and I started dating she convinced me to enroll in law school so I could follow in my dad's footsteps and eventually join his practice. Something I always scoffed at, but to give her the life she wanted I was willing to do it. I find it irony in the fact that my Dad _hated_ Kat, but she managed to get me to do the one thing he couldn't...get me into law school. When my father cut me off I rescinded my acceptance to Harvard Law. I knew I would have to get a job to support Kat and the baby. I had a little money from my mom that my dad couldn't touch that would get us started. I had a business degree from Columbia, I was smart and a hard worker I knew I could get a good job. We wouldn't have the life of millionaires but we would have had a good life." Damon sighed remembering the life he mapped out for his little family.

"What happened?" Elena asked quietly. There was so much more to the story and Damon was worried he didn't have the strength to tell it. He had never told anyone this before.

"Near the end of the first trimester I had leave town for a few days to finish a photography project. I came home and Kat dropped the bomb on me that she had a miscarriage. She didn't want to interrupt my school work so she didn't bother to call. I was devastated. I had already starting planning the nursery and secretly been buying things to surprise Katherine. I wanted that baby so much." A sob nearly escaped his throat, but Damon fought it back. Shedding tears never helped him before and he wasn't about to start now. Damon felt Elena's hand gently stroke his cheek and he leaned into the touch comforted by her warmth.

"Damon." She said his name with such comfort and compassion it was the only thing keeping the anger and pain from overtaking him yet again.

Damon suddenly jumped up and started pacing in front of Elena. "I was so stupid back then. She left me. Packed her bags up one day and was gone. She came back two weeks later announcing she was pregnant. I found out years later that my dad had paid her to walk away. He figured out she was a manipulative bitch and tried to extricate her from my life. She took the money and left. When she found out she was pregnant she figured the payday would much bigger and came back. I should have seen the signs. Within minutes of telling me she lost the baby, she started on me to go talk to my father again to get my trust fund back and tell him that we lost the baby. I was too proud to grovel. I wanted to make it on my own and make a life with Katherine. That's what I thought she wanted too." Damon balled his hands into fists at his sides.

"That's not the lifestyle she wanted, was it?" Elena astutely observed.

"Nope" he said popping the p. "We started fighting and her anger kept ratcheting up that I wasn't doing more to get my trust fund back and trying to get back into Harvard. Finally she said she needed some time apart to sort her mind out. I thought she was lost and confused because of the miscarriage so I agreed. I let her stay at our apartment and I crashed with Alaric. After a couple of weeks I decided enough was enough and went home. I caught her in bed with Klaus Mikaelson. He made a hasty retreat from my bed. It wasn't the first time she had been with someone else while we had been together, but I had taken her back before and justified this dalliance on the loss of the baby."

"Oh my God." Elena gasped.

"That wasn't the worst part." Damon's eyes hardened in anger as he recalled the truth he learned a few days after finding Katherine in bed with Klaus. The memory of when he learned what Katherine had done would never fade from his mind's eye.

_Damon returned home hoping to talk to Katherine, willing to forgive her for Klaus and convince her they could have a good life even without his trust fund. It was late when he crept into apartment. He heard voices in the kitchen sounding like Katherine and her friend Lucy and silently walked in that direction keeping to the shadows._

"_So now that you saw dear old Dr. Emily Bennett and took care of your little baby problem, are you done with Damon?" Damon froze at hearing the words fall from Lucy's lips._

"_No trust fund, no Damon. You know he actually wanted to have me raise the baby without the money. Can you image Damon as a father? That man is one stud in the bedroom, but anything outside of it" Katherine let out a chortle, "does he really think he could raise a kid without boarding schools and nannies? I don't think so." Katherine scoffed. _

Damon blinked trying to let the past stay where it belonged. "She purposely got pregnant thinking it would force me to marry her and she would get half of my trust fund. When karma bit her on the ass and the trust was revoked she took away anything that would have linked her to me." Damon shook his head at all that had transpired between him and Katherine.

"I'm sorry for what she did to you," Elena said quietly.

Damon had opened himself up, ripping open all of his wounds for Elena. She was already seeing him at his most vulnerable, so he wasn't above some groveling on top of it. "I know at this moment, you wish anyone else in the world was the father of this baby instead of me, the monumental fuckup. But I'm asking you to let me try. Let me be there for you and this baby. I know I'll screw up and most likely fail miserably, since I have been told more times than I can count that I am not cut out to be a parent. But I need you to let me try. Please."

Damon was still staring at the wooden planks of the porch, met only with silence from Elena. Part of him knew that there was a chance she would reject his plea, but he had to at least try and fight for what was his. He stood shoving his hands in the pocket of his coat prepared to walk away when the sob stilled his feet. Turning slowly he saw Elena, tears streaming down her face staring up at him.

"I thought I was doing the right thing. You said...you said you never wanted kids. I didn't want to trap you, but I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry." Her words came out as a whisper at the end. The pain etched across her face nearly broke Damon's heart.

Kneeling before Elena, he reached up and wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry for the things I said. I didn't mean any of them. I was hurt and...wanted to hurt you." Damon admitted feeling disgust at his knack for verbally dissecting the people close to him when he's angry.

"I know. God, we are both so stupid...this kid doesn't stand a chance at being normal." A teary smile spread across Elena's face and Damon started laughing. At least it wasn't just him worried about screwing this kid up for life.

"We can't do this anymore Elena. No more making sweeping decisions for the good of the other, no more running, no more saying idiotic things out of anger. We need each more than ever." Damon stared into Elena's eyes as he cradled her face.

"I'm scared Damon." Elena's eyes glistened with new tears, the fear written across her face was the same that dwelled deep inside Damon. This was not the time to show it. Elena was always so strong and he needed to be strong for her now.

"You and I are stubborn beyond reason, do you really think Junior here will be any different. He'll be born just to torture us through his teenage years." Damon smiled gently as say Elena's face soften and a smile pull at her lips.

Damon leaned in brushing his lips gently against Elena's. Her lips were soft and inviting and it felt as if it had been an eternity since he felt them. Elena reached up and gripped Damon's hair tightly intensifying the kiss thwarting Damon's plans to keep it light. His libido flamed to life as the kiss seemed to consume him. Damon picked Elena up and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as they stumbled into the house upstairs into Elena's room.

"Are we even allowed to be doing this?" Damon mumbled against Elena's skin as he kissed down her throat. The last thing he wanted to do was anything that would jeopardize Elena's health or the health of the baby.

"If you don't, I'll find someone who will" Elena said breathlessly as she started pushing his jacket off his shoulders and pulling at his shirt.

Clothes hit the floor in a blink of an eye. A second of guilt hit Damon for what they were about to do in her childhood bedroom, but was quickly pushed aside as they was no longer enough blood to have his brain function any longer. He laid Elena down on the bed and kissed or caressed every inch of her body. The need to reaffirm their feelings physically after the emotion turmoil of the past week was overwhelming. Elena gasped as she finally got a look at fresh pink scar from the gun shot and the bruises over his chest and back. Damon, in turn had to tap down his anger at seeing the yellowing bruise on her ribs. They resumed their ministrations trying to forget the pain they caused each and magnitude of what could have happened during the attack by losing themselves in each other.

After bringing Elena to the heights of pleasure, Damon rolled them over so Elena was astride him. As Damon guided Elena and they finally become one, they both gasped at the feeling of having nothing between them. Damon had to still her, before he lost all sense of control at the feeling of her that surrounded him.

"Holy shit!" Damon whispered to himself willing his body to listen to his commands and not things end before they really got started. Sitting up quickly so that as much skin as possible was touching he touched his forehead against hers still not moving inside her. He just needed to relish the feeling of her especially when he thought she had walked out of his life forever.

"Move Damon, please," Elena pleaded tilting Damon's head to the side to pull him into a passionate kiss. Wanting to give Elena whatever her heart desired, he quickly obliged. Their bodies moved as one the feelings of love and passion consuming both of them as they climaxed simultaneously staring into each other's eyes the other's name spilling from their lips as if a prayer.

Damon remained stretched out on the bed resting against the headboard, Elena cuddled against his chest. "Junior?"

Damon laughed at her non sequitur. "Salvatores have boys." Damon rubbed at Elena's stomach. "This will be next in a long line of Salvatore men." Damon could feel Elena roll her eyes at him.

"We're going to be okay?" Damon could hear the fear creeping back into her voice as she whispered the words against his chest.

"As long as you call Jenna so she doesn't kill me, then we'll be fine." Elena started to laugh and Damon closed his eyes relishing the sound. All thoughts of Katherine, his past, and pregnancy complications were pushed aside and for the first time Damon had hope. Hope his future could be bright. Hope that he could finally get the life he dreamed of long ago. A life filled with love and family.

**A/N: Please leave me a review. Follow me on twitter: wolverine_999**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers and followers of this story. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 22**

Elena crawled back into bed as Damon walked into the room, a glass of ginger ale in his hand. Morning sickness caught up with a vengeance not long after Damon arrived in Mystic Falls. They had been in Virginia almost a month avoiding New York and Katherine hoping it would better manage Elena's stress levels. The alarm on Elena's phone chimed as she leaned against the headboard, hoping she wouldn't be sick for a while.

"I need to go get Jeremy," Elena sighed as she turned off the alarm as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed her feet flat on the floor. The next day was Christmas Eve and Jeremy was flying back from California to Mystic Falls for the holidays. Elena missed her brother and despite talking to him almost daily, she was anxious to see him face to face after everything that had happened the past few months.

"Nope" Damon responded popping the p sound. He circled around the bed grabbing Elena's feet placing them back on the bed. "You were up all night, losing yet another one of my gourmet meals. You're exhausted. Plus isn't today a bed rest day?"

Elena wanted to roll her eyes at Damon and his mother hen ways, but at the same time she appreciated all that he was doing to take care of her and the baby. He was diligent about doing anything necessary to keep her stress levels down. She had never laughed as much as she had the last month as Damon told ridiculous stories from his and Stefan's childhood to keep her spirits up. She had never felt so connected to someone in her life.

The doctor had recommended bed rest at least two days a week and Damon was anal about tracking the days and sitting with her working on his laptop to keep her in bed. He was doing as much work as he could from the house utilizing his assistant and younger associates at his brokerage firm to fill in for him.

"Yes, it's a bed rest day" Elena admitted begrudgedly. She knew the rest was for the baby, but it was still a bit frustrating to be cooped up. She was grateful bed rest was only for two days a week. She appreciated Dr. Fell for knowing her well enough to realize complete bed rest would have driven her nuts.

"I'll go get him from the airport." Damon set the glass on the nightstand along with her prenatal vitamins.

"He's my brother, I should go get him," Elena protested.

"Junior needs you to stay in bed." Damon ran a hand lovingly over her stomach. "From the way the doctor had to chase around to find the heartbeat, he's going to give us a run for our money." Damon chuckled pulling the covers around Elena, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

They visited a doctor in Richmond while skyping with Dr. Fell in New York and during the visit they were able to hear the heartbeat for the first time. It took the doctor a few tries to pin it down, but she was eventually successful. The moment was full of tempered joy mixed with a renewed fear that the pregnancy could turn out to be unsuccessful.

"It could be a girl Damon." Elena reminded him. The argument over gender was the only real discussion they had about the baby. Elena was too scared to think of names, nurseries, or anything else that might tempt fate to take their miracle away from them. She was living her pregnancy day to day, not thinking or planning for the future.

"I'm a Salvatore. Salvotores have boys." Elena heard Damon call out laughing as he jogged down the stairs, his keys slapping against his hand. As she heard the front door slam shut she realized he had manipulated the conversation away from her fighting to get Jeremy from the airport. Cursing her addled pregnancy brain, she burrowed under the covers and let sleep overtake her.

Elena woke to the sounds of raised voices and explosions. She laid in bed listening as she tried to fully wake up.

"How is it that you've never played this before but you're kicking my ass?" Elena heard her little brother's exasperated voice and a smile crept across her face knowing he was home.

"I'm just that awesome." Damon responded. Elena could picture the smirk on his face and breathed a sigh of relief. She had been nervous that the two most important men in her life wouldn't get along, but from the sounds of it her fears were unfounded.

Pulling on a hoody over her tank top that matched the yoga pants she was wearing, she made her way out of her room. As she walked down the stairs she peered into the living room to see Halo on the large flat screen and the back of Damon and Jeremy's heads staring straight at it. Before she reached the bottom step, she saw the game paused and Damon had her in his arms before she could blink. He carried her to the couch gently setting her down.

"Bed rest days, mean you stay in bed." Damon gave her a pointed look as he covered her with a blanket. As he started to back away, she grabbed his arm and studied his face. The black eye from the attack was gone, but Elena could see a fresh bruise developing on his jaw. Looking over at Jeremy who was smiling at her, controller still in hand, she noticed his knuckles were red and the skin was broken.

Jeremy jumped to his feet and strode across the room before kneeling next to the couch and pulling Elena into a hug.

"Its god to see you sis." Jeremy gave her a cocky grin.

"Not falling for the sweet routine. Someone start talking about why there is a bruise forming on Damon's face and Jeremy's knuckles look like he was in a brawl," Elena demanded looking from man to man.

Jeremy slinked back to the couch trying to suppress a chuckle. "Pregnancy hormones?" Jeremy glanced at Damon motioning with his head at Elena. Damon nodded his head yes with a sly smile on his face.

"Now I feel a little bad for hitting you. Looks like you get punished enough," Jeremy quirked an eyebrow at his sister and managed to dodge a pillow that sailed in his direction from the couch.

"You hit him?" Elena exclaimed glaring at Jeremy as she reached for another pillow.

"Elena calm down. He got a good shot in. Brother defending his sister's honor and all. If I had a sister I would have done the same thing. Now I am kicking his ass at Halo and everything is right with the world." Damon smiled and winked at Elena.

"Boys," Elena huffed out in exasperation. How they could hit each other one minute and then be friends the next was beyond her.

"Someone want to catch me up on the whole Katherine situation?" Jeremy's voice took on a more serious tone as he angled himself on the couch to see both Damon and Elena.

Damon turned to Elena and in a silent decision they decided Elena would catch Jeremy up on Katherine. Having talked to him daily while he was in California, Jeremy knew that Elena had met her sister, who also happened to be Damon's ex, and Katherine was not happy about the budding relationship between Elena and Damon. He also knew about the things that found their way into the media. Being that Jeremy was a worrier and was so far away she had kept Katherine's harassment and break-up attempts to herself. Unfortunately Jenna squealed about the attack that landed her in the hospital and their suspicion that Katherine was involved.

For the next half an hour Elena and Jeremy discussed Katherine. That she had been brought in for questioning regarding the attack, but had an airtight alibi. The man who attacked them was still at large and until he was caught they might not find the link they needed. The restraining order was in place and would be up for renewal in about three months. But for the time being Katherine had to stay at least five hundred feet away from both Elena and Damon and was not allowed to contact them in any way or risk jail time. Jeremy seemed to breathe a sigh of relief with that news. Damon had taken things a step further and called in some favors to get a warrant issued to freeze her accounts so a forensic accountant could go through them looking for any ties to the attack. Damon didn't think they would find any evidence, but hoped by cutting off her funds it would deter her from any further attempts against them. Elena was impressed that he managed to get it done. She was reminded of how much power Damon could wield when he wanted. He hated trading on his name, but he didn't hesitate when it came to her or the baby.

When Elena finished Jeremy just stared wide-eyed at her. "Sorry, Elena. I know she's technically your sister, but she sounds bat shit crazy."

"Baby Gilbert has some brains...it was worth letting you hit me." Damon cocked his head to the side and flashed his megawatt smile causing Jeremy to groan in response.

Elena fell silent after updating Jeremy. Discussing Katherine always aroused feelings of guilt. She'd been fighting these feelings for a while, which Damon, in his usual brash manner, had been trying to convince her let go of. She felt responsible in a way for Katherine's downward spiral. If Katherine would just let her, Elena would be there for her as family should be in times of trouble, just like she would always be there for Jeremy. Elena's logical side had to constantly remind her that Katherine was making her own decisions. Elena had tried on more than one occasion to reach out hoping they could forge a sisterly bond only to be rebuffed.

"Now I need a drink," Jeremy said standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "Anyone want anything?" He called over his shoulder.

"No" Elena answered turning her attention to Damon who had moved to sit next to her on the couch her legs resting in his lap.

"Our little update session with baby bro reminds me. I need to check in with the PI." Damon pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and starting rummaging through it looking for the PI's card Stefan had give him before he left New York. As he searched he grumbled under his breath about needing to put the number in his phone.

Elena was lost in her thoughts over Katherine when she heard Damon chuckling. She looked over to see him holding a condom in his hand that he must have pulled out of his wallet.

"Guess we don't need these anymore, not that they did us much good in the first place." Damon flipped the condom over in his fingers. Elena chuckled lightly as she watched the foil packet twirl in the light streaming through the bay window.

"Maybe we need to send baby bro away for a few hours and get some more practice in without using these things. Take full advantage of your bed rest." Damon did his flirty eye thing that usually made Elena's knees go weak. An odd flicker of light caught her attention and she focused more closely on the foil packet.

"Son of..." Elena mumbled as she snatched the condom from Damon's hand and held it up to the light as Damon leaned over and started nuzzling her neck.

"When did you put this in your wallet?" Elena asked a little gruffer than she intended.

"If really must know bossy pants, I had to restock when someone got a little frisky in the shower and my wallet was the closest raincoat available for our little friend. A friend that is begging for attention by the way." Damon continued to place kisses along her throat.

"Ugh, Damon, when was that?" Elena pushed Damon up so she could look him in the eyes.

"Am I seriously being cock-blocked by a condom? How ironic is that?" Damon sat back with a huff pouting like a five year old.

Elena held up her hands as if to say 'answer me.' "Fine. I think it was after the masquerade ball." Damon's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Elena held the condom up in front of the window so the light hit it directly. Elena watched as his eyes widened when light filtered through pin sized holes in the wrapper.

"That bitch!" Damon exclaimed ripping the condom out of Elena's hand. Jeremy rushed into the room beer in hand at Damon's exclamation.

"Dude, isn't it a little late for those?" Jeremy pointed a finger at the condom in Damon's hand.

Damon gave Jeremy a sarcastic look before turning his attention back to Elena. As a myriad of emotions played across Damon's face with the realization of the truly depraved nature of Katherine, something in the back of Elena's mid screamed for attention. Elena quickly pushed it aside to focus on the issue at hand.

"We'll I call that irony." Elena started to laugh. It was either that or break down into hysterics. Both Damon and Jeremy looked at her like she was crazy.

"Katherine tries to break us up. She sneaks into your place with tampered condoms thinking you would fall into bed with her and she would get pregnant. Only we didn't break up, you didn't sleep with her, she leave the condoms behind and I end up getting pregnant. If this wasn't my life I would think it was a soap opera." Elena wiped the tears away from laughing so hard.

"Anyway...a change of subject before Elena completely loses her mind. Why did Jenna call a couple of weeks ago and tell me not to worry about booking a flight or room for the wedding? Are she and Alaric waiting until after the baby is born to get married?" Jeremy took a long sip of his beer.

Elena's mood changed in an instance from hysterical laughter to panic. "I am the worst maid of honor ever. Someone grab me the laptop and my phone." Jenna and Alaric had been dragging their feet about picking a location for their destination wedding. Between Jenna's pregnancy, everything with Katherine, then her own unexpected pregnancy the wedding had been the last thing anyone had thought of or planned for.

Damon rolled his eyes at her and Elena glared at his flippant attitude especially since he was best men. "Damon, call Alaric and find out where we are going and I will try and find us a flight."

"Nope." Damon got up off the couch and wandered into the kitchen and Elena just stared at him open mouthed. He was constantly telling her to relax and offering to help her, now when she was freaking out he walks way.

"Jeremy call Jenna and give me the laptop please." Just as Jeremy reached for the laptop on the coffee table, Damon came back in the room a glass of dark liquid in his hand.

"No need baby Gilbert." Damon sat back down next to Jeremy and picked up the game controller again.

"Everything is taken care. So just sit back and watch me continue to kick your brother's ass." Elena just glared at her boyfriend baffled by his actions when the light bulb turned on and she knew what he had done.

"Please tell me you didn't buy all of our tickets for the flight." Elena cocked her side to the side studying him.

"Nope" he said enigmatically.

"Damon" Elena whined.

"I booked a private jet and we are staying in a Villa at the Seychelles." Damon gave nonchalant shrug.

"Damon" Elena said softly. Damon put on a hard exterior and fuck you attitude, but underneath beat a heart of gold. He never seemed to take credit for any of the numerous generous acts he undertook on a daily basis.

"Ugh, the two of them wouldn't make a decision on where to go so I didn't give them a choice. I couldn't stand the _where should we go_ whining so I just booked where I wanted to go." Damon flashed Elena a sarcastic smile which she knew he was using to cover up that he had done something nice for his friend. Despite Damon being able to now say he loved her, admitting to emotions still was not his strong suit. He fell back to sarcastic remarks and jokes to cover up what he was really feeling. Elena sat back and watched Damon and her brother trash talk and play video games pondering and enjoying the enigma that was Damon Salvatore.

* * *

Damon straightened his tie and crossed the room to stand directly behind Elena. She looked beautiful in a green silk Grecian style dress that left one arm bare. She still wasn't showing, but Damon was excited for the time that she rounded out with his child. His child. It was still baffling to even fathom that he was going to be a father.

"Are you sure you want to go to this?" Damon asked placing kisses along the back of her neck enjoying the shivers he felt rack Elena's body while she finished putting on a pair of diamond earrings. Every Christmas Eve the Lockwoods, who were basically the first family of Mystic Falls, held a formal Christmas party. Elena had explained that she and Jeremy had been going since they were kids and she didn't want to break the tradition.

"We're going Damon. I can't stay locked in the house all the time. It's not good for my sanity or stress levels." She gave him a pointed look over her shoulder and Damon sighed in defeat. Concern still was ever present for her and the baby and he was trying to get used to this being a constant frame of mind now for the rest of his life. Enough of his coworkers had kids that he knew from their stories and conversations that you never stopped worrying about your kids no matter how young or old.

"Fine, let's go then." Damon said in a sulky tone. He hated all of the fake chitchat and forced smiles that came with these type of events. At least he wouldn't be alone at the party. Jenna, Alaric and Stefan and flown in that morning as Jenna didn't want to break the tradition either. Stefan just wanted to be in the same place as Caroline who had been the party planner.

A short time later Elena and Damon arrived at a large mansion decorated with glittering lights and trees decorated for the holidays. Artificial snow covered every available surface, making it look like a winter wonderland. As they entered the foyer they were quickly greeted by a woman with brown perfectly coifed hair in her mid forties with a tall thin man about the same age standing behind her.

The woman engulfed Elena in a tight hug. "Elena, how are you dear? This time of year must be so difficult for you and Jeremy." The woman gave Elena a pitiful smile which irked Damon as the woman looked at Elena as she was about to fall apart any second. She may not always make the best decisions for herself, but Elena was one of the strongest people he knew.

"I'm fine Mrs. Lockwood." Elena turned to Damon. "Mrs. Lockwood, Mayor Lockwood, this is my boyfriend Damon Salvatore."

Both Lockwoods extended a hand to Damon which he shook. "Salvatore, your father Giuseppe?" Mr. Lockwood asked.

"Yes, that would be my father." Damon struggled to keep the sarcasms from his voice. No need to air his family's dirty laundry to perfect strangers.

"I remember you coming here as a boy. You have a younger brother, right?" Mrs. Lockwood asked as she seemed to eye him from head to toe.

"Stefan, he's actually here somewhere. He flew in this morning to visit his girlfriend Caroline." Damon felt Elena entwine her hand in his and he smiled down at her.

"Speaking of which, we should probably go find him." They said their good-byes to the hosts.

Damon followed behind Elena as they maneuvered through the crowd being stopped frequently for people to hug Elena and talk about what was going in her life. A few of the older crowd remembered Damon as a boy, and spoke of his mother. He was shocked at how close knit feeling that radiated off all the residents. They actually made him feel welcome and included in the festivities, which was a new experience for him. The bar was in sight and he spotted Alaric and Stefan already grabbing drinks. Caroline and Jenna stood off to the side chatting. As they came up to them Caroline and Jenna were in mid conversation.

"So are we going to find out the sex of this baby?" Caroline asked raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Caroline!" Stefan chastised. "You promised not to bug them about it."

"Promise, smomise. They've known for almost a month and haven't told anyone yet. Tell me, tell me. I have to know!" Caroline started bouncing excitedly.

Jenna shot Alaric a look then she looked around the group. "It's a girl!"

Caroline immediately squealed as a drink was shoved into his hand by his little brother. Damon needed the pain dulling effects of alcohol if Caroline kept up the chatter. After she hugged Jenna she started talking a mile a minute about the girly things she was going to buy the baby. Damon raised his drink to Alaric and they clinked glasses in a toast.

"In three months, it's time to buy a shot gun. Better hope she never brings home a boy like daddy." Damon flashed a wicked grin at his friend whose face was white as a ghost as he muttered I'm screwed under his breath. Alaric downed his drink and headed back to the bar without saying another word.

"For that comment alone, the universe may curse you with a girl. A couple more months and we'll know for sure" Jenna laughed as she hugged Elena who was offering her congratulations. Damon say Elena stiffen at Jenna's words.

Damon drained the rest of his drink and placed it on the tray of a passing waiter. He stepped closer to Elena and took her by the hand as he looked at Jenna.

"Stefan will tell you what's going to happen as I take my lovely girlfriend for a spin around the dance floor before she needs to be sitting down again." Damon winked as he pulled Elena away.

Damon chuckled as he overhead Stefan. "Sorry Jenna, Salvatores have boys."

Once in the ballroom, they blended in with the dancing couples and remained silent as they let themselves get lost in the music. Nothing needed to be said as each felt the heavy cloak of fear of the future. Damon was more willing to think farther down the road, but Elena's fear was palpable and he had to respect that. He kissed her temple as they continued around the dance floor holding onto other trying to imbibe the other with strength.

* * *

Katherine paced around the living room. She paced with the ferocity of a caged animal. Usually the queen of control, she had never felt so powerless. Her incompetent lawyer let Damon take out a restraining order against her. Her funds were cut off. Her apartment building was invaded by photographers. The media had been hounding her after news of the restraining order was leaked. She couldn't leave the house without a swarm of paparazzi engulfing her. To give herself space and time to think she retreated to her mother's house in the Hamptons that had been gifted to Isobel by a former boy toy.

"What the hell do I do know?" Katherine muttered to herself.

"You wait. You wait until you can fight to overturn the restraining order. You wait until you can get a paternity test. You wait until you have Damon right where you want him for the maximum pay day." Isobel stood with her arms crossed a malicious smirk on her face.

Katherine wasn't surprised that Isobel showed up at her side. Of her two daughters, Katherine was the best candidate to offer Isobel future financial security. Lacking any kind of plan of attack, Katherine had no qualms in using her mother and her vast experience in ensnaring men. But Isobel's plan only solved part of her problems. She still needed to get her the rest of the way there to make Damon hers.

"We are sure of the paternity, correct?" Katherine fought the urge to stiffen at her mother's question. Luckily it hadn't been the first time it had been asked over the last month so Katherine had learned to school her expression into a smirk. She fought back Dr. Martin's words her anger at the situation and put a hand on her hip glaring at her mother.

"No doubts. I learned from the best." Katherine retorted not bothering to hide the snark in her voice.

"Good," Isobel said simply turning on her heal and leaving the room.

Again alone, Katherine started pulling at her hair in agitation as she thought over the last few months. Damon was not the same man she knew years ago. He had such potential and oozed power and authority back when they were together. Running over the events and encounters she saw the weakening of a once great man. The words he uttered the night they spent together still burned in her mind and she should have seen the signs then. Even now, he is Virginia playing house with _her _instead of taking care of business, potentially sacrificing his career. For what, to babysit his pregnant girlfriend? Katherine could see the pattern, breaking down a person of power and authority, being manipulated by one Elena Gilbert. She doesn't deserve a happy ending. She doesn't Damon and she certainly doesn't deserve to be having Damon's baby. Damon was obviously lacking something in his life after Katherine left and he filled it with a second rate carbon copy. Elena was just a replacement for Katherine, a bad replica of what he really wants and needs. Katherine merely needs to replacement the replacement and if she times it right, she would take care of her two problems at once.

**A/N: Sorry this is more of a filler chapter, but we needed some time of Delena actually being Delena. Next chapter will be a bit of a time jump. Virtual cookies to anyone that can guess what Katherine is planning. Please leave a review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: To all those leaving "guest" reviews, since I can't respond directly, thank you!**

**Chapter 23**

Elena sat on the examination table, her legs swinging slightly as she stared around the room. The walls of Dr. Fell's office were covered in health posters and bins of brochures with tips for pregnancy and new mothers. She couldn't believe it had been almost two months since Jenna and Alaric's wedding and she was now twenty weeks into her pregnancy. Damon had flown them all straight back to New York after the wedding and she was able to show her little brother around the Big Apple before he had to return to California. Since then, the weeks had flown by and she now found herself sitting in Dr. Fell's office waiting for her ultrasound.

Rubbing her now protruding belly she glanced to her side, she saw Damon lounging in a chair legs outstretched looking perfectly relaxed, the exact opposite of Elena's current mood. Even after everything that happened with the attack and Katherine evil schemes, she had never felt more fear than today as they waited to find out more about the health of their baby. Thinking back to their last doctor visit two weeks prior, Dr. Fell heard an odd echo when she listened to the heartbeat. She reassured them that it was probably nothing, but Elena could focus on nothing else but the possibility something was wrong.

As they sat in the exam room, Elena's anxiety grew until she was practically hyperventilating. Gentle hands cupped her face and cerulean blues stared into her own. She hadn't even noticed Damon had stood up and stepped in front of her.

"Breathe Elena. Just breathe" Damon said gently his thumbs rhythmically stroking her cheek.

"I'm. sorry. emotions. all. over. the place." Elena admitted between gasps of air.

"In. Out. Slow it down. In. Out." Elena closed her eyes and let the feel of Damon's hands and his soothing words calm her, letting the peace she felt in his presence assuage her fear and anxiety.

"I'm sorry" Elena said when her breathing was finally back under control.

"Today isn't a day to be anxious. Today is the day we get to find out if I win my bet." Damon flashed her an evil grin.

"Bet?" Elena questioned as she continued to take slow even breathes. Even as she calmed, Damon never left her side. In fact, he had hardly left her side since he found her in Mystic Falls. Despite pregnancy hormone induced rages, uncontrollable crying jags, and 3 am cravings, he had been the rock she leaned on and he had never wavered.

"We get to find out the gender today. Caroline and I have a slap bet on if it's a boy or a girl. If it's a girl she gets to slap me three times, but I don't plan on losing. This is definitely a boy." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her as he rubbed her stomach tenderly.

"Slap bet? Where did you come up with that ridiculous idea like that? Wait….if you win does that mean you are going to slap Caroline? Why would she agree to that?" Elena's widened at Damon. She hoped this was one of those ludicrous things Damon said just to make her laugh and forget her troubles.

"First, this was Caroline's idea, not mine. She is a little obsessed with the show _How I Met Your Mother_ and supposedly its a running joke on the show. Secondly, w_hen _I win, I won't be slapping Caroline. I would never hit a woman, even one as trying as her. I get to slap Stefan." Damon leaned his hip against the examination table a faraway look in his eye. He must be day dreaming about slapping his little brother which was probably the only prompt he needed to agree to such an idiotic bet.

"Stefan agreed to that?" Elena learned her head against Damon's shoulder.

"Of course not, Caroline volunteered him, but for once blondie had a genius plan." Elena rolled her eyes at the antics of her boyfriend and best friend. At least they weren't fighting. She had to grateful for the small things.

"How is mom today" Dr. Fell said with a smile as she walked into the exam room medical chart in hand.

"G-good." Elena tried to put on a brave face, but Damon ever the honest man destroyed her façade.

"_Soooome_-body, is nervous about the ultrasound and wants it over with" Damon said in a teasing tone.

"Well, let's not cause mom anymore anxiety than necessary." Dr. Fell made a new notes in the chart as an ultrasound technician entered the room.

Elena laid back on the examination and pulled up her shirt. The technician applied the cold gel and she shivered. Damon picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, soothing her yet again. She gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to the ultrasound monitored. The technician moved the wand across her stomach pointing out various body parts and taking pictures as she went.

"There is a shadow, can you retrace that area again?" Dr. Fell asked as she continued to watch the monitor. The technician did as requested and Elena started to panic as silence seemed to fill the room all eyes glued to the monitor.

"Let's talk about a couple of things before we finish." Dr. Fell looked up, her face giving nothing away.

Elena's heart dropped into her stomach. This was the bad news she had been dreading yet expecting from the second she woke up this morning. Frankly she had been expecting bad news from the second they told in the hospital she was pregnant.

"The heart looks fine. So no concern with the echo we heard a couple of weeks ago. There was a shadow on the ultrasound, but I don't see any abnormalities. We'll do some additional testing, but I don't think there is anything to worry about. The one concern I have is you have developed placenta previa which means the placenta is too close to the cervix. It's still early and it may resolve itself. We'll do another ultrasound at the 7 month mark to recheck. If it doesn't resolve itself, it means we'll have to do a c-section to avoid any bleeding issues that could occur with a natural birth. This is a really common issue and we'll just monitor and adjust the birth plan accordingly okay?" Dr. Fell gave Elena's arm a comforting squeeze. "Other than that, the baby looks fantastic and everything looks to be right on schedule."

"See nothing to worry about." Damon squeezed her hand again and Elena let out the breathe she had been holding.

"Are we finding out gender today?" The technician asked distracting Elena from the news that a complication had developed.

"Yes! Let's confirm junior is really a junior." Damon said letting go of Elena's hand, rubbing his hands together mischievously. Elena couldn't help but laugh at his confidence that the baby was a boy.

Elena watched the screen as the technician moved the wand around and made adjustments to the screen. The technician chuckled lightly. "Congratulations….it's a girl."

Tears immediately sprang to Elena's eyes as she was handed printouts of the ultrasound images. A girl. Elena hadn't cared about the gender, only wanting a healthy baby. Hearing she was having a girl made the prospect of becoming a mother real for the first. Minutes that seemed like hours passed and Elena realized Damon hadn't said a word. She looked up to see him staring dumbfounded at her stomach. She tentatively reached out a hand and touched his arm worried he would be disappointed that it was a girl when he had been convinced it was a boy.

The touch snapped him out of his reverie and he leaned forward his lips inches from her stomach. "There will be ground rules, princess. No boys in your room. EVER! No dating until you're at least...30. No make that 40. Finally, any boy breaks your heart I'll kick his ass. Better yet, I'll teach _you_ how to kick his ass."

Damon looked at Elena his eyes wide filled with joy and little bit of fear. "Holy Shit!" Damon whispered and sat down with a thud. Luckily the chair he had seen sitting in earlier was still behind him.

"A girl" Damon jumped back to his feet and kissed Elena. "Think they'll give Alaric and me a two for one deal on shot guns?" Damon grinned pulling Elena into hug burying his face in her hair.

"Thank you" he whispered in her ear and she squeezed him harder grateful that they were experiencing this together.

* * *

Damon walked into the bedroom and saw Elena sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard the laptop balanced on her outstretched legs. He sat on the bed facing her and peered over the monitor of the laptop sighing when he saw she was again reading medical websites on placenta previa. He was constantly trying to combat her obsession with researching anything and everything that could still go wrong with the pregnancy.

Elena looked up at him and gave him a smile. Damon returned the smile, but his insides were churning. Elena had avoided all conversations of the future. The ultrasound a few weeks prior indicated, for the most part, everything was progressing normally. The time to start preparing for impending parenthood was now otherwise instead of panicking over the pregnancy Elena would start panicking over not being prepared. Damon secretly already been buying things for the past month. Now that he knew he was going to have a daughter, the kid already had a closet full of clothes thanks to Jenna and Caroline in addition to the things he had already bought. He wanted Elena to be able to set up the nursery how she wanted and enjoy choosing things for the baby. Plus they needed to decide if they would stay in the condo or get a new place, and there was the decision about Elena's book that still needed to be made.

"It's time we made some decisions about the future, Elena. This baby will be here before we know it." Damon said gently moving the laptop to the side of the bed so he could pull Elena closer.

"I-I can't Damon. It's too soon." Elena looked at him, her eyes wide in fear. He couldn't let this continue. As much as he didn't want to upset her, he needed to start pushing her.

"You can and we have to Elena. Every couple of days, we are going to make a decision about this baby. Today how about we discuss names." Elena just shook her head and tried to pull away but Damon held firm.

"I know that Jenna and Alaric have decided to name their daughter Miranda after your mom. I was thinking that maybe we could name our daughter Isla Marie. Isla was my mom's middle name and she always liked it better than her first name. Marie was my mom's first name and I know it was also Miranda's middle name. Our little girl could have a name that is part of both of her grandmother's." Damon had been fidgeting with the hem of Elena's maternity shirt staring at the comforter while he explained his rationale for the name. He had been thinking non-stop of names since they found out they were having a girl.

When Damon was met with silence his heart fell slightly. He wanted so much to be thinking and planning with Elena, but he just couldn't get her to see behind today. At the beginning he agreed, but they were far enough along in the pregnancy that he felt confident that he would someday soon get to hold that baby in his arms.

With a sigh he looked up and tears were streaming down her face. His heart sank a little more that he had made her cry. He reached up and wiped away the tears and tried to hide his disappointment.

"We'll talk about this another time then." Damon gave a sad smile and started to get up when he felt Elena clutch his arm.

"Isla Marie Salvatore. I love it." She said quietly pulling on his arm harder forcing him to sit back on the bed.

"It's a beautiful name and that it can be from both our mom's means even more. I'm sorry I'm making this difficult for you. I know you want to talk more about the future and start planning our lives. I'm not ready yet, but I'll try to be soon." Elena promised snuggling against him.

"Faith Elena. You just need to have faith we'll be okay." Damon said quietly. He usually wasn't one to be the optimist or brimming to the top with hope and platitudes of joy, but for Elena he would do anything.

"With that settled, we have a dinner to get to. Time to get moving preggo." Damon helped Elena to her feet and the two moved around the room getting ready for an evening out.

Damon ushered Elena into the waiting limo that was prepared to take them to a restaurant opening. The youngest son of a family friend was finally fulfilling his dream and Damon and Stefan wanted to be there in support. Glancing to his left and right before exiting the building, he saw they were flanked by two bodyguards. Since returning to New York he had insisted on someone accompanying Elena whenever she left home. He didn't trust Katherine, even with the restraining order in place. He wasn't prepared to take any chances with Elena's safety. She protested, loudly, but he ignored her complaints and hired the bodyguards anyway.

Once at the restaurant, they were quickly ushered inside. "Who's restaurant is this again?" Elena asked as they maneuvered through the small crowd looking for Caroline and Stefan.

"It's the youngest son of a woman that worked for my dad. Rosa came in a few days a week and cooked for us after we lost our mom. She was also an unofficial Italian tutor. Speak of the devil." Damon grasped Elena's hand and changed direction heading to the back corner of the restaurant where a little old lady was laughing and talking animatedly hands flying around to emphasize her words.

"Nona!" Damon pulled the woman into a hug lifting her off her feet. Once back on solid ground she laughed hitting Damon lightly on the chest.

"Suo così buono per vederLa il mio caro Damon." Rosa pinched Damon's cheeks and her eyes drifted over to Elena and back to Damon raising an eyebrow. Damon chuckled at Rosa's not so subtle demand to be introduced.

"Rosa, this my girlfriend, Elena." Damon wrapped his arm around Elena. "Elena, this is Rosa. The woman responsible for my impressive cooking skills."

Elena reached out her hand, but Rosa ignored it and pulled it her into a hug causing Elena to laugh in surprise. "It's nice to meet you."

"To tame this boy, you must be a special woman." Rosa scanned Elena from head to toe. A smile crept across her face and she turned to Damon. "Bambino?"

"Bambin-A" Damon said proudly.

"A princess to spoil." Rosa clapped her hands together and pulled Damon into another hug. They continued to chatting for few minutes flowing easily between italian and english. Elena eventually excused herself seeing Caroline. She wanted to give Damon some time alone with Rosa.

Caroline immediately squealed when Elena stopped next to her rubbing Elena's belly. "Hello there, baby. Its Auntie Caroline. I am going to spoil you rotten. Plus you made Auntie very happy because I get to slap your dad." Caroline clapped her hands excitedly making Elena smile. Caroline had started calling minutes after they had left they left the ultrasound appointment leaving voicemails and texts desperate to find out the sex. Damon groaned when he heard Caroline scream on the other end of the phone when Elena finally called her back after giving Jenna the good news. He begrudgedly admitted defeat and Caroline had yet to demand payment of his debt.

"I think you need to get behind Damon in the spoiling department." Elena laughed as she watched Stefan and Damon chat with various people in the crowd.

"How is daddy-to-be handling all of this?" Caroline gave Elena a concerned look. All of her friends were still half expecting Damon to bolt because he walked out on her in the hospital. She tried to explain she was equally at fault forcing him to run, but as usual people seem to more readily believe the bad in him waiting for him to screw up.

The truth was so much different than how people perceived Damon. In her wildest dreams she could never have imagined being loved the way Damon loved. He may have trouble saying the right words at times to express his feelings, but he loves like no other. His love is all consuming, full of passion and adventure, just like the man himself. As scared as she was of the future, Damon was the one getting her through each day and she was so grateful that he came into her life.

"I woke up the other day from a nap, to find him earbuds in place another set of headphones on my belly listening to Mozart with the munchkin. I think he is more than handling impending fatherhood." Elena saw the flash of surprise on Caroline's face before a gigantic grin emerged. The two friends laughed as their men continued to make the rounds of the room.

"Miss Forbes, Miss Gilbert." Both Elena and Caroline looked up to see Giuseppe Salvatore standing before them drink in hand. Rosa had worked for the Salvatores for years, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise that Giuseppe may attend, but it still caught Elena off guard.

"Mr. Salvatore." Caroline tried to force a smile on her face while Elena discretely scanned the crowd looking for Damon. The last thing anyone wanted was a confrontation between father and son.

"So the rumors are true. No ring. So my son demonstrates his irresponsibility again." Giuseppe motioned with his hand at Elena's stomach. Elena automatically moved her hands to cover her ever growing belly as if to shield her daughter from her grandfather's harsh words.

"Congratulations _Grandpa_." Caroline didn't hide the sarcasm in her voice. She crossed her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow at the elder Salvatore as if daring him to throw out more hurtful retorts. Elena was in love with her best friend in that moment, but Elena didn't want Caroline to completely destroy her chance at a relationship with Stefan's father.

"It's a girl." Elena said with a hesitant smile. She hoped that the news would refocus the discussion more on the baby and away from Damon.

"If it's a girl, then is it even Damon's? That boy always thought with the wrong head." Giuseppe grumbled his face a stone mask.

Elena took a step forward, trying to reign in her anger knowing she was supposed to avoid stress. "I won't even dignify that last comment with a response. This baby is a treasured miracle, Mr. Salvatore." Elena took a calming breathe and looked into his eyes. "My parents are gone. You are the only grandparent this baby will ever have. If it was possible, my parents would move heaven and earth to have the opportunity to love this baby and be a part of her life. An opportunity you seem intent on callously throwing away over pettiness and ignorance. Your son is an amazing man and will be an amazing father because his only dream for his daughter is for her to be safe and happy. I pity that you can't see the wonderful life that is within your reach and choose to be bitter and alone."

Giuseppe opened his mouth to retort finger raised in an accusatory manner when a velvety voice interrupted the impending tirade. "Looks like dear old dad is over the moon about impending grandfatherhood." Damon face was plastered with a sarcastic smirk. His face softened as he looked down at Elena gently kissing her cheek.

"They are getting ready to serve dinner, how about you go get off your feet and I'll bring you something to drink." Elena watched Damon give Caroline the head nod saying 'get her out of here' and chuckled to herself as Damon again was trying to protect her from whatever he was about to say to his father.

"Be the better man" Elena whispered in his ear after standing on tiptoe to return the kiss on his cheek.

Caroline quickly wrapped an arm around Elena steering her in the direction of their table, going on about how much of a jerk the eldest Salvatore had been to her. Once at their table Elena couldn't take her eyes off of Damon. It was like watching a train wreck and she was waiting for the crash to happen and hoped Damon didn't create too big of a scene.

Once Elena was in her seat and at a safe distance away, Damon rounded on his father. His instinct was to complete blow up and create a huge scene, but he knew that wouldn't be good for Elena's stress levels and Elena's words echoed in his brain 'be the better man.'

"Can you not keep it in your pants Damon?" Giuseppe practically growled at his eldest son.

"What can I say dad, you raised a stud." Damon said flippantly.

"For once in your life, can you take something seriously before you get taken for everything your worth." Giuseppe said with disgust.

"You can do or say anything you want about me. I know in your eyes I am the ultimate disappointment, but you will _not_ hurt Elena. Not that you give a shit, but this hasn't been the easiest pregnancy. And I won't let you or anyone else hurt Elena or my child." Damon hissed his nose inches from his father's.

Damon stepped back replacing is scowl with his patented smirk and adjusting his father's tie.

"I don't think either of us want a scene so I suggest you leave. But if you choose not to stay, out of the two of us, only one has no problem instigating a scene that will plastered all over the tabloids for days." The corner of Damon's mouth ticked up in a half smile challenging his father. Giuseppe's mouth opened and closed a few times before scanning around the room sighing in defeat. He turned on his heel and without a word stalked out of the restaurant.

Damon headed over to the table and sat down. He turned Elena's chair to face him. "Are you okay? I'm sorry my dad is such an ass." Worry lines strained his beautiful face and he searched Elena looking for signs of distress.

"I'm so proud of how you handled him. No angry blow-up, no big scene. Maybe somebody deserves a reward for good behavior." Damon saw the mischievous glint in her eye.

"What kind of reward?" Damon lascivious grin erased all of the previous signs of worry.

"It may be a fun limo ride home." Elena wiggled her eyebrows at Damon before turning back to the table engaging their tablemates in conversation. Damon suppressed a groan grateful for pregnancy hormones that were making sex life even hotter.

Damon's phone started to ring and he picked it up without checking the caller ID distracted by fantasies of what would happen in the limo later. "Mr. Salvatore? Damon Salvatore?"

"Yes, this is Damon Salvatore."

"This is Detective Sloan. I'm the new lead detective on the assault on you and Miss Gilbert. We believe we caught your attacker and need you to come in for a line up to see if you can identify him." Damon grinned. He had been waiting months for this man to be caught. He noticed Elena give him a quizzical look and his grin widened. Maybe they could finally get the evidence they needed to put Katherine behind bars and get her out of their lives for good.

* * *

Katherine sat twirling a lock of hair around her finger nervously as she paced the across the floor. Her usual confidence was lacking as she tried to piece a plan together. Things were not going in her favor. There would be no rescinding the restraining order early so she would need to wait for the next hearing to fight it. Her bank accounts were still frozen and most of her contacts that she usually relied on when she needed a hand were shunning her. She screamed in aggravation.

There were too many loose ends, too many unknowns, too many secrets and lies to keep straight. Everything was out of control and she felt she had no way to reign things back in to ensure everything worked out in her favor. One misstep and her house of cards would crash around her and this time she had more to lose than just a man to warm her bed and money to fill her back account.

The cell phone from her earlier phone to call to Dr. Martin was clutched tightly in her hand. Dr. Martin resisted her plans, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he came around and saw her side of things. No one ever said no to Katherine Pierce. The phone started chirping incessantly demanding to be answered. Looking at the caller ID, she internally groaned.

"What do you want Lucy?" Katherine asked in a bored tone. She knew better than to show any weakness in front of Lucy.

"What the hell kind of game are you playing at Katherine?" Lucy practically screamed into the phone. "Jonas called me and told me what you want him to do. Then the police called. They want me to come in for questioning related to an attack on Damon and Elena from months ago. I'll repeat my earlier question, what the hell game are you playing?"

At the word police, Katherine sat up straighter. She had been so careful with Paul, prepaid cell phones, paying him from Klaus's account. She even used Lucy's computer to make the money transfer, but if they had traced the money to Lucy then they were close to her as well.

"We need to talk. Meet me on the Staten Island ferry in two hours." Katherine hung up before hearing a response racing to get ready, fighting the panic settling inside her. She didn't have a plan yet, but knew she would figure out to how deal with Lucy by the time she arrived.

Katherine leaned against the railing at the back of the ferry watching the inky black waters flow by her. The last minute impulsive retrieval that she picked up as she ran out of the house weighed in her pocket. Footsteps behind her alerted Katherine to Lucy's presence, but Katherine refused to turn around. She waited, needing Lucy to confess what she knew so Katherine could figure out what to do. Her world was still spinning out of control and she was worried Lucy's confession may only make things worse.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Lucy demanded but Katherine continued to keep her back to Lucy as she leaned against the railing.

"What do you know?" Katherine asked her voice even and calm.

"I know I am being questioned in the morning as a person of interest related to the attack on Damon and Elena. I know you somehow found out Jonas Martin is one of my clients and you are trying to blackmail him, but not for money." Katherine could hear clicking as Lucy took impatient steps, her high heels making contact with the deck of the ferry to stand at Katherine's shoulder.

Katherine slowly turned around and the wide-eye expression on Lucy's face told Katherine she needed to know.

"But Jonas said" Katherine pulled Lucy closer to her abruptly, the surprise stopping Lucy from saying anything more.

"Should have stayed out of things this time Lucy." The sound of a pop and splash echoed through the night as Katherine crossed the deck to the stairs to the lower level as the ferry prepared to dock. Her steps were uneven and shaky but managed to get off the ferry. The events of the evening were pushed aside as Katherine refocused fighting the feeling of walls closing in on her. Things could still work out in her favor. _Things will work out in my favor_, Katherine scolded herself. Katherine knew more than ever she was the perfect woman for Damon. Ruthless, willing to anything and everything to get what she wants. She knew Damon would see that in the end.

**A/N: I know some of you are upset that Katherine seems to keep getting away with murder (now literally), but she is no longer the calm, collected schemer she was at the beginning of the story. Her world is crashing in on itself. Because of Damon and Elena's actions, she is cut off from her money, her home, and her support system which is forcing her to make mistakes. So hang in there! Probably about 5 more chapters to go!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't gotten a chance to respond to the last set of reviews. Life has been on the hectic side again (hence the delay in getting this chapter posted). Things are settling down so I promise to respond going forward. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 24**

Elena stood staring out at the setting sun through the glass wall in Damon's condo. She had just finished her yoga session and was enjoying the view. A gentle kiss was placed against her throat as she felt Damon's body press against her back. A content smile crept across her face as she wound her free hand back digging in fingers into his hair. A hand snaked around her waist landing on her protruding bellow.

"How's the princess doing?" Damon asked against her skin as she continued raining kisses along her neck. She tilted neck unconsciously allowing him better access.

"She's quiet for now. She's seems to sleep for a while after I do yoga." Elena couldn't keep the moan from escaping as Damon kissed a sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Smart girl. She knows that yoga makes me want to ravage you." Even thought they really hadn't been together all that long, Damon knew how to play her body like a fine instrument. Not that she was complaining because Damon Salvatore, sex God, earned that title honestly.

As Damon started to snake a hand under her tank top a phone started to ring from further in the living room. Recognizing her ring tone, Elena started to turn, but Damon held her firm.

"Ignore it." His voice was thick with lust and his ministrations were making her body filled with the same.

Elena could feel a vibrating session against the back of her thigh corresponding to where Damon usually had his cell phone shoved in his pocket. A part of her brain was trying to fight the sex haze, but rationale thoughts were elusive. The vibrating stopped and Elena let her head drop back onto his shoulder just as the shrill ring of her cell phone echoed again.

"Damon, I need to answer that." Elena hardly recognized the breathless tone that came out of her mouth.

Damon refused to let her go and a satisfied chuckled escaped from him when the ringing stopped. The chuckle quickly turned to a groan when his pocket started to vibrate again. This was enough to snap Elena finally back to reality.

Elena reached into his pocket pulling out the pulsating device and held it out to him with an expectant look. "Answer it." With a disgruntled look he answered the phone, his eyes never leaving Elena's.

"What?" Damon growled.

Elena watched as Damon's face contorted in frustration and she started to worry who was on the other end of the line.

"Slow down, untwist your panties, and tell me what is going on otherwise I will start describing in detail what I was about to do to your niece-in-law." Elena realized Damon was talking to Alaric and started to head to the bedroom to change her clothes. The only reason that Alaric would be calling in such a tizzy would be because her Aunt was in labor. Baby Miranda was about to make her entrance into the world and Elena didn't want to miss it.

Damon strolled into the bedroom just as she managed to her pull her shoes. An accomplishment that seemed to be getting more and more difficult as the weeks passed and her belly continued to grow. She looked much farther along that her six and half months. She made a mental note to ask the doctor about her size at the next appointment.

"Let me guess...Jenna's in labor?" Elena pushed herself awkwardly off the bed ready to head to the hospital.

"Yep" Damon said popping the p. "And she is already 8 centimeters and only just got to the hospital now. Alaric's freaking." Damon just rolled his eyes and went to the bedside table to grab his wallet before crossing the room to pull his leather jacket off the chair in the corner of the room.

"Why did they wait so long to go to the hospital?" Elena asked as Damon grasped her hand heading to the elevator.

"Jenna was trying to finish a paper and didn't tell Alaric she was having contractions." Luckily the elevator arrived quickly and Elena texted Jeremy groaning at her Aunts antics.

By the time they arrived at the hospital and were directed to Jenna's room almost an hour had passed since the phone call. Traffic to the hospital had been thick delaying their arrival. As they approached the room, a small cry could be heard from inside. Elena popped her head in the room and saw a smiling but tired looking Jenna in the bed watching Alaric pace the floor with a tiny bundle in his arms.

"We missed it! I'm so sorry." Elena rushed to her Aunt's side pulling her into a hug.

"Miranda was in a hurry to enter the world. She was born about 20 minutes ago." Jenna's smile grew even bigger as her eyes drifted back over to her husband and daughter. Elena followed her gaze and smiled as Damon peered over Alaric's shoulder at the infant.

"Thank God, she looks like her mom!" Damon slapped Alaric on the back smirking at his best friend. "Congrats. Now you owe me a drink."

Alaric chuckled before turning to face Damon. "Okay, Miranda, boys like Uncle Damon are a no-no got it." Alaric said in a sign-song voice and Damon rolled his eyes in response.

"Okay, stop hogging the baby and hand her over." Elena said with a smile as she circled the bed.

Alaric gently transferred the precious bundle into Elena's waiting arms. As soon as she held Miranda, her felt a series of kicks in her stomach. She looked at the sleeping infant with wisps of red hair and tears immediately came into her eyes.

"Hi Miranda, I'm your cousin Elena." Elena felt Damon guide her into a chair, but her gaze was fixated on the sleeping girl in her arms. She couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. Seeing and holding Jenna's daughter and feeling her own daughter kicking made becoming a mom a reality and no longer a dream. For the first time since finding out she was pregnant she pictured herself in the future holding her own child.

"In about ten weeks, you are going to have a playmate. You and Isla aren't allowed to gang up on us parents, okay?" Elena looked up to talk to Jenna but saw all eyes on her with shocked expressions.

Damon knelt before Elena a hand rubbing her belly. He had been pushing Elena to talk more about the future. As promised, Elena had made some efforts but her stubborn nature often had the conversations ending before they should. Damon felt a swell of pride and he felt that she had finally turned a corner as this was the first time she ever talked about the future without a prompt. It was the first time she had even mentioned the baby post birth. Finally she could see the light at the end of the tunnel and he was so proud that she was finally ready to accept that they would be a family very soon.

They stated and visited with the new parents until Jenna's eye lids started to droop. They made their leave promising to visit tomorrow. He had never seen Alaric look so happy and Damon was honored to get to share the early moments of best friend's daughter's life.

Once back at home Damon crawled into bed curling around Elena. Even in sleep he felt an intense need to protect her and shield her from the evils of the world. It had been a long day and the pull of sleep overtook him quickly falling into dreams of a little girl he couldn't wait to meet.

Elena stared out window watching the rising sun chase away the dark of night wishing it would also chase away the myriad of thoughts plaguing her mind. Snuggling deeper under the covers she felt Damon's even breathe on her neck and his hand placed protectively on her stomach as he was still lost in his sleep. The baby was playing a soccer game in her stomach while her mind raced through worries over Katherine, the future with Damon, her ability to be a good mother. Now that she finally was in the mindset that this baby was a reality, a hodgepodge of thoughts, fears, and uncertainties were assaulting her.

"I can hear your brain racing a million miles per hour. Spill." Damon was voice was deep, still thick with sleep as he placed a gentle kiss against the back of Elena's neck.

Elena turned over so they were face to face. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to wake you."

"You didn't." Damon's hand shifted to Elena's stomach protruding between them. "Princess Isla and her impressive soccer skills decided I didn't need to sleep anymore. Maybe she sensed mom was worrying a little too much. So I repeat, spill."

Elena sighed trying to figure out how to purge what was going on in her mind and have it make any kind of sense since it was a jumbled mess in her own brain. "Katherine, the baby, global warming. Take your pick."

"The hearing is next week, so Katherine is nothing to worry about. We stick to the body guards and I'll kick the DAs as if he loses. The baby is healthy and happy because her mom is doing such a good job growing her. I'll buy a Prius...cut down on our carbon foot print." Elena chuckled as he smirked at her.

"We're really doing this aren't we? Becoming parents?" Elena tried to hide her fear but Damon could read her so well and would instantly pick up on it.

"Yep" Damon said popping the p. "You'll be a MILF before you know it." Damon wiggled his eyebrows and Elena giggled at his answer.

"Damon" Elena dropped her head burying it against Damon's chest needing to hear his heart beat to maintain a sense of calm.

"I'm scared too Elena. You're going to be a great mom. I just hope I don't make this kid heavy dose of therapy." Damon rubbed Elena's back.

"Damon you're going to be a great father." Elena hoped he believed that because of all the doubts she has had during this pregnancy, Damon's ability to be a great father was never one of them.

"I'll trust your judgment on that. At least Jenna and Alaric get to the parental guinea pigs. Let them make all the mistakes first.'' Elena felt the rumble of Damon's chest as he laughed. Elena wrapped her arm around Damon letting the rhythm of his heart and his soothing hands lull her to sleep.

* * *

Damon sat in the back of the court room, his leg bouncing up and down waiting for the trial to start. The restraining order was about to expire and this trial would determine if the order would be kept in place or rescinded. He had been dreading this date, but the DA was confident that the restraining order would be kept in place. A hand pushed his leg down and he glanced to the right staring at the sympathetic face of his brother. It took some convincing, but Damn had managed to talk Elena out of attending today. Instead she's spending the day with Jenna helping out with the baby while Alaric was stuck teaching a class.

"It will be over soon, brother," Stefan offered.

Damon just nodded and looked up at Katherine and her attorney who had already been seated when he entered the courtroom. This surprised Damon as Katherine was the type that would be late to her own funeral. She had yet to turn and acknowledge his presence for which Damon was grateful. In his current seat he could only see the back of her head and even that was too high of a dose of Katherine.

The judge entered the court room and called the proceeding to order. The fear that Katherine could potentially be free to torment them again was almost paralyzing. Elena was doing so well in her pregnancy that to have something happen now, well, he wouldn't let his mind contemplate the idea. Lawyers from both sides made their cases and Damon worried that Katherine's lawyer was making the better case. When the phone records and affidavit of Katherine's actions from his birthday and masquerade ball were entered the judges demeanor seemed to change and he started sending glares at Katherine.

The court room fell silent as the judge considered all the evidence. Damon thought he had never heard sweeter words when the judge announced the order would be kept in place and they would revisit in six months. Stefan immediately pulled out his phone and Damon saw he was texting Caroline the news. The elephant sitting on his chest, suffocating him finally lifted and he could breathe for the first time all day.

Damon sat back relieved and glanced over at Katherine who he saw leaning over talking to her lawyer anger evident in her hand gestures. Her lawyer stood and asked for a side bar. Damon's heart clenched as both lawyers approach the judge. The heads drew close together and he saw the DA peak over his shoulder at Damon. The calmness and peace from moments ago was wiped out by seeing the serious look in the eyes of the DA. Damon should have known the verdict was too good to be true as the DA approached him at the back of the courtroom.

"Katherine has requested to speak to you. It's, um, important that she talk to you and the judge has granted her permission if done supervised and of course only you agree. And Damon, I suggest you agree. There is a mediation room we can use." The words echoed in his ears and he looked over to where Katherine still sat only her back visible.

Damon's eyes narrowed. "What does she want?"

"Let's go to the mediation room." Damon reluctantly stood and exited the courtroom following the hall to the mediation room.

Damon sat in a chair facing the door. "What does she want?" Damon demanded again.

The door opened as his words echoed around the room. A balding man in his mid fifties strode into the room, briefcase in hand. Damon immediately recognized Katherine's lawyer. All eyes snapped to the door waiting for Katherine who strode in a minute later. Damon's breathe caught in his throat and he jumped to his feet the chair behind him crashing to the floor.

"What the hell is going on Katherine?" Damon leaned forward his hands fisted pressing into the conference table, which Damon was grateful for as it posed as barrier between himself and the woman he loathed more than any other. He prayed his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he knew they weren't. Katherine was pregnant, her swollen belly peeking out from her open coat. He knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth.

"Congratulations, daddy." Katherine lowered herself into a seat and smirked across the table at Damon.

"Don't even try and pass that baby off as mine, Katherine. You and I both know you change bed partners as frequently as you change underwear." Damon felt Stefan grab his arm and Damon took a deep breath so as not leap over the table and strangle Katherine for her lies.

Katherine held out her hand, her eyes glued to Damon. He saw her lawyer reach into his briefcase pulling out a folder and placing into her outstretched manicured hand. Once in her grasp, she held the folder up in the air lightly fanning herself. With a maniacal smile, she slid the folder across the table and Damon stopped it with his hand. Opening it, he sat down heavily at the words before him. He was grateful someone had thought to upright his overturned chair because standing was no longer an option.

"What would you say if I knew without a shadow of a doubt this baby is yours?" Katherine quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I'd say you were desperate and lying. Or drunk. Or desperate, lying and drunk." Damon said sarcastically.

Katherine just smirked at his response which infuriated Damon. "I am due in the next couple of weeks and the dates work out to the night we spent together. I have already had all the necessary tests. We just need your...little contribution of DNA." Katherine rubbed her stomach chuckling lightly. "Well, I guess another contribution."

"So you drug me, get yourself pregnant and expect me to take of you and the baby, that's your big ploy to get me back?" Damon furrowed his brow at Katherine's idiot plan.

"Tsk. Tsk. Damon, making false accusations isn't like you. Were you drunk that night? Yes. But drugged...well I wouldn't know anything about that. You seemed more than willing to take me to bed that night. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. As I said, I have already had all the necessary tests. Dr. Martin can fit you in whenever your schedule permits to complete the paternity test." Katherine tapped her fingertips one at a time on the table, her lips still curved into a smile.

Damon was stunned. When she first walked in and Damon saw she was pregnant, he thought she was just going for shock value. But if she was going through with a paternity test, she must really think this kid was his. His thoughts immediately went to Elena. This news would crush her. They barely survived Katherine's attempts at a break-up, would this be the thing to push her over the edge and finally leave him?

"If you are trying to play me, so help me..." He let the threat linger in the air unfinished but his meaning was clear. If Katherine attempted to harm even one hair on Elena's head, Damon would not hesitate to end Katherine using any means necessary.

"I look forward to getting the results." Katherine pushed herself into a standing position and walked to the door pausing with her hand on the doorknob. She looked over her shoulder from Stefan to Damon.

"We'll keep this a secret between us for now, hmmmmm." Without waiting for a response she opened the door and strode out her lawyer hot on her heels.

Damon just sat in silence for a few moments before turning to see his brother's shocked expression. "How in the hell did you get two women pregnant at the same time?"

"Now is not the time to get self-righteous little brother. Katherine is responsible for both pregnancies." Damon glared at his brother. The last thing he needed was Stefan to get on his high horse and start preaching about all the things Damon did wrong or could have done differently. Despite everyone saying he was drugged, he still felt responsible for what happened the night he slept with Katherine. If only he had more self control, maybe he could have resisted her despite his inebriated state.

"Right, sorry. This news is going to devastate Elena. Maybe you should wait until after she has the baby to tell her. You have to protect her now more than ever and do what's best for her and the baby." Stefan huffed out a breathe obviously trying to come to terms with the bomb that Katherine just dropped on them.

Damon dropped his head into his hands. Now he understood why the reports from the PI noted that Katherine had rarely been leaving the house. She had been trying to keep the pregnancy a secret and announce it as dramatic way as possible. Typical Katherine.

Damon was in a quandary about what to do about Elena. Due to the high-risk pregnancy she was supposed to avoid stress as much as possible. This news would cause her a world of stress. Plus it might be the piece of information to make her realize Damon wasn't worth all the headaches that having Katherine as an ex caused in her life.

"Let's get out of here." Damon had to think about how to hand things with Elena, but Katherine's last words were ringing in his ears.

As Damon headed home, he saw numerous texts from Elena and Alaric celebrating that the restraining order was kept in place. He ignored them focusing on how he would handle things when he got home. Stefan's reasoning was sound. He probably should wait to tell Elena until after the baby was born, but would he causing more damage by waiting? Katherine's parting words about keeping the pregnancy a secret had the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Katherine was never magnanimous. If she was willing to wait to announce to the world she pregnant then she had more up her sleeve. Was Katherine counting him not telling Elena?

As Damon let himself into his home, he wandered back to the bedroom to find Elena curled up in her chair reading a book. She looked so content and peaceful holding the book in one and rubbing her stomach with the other. He wanted to make sure that look stayed on her face forever, but could he do it by withholding the truth? No. Katherine had constantly lied and manipulated them in attempts to break them apart. If he held back the truth now, Damon was just playing into her hands so the truth could come out when Katherine choose. Damon was done being manipulated. He had always been honest with Elena, even if it caused her to get mad at him. He wasn't about to change that now.

Walking across the room he sat on the edge of the bed across from her.

"Hey," Elena said with a smile closing her book.

"Hey, we need to talk." Damon said quietly.

Elena face dropped immediately and just looked at him expectantly. "I had to talk to Katherine today after court."

"What did she have to say?" Elena's voice was barely a whisper and the defeated look on her face almost made Damon falter.

"Katherine's pregnant. She says the baby is mine and has a doctor lined up ready to do a paternity test. If she is pushing for a test, then most likely its mine." Damon kept his eyes glued to the floor and held his breath waiting for a her to say something. Or to yell. He just hoped she didn't walk out the door. He had never been more disappointment in himself or more scared of losing anything in his life. This feeling, right now, was why he erected walls around his heart, but even if Elena walked away from him, letting her in and being loved by her was worth it. The silence was killing him and he looked up to see her phone held against her ear.

"Aaron Mitchell, please. Yes, I'll hold." Elena pushed herself out of her seat and walked out of the bedroom.

Damon's placed his arms on this knees clasping his hands. He recognized the name Aaron Mitchell. He was the lawyer Elena used when she drew up the papers releasing him from any obligation to their baby when she left for Mystic Falls. Head falling forward, he let the despair wash over him. His worst fear was coming true. She was going to leave him and take the baby with her. He didn't blame her. What kind of father was he going to be if he got two different woman pregnant at the same time?

After a few minutes Elena wandered back into the bedroom and he watched her movement, trying to memorizing everything about her figuring it would one of the last times he may see her in his bedroom.

"You'll see us Friday? Great, thanks for seeing us so quickly." Damon's brow furrowed at her words, confused by the conversation.

"Yes, he'll be seeking full custody and no child support. Thanks again Aaron. We'll you Friday." Elena closed the phone and moved to sit on the bed next to Damon.

Damon could only stare wide-eyed at the beautiful girl before him. She seemed to be the only person in the world that had the ability to render him speechless.

"We're done with her games, Damon. We're going to fight her on this. I won't let her hurt you by using a child against you again." Elena reached out and cupped his face and her touch immediately calmed the swirl of emotions flowing inside him like a tornado.

"Sorry, I probably should have asked before I called the lawyer." Elena gave him a sheepish grin. Damon couldn't help but grin back. Her tenacity and the fierce way she protected those she loved were some of her most enduring qualities.

"God, I love you." Damon said pulling her close in awe of how selfless she was to take on the fight for a child that wasn't even hers.

* * *

Katherine strode into the office building that housed her lawyer. He had called this morning and said he needed to see her immediately. She had been furious that the restraining order had been upheld. Over the last week her lawyer had been working furiously to find a way around the restraining order as it disrupted all of her plans. She was now scrambling to get the end result she wanted. The only positive from the court appearance had been her announcement to Damon. She would never forget the look on his face when he saw her walk in that room. The fact that she was demanding a paternity test was the linchpin that convinced Damon he was the father. Thank goodness she found the necessary leverage to get Dr. Martin's cooperation and she was able to bribe a nurse in Dr. Fell's office so she soon would have the pieces to drive the happy couple apart once and fall and have Damon linked to her forever. She just needed Damon to get his DNA collected and the get the paternity test run.

"What was so urgent? Did you find a way to get the restraining order removed?" If the restraining order was removed it would make things so much easier to achieve.

"No. We have another issue we have to discuss." Katherine watched with trepidation as he pulled a manila envelope from a stack on his desk and handed it to Katherine.

Pulling out the contents, Katherine scanned them quickly her heart racing as she read over the legal documents. Her vision blurred in a haze of red, the anger palpable. She wanted to scream, she wanted to hurt, she wanted to kill.

"What is this?" Katherine voice was void of any emotion as she fought for control. Trashing her lawyer's office would not help the situation.

"Damon is petitioning for full custody when the baby is born. The court has granted his petition for a paternity test through a court appointed doctor. I have to say Katherine, he has a prestigious list of character references. This is going to be a dog fight." Katherine glared at her lawyer who gave her a pitiful look.

Katherine ripped through the documents to the list of character references and zeroed in on one name. Elena Gilbert. Slamming the documents on the desk, Katherine stormed out of the office not stopping until she was the sidewalk. Her breathes were coming in pants. He told Elena. He wouldn't be going to Dr. Martin for the paternity test, yet again her plans were crumbling before her eyes. This was all Elena's fault. From the second she tried to seduce Damon all those months ago, she had been the person standing in the way. The person preventing her from getting what she wanted. Elena had ruined things for her so often in the past and now Elena was ruining Katherine's future. Elena thought she had bested her. Elena thought she won. Revenge was the ultimate motivator and Katherine vowed revenge would be hers.

**A/N: Woo hoo, no Katherine-pregnancy related break-up. Delena had enough angst. I needed them to stay together and Elena managed to get back at Katherine a little with involving the lawyer. Katherine needs to learn not mess with people Elena loves! Please leave a review!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: My muse has been a fickle beast lately, but I finally managed to finish. I love your comments and reviews many of which have helped reshape my thinking on chapters and story direction. So keep the comments coming. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 25**

Damon sat in his office, drumming his fingers on his desk, as he exchanged texts with the crew of painters that were set to redo the walls of the guest bedroom in order to turn the room into a nursery. He verifying that they would be done in time to have the muralist do her work in the afternoon. The plan was to have the paining done while Elena was gone for the day so she would be surprised when she got home. It was just the first part of the surprise he had planned for the day. Just as he set his phone down, the door opened and his brother strode into his office. Stefan plopped down in a chair across the desk a disgruntled look on his face.

"All packed up?" Damon asked. In order to decorate the nursery, he had to kick Stefan to the curb since he had been occupying the guest bedroom. Stefan wasn't happy, but a girlfriend, a baby, a frequent blonde visitor, and a little brother were too much for one household. Someone had to go and Stefan was that someone. Fortunately Damon still had the financial district apartment and Stefan was moving there so he wouldn't have to return to living with their dad. Damon thought it was a great set-up, but Stefan had been unusually grumpy the last few days.

"Yes" Stefan replied flippantly. "Why is it so urgent I be out now? The baby isn't due for 8 more weeks."

"Need to get the nursery done, jackass. Unless you want to sleep in the crib, I suggest you shut it and be grateful I'm not making you move back in with Dad." Damon leaned back in his chair continuing to strum his fingers across his desk ignoring his brother's petulant behavior.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Stefan asked suddenly, his eyes fixated on Damon's drumming fingers.

Damon sighed debating if he should reveal his plans. He didn't need Stefan's mood dampening his current euphoric feelings for what he had planned for later. He especially didn't need one of Stefan's lectures on Elena if he heard what he had planned. These were the times when he missed the other half of team badass who was currently changing diapers. Realizing he needed to confide in someone, his brother would have to fill in for confidant. Damon opened up his desk drawer. Pulling out a small box he tossed it to his brother who caught it easily. Stefan looked at the box covered in blue velvet with a confused expression. Opening it up, his jaw dropped in shock.

"Seriously. An engagement ring? Damon Salvatore wants to get married?!" Stefan exclaimed. If he was a cartoon character his eyes would be popping out in surprise.

Damon just smirked as his brother's reaction. He knew he would take some ribbing, more like lots of ribbing, but never had he been more sure of anything in his life. Elena was the ONE. The one he would sacrifice everything to keep, the one that was the air he breathed, the one that made him happy to face the day knowing he would face it with her. Any nerves he felt were due to trying to keep the proposal a surprise not over actually asking the question. He planned to propose in the completed nursery. That room will be a place of joy to be filled with happy memories as they raise their daughter. He wanted their first memory in that room to be promising their lives to one another.

"This is your one free shot, get all of the jests out of your system now. It happens after today, I'll remind you why I'm the older brother." Damon shot Stefan a mock glare.

Stefan looked closer at the ring and the smile fell from his face. Damon braced himself, hoping Stefan wouldn't have a meltdown. He knew his brother would recognize the ring with the square sapphire surrounded by small diamonds. The antique ring was significant to the Salvatore family, a fact that wouldn't be lost on Stefan.

"Is this...Mom's?" Stefan asked quietly, his eyes still on the ring.

"Yes. It's Mom's engagement ring." Damon let out a sad breath. Their mother wore the ring proudly despite it not being the conventional humongous diamond all the other socialites wore. She left it in a safe deposit box. She left it for one of to use when we got married. When I was in there, I also found the anniversary band Dad gave her. It would make a great engagement ring. You know...when the time is right that is." Damon gave his brother a soft smile when Stefan finally lifted his eyes.

Stefan opened and closed his mouth a few times and Damon coughed to suppress his laughter at the obviously flustered Stefan. Blondie my annoy him, but she made Stefan happy. For that alone he would suffer whenever she became his sister-in-law. As he watched the myriad of emotions flash across Stefan's face, Damon contemplated the ring. It was the ring his Great-Grandfather used to propose and it had passed from Salvatore son to Salvatore son ever since.

"You know I never even contemplated giving that ring to Katherine. When I proposed to her, it was entirely in the heat of the moment after she told me she was pregnant. Of course, she wanted to go ring shopping for the biggest ring we could find. In the back of my mind I think I knew she would never appreciate Mom's ring and would just focus on the fact that it was small and that the main stone wasn't a diamond. That should have told me everything I needed to know about Katherine right there, but I was too dumb and blind to see the real her." Damon had contemplated his proposal to Katherine many times and as painful as that time had been, he sometime wondered if had to happen in order to get to this point in his life.

Stefan placed the open ring box on the desk facing Damon. Elena valued family and knowing the ring had once been worn by his mother he knew she would love it. Damon hoped the sentimental nature of the ring would help express how much she meant to him. Not since his mother had he loved someone so much nor felt that love returned.

"Mom, um, Mom's ring is still in the safe deposit box?" Stefan hesitantly asked.

"It's there whenever you need it brother." Damon smirked at Stefan sensing there may be another proposal in the works for the Salvatore brothers.

"Elena's very lucky." Stefan grinned at Damon and he returned it liking how his life was falling into place.

Damon heard his phone ringing and saw it was Elena. "Sex God at your disposal, how can I help you?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows at Stefan who was pretending to silently throw up effectively ending their brotherly bonding moment.

"Someone is in a good mood," Elena said laughing.

"What can I saw, I love pregnancy hormones." Damon said as he turned his chair so his back was to Stefan giving him of hint of privacy. Damon let his mind drift to their activities from that morning. Elena practically attacked him in the shower, not that he minded, but his eight o'clock meeting sure seemed to mind when he was late.

"Da-mon" Elena whined. "I had a real reason to call, and it wasn't to discuss our sex life. Dr. Fell called. She needs to reschedule our 7 month check-up."

Damon opened the calendar on his laptop and saw their appointment was originally scheduled for the day after tomorrow. "When does she want to see us?"

"Today. At 2." Elena said hesitantly.

"Shit! I have that meeting from one to four that I can't reschedule." Damon looked at his watch and saw it was nearly eleven then he furiously started flipping through dates on his calendar to see if there was any way to reschedule the meeting. He hadn't missed a doctor's appointment yet and didn't want to start now.

"You've rearranged meeting after meeting for me, Damon. It's a routine check-up. Fifteen, twenty minutes tops. No point in changing your entire day for that. There are still more appointments. Missing one is no big deal." Damon could hear the sincerity in her voice, but he still hated the idea of missing a single visit. He promised to stay by Elena's side and felt like he was shirking his duty as a father by not being there despite Elena's protests that he didn't have to go to all of them.

"But I want to be there." Damon said quietly.

"I know, but Dr. Fell had to reschedule a surgery and this is the only time she can fit us in," Elena explained.

Damon was on thin ice at work. The number of clients he was bringing in had dropped, due to the face that he no longer had alternative means to entice clients. His days of blurring the line between business and pleasure were long gone. Plus he wasn't working the kind of hours he used to since he wanted to be around more for Elena. Disappearing to Mystic Falls for a month probably didn't help his case either. Logically he knew he should take the meeting, but his fatherly instinct told him to go with Elena.

"You're staying for your meeting and I'm going to the appointment and we'll meet up for dinner." Elena had the 'don't miss with me' tone and Damon decided to acquiesce. Raging pregnancy hormones had taught him to pick his battles and with what he planned for later he didn't want Elena n a bad mood.

"Can you at least take Blondie?" Damon asked.

"Caroline won't be in New York until this weekend. Oh, and I'm supposed to remind you that she plans to cash in her bet very soon." Elena chuckled lightly. Stupid slap bet, Damon groaned.

"Well, that explains why emo boy is extra broody today." Damon turned his chair around to again face his brother. Stefan tended to get cranky the times that Caroline was back in Mystic Falls and the scowl Stefan was currently sporting was proof of that.

"I'll text you when I'm done," Elena said softly.

"Fine," Damon sighed. "Make sure you take Maddox. No going out alone." Damon reminded Elena before hanging up. The restraining order against Katherine was in place but he didn't want to take any chances.

* * *

Elena let the nurse take her blood pressure and get her prepped for Dr. Fell and luckily she didn't have to wait long before the doctor came into the exam room. Her face broke into a wide grin at seeing Elena and she quickly scanned the room.

"No Damon today?" Dr. Fell asked as she placed Elena's chart onto the counter.

"No, he wasn't expecting a change in the appointment and had a meeting he couldn't reschedule." Elena felt bad Damon couldn't be there. He so desperately wanted to prove he wasn't going anywhere, by being as involved as possible. Elena told him he didn't have to go to all the appointments but he insisted. He had even attended more than Alaric had with Jenna. Missing one appointment wasn't a big deal to Elena despite what Damon thought.

"Sorry to make to him miss, but I appreciate you making this change." Dr. fell measured Elena's swelling belly and listened to the baby's heart beat. She then sat and flipped through Elena's chart a serious look on her face. Her normally chatty demeanor was now completely somber. Elena started to grow concerned.

"Let's take a look at the baby, shall we?" Dr. Fell sent a message on her phone and looked up at Elena with a guarded smile.

"You're doing an ultrasound? I thought today was just a routine visit. Should I call Damon?" Elena voice grew higher and the words tumbled out faster as she spoke. Elena imagined her face reflected her panic as Dr. Fell reached out and squeezed her hand.

Dr. Fell smiled and helped Elena lay back as the ultrasound technician walked into the room. "I just want to take a peek. Make sure everything is on track."

Elena could only nod her head and pulled up her maternity shirt taking slow deep breathes. The cold gel on her stomach made her jump slightly and the technician gave her an apologetic smile as she started the test. Silence filled the room as the images flashed across the screen.

"Freeze there." Elena's eye jerked to the screen at Dr. Fell's words. "Move lower. Freeze the image."

Moving from the monitor to Dr. Fell's face and back, she could ascertain nothing and as she laid on the table she mentally kicked herself for insisting Damon take his meeting. To Elena, what was only a couple of minutes seemed like hours as she watched them study the images. She shifted her gaze to the ceiling and resorted to counting ceiling tiles to keep a modicum of calm. When she hit forty-three tiles she heard Dr. Fell's voice directed at her.

"Elena, I need you to look at the screen for me." Dr. Fell's gentle voice wafted to her ears. Elena slowly turned her head to see the image on the screen.

"Is she okay?" Elena asked trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"She's fine. I know the ultrasound through you for a loop, but we've heard the echo before when listening to the heartbeat and I heard it again today. I also noticed the last couple of months that you have been measuring larger than normal for this stage of your pregnancy. The shadow on the last ultrasound gave some suspicions and today's ultrasound confirmed it." Dr. Fell asked the technician to move the wand and what previously was a clear picture of the baby's' head was replaced by another head. She turned a bewildered look on her face to see Dr. Fell's face split into the biggest grin she had seen on her.

"Congratulations, Elena. It's twins. Two very healthy babies waiting for their delivery day." Elena just stared at the screen in shock trying to comprehend the words she was hearing. Tears started down her face. She knew this pregnancy was her one shot at motherhood and the fact that it was going to be twins was truly a blessing.

"Twins," Elena whispered. She turned back to look at Dr. Fell who had been more than a doctor these past months, but someone who had become a friend, confident, and part time psychologist. "Thank you."

"Do you want to know the gender of the munchkin that has been playing hide and seek on us for months?" The technician joked and Elena could only nod as she was still trying to process the fact she was going to be the mother of two.

"Looks like baby number two is a ...boy." One of each. Elena was over the moon. She had always wanted to one of each and after the accident she didn't think that would ever be possible.

"So the twins were the good news. Now for the bad." Dr. Fell sighed. "You're blood pressure is a bit high and the placenta previa still hasn't resolved. We need to move to full bed rest and schedule a c-section. Blood loss is risk for a natural delivery so the c-section is the safest route." Dr. Fell went on to discuss that bed rest could be done at home, since she knew Damon would keep an eye on her. They discussed scheduled the c-section for six weeks later and scheduled the next appointment.

Elena left the office flanked by Maddox and another body guard texting Damon as she went that they had things to talk about when he got home. As she was loaded into the SUV, she had never felt so happy. She desperately wanted to tell someone her news, but she wanted Damon to be the first to know. She noticed a text from Damon from earlier saying he had a surprise for her later. Little did he know that he was the one that be getting a surprise. She couldn't wait to see the expression on his face when he found out they would be having both a boy and a girl.

As the SUV traveled the busy streets, Elena looked out the window enjoying the hustle and bustle of the city. She felt like she was finally living her life. After her parents death, she held so much of herself from others and denied herself happiness. Damon had changed all of that. He brought her back to life. She missed her parents every day, but she knew she they were smiling on her and would have loved Damon and these babies.

Maddox led Elena into the apartment and said good-bye to her as he typed out a text as she closed the door. Most likely he was letting Damon know he had delivered her home. Elena dropped her clutch and phone on the table next to the door. She moved through their home into the bedroom and stopped when she saw the packed back on the bed. Damon had periodically surprised her with weekend getaways and she guessed that this must be the surprise he had texted her about earlier. She was touched he continuously tried to surprise her and hoped he wouldn't be disappointment they couldn't go since she was on bed rest. She turned around to sit on the bed with a smile on her face as she rubbed her stomach. Looking up her smile faded as she saw a tall thin blonde woman standing across the room from her, a gun trained on Elena's stomach.

The woman before her was wearing a set of coveralls and had long blonde hair that hung straight down. A baseball hat was pulled low over her eyes pushing her hair further forward. Elena looked to the door calculating if she could to the door before the woman would be on her. The blonde must have noticed her gaze as she moved to stand between Elena and the door.

"Move to the door, slowly and don't make a sound or your baby's life ends before it even begins." The blonde's voice was low and throaty. Pushing herself off the bed awkwardly she scrambled to get to the door to comply with the her demands.

"Did Katherine hire you? There's still time to do the right thing. Leave now and no one has to know you were here." The only response Elena received was a push in the back. Elena managed to maintain her balance and stayed on her feet.

As they reached the front door, the woman stepped closer her hand on the door. Elena could feel her breathe on her neck, but Elena refused to quake in fear. She need to stay calm and look for an opportunity to get away or contact Damon.

"Make a sound and I'll good on my threat," the blonde hissed. Opening the door the two stepped into the hallway and instead of going left to the elevator, Elena was forced to turn right to the back of the building. Down a couple of flights of stairs they came upon a loading elevator and took it down to the loading dock and an awaiting car with blacked out windows.

Damon flicked through his texts messages on his phone and saw one from Elena.

_Out of the doctor. Everything fine. Need to talk._

Damon typed out a response that he was on his way home and responded to a couple of other texts in the back of his cab that was crawling through rush hour traffic. Seeing numerous missed calls from Alaric and Stefan. Damon wondered what was so urgent. He decided to take advantage of the few extra minutes he would be in the cab to call them back. Once he was home his sole focus would be on Elena and proposing. He was so close to home he could see his building down the street. As he waited for Alaric to pick up, Damon also noticed the mob of reporters and cameras gathered around the entrance. Damon's brow dropped in confusion as he saw the scene that was spilling onto the street.

"Don't go home." Alaric ordered as soon as he answered. Damon chuckled at the abrupt tone.

"Well hello to you to. I'm half a block from there and I can see all the reporters. Did my neighbor have another midnight tryst with a rock star?" Damon wasn't the only tenant in his building that had a history of high profile affairs. There was a socialite that lived below him that had a fetish for rock stars.

"That mob is there for you. Come to our place. Now! I'll explain everything when you get here." Alaric's tone was clipped and full of panic.

"I have to get Elena. She's left the doctor's a couple of hours ago and she is probably inside oblivious to what is going on." Damon needed to call Maddox and make arrangement to get her out of the building safely and avoid the mob scene out front so they both could get to Jenna and Alaric's apartment.

"She's not there. Just get here now." Alaric hung up. Damon gave the new address to the cab driver as he adeptly maneuvered through traffic to get them going in the opposite direction.

Ten minutes later Damon was running up the steps to the fourth floor apartment. He had been trying Elena's cell phone but had been getting only her voicemail. In between his calling attempts he had numerous calls coming in from unknown numbers which he ignored. As he reached the landing in front of the apartment he saw Alaric was standing in the open door way. He strode inside and saw a frazzled looking Jenna pacing the floor holding a sleeping Miranda while Stefan sat on the couch his head in his hands.

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked as he scanned the room not seeing her. The phone started buzzing in his pocket and he growled when he saw it wasn't Elena but yet another unknown caller.

"There probably reporters." Stefan said motioning with his head at Damon's phone.

"Somebody man up and tell me what the hell is going on and where my very pregnancy girlfriend is, right now!" Damon demanded.

A look was exchanged between Stefan and Alaric that wasn't missed by Damon. His body stiffened as Alaric approached him his face looking ashen and tight with worry. Alaric gripped Damon's shoulder and he let himself be led to a chair and pushed down. Dread and fear numbed his body and seemed to no longer obey his commands. The lack of words and the distraught looks all indicated one thing. Something happened to Elena.

"A story broke in the press. Everyone knows about Katherine being pregnant and about the baby being yours. And" Stefan paused seeming to gather his thoughts.

"And?" Damon asked impatiently. So far nothing Stefan said was a total shock. He knew Katherine would eventually run to the media. He even had his publicist prepare a statement for when the story broke. He just needed to call her and his side would be released to the media in minutes. None of this helped explain why Elena wasn't here them.

"And some are running the story that you're not the father of Elena's baby." Jenna said quickly.

Damon waived a hand dismissively not even wanting to dignify Jenna's statement with a response. These were more media games by Katherine and he refused to believe any of planted lies. "I don't fucking care what stories the media has picked up. I just want Elena and you are freaking me out by not telling me where she is."

"I went home Damon to pick up a few things I left at your place. Most of her stuff was gone. And...I found this." Stefan reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter and handed it to Damon.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Damon scoffed. He had received texts from Maddox earlier that he had safely delivered Elena home. He was also watching the front of the building and would have notified Damon is Elena tried to leave the building, which she had done a time or two before he convinced her the necessity of bodyguards. Damon roughly grabbing the letter from Stefan's hand and yanking it open he started to read.

_Dear Damon,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. I thought I could be with you. I thought I could love you. I was wrong. You're life is too fast paced, to high pressure and not an environment where I want to raise a child. The fact that you fathered a child with my sister shortly before doing so with me is proof enough that you live a life of which I want no part. I always wanted to be a mom and you gave that to me, but I want nothing else from you. The baby was all I needed and now that I have it, I no longer want you in my life. The baby will be well cared for and I won't expect any support from you. Please don't seek me out. Live your life, support your child with Katherine and leave me to live my own life. Good-bye._

_Elena_

After reading the letter, he immediately looked at Alaric. "This has Katherine written all over it. Call the police."

Damon yanked out his phone and dialed the PI he had on retainer. "Pull Elena's phone records, track her credit card, and tag her passport. She's gone and not by choice. I need you to find her. And I need to know where Katherine is and need you to step up the surveillance on her. Anything, I mean anything suspicious turns up you call me. Night or day I don't care." Damon cocked his arm to throw his phone across the room, but stopped himself managing to reign in his anger and fear. He noticed no one had moved he pulled his phone back out to call the police himself when Jenna placed a hand on his arm.

"She-she texted me and said she was leaving Damon. Jeremy too. Said she would text when she was settled. She didn't say where she was going." Jenna pointed to her phone that sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "The police won't help."

"I was with her this morning, trust me that was not a woman preparing to leave me. She texted me earlier and said we had to talk. Who does when they are about to run? Katherine had something to do with this. She knew all about Katherine being pregnant. It was _her_ idea for me to fight for custody and she even set up the meeting with the lawyer for me. Elena. Did. Not. Leave. Me." Damon voice was terse and thick. His hands were shaking and he pushed himself from chair and stalked to the door.

Stefan raced after him grabbing him by the arm. He shrugged him off and glared at his younger brother. The rage inside of him knew no bounds and it was all aimed at one woman. Katherine Pierce. She had fucked up his life for the last time.

"You can't go after her Damon. We don't have any proof forcibly kidnapped her. If we can prove Katherine violated the restraining order then the police can get be involved." Stefan seemed to be pleading with his brother with his eyes. The logical part of Damon's brain knew Stefan was right, but the caveman side of his brain just wanted to destroy anything or anyone that harmed what was his.

If he couldn't go after Katherine directly, he would go after the next best thing. Her mother Isobel.

* * *

Elena was pushed into an appointment that she didn't recognize. Her assailant had been driving around the city and despite living in New York for almost a year, her horrible sense of direction quickly had her disoriented and she had no clue where she had been taken. Other than a brief stop, to hand a package out the window to a waiting car, the entire ride was spent in silence. Attempts at staying calm were not working and Elena's breathes were coming in short pants as she feared for unborn child. Damon was probably frantic by now, but she hadn't been able to find a means to contact him. She had no idea who had her or why.

The blonde had a hold of her arm dragging her through the apartment to a bedroom. The door was slammed shut and Elena was pushed onto a king sized bed covered in a gray comforter. Looking around, she saw the room was painted a deep purple with cherry hard wood floors. A door next to the bed was slightly ajar and looked to be a bathroom. It was a luxury apartment and Elena was even more confused on what was happening to her.

"Please, you can still be let me go." Elena pleaded as the blonde circled the room, gun trained on Elena's stomach, checking the window.

Seeing that it was secure, the blonde turned to face Elena again. The entire time Elena stared at the woman with a hint of recognition, but Elena couldn't place her. The blonde shimmied out of the coveralls she had been wearing revealing a black corset and red skinny jeans showing off the woman's svelte figure. She pulled the hat away then reached up and the grasped the bangs that fell across her eyes. Pull away what Elena now realized to be a wig, long curly brunette hair cascaded down across her shoulders. Elena's eyes opened in shock at the person standing before her. She was dumbfounded how someone could be so devious and concoct such a web of lies. Elena's hands immediately wrapped around her stomach protectively who she now knew was in extreme danger.

"Hello little sister."

**A/N: Yeah twins. What do you think of Katherine's ultimate deception? Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: We are gearing up for the holidays, leaving little time for writing so I apologize if this is shorter than usual. I am still constantly blown away by your support for this story. A huge thank you to everyone reading and reviewing! Only a few chapters left after this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries stories or characters.**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 26**

"K-Katherine?" Elena barely managed to get out the name. The shock at seeing her sister's slender non-pregnant figure rendered her immobile.

"But you are, you are supposed to be..." Words just tumbled out of Elena's mouth none forming a logical sentence causing Katherine to just grin wider.

"I'm just full of surprises Elena." Katherine nonchalantly leaned against the door.

Shaking her head to overcome her shock she focused her energy on her sister. "Were you ever pregnant?"

A dark expression flashed across Katherine's face and she took a menacing step forward, but Elena held her ground. Elena watched as Katherine's hand flexed around the gun. Elena had a sneaking suspicion of what happened, but when no answer was forthcoming she decided not to voice her opinion.

"Did you even sleep with Damon?" Elena decided to tackle things from a different angle. She had to figure out how to talk Katherine off the ledge she seemed to be perched on in hopes of buying enough time for Damon to find her or get herself and the twins out to safety.

Katherine eyes narrowed and her body stiffened. "I should have eliminated you then. You ruined him."

Realization washed over Elena at her sister's demeanor change. All the guilt Damon held about that night she drugged him, all the sleepless nights he'd had since Katherine told him she was pregnant, all for nothing. Part of Elena was furious at Katherine for the pain she had yet again caused Damon. There was also a part of her that pitied Katherine. That she was so desperate for whatever she thought Damon could offer, she had to stoop to deception and drugging him to get it.

"The pictures, everything from that night was fake?" Elena asked quietly easing herself onto the bed. Her eyes never leaving Katherine.

"Oh, Elena. Our first time shouldn't be with me drunk off my ass," Katherine said in a poor imitation of Damon's voice. "Ugh, I can't even blame his idiotic behavior on you being a hellcat in bed. Damon Salvatore does what he wants, takes what he wants. He would never turn down a willing woman. Until you and your attempts to neuter him. I under estimated you're staying power then, but I am correcting that now."

"He's going to find me. Like you said, Damon takes what he wants and what he wants is this baby." Elena thought it best not to stress that Damon wants her as well. The fact that Damon had chosen Elena had obviously pushed Katherine off of the sanity cliff.

"That's right. He wants a baby and I'll give him one. Damon won't be looking for you. Mean, evil, Elena abandoned the man she supposedly loved. The baby isn't his, she couldn't handle the pressure and fled never to return." Katherine recounted in a dramatic soap opera style voice.

Elena couldn't help it, but she started to laugh. The ridiculousness of the situation on top of her fear made her practically hysterical. "You think he'll believe that. We had sex this morning, talked about doctor's appointments, and then suddenly I leave him. I thought you were good at devious schemes." Elena sputtered out between her fits of hysterical laughter. Laughing was not an appropriate response which was obvious by the darkness that descended over Katherine's features, but all sense of reason had left Elena.

Katherine raised the gun which quickly silenced Elena. "Damon will believe what I tell him to believe."

Fear spiked in Elena, even more than when Katherine first kidnapped her. If Katherine thought that Damon would believe the inept story she had put together then her hold on reality was extremely tenuous. Which meant negotiating her way to safety was out of the question. Information was what she needed now. She needed to know what Katherine was fully planning. Anger seemed to loosen Katherine's tongue so that was the tactic Elena had to use.

"Getting pregnant on purpose and then pretending to have a miscarriage when you would no longer profit from the pregnancy...things didn't go as planned four years ago, what makes you think it's going to work now? How sick and depraved do you have to be to use a pregnancy and a child as pawns for personal gain? How can you hurt someone so deeply, all for what? Money, power?" Elena looked at Katherine with disgust.

"Be as self-righteous as you want Elena, but you're here because of your own actions. I had everything planned out and you put your nose where it didn't belong. Even after you got pregnant, I planned it so this could have been nice and quiet. You could have walked away, had Damon's bastard baby and lived your mundane life. I would have Damon, a baby he thought was his, and Damon would have the inspiration to become the man he is destined to be." As Katherine spoke she stalked closer to Elena forcing her to ease herself back further on the bed. A smirk tugged at her lips at seeing Elena cower against the headboard.

"I gave you plenty of chances to walk away from Damon, but even after getting everything else in your life you had to take the one thing I wanted. Damon was mine, is mine, will always be mine." Katherine started passing the floor he hand gripping and regripping the gun.

"That's your problem, Katherine. Damon, the baby, they are not pawns in whatever sick game you have conjured up in your mind. They are people, worthy of respect and love. Things you seem to know nothing about. Your own choices have you dug you into this hole, Katherine. It was your selfishness that cost you Damon four years ago, hurting him so badly that he wants nothing to do with you now." Elena bit back.

Katherine seemed to plow ahead ignoring Elena's comments. "You had to cut off the funds I would have used to obtain a baby when the pregnancy didn't work out. The DNA test would have proven the baby was his, but you had to convince Damon to fight for custody. Convince him to go to a different doctor for the paternity test. It's your choices that led us to this point, keeping me from what's mine and now you get to pay the price." Katherine paused at the door to glare at Elena.

"Know that your daughter will be raised by the best nannies money can buy and I will make sure Damon is well satisfied in life." Elena couldn't miss the lascivious grin on Katherine's face. "Oh, and scream all you want. The room is sound proof. Hope you enjoy your new accommodations." Katherine moved her arm with a flourish around the room before disappearing through the door. The sound of the door's lock was like a death knoll. Elena knew she was now living on borrowed time and she just hoped Damon would find her before that time ran out.

* * *

Damon circled his head trying to relieve the tension in his neck and flexed his fists as he rode up in the elevator with Stefan to Isobel's apartment. It was as if he was a fighter preparing to enter the ring which in some ways was true. Elena had become his life and he would fight the entire world to get her back, making sure she and their daughter were safe. He wished he was over at Katherine's interrogating her, but Stefan had been right. They needed to keep the restraining order in place. If they found any evidence of Katherine being close to Elena then they could have her arrested. In his place, he sent the PI to see what he could find out, and being gentle was not part of his instructions.

"Settle down Damon. We still don't know if Katherine has done anything wrong or if she is involved with Elena's disappearance." Stefan said in an even tone his eyes glued to the numbers counting up to Isobel's floor.

"Don't be an idiot and fall for Katherine's ploys Stefan. You heard me on the phone with Elena earlier today. Did that sound like a conversation with a woman about to leave me? Katherine thinks I'm the same gullible idiot from four years ago believing every lie that falls from that poisonous mouth of hers. Directly or indirectly, she's involved in Elena being gone." The elevator doors opened and Damon strode out heading to the apartment at the end of the hall with Stefan scrambling behind him to keep up.

Isobel lived in a luxury Tribeca apartment. Damon had been surprised at her accommodations seeing as she hadn't worked in years. But then Damon reminded himself, Isobel was a seasoned gold digger and had managed to marry and date her way into wealth. Normally it would have been difficult to gain unannounced entry to a building as exclusive as this, but most doormen have a price and Damon thought it was the best five hundred dollars he had ever spent to gain unfettered access to Isobel's domain. Pounding on the door, he grasped both sides of the door jamb waiting for it to be answered. The door cracked open and before Isobel could respond, Damon shoved his way aside. Isobel looked unfazed by the intrusion so she must have been expecting him.

"Damon Salvatore." Isobel looked around Damon and a sly smile spread across her face. "I'm graced by both Salvatore brothers. I'm honored." Isobel said slowly as she crossed the room to sit lean against the breakfast bar separating the kitchen from the living room. Picking up the wine glass from the counter she faced them with an expectant look.

Damon stepped to block his brother from Isobel's lascivious countenance. "Where is she Isobel?" Damon forced his voice to be calm.

"Katherine? Oh, she's home in Soho waiting for the birth of _your_ child." Isobel took a sip of her wine the smugness never leaving her features. "She figured you would stop by at some point and wanted me to tell you that she'll get the paternity test done after the baby is born. Which should be any day now."

"Not Katherine. Where's Elena? What has Katherine done with her?" Damon didn't miss that Isobel's eyes widened slightly at his words and she quickly took another sip of her wine.

"I heard that baby might not be yours. Let me guess, she's in the wind? Sounds like my youngest daughter is as much of a game player as my oldest." Isobel set her glass down on the counter and started spinning the glass in her fingers.

Damon's anger was about to boil over. Isobel abandoned Elena as a baby, had no hand in raising her and then has the audacity to disparage her. Ignoring his brother's warnings, he stalked across the room putting his hands on the counter on either side of Isobel trapping her place. "Where is Elena, Isobel?"

"Tsk, Tsk, Damon, letting little Elena dupe you, then losing the girl." Isobel ran a single manicured finger down his chest looking up at him through her eyelashes. "Of course, if it's your bed that's cold, I'm always available."

"Wrong play Isobel. That is the woman I love and my child that are out there somewhere. I find out you are involved in any way with Elena's disappearance, I will tear you apart. One phone call to a certain gubernatorial candidate and all of this" Damon looked around the apartment before returning his glare to Isobel, "disappears." Damon heard her sharp intake of breath and relished the wide fearful look she was giving him.

"Katherine just told me to deliver the message. Don't kill the messenger." Damon could tell Isobel was trying to act tough and unaffected by his threat, but the slight waver in her voice gave away her fear.

"I'll tell you a little secret. I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why? Because it sends a message. Elena is not a pawn to be used. Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself."

Damon pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed, a slight smirk on his face as he placed the call on speaker phone. "You've reached the office of Gregory Kincade, the next California Governor. How may I direct your call?" A female voice filtered through the apartment.

"Gregory Kincade, please tell him its Dam" Isobel ripped the phone from Damon's hand before he finished his sentence abruptly ending the call.

"I-I don't anything about Elena. Katherine said the baby was definitely yours and the paternity test would prove it. She insinuated she had proof Elena's baby wasn't yours, but when she found out about the custody petition dictating the terms of the paternity test she threw a hissy fit. She destroyed half the living room in my house in the Hamptons. She has her sights set on you. You know Katherine, she takes what she wants no matter what the cost." Damon pushed himself away from the counter. Isobel's shaking frame let Damon she was telling the truth. She had no information on Elena and it sounds like Katherine lied to her mother as well. Grateful that Isobel's greed meant more than her daughters, Damon was satisfied that Isobel knew nothing about Elena's whereabouts, but he was frustrated that he was no closer to finding Elena. He only hoped the private investigator had better luck with Katherine.

* * *

Elena sat on the bed staring at the TV which was the only thing to keep her mind occupied in the locked bedroom. The door opened twice her day when Katherine shoved a tray of food into the room. A small fridge was also in the closet that Elena had found the first day stocked with bottles of water, juice and snacks. Katherine's plans did not include letting her starve. Despite her earlier thoughts against it, the first two days of being kidnapped, Elena had tried to reason with Katherine during each of her brief visits. No snarky comments or gloating report was ever uttered greeting Elena only with stony silence. Elena eventually gave up realizing talking her way to freedom was a pipe dream.

Where ever Katherine was keeping her, she had planned well. She had now been held captive for a week and had found no means of escape. The window was sealed shut and tinted so no one could see in. Katherine had been right about the sound proofing. No amount of yelling ever brought any help. She had even tried using the bathroom vents in hope someone in another one of the building's units would hear, but nothing. From the window she could see the Hudson River and she seemed to be surrounded by other luxury apartment buildings, but it still didn't give her any hint of where she was being held.

From watching some of the gossip shows, she knew that Katherine had announced her pregnancy to the world and had planted a story that her baby wasn't Damon's. Damon would never believe the stories, but would he be able to track her down in time. The times Katherine showed up, she was always wearing the blonde wig. Damon expected her to be pregnant so tracking her movements may be impossible.

Despite her captivity, she had been trying to follow Dr. Fell's advice. Trying to stay calm and remain in bed as much as possible. The twins were kicking up a storm which served as her only solace that they still seemed to be faring well despite her dire circumstances. While during the day she kept her mind focused on the twins and staying calm with positive thoughts, the night was a different story. At night the last words Katherine said haunted her. _Know that your daughter will be raised by the best nannies money can buy._ Whatever Katherine had planned before was abandoned and she had kidnapped Elena for one reason and one reason only, her baby. She couldn't get pregnant with Damon's baby and couldn't get a baby to pass off as Damon's. In Katherine's deranged mind, she would help herself to Elena baby and at the same time eliminate the one obstacle to Katherine having Damon all to herself. Once she delivered the baby she was sure Katherine would get rid of her. At night Elena cried, fearing that Katherine would win and she envisioned all of the things she would miss. The twins first birthday. Their first day of school. First dates, prom, graduation. It was overwhelming to think she had given up on the idea of being a mother, but now after carrying the babies for so long she may never get to raise them.

Elena held back the fact she was having twins, fearful of what Katherine may due to her son. Katherine had told Damon she was having a girl so two babies would be another blow to her plans. The babies were due in seven weeks. She needed to figure out how to be free of Katherine by then. Shifting on the bed, Elena grimaced as another twinge of pain shot through her back. Her back had been bothering her all morning and no position seemed to offer her any comfort. Ignoring the pain, laughing at how her large size must be over straining her muscles, she prayed Damon would find her soon.

**A/N: Uh, oh. Back pain...I bet you can guess what's coming. Please leave a review!**

**A little shameless self promotion. I published my first original story. It's called **_**The Town**_

_**Atticus Esposito reluctantly returns to his home town after a five year absence to say good-bye to the man that raised him. Behind the idyllic small town is a place full of secrets and lies. Can Atticus unlock those secrets to save the woman he realizes he has loved his entire life? Or will revealing the truth lead to the end of them both?**_

**I have published it on fictionpress (you can log in using your fanfiction ID and my name is wolverine99 same as on fanfiction )**

**Or you can read it on wattpad. My username on wattpad is also wolverine99**

**I hope you check it out and give me some feedback. Happy reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy Holidays everyone. This chapter is longer than normal, but I didn't have the heart to cut it down since updating around the holidays is proving to be tricky. All of your reviews and comments are fantastic. Please keep them coming. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 27**

Elena moved around the room trying to alleviate the shooting pains in her back that seemed to be coming more frequently. A thirty minute session of yoga and a hot shower wasn't offering any relief. Standing in the room staring gloomily at the bed, Elena felt a tightening in her stomach followed by a popping sensation. Elena could feel the leggings she was wearing suddenly became drenched. Taking calm even breaths she realized what just happened. Her water broke.

"No, no, no...you're not due for weeks yet. Please, this can't happen now," Elena muttered out loud into the empty room. A rattle at the door drew her attention away from her current predicament and for the first time she was ecstatic to see Katherine as she stepped into the room with a tray of food.

"Katherine, my water broke. You need to get me to a hospital. It's too soon." Elena said her voice high-pitched with panic. Elena closed her eyes taking slow deep breathes as he felt her stomach tighten with the first contraction. Tears streamed down her face. Damon was supposed to be at her side, none of this was happening the way it should.

"This kid has impeccable timing. Saves me having to dodge everyone for the next few weeks. I'll be back." Katherine said nonchalantly as she turned on her heal and strode out the door.

Elena screamed after her. Was she leaving her to deliver the baby on her own? Was she going to take her to the hospital? Elena sank clumsily to the floor clutching her stomach, her sobs echoing around the room. Forcing herself to focus she pushed down the sobs that desperately wanted to escape. Shouting and crying wouldn't help her babies. Elena needed to concentrate on them and not on the dire circumstances. Cursing her body for not being able to carry the babies to full term, she managed to push herself to her feet to find her watch so she could time her contractions.

Hours later Katherine barged back into the room pulling a man behind her who looked to be in his mid forties with small round glasses. He was dressed in hospital scrubs carrying a large duffel bag. Katherine pulled the gun from her pocket and motioned the man to the other side of the room closer to Elena. He scrambled to comply.

"Dr. Martin, meet your new patient. Elena, meet the doctor that will deliver my daughter." Elena pushed herself into a sitting on the bed an astonished look on her face.

"Katherine" Elena paused clutching at the bed's comforter taking slow steady breaths through her contraction like she remembered reading in all the baby books. "I need to go to the hospital. I'm not due for seven weeks.

Elena could see the shock on the doctor's face at this news. "Katherine, you dragged me here at gun point to deliver a baby. You didn't tell me it would be a preemie. This has to be done in a hospital or we risk losing the baby if we deliver here." Dr. Martin stepped towards the door, but Katherine blocked his path.

"Here is where it's going to happen so figure it out." Katherine left the room the sound of the lock thudding loudly in their ears.

Dr. Martin pounded on the door calling for Katherine but a gasp from Elena had him turning quickly and rushing to her side. The doctor started peppering Elena with questions about her pregnancy. Questions regarding her health, blood pressure, ultrasounds, and various other tests she had during her pregnancy.

"Dr. Martin, I was diagnosed with placenta previa. My doctors was going to do a c-section to deliver the twins." Elena rubbed her stomach as her contraction passed.

"Placenta previa? Twins? Could this delivery be any more complicated?" Dr. Martin walked across the room to retrieve the duffel bag and started pulling things out organizing them on the bed.

"She doesn't know I'm having twins. Please don't tell Katherine until we absolutely have too. She thinks I'm have a girl and I'm scared what she'll do to my son." Dr. Martin nodded his head in agreement and Elena felt a tiny amount of relief.

"When did your water break?" Dr. Martin asked as he pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Hours ago and the contractions are only a couple of minutes apart." Elena closed her eyes clenching her jaw as another contractions washed over her.

"I'm not going to lie. Delivering here is going to be risky with your condition and the prematurity of the twins. Let's just hope luck is on our side. I need to check how far along you are." Elena nodded and laid back on the bed as the doctor checked her.

"Shit, nine centimeters." Elena was surprised she only had one centimeter go. She was grateful that the labor was moving quickly as she was doing it entirely drug free which had never been part of her birth plan. But is also meant the window for Damon to find her was rapidly closing.

Elena fought to stay calm as Dr. Martin scrambled to get an IV set up, apologizing profusely when he missed her vein a couple of times admitting he hadn't started an IV since medical school. Steroids were given in hopes they may help the babies lungs, but he doubted they would do much good at this late date. He thoroughly explained what was going to happen and did his best to calm her fears.

"Why is she doing this?" Dr. Martin asked as he continued to organize medical instruments and other items he would need during the delivery.

"She wants my boyfriend and tried to trap him by getting pregnant. When she lost her baby, she saw mine as a means to get him." Elena fought back the tears that threatened to spill over at thinking of Damon. Elena had no illusions that this would turn out in her favor. She wondered if Damon would ever learn the truth, that the daughter he would be forced to raise with Katherine was really their child.

A look of disgust crossed his face and he explained how she had attempted to blackmail him to alter the paternity test. "I couldn't help her when she wasn't pregnant. By the time she saw me she had miscarried. She had terminated a pregnancy at some point in her life and that most likely contributed to the loss due to the extensive scarring the procedure caused. We are now paying the price for her past choices." Elena appreciated his honesty and the look of sorrow on his face was heartfelt. He too must know that the outcome was dire for him. She knew she should be seething with anger at what Dr. Martin had told her, but she was already feeling so exhausted she didn't want to expend the energy on Katherine.

After another hour, Dr. Martin believed she would need to push soon. He pounded on the door to alert Katherine. He was going to make one last ditch effort to convince Katherine to allow them to go to the hospital. Elena had tried to tell him that she would never listen. There was too big a risk of being caught plus this was her chance to get rid of Elena for good. Dr. Margin thought he could reason with her. Katherine entered the room gun in hand and ordered Dr. Martin to step back.

"Katherine, we need to take Elena to the hospital. If you won't do it for Elena, then think of the health of the baby. Her lungs won't be developed, she could have all sorts of problems that we can't anticipate. She needs to be taken to a NICU." Dr. Martin explained.

"When she's born, I'll make sure she gets the medical care she needs. I am her mother after all, but the delivery happens here. Let me know when she's almost born and I will make sure to get her medical help." Yet again Katherine exited the room with a flourish leaving Elena and Dr. Martin alone hoping and praying everyone survived the birth.

Dr. Martin strode to the bed an apologetic look on his face. He checked Elena again and found her fully dilated. Going back to his duffel bag he started pulling out a full gown and some additional items. Elena's anxiety sky rocketed. She had been so focused on controlling her breathing to ease the pain of her contractions she had blocked out the actual delivery. Now that the time was upon them, she was petrified. So many things had already gone wrong and there were still so many things that could still go wrong.

"Okay, Elena. On the next contraction I need you to push." Sensing her fear he reached out and squeezed her hand. Elena nodded her head determined, even if was her last act, to make sure these babies made into the world.

Elena felt like she was being ripped apart as she continued to push with each contraction. Each contraction was a reminder of what Damon was missing. The despair of him missing the birth of his children almost dragged her under taking away her strength to continue. She tried focusing on Dr. Martin, but his constant mutterings about blood loss were almost equally as distracting. Sweaty and near exhaustion, Elena heard the door open and she saw Katherine enter the room again. She walked over to the doctor and they had a heated whispered discussion. Leaving the room, Katherine was only gone a moment before Elena saw her leaning against the wall watching them.

Elena knew she was losing blood and rapidly. She had read about the risks of doing a natural delivery with placenta previa. Hemorrhaging was a major risk and the things Dr. Martin had been saying under his breath told her that she was, in fact, bleeding out. She was becoming light headed and it was getting hard to focus.

"Okay, Elena. One last push." Elena closed her eyes and dug within herself trying to find the strength. A feeble cry echoed around the room as the doctor announced it was a girl. Elena opened her eyes to see a tiny bundle in Dr. Martin's arm.

"Is she okay?" Elena asked exhaustion swamping her.

"I don't know" Dr. Martin responded as he checked the baby's heartbeat. Elena's heart plummeted. Being born so early posed many dangers and Elena knew there was a chance the baby wouldn't make it.

Elena reached out with shaky arms for her daughter, wanting to hold her just once before Katherine got her. But Katherine came and snatched her away. Elena's arms dropped in defeat and only then did she feel the wetness on the mattress. When she lifted her hand she saw it was covered in blood.

"Please Katherine, just let me hold her once," Elena begged trying to force her weakened body out of bed.

Katherine just laughed at feeble attempts to get up. "She's my daughter, little sister. Why would I let you hold her?"

A strangled cry came out from the bundle in Katherine's arms. "Katherine, she needs to get to the hospital. Now. The baby is barely breathing and Elena will bleed to death soon."

"Help should be here any minute for the baby. As for Elena, bleeding to death is a slow way to die, correct?" Dr. Martin simply nodded.

"Good." Katherine lifted the gun and shot Dr. Martin point blank in the chest. He dropped to his knees clutching his chest. Reaching out for Katherine, who stepped back, he fell face first to the floor a pool of blood growing quickly beneath his body.

"Oh, my God Katherine" Elena sobbed at seeing the body on the floor before them. She looked up expecting the same fate as Dr. Martin but was surprised when Katherine let her arm fall to her side.

Katherine stepped closer a smirk contorted her face. "I'll leave you here. Alone with your thoughts that I will be the mother of your child and live the life that you dreamed of with Damon. Bleeding to death seems a suitable death for you. Slow, painful, lonely." While Katherine was making her speech, Elena reach around with a bloody hand and gently placed it on her back. She held her breath that Katherine would not see or feel the movement. She had no strength or means to fight back, but she hoped the bloody hand print would arouse suspicion by someone. It was her last hope for someone to find her. She just hoped it happened in time. Katherine bounded out of the room. Elena forced herself to her feet in an attempt to follow but collapsed next to Dr. Martin's body, a clatter of medical instruments falling to the floor with her, as the closed and locked.

* * *

Damon leaned against the dining room table in Alaric and Jenna's apartment, his hands gripping the table edge tightly. The table was strewn with pictures, folders, and pieces of paper outlining everything they knew about Katherine and what they knew about the day Elena disappeared.

It had been just over a week since Elena had gone missing. Within twenty-four hours of her disappearance, texts had been sent from her phone to Jenna, Jeremy, and Caroline saying she was leaving. That on top of the fact that her passport was used at the Canadian Border meant the police refused to get involved. In the police's eyes, she willingly left. Since that first day, no word has been heard from her. Elena had never gone this long without talking to Jeremy so the theory that Katherine may have blackmailed Elena to leave was quickly dismissed. The private investigator had questioned Katherine, but as usual Katherine gave nothing away and they had video of her entering her apartment building and not leaving until the next day. Giving her an alibi for when Elena disappeared. He had also been trailing her, but the only places she had gone were the doctor, shopping for baby clothes or to talk to the media that swarmed her building.

"We're missing something" Damon huffed out. He was exhausted and on edge having hardly slept. He was currently crashing on Alaric's couch as he couldn't bring himself to remain at home. There were signs of Elena everywhere and he couldn't face that right now. The longer she was gone the stronger the strangle hold on his heart and he could barely breathe at the thought he would never see her again.

Alaric rubbed his eyes and picked up a stack of pictures. A twinge of guilt hit Damon. Alaric was exhausted. Between having a newborn, helping look for Elena and keeping Damon company during the his insomniatic nights he was barely sleeping himself.

"Stefan and I can do this Alaric. Go grab some sleep." Damon motioned to the materials on the table they were reviewing. They were clinging to the hope there was something buried in the material that they had yet to uncover leading them to Elena.

"Can't. Jenna is barely keeping it together. She feels responsible for both Elena and Jeremy and thinks she failed by letting something happen to her. For my wife's sanity, and yours, we need to find her." Alaric had a determined look in his eyes and Damon was grateful for such a loyal friend.

"So what are we looking at." Damon asked circling around the table to stand next to Alaric.

"We have pictures of everyone coming and going from Katherine's building. There are twelve units in her building and I have been able to track all the people to a unit except for this blonde. She leaves the building twice a day, every day." Alaric scattered the various photos of the thin woman with long blonde hair. The face wasn't clear in any of the pictures so Damon couldn't place her.

"Accomplice?" Stefan piped up from the couch where he was reviewing a stack of papers.

"Let's find out." Damon pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Connor, his private investigator, to see where Katherine was at the moment. He hoped she was gone. According to the pictures the blonde should be in the building so they may have a chance to talk to her.

After a brief conversation, Damon hung up rubbing his forehead. "What did Connor say?" Stefan asked.

"Katherine left for the hospital hours ago and hasn't emerged since and hasn't returned home," Damon explained. He hazard a guess that she was in labor and having the baby. The baby Damon feared was his since the timing worked out from the one night they spent together. Drugged or not, if that was his kid he wouldn't abandon his daughter. It seemed weird that Katherine hadn't alerted the media or called him, especially since the baby was her ploy to try and weasel back into his life. Damon pushed the thoughts of Katherine and her baby aside refocusing on the blonde they needed to question.

"Are we heading out then?" Damon turned at the sound of Caroline's voice, forgetting she had flown in early to help Jenna with the baby and as well as with the search for Elena.

"Uh, you're not going," Stefan argued.

"Because I'm a girl?" Caroline's eyes narrowed at Stefan.

Stefan opened his mouth to retort but Damon huffed in exasperation grabbing his coat. "Enough you two juvenile delinquents. I'm leaving. Whoever is coming better have their asses out the door in the next ten seconds."

Damon strode out of the apartment and ran down the stairs. He stopped on the sidewalk heading to his SUV that he had parked down the street. As he got in the car he saw Alaric climb into the passenger seat at the same time Stefan, Caroline and Jeremy climbed in the back.

Damon sighed turning to Alaric. "We're babysitting all the little kids tonight?"

"Looks like it." Alaric shook his head in commiseration.

Damon deftly maneuvered through traffic arriving at Katherine's apartment building. He texted Connor to confirm that he would notify them if there was any movement by Katherine as they headed inside. After a brief conversation with the building manager, and an exchange of five hundred dollars, they made their way to Katherine's apartment key in hand. Damon didn't want to chance the blonde having an opportunity to flee if they were announced as was the normal procedure. Quietly opening the door they slipped into the apartment and separated to search.

"It's empty" Alaric announced after looking in the guest room. Stefan, Jeremy, Damon and Alaric congregated in the living room trying to figure out what to do next.

"Um, guys," Caroline called. They went in search of her and found her in the master bedroom's walk-in closet. Damon walked in first taking a quick look around before lifting his gaze to Caroline.

"What blondie?" Damon asked trying to not be perturbed at Elena's best friend. There was nothing in the walk-in closet but Katherine's department store sized wardrobe.

Caroline picked up what looked an overstuffed stomach with velcro fasteners. "What the hell is that?" Alaric asked taking it from her and studying it.

"It's a pregnancy belly. I saw them in the maternity store when I went with Elena shopping. The store used them so woman could judge if the clothes would fit when they were farther into their pregnancy."

"Why would Katherine have that?" Jeremy asked.

"Holy shit!" Damon stumbled back as he realized Katherine had been faking the entire pregnancy.

"Damon..." Damon looked up to see the panic in Alaric's eyes as he seemed to have come to the same conclusion. Katherine was not really pregnant. Katherine kidnapped Elena to steal her baby. Katherine was the blonde most likely checking on where Elena was being held.

Ripping his phone out of his pocket, he dialed Connor to search the hospital to get a lead on where Elena could be. "Find. Katherine. Now." Damon growled before he hung up.

"Caroline, go back, get Jenna up to speed and start calling hospitals to see if maybe she has shown up. We also may need information from the files we have stored there so stay by the phone. Alaric, Jeremy, go to the police and try and convince them that Elena is in danger." Damon started to stride out of the apartment Stefan running to keep up.

"What the hell is going on?" Jeremy yelled after them.

"Alaric, explain it all to baby Gilbert." Damon called back as they reached the SUV. Damon pulled away as he saw Alaric and Caroline each hail cabs.

"Where would she keep her?" Stefan asked anxiously.

"We have a list of all the properties she has ever been associated with in New York. Connor searched them already, but maybe he missed something." Damon knew it would prove to be a futile search, but he had to do something. Sitting waiting for the police was not an option.

Luckily traffic had been light and the brothers managed to work their way through the short list of four properties associated with Katherine or in Klaus's name. They sat in the SUV pondering what to do next when Stefan's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, you have some new information?" Damon watched as Stefan blanched and he closed his eyes bracing for bad news.

_Please don't let someone have found her body, _Damon pleaded with the universe_._

"Thanks for letting me know." Stefan hung up and took a deep breath before turning to face Damon.

"Spit it out little brother." Damon was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

"They just found Lucy's body not far from Staten Island." Stefan rushed out.

Staten Island stuck out in Damon's brain for some reason. Racking his brain, he knew it was important. Suddenly it hit him. "Call Caroline and have her pull Katherine's credit statements. Was there a charge for the Staten Island Ferry?"

Stefan quickly dialed Caroline and relayed the question Damon had thrown at him. Nervously tapping his fingers on the steering wheel he waited on a response.

"Yes, there was a charge a couple of months ago." Stefan dropped the phone below his chin waiting for further instructions.

"There is a file there somewhere on Lucy. What properties did Lucy own in the city?" The wheels in his head were turning frantically. They had been hoping Lucy would turn up for months as she was the link to the attack on Elena that happened in Jenna's old apartment. If Lucy knew something, Damon wouldn't have put it passed Katherine to close out lose ends to protect herself especially since the police wanted to question Lucy. With Lucy listed as missing, Katherine would have free reign over anything of Lucy's.

Stefan brought the phone back up and there a series of "uh huh's" and "okays" before Stefan hung up. "She owns the apartment near Central Park which the police have thoroughly searched. Caroline found a reference to an apartment in the meat packing district that is held under a shell corporation that seemed to be linked to Lucy, but no one was able to confirm the link."

"It gives a new place to look." Damon pulled onto the street as Stefan entered the address into the GPS.

Damon and Stefan pulled up to the curb of a state of the art apartment building to see a waiting ambulance with the back doors thrown open. As Damon exited the car he saw Katherine run out of the building a bundle in her arms. Damon raced over as she reached the EMTs.

"Katherine!" Damon called out. Damon could only view Katherine's profile, but he saw her body tense. "Where is she Katherine? Where's Elena?"

Katherine faced him and Damon could see the bundle in her arms was a baby. "I have no idea where my sister is, Damon. I'm focused on _our_ daughter. There's something wrong with her." Katherine said in a rush. Damon froze at the news.

Damon looked down at the bundle and his breath caught. A shock of black hair and pale skin peaked out from the blanket. This was his daughter. The fatherly instinct screamed at him to grab the baby and run to get her as far away from Katherine as possible, but he held fast. He could tell the baby wasn't breathing right and her lips had a blue tinge. Katherine turned and handed the baby over to the EMTs who immediately started assessing her. Feeling a hand on his arm he looked over to see Stefan staring wide eyed. Damon followed Stefan's eye line to Katherine's back where he spotted a bloody handprint in the dead center of her back. The world as Damon knew it started to collapse.

"No, no, no she's not dead. She can't be dead." Damon's legs wanted to give out but he forced himself to remain standing. Damon was kicking himself for not putting the pieces together sooner. Katherine faking a pregnancy and stealing a baby. It had to be Elena's baby so that the DNA would match up for the paternity test.

"She's alive, but we need to get her to the hospital now." The EMT misunderstood Damon's outburst, thinking he was talking about the baby.

"She's not going without her mother." Katherine placed a foot on the step of the ambulance preparing to climb aboard to ride with the baby to the hospital. Damon wrapped his arms around Katherine lifting her off the ground and backed away from the ambulance. The EMTs froze watching the two struggle against each other on the sidewalk.

"You're not her mother." Damon held a kicking and squirming Katherine in his arms screaming to be let go.

"Sir, you need to let go of her. The police are on the way." Damon could see the second EMT on his radio relaying information rapidly.

"Good. This woman is not the mother of this child. The baby is _my_ daughter and her mother...her mother may be dead." Damon could see the EMTs were frozen unsure what to do with the scene before them.

"I have the Mayor on speed dial so if you want to keep your jobs you will take my daughter and get her to the hospital. NOW!" The EMTs hesitated but alarms going off from the monitors they had hooked the baby to jolted them into action.

Damon stepped back as Katherine continued to demand to be let go and shouting that she was the mother. He motioned his head and Stefan climbed into the back of the ambulance. "Stefan..."

"I'll make sure they take care of her, brother." Damon watched as the ambulance pulled away praying his daughter made it. She was so small and helpless. He wanted to go with her, but he would never be able to live himself if he was forced to tell her someday that he let her mother die.

Damon carried Katherine into the building dropping her once he was inside. He raced up the stairs remembering Lucy's unit was on the top floor dragging Katherine behind him. There was no way he was going to leave her and give Katherine a chance to run. Reaching the apartment he pushed the door open, grateful Katherine left it unlocked. The door opened to a large well appointed living room. Damon shoved Katherine down onto the couch where she stretched out lazily.

"Elena!" Damon started running around the apartment searching room after room continually shouting Elena's name. The last room was the master bedroom at the back of the apartment. Opening the door he froze at the scene. Elena lay in a pool of blood with a man on the ground a few feet away from her. Her head lolled to the side and their eyes locked. He saw pain and relief in her brown orbs. He raced over dropping to his knees at her side.

"D-Damon" Elena said groggily. "You're here."

"I'm here Elena. I promised I would never leave you again. I'm right here." Damon fought the tears that threatened to fall. He had to be strong for her.

Damon froze at the sound of a cocking gun. He looked over this shoulder to see Katherine enter the room gun aimed directly at him. She circled around them placing Elena in between them. As a predator watches his prey, Damon eyed her movements looking for an opening to disarm her.

"Why her?" Damon raised his hands in the air in surrender and quirked an eyebrow at Katherine's idiotic question.

"She loves me for who I am, Katherine, not who I can be molded to be. Stealing a baby, nearly killing your sister. After everything you've done, how could you honestly thing we could be together?" Damon spat at her.

"If I can't have you, then maybe the world needs to be short one Salvatore." Katherine raised the gun aiming it directly at Damon.

Damon prepared to lunge at Katherine. As he shifted his weight she let out a howl of pain and clutched at her thigh. Damon saw Elena's hand drop to the ground and he could plainly see a scalpel imbedded deep in Katherine's leg. Pride flashed through Damon in that moment at Elena's ability to fight back despite clearly hemorrhaging. Katherine was so focused on her leg that Damon was able to easily disarm her. Katherine's heavy breathing was the only sound in the room as Damon stared at Katherine his hand flexing around the butt of the gun. He had never contemplated taking a human life, but with the woman he loved bleeding at his feet, his daughter fighting for her life at the hospital, he was close to pulling the trigger and ending this entire nightmare.

"Damon" Elena said weakly. Damon looked down and he could see her fading fast. She needed him. Needed him by her side, not tied up with police and lawyers hoping they believed it was self defense.

"Enjoy prison Katherine." Damon leaned down and picked up Elena bridal style the gun never wavering to keep Katherine in place. His pants and the bottom of his shirt started feel damp quickly from the blood that seemed to be a coming from Elena in a never ending crimson tide.

Damon took a couple of steps backwards and when he was close to the door her turned around. He came face to face with a police officer with his gun drawn.

"Freeze!" Damon released the gun from all fingers but one so it was obviously he had no intention of firing it. He lowered the gun to the ground while maintaining his grip on Elena who whimpered softly at the movement.

Katherine limped forward tears streaming down her face sobbing. "He attacked us. First my sister then me. Now he's trying to kidnap her."

"The body on the floor and the bleeding woman in my arms are courtesy of her, Katherine Pierce." Damon motioned with his head at Katherine. "Check her hands for gun residue." The officer's gaze waivered from Damon to Katherine and back the uncertainty was clear.

"Shoot me if you have to, but I'm taking Elena out of here before she bleeds to death." Damon stepped forward but the officer blocked his path.

Elena clutched tighter onto Damon's shirt leaving bloody hand prints on his chest. "My baby. Dr. Martin. It was Katherine. All of it. Katherine." The weak words were barely audible, but it was enough to make the officer stride into the room. He roughly grabbed Katherine's arms pulling them behind her. Once Damon heard the start of the Miranda Rights he ran out of the room as Katherine screamed her protests that she was innocent.

"It's a boy" Elena whispered her eyes fluttering.

"No sweetie, you had a girl. She's at the hospital now with Stefan. She's going to be fine. She's beautiful just like her mother." Damon squeezed her closer to his body as he raced down the stairs.

"No" Elena moved his hand to her stomach and tensed with another contraction. "It's a boy…never got to tell you…twins." Damon's breathe caught in his throat and he almost stumbled at the news.

"This just proves it. I'm always right. I told from the start we were having a boy." Damon said as he crashed through the lobby door onto the sidewalk just as an ambulance pulled up to the curb. The sight of the ambulance was a gift from above. Sending out a silent thank you to his brother who must have requested the ambulance, he raced over.

Elena was placed on a gurney as Damon stood helpless as they did a cursory examination before closing the door and pulling away from the curb. The paramedics peppered Damon with questions most of which he was frustrated he could not answer since Elena had been stuck with his psycho ex-fiancé during the birth instead of him.

Damon held Elena's hand as they started IVs and put an oxygen mask on her. They started relaying information to the hospital. Elena's body tensed with another contraction and Damon helped her breathe through grateful he read all the baby books.

"This baby is coming now. We're still ten minutes out and I don't think we can wait. Elena, with the next contraction I want you to push." Elena started shaking her head at the EMT, the exhaustion obvious in her face.

Damon pressed his forehead against hers. "You can do this Elena. Let's meet this little guy. You can do this." Tears dripped down her cheeks and Damon gently wiped them away, but she continued to shake her head in protest.

Damon felt a hand on his arm and he looked over to see the sympathetic eyes of the EMT boring into him. "Sir, this needs to happen now. If we don't get the baby out now, we going to lose him."

Damon nodded and turned back to Elena leaning over so they were staring into each other's eyes. "It's time to push Elena. This little guy wants to meet his mother. I need to meet my son. I need him to help beat away all the boys that are going to want to date his sister. You can do this Elena. Just a few more and you're done." The determination reignited in Elena's eyes and she simply nodded. Damon held her as the contraction hit awed yet again at her strength.

Two contractions later, Damon heard the EMT say he was out. An agonizing moment later, there was a weak cry but to Damon it was the greatest sound in the world. It meant their son was alive.

"You did it Elena. I love you. Thank you." Damon could no longer keep the tears at bay as he kissed her forehead while the EMT treated the baby. He missed Isla being born, but he managed to be there for their son. Even though the circumstances for the birth were the most horrendous he could ever imagine, it was a moment he would cherish.

"Grayson" Elena said pulling the oxygen mask down.

"What?" Damon asked in confusion leaning closer to Elena.

"Name him Grayson John after both of my fathers. Please." Elena reached a bloody hand and clutched at his shirt.

"It's a good name" Damon grasped her hand over his heart.

"Tell Grayson and Isla that they were miracles and their mother loved them." Elena's eyes started to sag.

"Stay with me Elena. You need to tell them that yourself." Damon growled. He finally found her. Their children were born. Born way too early and they would need their mother to grow healthy and strong. He just got her back, he couldn't lose her now.

"I love you Damon" Elena's eyes fluttered closed and alarms started going off and Damon's head jerked up to the monitors.

"She's flat lined" the paramedic called out. Damon watched as she injected something into her IV and pulled out a defibulator. The EMT cut open her shirt placing pads and paddles on her chest.

"Come on Elena. You have to fight. You're too stubborn to just give up. Your kids need their mother and I need you. I can't do this alone." Damon pleaded as he stared at the love of his life praying he wasn't watching her die before his eyes.

"Clear" the paramedic called and Damon watched in horror as Elena's body convulsed as the electricity flowed through her system, but the monitors continued to scream out. It sound like a wailing lament to Elena's heart having stopped and stubbornly refusing to beat again.

**A/N: I have left you with a cliffhanger in a while. Please drop me a review!**

**Sorry more shameless self promotion.**

**I published my first original story. It's called **_**The Town**_

_**Atticus Esposito reluctantly returns to his home town after a five year absence to say good-bye to the man that raised him. Behind the idyllic small town is a place full of secrets and lies. Can Atticus unlock those secrets to save the woman he realizes he has loved his entire life? Or will revealing the truth lead to the end of them both?**_

**I have published it on fictionpress (you can log in using your fanfiction ID and my name is wolverine99 same as on fanfiction)**

**Or you can read it on wattpad. My username on wattpad is also wolverine99**

**I hope you check it out and give me some feedback. Happy reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I apologize for the long delay in posting this chapter. I was stuck with no laptop or internet for the last two weeks. If there are more mistakes in this chapter, I apologize. I had to write this chapter on my phone since I was laptopless. Thank you all your kind reviews and support for this story. Happy reading!  
**

**Chapter 28**

Chaos. That's all Damon saw as the ambulance screamed to a halt at the hospital. Nurses and doctors were waiting at the entrance to the ER and descended on them. The EMT that was doing chest compressions on Elena climbed onto the gurney, never faltering in her rhythm, while additional sets of hands pulled them out of the back of the ambulance. Another set of hands grabbed his son and all Damon could do was race after them helpless to do anything. Racing down the hall of the hospital orders were being shouted and people were moving in all directions. His head swiveled around trying to follow everything being said.

"Still no pulse. How long has she been down?"

"Clear!"

"Apgar score of 2."

"He needs to be intubated."

Damon was torn to which way he should go and where he was needed. A hand started pulling at him, pulling him away from the lives that seemed to be slipping away before his eyes.

"I'm not leaving them!" Damon shouted trying to surge forward again when a second set of hands pulled on his arm trying to escort him out.

"Sir, let us do our jobs." A nurse blocked Damon's forward path, her hands firmly planted on her hips and a no nonsense look on her face.

Damon looked from the nurse back to the medical personal scrambling to work on his family. He wanted to fight the whole world to stay at their sides scared that if the end was upon them he didn't want them to be alone. Luckily, the logical part of his brain was somewhat functional. He knew he was only going to be in the way and the nurse, who most likely had faced this situation countless times before, was right.

"You have my world in your hands. Please save them. Please." The words came out as a growl, Damon's emotions on full display for all to see. The nurse nodded and led him to the waiting room where he found Stefan.

"Isla?" Damon asked hoarsly.

"They wouldn't let me go back with her. They knew you were on your way with Elena and said they would come update you later." Stefan replied heavily.

The anger already within him grew like a cancer eating away at him knowing that if he hadn't heard anything about his daughter, the news couldn't be good. The police showed up not long after he was forced to the waiting room and peppered him with questions. The reality of what happened began to set in and the waning adrenaline left him in shock. He numbly answered question after question. Emotionless descriptions of the blood, the body, Katherine and the gun. All of it seemed like mundane details when all he wanted was a doctor to emerge to tell him that Elena and the kids would be okay. Finally the police left and he was again alone with Stefan. Left to his thoughts, thoughts that a week ago were happy and focused solely on the impending birth of his beautiful daughter. His biggest worry was getting the nursery painted. Now his thoughts were of death and a lifetime alone. Now he was forced to sit and see if he would lose Elena and two children at all at once.

"Damon!" Damon and Stefan turned to see Jenna, Caroline, and Jeremy rush in with Alaric close on their heels carrying Miranda in her car seat. They froze when they say Damon. He imagined he was a mess. The top of his jeans and shirt were covered in blood, there were bloody hand prints on his chest and the sleeves of his button down shirt. His hands were still stained with Elena's blood.

"Oh, my God!" Caroline gasped.

"Is my sister..."Jeremy started to hyperventilate and couldn't finish his question.

"I don't know," Damon responded flatly. The words hung in the air and no one spoke. Stefan pulled Caroline into his arms and Jenna curled into Alaric sobbing. Damon couldn't look anyone in the eye. Elena was his to take care of and he failed her and he failed their children. The guilt weighed heavily on him. Katherine was a part of his past. Not recognizing the lengths Katherine would go for power and money was his failure. His weakness at allowing himself to fall prey Katherine and spending the night together. He wasn't worthy to be a part of their little dysfunctional family, but they stood together in the middle of the waiting room grief surrounding them shackling them in place.

"Damon?" Damon turned to see Meridith Fell approaching him. His heart thundered so hard it was practically jumping into this throat.

"Elena is alive. Barely. They managed to get her heart started and they are rushing her into surgery to stop the bleeding. I'm not going to lie. She's lost a lot of blood. I'll scrub in as an extra set of hands." Damon's head fell to his chest relieved that Elena was alive but scared she wouldn't make it off the operating table. Dr. Fell squeezed his hand in a reassurance.

"The babies?" Damon demanded.

"They're both alive. They are prepping to move your son to the NICU now and your daughter is already there. Elena will be in surgery for a while. Why don't you head up there and they can update you on their condition." Damon nodded in response as Dr. Fell turned and strode away.

"Babies? Son? Damon..." Jenna asked in confusion.

Damon, Alaric, Jenna, and Stefan strode to the elevator leaving Jeremy and Caroline behind to wait for information on Elena. While they impatiently cursed the elevator for being slow, Damon explained the scene they found. He had to fight back the tears when describing his son being born and the remorse of missing his daughter's birth. The elevator ride seemed to take forever and Damon gave the evil eye to everyone person that got on the elevator as they headed to the sixth floor. The only satisfaction he received was everyone stood far away from him as he was still wearing bloody clothes. When they exited the elevator they headed to the nurses desk.

"I am looking for information on the Salvatore twins. Are they are okay? Can I see them?" The questions tumbled out of Damon so quickly he was surprised anyone could understand him.

A doctor that was behind the nurses desk looked up. "I'm Dr. Fredrick. And you are?"

"I would be their father!" Damon said angrily. The last thing he needed was a difficult doctor. He just wanted information on his kids.

"Sorry, if you'll come over here I can give you an update." The doctor walked over to a sitting area with overstuffed chairs and couches. The walls were decorated with animal murals, rainbows and stars. All things to comfort and bring a smile to anxious parents Damon imagined. But when you children's lives hang in the balance, nothing provides comfort.

They all sat down and looked at the doctor expectedly. "The twins have been moved here to the NICU. They're small which is to be expected being seven weeks early." The doctor consulted his chart. "The boy weighed three pounds and the girl weighed three pounds four ounces."

"Grayson and Isla." Damon said firmly.

"Pardon?" The doctor looked up confused.

"Their names. Grayson John and Isla Marie." Damon felt Jenna circle an arm around his shoulder and squeeze and he took in a large calming breathe. Sniping at the doctor wasn't going to get him anywhere.

The doctor nodded acknowledging their names. "Grayson and Isla each have a tube inserted to help them breath as their lungs are not yet fully developed. We also inserted feeding tubes and we are helping them control their body temperature. The greatest risks we are monitoring for are brain bleeds, infection, and jaundice."

"Are they going to be okay?" Jenna tentatively asked.

"It's touch and go at this point. The next 48 hours are critical. You'll be able to see them soon. I suggest you get cleaned up before you see them." The doctor gave them a small smile and walked away leaving them all in stunned silence.

"I'll go get you some clothes," Stefan offered before walking away.

Alaric went back downstairs to help with Elena's paperwork and check on Jeremy who wasn't handling being in the hospital very well. It was bringing back too many memories from when his parents and Elena had been in the car accident. Jenna left to go feed Miranda. It left Damon on his own which was fitting because he felt alone and the only cure for his feelings would to hold his kids and Elena in his arms.

Damon continued to sit in the waiting room outside the NICU waiting for the nurses to allow him to see his kids for the first time. He was given mountains of paperwork to fill out on the twins, which was the last thing he wanted to concentrate on. He needed to touch them to make sure they were real, be there for them to make them get better. If anyone would pull through this it was Elena and he refused to have to tell her they lost a child after everything that happened.

A short while later, footsteps echoed down the hall drawing Damon's attention to Stefan running aling the corridor bag in hand. Stefan tossed the bag to his brother who nodded his head in thanks.

"There is a change of clothes and stuff to get cleaned up." Stefan sat heavily as Damon walked away.

Damon emerged from the restroom in clean jeans and a black henley shirt completely devoid of all blood. A nurse in scrubs covered in teddy bears approached him.

"Mr. Salvatore?" Damon stilled preparing for bad news. "We can take you back to see the twins." Damon let out the breath feeling relieved to finally get to see the twins.

Brushing his hands on his jeans, he gave a quick glance at his little brother before following the. nurse. She walked him through the procedures to wash his hands and the protocols for entering the NICU before giving him a gown to cover his clothes. As Damon entered the room he saw a half dozen incubators with babies of various sizes and states of health. He tentatively walked to the corner where the nurse stood with a smile.

"From what I understand, you haven't had a chance to see them. So, meet your daughter." The nurse reached into the first incubator and touched the tiniest hand he had ever seen. "And your son." She simultaneously stroked the hand of the baby in the next incubator.

Even if he wanted to, Damon wouldn't have been able to stop the tears that flowed down his face. They were both so small and had wires and tubes protrubing it seemed from everywhere. The nurse stepped back and Damon raised two shaking hands to place a finger in each of their tiny fists.

"Hey you little troublemakers. You guys came a little early. If I turn prematurely gray because of you two, can you say permanent grounding? Your mom, your mom is sick, but she'll be here to see you soon. So for now you're stuck with me." Damon felt Isla give his finger a gentle squeeze and he knew he was a goner. That was all it took for his heart to swell even bigger. Elena and these two beautiful babies before him would always be loved and he wouldn't let a day go by that he didn't show them in some way how he felt.

The nursing staff gave him a rundown of all things being done currently and what to expect over the next couple of days. He wasn't allowed to hold them yet but he could touch them and talk to them. They brought a rocking chair over and he sat with them stroking thwir hands and heads until he was kicked out so he they could more tests.

Damon walked out into the hallway pulling off the gown disposing of it one of the bins. He saw Alaric and Stefan were whispering heads together at the end of the hall. Damon noticed because they kept looking at him and were gesticulating widely obviously arguing about him.

"Are you two done gossiping like a couple of school girls or do I need to leave you alone for more girly time?" Damon said sarcastically. He was tired, on edge, so his snarky meter was cranked to overload.

"How are the twins?" Stefan asked quickly. Damon appreciated his brother's concern for his niece and nephew but he kept glancing at Alaric so he knew the question was just a distraction.

"Suck it up brother and tell me what's going on?" Damon watched as Stefan fidgeted from foot to foot.

Alaric grumbled incoherently under his breath what Damon could only assumed were derisive comments against his younger brother and stepped closer to Damon. "Stefan received a call from his contact at the police station. They've charged Katherine. Two counts of murder, assault, attempted murder, and other gargles are pending further review by the DA."

"Prison and Katherine Pierce. A match made in heaven." Damon said.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to mention Katherine when we still don't know, well, um..." Stefan shoved his hands in his pockets shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Damon felt as if the walls were pressing in on him. Too much was happening in too little time and his brain was having trouble processing it all. He appreciated Stefan wanting to protect him but he needed to hear that Katherine would be punished. He needed to know the woman that destroyed him once and attempted to do it again would finally face the repercussions of her actions. Even if the repercussions Damon felt she deserved were by his own hands, but prison would serve as good secondary option.

Needing air he headed to the elevator Alaric and Stefan falling in step behind him. Once they were downstairs, they led Damon outside via the ER entrance as it was the quickest way out pushing him to sit on a bench near the door.

Placing his elbows on his knees Damon let his head fall to rest on his folded hand hands his eyes glued to the sidewalk. He was a man that lived on the edge, but his control always kept him from falling off. Now, nothing was in his control and he felt the ground swiftly approaching to smash him to pieces. He wanted to block out the world and fast forward to a time when this nightmare was over. His focus stayed on the sidewalk beneath his feet, studying the dirt patches and discarded gum. Focusing on the mundane was an attempt to ignore the sights and sounds around him. The sound of an approaching police car, the blend of voices around him buzzed in his ear like an annoying bug but he tried to tune them out, but he seemed to be doing a lousy job as their words forced the serenity he so desperately need to allude him.

He heard Alaric on the phone to Jenna giving her an update on the babies, but he didn't budge. Two men sounding like police started talking and all Damon could think about was how whoever they were bringing to the hospital probably selfishly destroyed someone's life. Just as Katherine had diligently strove to destroy him and Elena.

"Damn it, they were supposed to have a someone waiting. Get her out of the car rookie. We need to her inside before the media gets wind of her. I'll go some some extra hands to escort us through the hospital." Damon heard the heavy boots of a police officer thud by him into the hospital then the sound of a car door opening. Damon wished all the sounds would go away and leave him in peace.

"Out of the car, now."

"Let go of me. You have no right to hold me. I've done nothing wrong." Damon's jaw clenched at the voice he hoped to never hear again. He slowly raised his head to glare at a disheveled Katherine hands cuffed in front of her being pulled out of the back of the squad car bandages wrapped around her leg with a ring of blood where Elena ha stabbed her.

His view of Katherine was blocked as Alaric and Stefan jumped in front of him pulling at his shirt trying to get him on his feet. "Let's get inside. Check on Elena and twins," Alaric said urgently attempting to push Damon off the bench toward the door.

Damon jumped to his feet and his whole body tensed, but Alaric and Stefan each pushed a shoulder into him holding Damon in place. "Let me at her Alaric. Elena and my kids may die because of her." Damon ground out through clenched teeth.

Over Alaric's shoulder Damon saw Katherine raise her head and her eyes widen at the sight of him. Katherine stumbled slightly on the bad her bad leg. The cop stepped closer attempting to catch her before she fell. The world seemed to stand still as he watched her hand grasp the gun at the cop's side. The sound of the gun shot echoed around the ambulance bay followed by the cry of the policeman as he collapsed to the ground clutching his leg blood pouring from the wound. Everyone froze and Damon stepped slightly in front knowing he was the one Katherine wanted. He refused to let her harm anyone else and just needed a moments hesitation on Katherine's part to disarm her.

Katherine's arm flitted from the cop on the ground to Damon her handcuffs clinking with the movement. "Drop the gun or the he gets another bullet." Katherine's eyes were focused over Damon's shoulder and he assumed the other cop had emerged. After a brief pause, he heard metal clatter on the ground and Damon's shoulders sagged knowing the cop had put his gun down.

"Why Damon? Why her and not me?" Katherine refocused on Damon her eyes frantic.

"Give. Me. The gun." Damon demanded standing tall refusing to cower before the woman that caused so much pain and destruction.

"TELL ME!" Katherine screamed.

"Elena loved me. Me. Not my bank account. Not my potential to become some power hungry hot shot. Me, flaws and all." Damon stepped closer as he spoke ignoring Stefan hissing put his name in warning. His anger eradicated any sense of reason or logic that should have told him to tread lightly since she had a gun.

"She doesn't get to have you. Elena got everything else in life. She doesn't get you." Katherine speared the air with the gun as she spoke. Sirens could be heard a distance away. Someone in the hospital must have scene what was happening and called 911.

"Pathetic. So fucking pathetic. Done throwing your little pity party? Do you even know what Elena has been through in her life? The loss of her adoptive parents, her biological father, giving up on college for her brother. The really sad part is that Elena could have been yours. She would have been a real sister and loved you. Even after everything you did to me with the baby four years ago, Elena would have found a way to forgive because that is what she does. She forgives and she loves even she shouldn't. She loves even wen we don't deserve her." Katherine's eyes narrowed and a scowl contorted her face.

"Everything is her fault and I won't go to jail because she stole my life." Damon watched as she frantically moved the gun from himself to Alaric to Stefan to the cop that was now losing consciousness from the blood loss. Her movements were becoming more frantic as the sirens seemed to be drawing closer by the second.

"Let's leave. We can run away and leave everyone behind and start over." Katherine's eyes darted around widely looking like a trapped animal. This was a woman that had nothing to lose and she was making a last ploy to save herself which also meant no one was save until she was taken down.

Damon snorted in derision at her suggestion. "Come with me or baby brother here can join Elena in bleeding out in front of you." Katherine moved the gun to aim at Stefan whose eyes widened in fear.

Damon saw her shift her weight slightly off her bad leg when she reaimed the gun. Her balance momentarily off, Damon took the opportunity to lunge grabbing at the gun attempting to twist it out of her hand. A cry escaped from Katherine as the two tumbled to the ground. The gun became tangled between their bodies as they battled for control. Katherine and Damon landed in a heap on the ground as a gunshot rang out and everyone froze. Damon and Katherine stared into each other eyes momentarily before Damon rolled off of Katherine throwing the gun to the side. Scooting away from Katherine he stopped when his back hit the wall of the hospital. He watched a spot of red grow in diameter across her chest the bullet piecing her chest over her heart.

Alaric moved to Damon's side and they watched as the light seemed to dim from Katherine's eyes, blood trickling from her mouth as she attempted to form some last words. Damon didn't want to her them. He hadn't meant for her to die, but would not be at her side as it happened. Hospital personal descended on her and the injured policeman. He watched as they worked on Katherine, but it was obvious there was nothing that could be done.

"You brave, stupid bastard. I thought you were dead." Damon felt himself pulled into Stefan's arms as his brother squeezed the life out of him.

"Too much of an asshole to die," Damon retorted.

The three men were forced to endure another round of police questioning. One of the detectives hailed Damon as a hero. Supposedly if the standoff had lasted even a couple more minutes the injured policeman would have died as the bullet nicked his femoral artery in his leg. As soon as the police released them, Damon rushed backside to find Dr. Fell sitting next to Jeremy.

"Meredith?" Damon chest heaved as he dragged air into his lungs from running as well as the fear squeezing his chest.

"She survived the surgery. Elena coded on the table during the surgery, but we brought her back." At squeak escaped Caroline at the news and Stefan wrapped an arm around offering comport.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but we gave her a transfusion. The next few days are critical to ensure there is no additional organ damage. She's been moved to the ICU. You should be able to see her." Dr. Fell gave them all a sympathetic smile and walked away stopping next to Damon.

"There was a lot of damage Damon. She won't be able to have any more kids. I'm sorry." Dr. Fell grasped his shoulder in support.

"I just need her, Meredith. As she long as she can hold her kids and walk out of this hospital, nothing else matters." Damon aid a determination in his voice.

Everyone moved to the ICU and they were told only one of them could go in at a time for only a few minutes each. There was no disagreement that Damon would be allowed to go in first. Entering the room, Damon almost fell to his knees at the sight of Elena. She was pale, her normal olive skin tone replaced by a sickly pallor. She was on a ventilator and there as many tubes and wires protruding from her as the twins. The sight of Elena small and helpless in the hospital bed would be a new source of nightmares for years to come. Gingerly crossing the room he lowered himself into the chair next to the bed. Slipping her cold hand in his her stroked the smooth skin on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You have to pull through Elena. You two very small babies that need their mother. We both know I'm a dick, you can't leave me along to raise them. The outnumber me. I don't stand a chance on my own." Damon tried to laugh but it came out as a strangled sob.

"I love you. I was living in the alone, in the dark. You brought me into the light. You saw the man that no one else ever thought to look for. Stay with me and let me love you until we are old and gray." Damon looked at Elena's face watching her, hoping for some sign of a sound, an eye flutter anything that would give him should be okay. He let his head fall to the bed grateful she was alive but fearful that he could still lose her.

**A/N: Leave me a review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: We are nearing the end. Your reviews have been such a great motivator. Thank you to all those that have left a review and favorited this story. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 29**

"You look like shit," Stefan said as he handed Damon a large cup of coffee. The substance had become more important than whiskey or bourbon ever had been to Damon.

"You've always done wonders for my self esteem little brother," Damon retorted as he stabbed the button for the elevator. While he waited he gulped down the burning liquid, letting the caffeine alleviate the heaviness from this body, but nothing could lighten his soul. The guilt and sadness was permanently etched on it from all the pain and suffering that occurred because of him.

"This pace is killing you. Weeks without leaving this hospital is going to kill you Damon. What good are you to anyone if you drop and end up in this hospital as well? Don't make me take drastic actions." Damon ignored his brother's lecture and threats escaping into the elevator as the doors slid open. Stefan, seeming to be undeterred, followed him inside.

Stefan kept up a constant barrage of words of how he needed to sleep in a real bed, needed a real meal that consisted of something other than hospital food. They were things he had heard already. Caroline, Jenna and Alaric had all given him the same lecture. He knew they meant well but he didn't need or want their concern. What they didn't understand was that the reason they were all sitting vigil was because of him. His past, his actions, his weak will led them to this point. Katherine and the wake of destruction she caused was all set in motion because of him and he would forever have to live with that fact.

"I'm fine. If you really want to help me, go back to my place and let in the painters and except delivery of the additional baby stuff."

"What?" Stefan asked confused.

The nursery is pink. All the clothes and baby stuff are pink. With me as their dad, these kids are already going to need therapy. Do I need to add to their therapist's burden by forcing Grayson to be ensconced in pink?" Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon, we could have taken care of this stuff for you." Stefan let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm their dad Stefan. It's my job to take care of them. Now I need to go see my kids." Damon pushed off the wall of the elevator into the stark hallway leaving his brother behind. He felt bad about being a jerk to Stefan but Elena was counting on him to be a good parent and he couldn't let her down.

Striding into the NICU, Damon was met by smiles and greetings from the nursing staff. The twins had been born two weeks prior and would most likely be in the hospital for weeks to come due to their small size. It had been a long couple of weeks of tests, anxiety and discussions with doctors.

"Good morning Damon." Charlotte, the morning nurse assigned to the twins, greeted Damon.

"Good morning" Damon responded as he reached into the incubators to stroke the hands of each of the twins.

"You know the drill" she said with a sly grin.

Damon just rolled his eyes as he noticed most of the nurses stopping what they were doing and not so subtly checking him out as he unbuttoned his shirt. The nurses suggested kangaroo care, skin-on-skin contact helped with bonding with the babies. Damon thought this was especially important since they weren't able to bond with their mother. _Haven't bonded yet_, Damon reminded himself.

"So happy to ne able to provide the days entertainment" Damon quipped with a smirk. Sitting down in the rocking chair next to the twin's incubators he put a pink and blue checked blanket on his lap that Jenna bought for the twins.

Charlotte handed over Isla first and Damon settled her agaist him before opening his arm to accept Grayson.

"Hey there monkeys. What kind of havoc we are causing today?" Damon manuvered the blanket over both babies as they nuzzled against his chest remaining in the blissful state of sleep only infants seem to be able to enjoy.

Looking down with pride he relished being able to hold them both. Isla had been fairing well and was considered a feeder and grower. She was pulled off the ventilator and feeding tube after a couple of days. At this point, she just needed to stay healthy and gain weight. Damon was there for every feeding to give her the bottles she was now taking. Grayson had been struggling more than his sister. The doctors had warned him that male premies tended to not fair as well as girls and Grayson was proving that true. He spent five days on the ventilator and came off it only to develop an infection that required him to go right back on the ventilator. This was the second attempt to be ventilator free and Damon hoped this time it stuck. Unfortunately, the feeding tube was still necessary.

"Okay, buddy. Time to ditch this feeding tube. Your mom's going to think I'm doing a bad job if your still the bionic baby attached all the tubes and wires. How about it Gray, lets move to bottles and I'll buy you a car when you're 16." Damon kissed each baby on the head as the nurses chuckled at his gentle teasing of the babies.

"You may regret that offer someday," Charlotte joked.

"I never said it would be a nice car," Damon jested in return.

"How's Elena?" Charlotte asked as she made notes in the medical chart in her hand.

"The same." Elena had yet to regain consciousness. She slipped into a coma after the emergency surgery and had yet to wake up. The extreme blood loss had been hard on her body and he hoped the coma was just to help her body heal. The doctors had warned them that the fact her heart stopped making her technically dead, it could have repercussions. The doctors talked _if_ she woke up, but Damon refused to use that word and spoke _when_ she woke up. He knew there was a risk of brain damage. He would cross that bridge when they came to it, he just needed her to open those beautiful doe eyes.

After rocking the babies for a while he noticed a group of men and women in lab coats gathering at the entrance to the NICU. The gathering mob meant rounds. Charlotte helped him get the babies settled back into their incubators. He then exited the NICU to sit out in the waiting area where the doctor usually updated Damon on the twins condition when rounds were over.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the ring box that never left his possession since Elena had disappeared. He opened the box and stared at the ring sending out prayers hoping the universe would listen and let the future unfold the way he hoped and dreamed.

"You plan to marry her?" Damon turned at the voice and his fists clenched at the sight of his father striding down the hall toward him.

"This is not the time to test me Dad. If you value your life, then I suggest you turn your over priced loafers around and go back the way you came." Damon stopped looking at his father and looked back to the ring in his hand.

"I didn't come to fight Damon. I know you don't need or want me here. I'm not here for you, but for Elena and from what I hear are my two grandchildren." Giuseppe's shoulders sagged and he seemed to look everywhere but at his son.

"Now that you are a grandfather, you suddenly care? Think you can mold this generation into Giuseppe Salvatore clones since you failed with me? If I recall correctly, during our last encounter, you questioned the parentage of my child!" Damon rose to his feet his body tense ready to throw his father out by force if necessary.

"I won't say I agree with the decisions you've made in your life Damon, but" he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face sitting down in a chair across the waiting room. "I know what it's like to lose the woman you love. And I know for a fact that Elena loves you and you love her."

Giuseppe tossed a large manila envelope at Damon which he caught against his chest. Looking suspiciously at his father he opened the envelope and pulled out a stack of papers. Flipping from page to page he saw a stack of hand written letters immediately recognizing the neat handwriting as belonging to the woman currently in a coma two floors below him. Damon returned to his seat confused as to why his father had letters from Elena.

"She wrote me. Every week. She never once asked for me to be a part of your lives or begged me to reconcile with you. She just described how excited the two of you were to be parents. She talked about missing her parents and what they would be doing if they were alive. Elena talked a lot about what a great father she thought you would be. How much she appreciated your patience with her, how you even were buying things behind her back so she didn't panic when the realization hit her that the baby would arrive soon." Damon just stared shocked that his father read the letters and even more shocked that his father would tell him about them.

"I can't believe she did this." Damon felt his heart swell at reading Elena's thoughts on him, them, and impending parenthood.

"What are their names?" Guiseppe asked after nervously clearing his throat.

"Grayson John after Elena's dad and, um, uncle. Isla Marie," Damon said softly wishing yet again his mother had lived to see her grandchildren.

Giuseppe chuckled softly. "Your mother always liked her middle name better." Giuseppe paused fiddling with the wedding band he still wore.

"We have rarely gotten along Damon, but I wouldn't wish losing the woman you love on anyone. But I sense Elena is strong, obviously strong willed to have tamed you. You are exactly like your mother. Tough as nails on the outside, but you feel more deeply than anyone. Seeing you...well you remind me so much of her."

Damon studied his father for the first time in years. He was by no means ready to forgive him his past wrongful actions and hurtful words. But the situation he was currently in gave him a glimpse of the pain his father must have gone through when his mother was dying. Knowing he was like the woman he missed dearly filled his already over brimming heart with love. Nothing could justify his father's harsh treatment but knowing he was drowning in grief and forced to raise two young children must have been overwhelming. Damon knew he currently felt overwhelmed with the twins. Someday, maybe, he could forgive his father, but today wasn't that day and luckily that wasn't what his father was expecting.

Footsteps echoed down the hall drawing their attention to Stefan's approaching figure. "By the way, Damon, you look like shit."

Damon audibly sighed knowing this visit had been his brother's doing. "How is it that this family has attended some of the most prestigious schools in the country and all the two of you can come up with is that I look like shit. Aren't you supposed to be some fast talking lawyer?" Damon gave his brother and father a sardonic smile.

"What can I say, I call it like I see it." Guiseppe stood up and stepped toward Stefan.

"Stefan." Giuseppe nodded at his younger son before turning his attention back to Damon. "I'll check back in a few days and maybe I can meet the twins. In the meantime, get some sleep."

Damon rolled his eyes at his father as he turned and strode down the hall. Damon moved to stand next to Stefan watching their father's retreating form.

"Jenna is on her way. She's doing Isla's next feeding. You need sleep and we are not letting you near those kids until you get some." Stefan started pushing Damon towards the elevator.

Damon wanted to fight his brother but his body was exhausted. When he wasn't with the twins he was sitting with Elena talking to her or just holding her hand. Stefan shoved him in the elevator and stood with his arms crossed until the doors closed leaving Damon traveling down alone. Even in his exhausted state he couldn't leave. He hit the floor for Elena's room and decided to take a nap on the cot the nurses were nice enough to have brought into her room.

Damon paused outside Elena's room drawing in a large breath. He always had to prepare himself before he entered. What Elena needed from hm was to be strong not lose it seeing her small and helpless with more tubes and wires than the twins. Putting on a brave face he pushed through the door. As was his routine he moved to the bed, kissed Elena on the forehead and told her he loved her before sitting next to her bed.

"You do realize that you can't sleep through all of the middle of the night feedings, right?" Damon joked.

Taking another deep breath to fight off the sadness and guilt he reached out squeezing Elena's hand. "Elena, I need you to wake up. I'm making a mess of this parenting thing. I can change a diaper, but there are so many decisions and I never know if I am making the right ones. The twins don't need me, they need their mom. They need a parent that actually knows what they are doing." Damon sat back sighing at Elena's unmoving form. Fighting his weary body he pulled out the letters his father brought. He decided to forgo sleep, propped his feet up on the bed and started to read her letters.

A steady staccato sound entered Damon's consciousness, the pace of the sound seemed to be rapidly increasing. Damon ignored the sound and let the heaviness of sleep pull at him again. Pain erupted on his hand jolting Damon awake causing the letters he had been reading to float to the floor and almost knocking him out of his chair. Disorientation had him wildly looking around the room and he froze at the sight he had been praying to see for two weeks. Elena's eyes were open and locked with his.

Elena's eyes were wide with fear and she started thrashing on the bed, her heart rate skyrocketing causing the monitors to start blaring. Damon squeezed the hand he was still holding and before he could say anything the room was flooded with medical personal. They all seemed t be shouting out orders about her heart rate which only seemed to exacerbate the situation.

Elena just kept staring at Damon with wide fearful eyes clutching at her stomach as the doctors and nurses seemed to be talking over her and threatening to sedate her. An idea struck Damon and he pulled out his phone. He muscled his way back to Elena.

"Elena, look at me. They're fine. The twins are okay. Look!" Damon directed her attention to the video he had started on his phone. It was a video he had Alaric take the first time he gave Isla a bottle then he switched to a video of Jeremy holding Grayson and telling embarrassing Elena stories. Damon glanced at the heart monitor and breathed a sigh of relief when the rhythm slowed.

Damon was then shoved out of the room for the doctors to do an assessment. From the hallway, Damon started making phone calls and it was not long before everyone was gathered waiting to hear if Elena was really okay.

What seemed like an eternity later, a doctor finally emerged. "That is one very lucky lady. We need to run some more tests, but she doesn't seem to have any cognitive impairment."

The sense of relief was so thick it could almost be seen amongst all those that had waited weeks for Elena to wake up. "Can we see her?" Jeremy asked.

"One at a time and just a few minutes each. She needs her rest." The doctor shook hands and left them.

Damon waited until everyone else had visited Elena because he knew once he was back in that room he wasn't leaving. As he stepped in his heart thundered in his chest as he approached the bed. He saw tears form in Elena's eyes as he sat down and gripped her hand.

Bringing her hand to his heart he no longer could fight the tears he had managed to keep at bay the two weeks he prayed for her to wake up.

"I love you," Damon took a ragged breath his head dropping to the bed in shame as the guilt of everything that had transpired washed over him anew.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Damon whispered stroking Elena's hand he still clutched against his chest.

"You never slept with her." Damon's head snapped up, his jaw practically on the floor. His weakness the night Katherine drugged him haunted him and ate away at his soul as being the impetus for all the pain and destruction caused them.

"Everything was a lie. All Of it. Even drugged you were too honorable of a man to be with her." Damon could only stare at Elena in disbelief at the true depths of Katherine's lies.

He wanted to ask a million questions but he could see the pain and guilt he had been carrying for weeks now etched on Elena's face. Words everyone said about not taking on the blame finally rung true.

"Don't Elena. Don't take the burden of what Kathetime did on yourself. She caused you enough pain, don't let her cause you anymore." Damon pleaded.

Elena could only nod as sobs escaped, racking her frail frame. Not able to stand seeing Elena hurting, Damon slowly crawled into the bed and managed to get his arms around her without jostling her too much. The two clung to each other crying and releasing their pain and suffering that Katherine had caused. The sound of tears and sobs eventually died away and silence filled the room.

"The twins?" Elena asked softly.

"They're beautiful and perfect just like their mother." Damon pulled out his phone again and paged through the plethora of pictures he had already taken of the two tiny beings that had stolen his heart.

"I want to see them," Elena said groggily. Damon felt her breathing even out as she fell asleep against his chest. He leaned down to kiss her on the head allowing himself to welcome sleep for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Elena sat impatiently in her hospital bed. Today she would finally get to hold the twins. She spent two days undergoing test after test, conducted multiple interviews with the police and DAs office. She had been allowed to see the twins briefly but the doctors wanted her to restnand regain her strength before she held them or spent any significant time in the NICU. She was ornery and just wanted to see her babies refusing to wait another day.

As she waited for someone tomget her, her thoughts drifted to Damon. He had been amazing and as she suspected took to fatherhood like a duck to water. When he wasn't with her he was in the NICU feeding, changing or cuddling with the twins. Jenna told her that Damon only left the hospital for a quick shower and change of clothes otherwise he had been there nonstop. The dark circles and loser fitting pants were evidence that the hospital had been his home since he found her.

Damon strode into the room pushing a wheelchair his patented smirk present on his face. He knew she hated to be coddled and it was amusing him greatly to watch her suffer through everyone treating her like she was made of glass. She knew the kid glove treatment was because everyone was worried and if it meant she could see the twins faster than she would put up with it.

"Your chariot awaits." Damon locked the wheels on the wheelchair before circling around scooping Elena off the bed.

"Damon" Elema whined. "I can get into the chair myself."

"Nope" Damon saidbpopping the p sound. "Doctor's orders."

Deciding to pick her battles she didn't argue but focused on the fact that she was on the way to see her babies. Once in the NICU Damon helped her move to the rocking chair. Elena tried to hide the wince from the pain in her abdomen that occurred whenever she moved. She noticed a scowl on Damon's face and she knew she had been caught, but Damin thankfully kept his thoughts to himself. The doctors had warned her she would be sore for a few weeks from the surgery.

Elena watched with bated breath as Damon expertly pulled each twin out and gently cradled them in her waiting arms. The tears came unbidden as she first looked at Isla, the girl she thought she would lose to Katherine forever; then to Grayson her unexpected miracle.

Flashing Damon a watery smile she looked back at her beautiful babies. "Hello my little miracles. I have some catching up to do to be as good at this as your dad. I know I'll make mistakes but I promise to always do my best and to always love you."

Damon knelt before them kissing each of the twins before looking into her eyes. She could see unshed tears that made his eyes even bluer and even easier to drown in.

"Elena, you taught me how to love again. You gave me the family I secretly yearned for. You make me want to be a better man, to be good, to do good. You and these little monkeys are my life, my soul. I never want us to be apart. I know this is not the most romantic setting but," Elena watched as Damon reached into his back pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

"Elena, marry me." It wasn't a question and it wasn't a command but a statement of how they were meant to be. Hearts and souls entwined together like the beautiful ring Damon slid on her finger, never knowing where one ends and the other begins.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." Damon gently kissed her before wrapping his arms around the family Elena knew he loved more than the world and would do anything to protect.

Tears, this time of joy, streamed down her face. Both of them let the love they had for each other consume them, destroying the demons off their pasts that once threatened their chance at happiness.

**A/N: Just the epilogue left!**


	30. Epilogue

**A/N: Finally the end. I'm sad to see this one end. This was my first all human story and it was challenging and rewarding to write. I cannot thank you all enough for your favorites and kind reviews. There were times I had serious doubts about this story and your support kept me going. Huge THANK and *HUGS* all around!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries stories or characters.**

**Happy reading!**

**Epilogue**

**5 years later**

Elena pulled nervously on her gown, fidgeting with the material that swirled around her legs. She tried to banish images of tripping and embarrassing herself on one of the biggest days of her life. Instead she focused on the friends and family that had gathered to help celebrate such a monumental moment.

To calm her nerves further she focused on Damon. Her rock. Her hero. Her salvation. She focused on the life they built combing through her memories that they had created together and with the twins. Memories of first steps and first birthdays. Memories of stolen kiss and vacations. Memories of playdates and romantic dates.

Their life was by no means perfect, but beautiful nonetheless. They had their share of fights. With both of their stubborn natures there was no way to avoid conflict between them. Along with the fights came a love and passion Elena only thought existed in cheesy romance novels. Damon pushed her to be a better parent, a stronger woman, and to fight for her dreams.

It was become of Damon she was standing in that very spot, realizing a dream she never knew she harbored until he forced her to dig deep to figure out her own path in life. He challenged her to reclaim the life she sacrificed so Jeremy could fulfill his dreams. She felt now she was a role model for the two most mischievous beautiful children that ever existed. _Not that she was biased_, Elena chuckled to herself.

Along with helping her pursue her dreams Damon also helped chase away the nightmares of their past. Katherine left scars, both physical and mental. Elena had to mourn the trauma to her body and soul, the trauma perpetrated on the twins and mourn the loss of a sister. Months of nightmares had her awakening soaked in sweat and shaking uncontrollably. He just held her, his arms the buoy that prevented her from drowning in the ocean of fear into which Katherine had set her adrift. Elena only hoped she was able to adequately reciprocate the sense of comfort. She knew he had his own nightmares despite his best efforts to hide them. Elena knew he was forever scarred by the events caused by Katherine. Every time people told anecdotes of their children's birth, a haunted expression came over his face as the memories threatened to consume him. Elena still couldn't fathom what Damon must have experienced having to watch their children suffer when they were first born, not knowing if they would live or die. By the time she had woken from her coma, the most dangerous period had passed and the twins just needed the benefits of the hospital to help them grow stronger. All these years later and Damon had yet to fully disclose everything. His desire to protect her never wavering. When she had recovered, she had learned enough from the NICU nurses to know that there times when he visited the babies, especially Grayson, that it could have been for the last time.

Elena was brought back to reality by the announcers voice. "Elena Salvatore, Bachelor of Arts."

Elena adjusted her graduation gown one last time and strode across the stage to accept her diploma from Columbia. Thinking her chance at college had passed her by, she couldn't believe she was about to finally have a degree in hand. After Elena had recovered and the twins were released from the hospital, Elijah had reached out again about a proposed book deal. Elijah's offer was contingent on taking her book and expanding it to a trilogy. He wanted to play up the love triangle between the heroine and the vampire brothers. His hope was to gather fans by toying with their emotions manipulating the audience to choose sides about which brother the heroine would chose. All her work would need to be redone taking the story in directions Elena never intended it to go. Despite it being a lucrative deal, Elena turned it down deciding she needed to maintain creative control and she didn't see that happening with Mikaelson Publishing.

During the negotiations, Elena thought a lot about her what she wanted her future to look like. In contemplating the future, her mind often strayed to the past so her parents came to mind frequently. They had been so supportive of her writing and encouraged her to find her own writing voice. They encouraged her to be true to the stories she wanted to tell. After volunteering in New York before she became pregnant, she realized there were many kids who didn't receive the type of love and support she was blessed to receive. Katherine was another example of what could become of people that grew up without the proper guidance and encouragement.

Five years later, after lots of lost sleep, numerous papers, she had a degree in hand prepared to teach writing to at risk children. Writing was her passion and would forever be a part of her life and teaching allowed to even more fully engross herself in it. Self publishing would allow her write when she wanted about what she wanted. While, imparting her passion of writing in others gave her a sense of purpose and joy. She also felt her parents would be proud that she could be a positive influence in someone's life.

After her parents death, Elena ran from life, from happiness hoping to punish herself for what happened to her parents. Meeting Damon opened her eyes to the fact that she had not been living but merely existing. That type of life not only hurt herself, but hurt friends and family that just wanted the best for her. It also was a betrayal to her parents, both adoptive and biological that sacrificed so much for her, their only wish being for her to be happy. For them and for herself she chose to live life to its fullest with her wonderful husband that she married barefoot on a beach surrounded by those they loved and their two beautiful children.

Damon felt love and pride as he watched Elena walk across the stage to accept her diploma. He felt honored to be a part of her life, to be a part of what puts a smile on her face every day. Looking down the line of chairs at everyone gathered, he realized he was blessed with love and friendship and a family. For so long he felt like no one saw him, the real him. That he wasn't worthy to be loved beyond his money and notoriety. Now he had a wife, two beautiful children and people that would give their lives for Elena, Isla and Grayson. He couldn't ask for anything more.

The twins jumped up at the sound of their mother's name, cheering and clapping. He looked at them lovingly, appreciating every minute he was able to spend with them. Especially since there were a few occasions when he thought he would not get the chance to see them grow up. He's never really talked about the near miss they had with the twins to Elena. This was done partially to protect Elena, but also because he just couldn't say the words out loud. He couldn't say how he had to face death head-on feeling useless and helpless willing that they all had the strength to survive. He even swore Stefan and Alaric to secrecy since they were there for most of it as well. The universe smiled down on them as the twins seemed to have no long term effects from their premature birth. They had been small for their age, but seemed to have finally caught up with their peers. His beautiful Isla, with her black hair and blue eyes, she was the female version of himself. Her personality on the other hand, stubborn, big-hearted, was directly from her mother. Grayson, brown hair, olive skin, everyone commented on how much he resembles his beautiful mother. Grayson was the bigger troublemaker of the two. Impulsive, mischievous, and a fierce defender of his sister. That was his boy through and through.

Life wasn't perfect. He wished he could say his relationship with his father was what he dreamed of as a child, but that would be a lie. He at least spoke to his father civilly now and he saw him a few times a year when he came to visit the twins. Giuseppe still tried to convince him that a life in the law was what was best. Which meant Damon could only tolerate his father in limited doses. Giuseppe's lectures about his future grew more intense after Damon and Stefan sat him down to break the news that Stefan was going to medical school _not_ law school. Damon wouldn't let Stefan give up on something he had wanted since he was a child. The incident with Katherine taught them all the fragility of life and to not waste a second of it. Stefan even posed to Caroline once everyone was safe and happily home from the hospital. They were now expecting baby number two next month. The one positive step forward in making reparations for the past, was Giuseppe returning Damon's trust fund which Damon immediately invested in the twins name to ensure they were financially secure enough to always be able to pursue their own dreams.

While Elena had been pursuing her degree, Damon had not been idle. He and the brokerage firm parted ways coming to a mutual decision that the way of life he once hid behind was no longer a viable lifestyle. Elena went to class and studied and Damon basically became a stay at home dad. Years of working eighty plus hours a week as a successful broker had allowed him to stash away more money than they could spend in a lifetime so there was no need to work.

In between doctor appointments and play dates, Damon had been re-exploring his love of photography. The twins and Elena were his most frequent subjects, but he also took full advantage of their life in New York as inspiration for more artistic pieces. He was by no means a famous photographer, but he had been able to show his work at a few galleries over the years. The life he thought he could never have, the life Katherine stole from him was returned by Elena. She accepted him. Accepted his impulsiveness. Accepted his ability to throw out a sarcastic remark at inappropriate times. Accepted his deflections and his need to protect her, even from herself. She accepted and loved him warts and all.

As the ceremony ended, Elena maneuvered through the crowd to reach them. Squeals of joy and hugs of congratulations had Elena passing from person to person. With Isla already in his arms he approached Elena as she scooped up Grayson.

Damon pulled Elena into a hug. "Congratulations my sexy little co-ed" Damon whispered in her ear so the kids couldn't hear then gave her a soft kiss.

"Yuck, they're kissing again" Grayson whined as Isla giggled.

Damon rolled his eyes as they set the kids down. They ran to jump on their uncles using them as their own person jungle gym.

"Party time?" Alaric asked as rubbed the back of their new infant son that he had strapped to his chest in the baby carrier while Miranda held Jenna's hand.

"Is that code for, can I go get drunk with Damon? You are not leaving me to take of two kids on my own and be hung over for the drive to Virginia tomorrow." Jenna gave him a mock glare. Alaric was a wonderful Dad, but he and Damon still tried to rekindle their team badass moments from time to time.

Damon wrapped an arm around Elena as they followed the group outside to their cars. "I know it's your celebration and all, but how long we do have to entertain them before we can kick them out? I need some sexy time with my wife before being stuck in a car with two rambunctious kids for who knows how many hours."

There were all packing up and heading to Mystic Falls the next day. This one tradition the Salvatore brothers were trying to keep, spending part of their time in the home of their father. Stefan even planned to move there when he completed his residency. Usually they flew, but they decided to make this trip an adventure and drive from New York to Virginia.

"You forget, Jenna is hosting." Elena nipped at his ear.

"Evil woman." Damon kissed her temple.

Damon tucked Grayson into bed and quietly exited the room meeting Elena in the hall after she had done the same with Isla. The celebration for Elena included cake so both kids had been hopped up on sugar and the two had finally crashed.

"Miracles" she said quietly after peeking in on Grayson and shutting his door. She stood in the hall a sad smile on her face. He knew that look. He wore it himself often enough. Major events made her think of the past, all they had lost, all of their close calls. Despite her protests to the contrary, he would always carry guilt in his heart for bringing Katherine into their lives.

Elena looked up at him, brown eyes meeting blue and a sad smile came across her face. "I don't regret any of it."

"That's not what I was thinking" Damon tried to protest, but he knew it was no use. She knew him to well. She had gotten good over the years of catching him in his shame spirals before he buried himself too deep.

"It all happened for a reason Damon. I can't even hate Katherine anymore. If not for her we wouldn't have the miracles sleeping soundly right now. I only regret we gave her as much power as we did allowing her to control us. But us living our lives, loving each other, we've proven we are stronger than any thought we were." Elena reached up and gently cupped his face.

"You've gotten wise in your old age Mrs. Salvatore." Damon quipped.

"No. Just gained perspective. Now, I think someone promised their wife some sexy." Damon a lascivious glint in Elena.

"God, I love you." Damon picked Elena up bridal style and headed for the master bedroom.

Damon knew the events of their past would forever echo through their lives, but he and Elena had evolved so that their painful past no longer dictated their today's and tomorrow's. It was a part of them but did not rule them. They ran from the love of each other, knowing it would be an all consuming love and fearful it leave them even more of a shell than before they met. When they stopped and allowed the flames of their love to engulf them, they found it did consume them. The surprise was they rose from the flames, much like the phoenix, better and stronger for loving each other. Life ebbs and flows between joy and sorrow. Together they could pull each moment of happiness from the peaks of their lives and lean on each during the valleys. Friendship, family and love, the foundations of a life, a life they were living on their own terms.

**A/N: The end. I am sucker for a happy ending so that was what I had to give them. I am currently in the middle of working on my first original story (user name is wolverine99 on Wattpad). Once that is done I will turn back to do another Delena story.**

**Follow me on twitter ( wolverine_999) for updates on my writing.**

**Thank you again for all of your support!**


End file.
